5-Volt's Naked Adventures
by Woody K
Summary: When she is all alone, 5-Volt decides to take off all of her clothes and be naked. She and her husband now do risky things in the nude. 5-Volt and her husband walk around naked in public, have sex in public, etc.
1. The Beginning

On a cool day in March, it was time for 9-Volt to go to school again. His mom, 5-Volt, packed him a healthy salad for lunch before he left with Fronk hidden in his backpack without 9-Volt finding out knowledge and said goodbye to her firefighter husband, who said, "Have a good day, honey."

5-Volt responded, "I will. Being home alone will give plenty of time to relax."

Once everyone was gone, she looked everywhere around the house to confirm that she was all alone. Once all the rooms were scanned carefully and she left no stone unturned, she felt the coast was clear. 5-Volt thought now was a good time to get naked, she started by taking off her shoes, then her yellow apron, then her red hoodie, then her green pants, then her bra and finally her underwear. 5-Volt was now completely naked, she folded her clothes neatly and held on to them in case someone came.

She smiled at she walked to a mirror and looked at her naked body, her breasts were C-cup, but were firm and looked like they stood the test of time. The naked woman happily patted her tummy, admiring how toned and flat it was and she even poked her cute belly button. 5-Volt then felt the short haired crevice between her legs, beautiful and wet with a bush of brown hair that was the same color as the hair on her head, she moaned a little from feeling her pink folds. To wrap up, she grabbed her luscious behind and squeezed both buttocks. The nude mom turned around to see her own ass, the cheeks on her bare butt looked tall and mature, like a mother's buttocks should be. After her body check, she blew a kiss to her reflection and said to it, "You're so beautiful, 5-Volt."

She made her reflection say, "Thank you, 5-Volt. You're beautiful as well."

5-Volt kissed her reflection, leaving a smudge. She grabbed some Windex to clean it up."

The woman left her clothes on the couch in front of the TV and scanned the rooms one more time to ensure that she had the whole house to herself for the next 6-7 hours. She looked out of the house, the weather had been fantastic. Cool and breezy, the sky was blue with tiny wisps of cottony clouds floating past. All day, 5-Volt had spent part of the day cleaning in the nude. While she worked, she opened the windows wide, turned on her CDs loudly and enjoyed the feeling of making her home shiny and fresh. She thought today was wonderful, she had polished and dusted, vacuumed and mopped, all to the beat of her favorite music.

The fragrance of cleaning products and polish filled the house. Starting in the back of the house, in her bedroom, 5-Volt worked her way into the kitchen at the other end, cleaning and organizing each room. It took a while, but at noon, everything was finally clean. She enjoyed walking through her house bare and seeing the furniture gleaming, the floors freshly mopped. It gave her a sense of accomplishment, she could also barely make out her naked reflection.

She was really tired from her busy day, so she filled the tub with vanilla scented bath salts, lit some candles, got a bottle of her favorite red wine from the fridge and settled in to soak. As she sipped the wine, she felt herself relax. She closed her eyes and just let her mind wander, thinking about what a wild and insane thing she did, being naked in her own home. She was so comfortable, so happy. 5-Volt told herself she would just rest her eyes for one minute and woke to feel herself slipping down into the water. Laughing out loud, she put down the wineglass and got out of the tub. She dried herself, took another sip of wine and left the bathroom, heading for the kitchen.

As she passed through her clean living room, she admired it again. The dining and living room windows were still opened, looking out into her freshly cared-for back yard and garden. She could feel the effects of the wine on her empty tummy, and swayed a little as she moved. As she passed the sofa, she felt a wave of dizziness and sat down to get her balance. Instead of feeling better, she felt more lightheaded, so she stretched out on the sofa, waiting for it to pass. Everything seemed a little surreal and floaty and 5-Volt knew she should eat something and take a nap. While lying there, she circled the nipple with her fingers, and pinched lightly, delighted at her response.

Her hand lazily caressed her breast, cupping it, scratching the erect nipple, making it bumpy and achy. She loved the feel of her smooth, soft skin and continue to fondle her breast with her fingertips. Her eyes closed and she dreamily touched herself as her husband would. She could feel the slight throbbing starting between her legs, and thought again how much she missed everyone and how much she wished school and work were over and the family would come home. As she stroked her skin, her hips began to move. As she allowed her mind to shut down and just enjoyed the wonderful sensations of arousal, she abruptly came and fainted.

Hours later, 5-Volt woke up, she looked at the clock and saw it was around 2PM. She wondered if she should pop in a quick 30 minute workout video from Mr. Sparkles and ultimately decided to do so. She grabbed two 2000lb pans and followed his routine without fail, but as she popped in another one, she dropped one of the pans, causing floor to be badly damaged. 5-Volt bent down to pick it up, raising her bare bottom in the air when someone's voice shouted, "What in Mario's mustache hairs?!"

5-Volt froze in shock and guilt, she knew that voice and knew that someone saw her naked ass. She did not turn around becuase she was too shocked and ashamed to face her accuser without her clothes on, she also felt bad for damaging the floor. The mom was caught red-handed and didn't know what to do now...

* * *

Suddenly, the scene shifted to early morning, 5-Volt woke up with the same expression and in a cold sweat, the whole experince was just a bad dream. Her husband was concerned with her remaining motionless and asked, "Something wrong, 5-Volt?"

She answered while stammering, "N-n-no."

"You sure?"

"Um..."

"What?"

"Just a bad dream, nothing serious."

"What happned in it?"

"Don't worry about it."

5-Volt looked at the clock and noticed that it was 7AM, she got out of bed and went downstairs to make breakfast. It was time for 9-Volt to go to school again. His mom, 5-Volt, packed him a healthy salad for lunch before he left with Fronk hidden in his backpack without 9-Volt finding out knowledge and said goodbye to her firefighter husband, who said, "Have a good day, honey. "

5-Volt responded, "I will. Being home alone will give plenty of time to relax."

"What about your bad dream?"

"That's not something you need to concern yourself with. Just focus on putting out fires."

They shared a goodbye kiss and she was home alone again. After a while of thinking, she decided to make her dream come true...except for the part where she gets caught.


	2. The Real Beginning

5-Volt looked around the whole house, ensuring that no one was with her, she removed her shoes, apron, hoodie, pants, bra and panties and stepped out of them, she was now completely naked again. Something that made her feel free of the bindings of raising a child and making games for Wario.

5-Volt looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled from seeing how beautiful she was without any clothes and she ran her hands across her stomach and her sides and down over her hips. Her skin was remarkably soft and smooth all over and her body really seemed to react to the touch as it sent tingling through her body, her bare skin could potentially rival that of Orbulon's. Turning to the side a bit and twisting back, she admired her beautiful ass. Again, she caressed it with her hands and even spread her cheeks enough to get a peek at her asshole. She faced the mirror to hug and squeeze her boobs and also lick and suck on her nipples. Once the nipples were hard, she poked her navel to check for lint. Thankfully, there was none.

She evaluated her body in the mirror again and noted that a shave would be coming due soon, although it wasn't out of control. She would leave that for her husband. He really liked to do it and so did she. Usually by the time he had her all set to be done, her vagina was dripping and oozing creamy white cum in anticipation. The naked woman sat on her butt to spread her legs as widely as possible, she giggled at how wet she was. The thought made her tingle and she touched herself. Lightly rubbing up and down her lips and over her clit about a dozen times, she stopped, knowing that she needed to be in a better setting to make it feel the way it should.

Stepping into the shower, the warm water hit her across her neck and shoulders. She almost moaned out loud with the sensation and how good it felt. Taking the time to soak for several minutes, she decided that it was time to get on with things. 5-Volt grabbed some shampoo to wash her hair and massage her scalp with the tips of her fingers, which made her head tingle. She rinsed her hair and moved on to what was next.

5-Volt grabbed her washing sponge and put a liberal amount of body wash on it. She began washing across her chest and down her beautiful naked body. She caressed her sides with the sponge and washed her sexy long legs. Next came the more delicate and the most easily aroused part of her body, which was her pussy. She knew that she had to be leaking cum by this time, but it wasn't easy to tell because of her body being wet from the shower, but the serious tingling and increased feeling of swelling and arousal was enough to tell her that it was certainly there. 5-Volt ran the sponge between her legs and when it hit her clit it was like electricity. Her whole bare body writhed with pleasure and she knew that her clit was very swollen and likely to be poking out from under the hood, she told herself, "This is going to be so good."

However, after just a few more passes, she knew it was time to stop, finish up and get down to business. There was air conditioning, new sheets and a new vibe waiting for her in her room, so she quickly washed over her cute bottom and made a few swipes over her asshole to make sure it was clean, rinsed her nude body and turned off the shower.

Opening the curtain, she took a towel and wrapped her beautiful hair with it. Taking a second towel, she barely dried her body and then wrapped it around her. Now, she knew, it was time. 5-Volt made her way to the bedroom. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she went into the closet of her bedroom and got out a little box with a padlock. Only she had the key, she had it taped under the box to avoid losing it. When she opened it, it revealed a few dildos, some naughty movies and her new little vibe, the best one she had found, at least in recent years. She laid back, opened the towels around her body and hair and then turned on her vibe, while playing a naughty movie.

Immediately, she touched her clit with it and she thought she was going to cum instantly. Pulling it back a little, she lessened the pressure and put a more deliberate pressure and motion to it. This is exactly what she had been waiting for. As she watched softcore sex and moaning in the movie, she moved the vibrator up and down over her clit in various speeds and pressures, her body was soon telling her that it was time to let it all go. She immediately increased the pressure and speed of the use of her vibe on her clit and soon it was like a gun went off in her hot cunt an hour into the movie, she exclaimed, "UGGGGGGHHHHH FUCK!"

5-Volt came so hard that she thought she would pass out. She dropped her vibe beside her and panted heavily. Sweat had replaced the water running over her face, she slowly tried to recover her thoughts. Ten minutes later, she recovered and put everything away, then used some air freshener to cover up the stench of sex.

At noon, she reached for her wine, but then had a flashback to her dream in which she drank it and passed out. She put it back and cleaned the rest of the house while completely nude, even playing Nicki Minaj's Anaconda and twerking to it as she vacuumed, dusted and mopped. 5-Volt played a workout video from Mr. Sparkles at 2PM, using two pans that weighed a ton. She thought about playing another one, but then realized she could get busted. The mother decided that she was done being naked for the day, she put her clothes back on and started on dinner.

* * *

Later 9-Volt said, "I'm home!"

5-Volt said, "Ready to eat? Made hamburgers."

"Yes!"

9-Volt inadvertently threw his 3DS in the air as he threw his hands up in excitement, the system slid under a shelf, making him lament, "My game! Oh no! I can't reach it."

"One sec."

5-Volt used her strength to lift the shelf with little effort, saying, "Problem solved."

"No way!"

* * *

At night, 5-Volt was unable to sleep, her bed conspicuously empty, her husband came home and into the bedroom, yawning, "Sorry I'm late, honey."

"Your boss made you stay late?"

"It's gonna be like that for the rest of the week."

"Well, get some rest."

He already did, he passed out on the bed, 5-Volt moved his body so he was parallel to the long side of the mattress, then got out of bed to see it 9-Volt was asleep yet. He was, so she believed now was a good time for a little streak...


	3. Out For A Streak

The mom took her clothes off again, slowly and quietly to avoid waking up her son or her husband. She folded them neatly, left them on her bed and tiptoed out of the front door, grabbing her purse and silently closing door and then locking it.

Now, 5-Volt was ready to up the ante and fully commit to the game. There would be no going back if she went through with it. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She could feel goose bumps form on her naked flesh, her nipples erect and hard. She suddenly began to hyperventilate as she grabbed hold of her rack. As she gasped for air, she scanned the outside and felt as though she were about to be sick. 5-Volt closed her eyes and worked to control her breathing. Her heart pounded so hard she could hear her pulse inside her head. As tears began to form in her eyes, she stood upright and tried to regain her composure, "No. Don't turn back. I have no choice now. I made this decision, I have to stick to my guns."

Again, 5-Volt looked around at her surroundings, peering down the street. She walked near the corner of an intersection and had no idea where she wanted to go in the nude, so she thought she would just make it up as she went along. While the area she was in at the moment was deserted, she knew only a few blocks away there would be houses, and businesses, and hangout areas where there would be people, rough people, maybe even gangs, she thought, "What the fuck am I doing?"

5-Volt knew if the wrong person or persons caught her, she could easily be raped, gang raped, or worse, arrested or even killed. She wondered if subconsciously she wanted to be raped or arrested, or maybe she had some sort of death wish, but while she cursed her perverted mind, she also felt a sense of euphoria. She had never felt as alive as she did right now. Every sense was on fire. It wasn't death she wanted, it was life. She wanted to feel everything and experience all life had to give, she wanted excitement she could never get in her normal life. 5-Volt took a deep breath and randomly picked a direction to go.

5-Volt simply walked down the sidewalk for the first five blocks, holding her purse up to her chest, shielding her breasts from the night air. There had been no streetlights on her path and she merely strolled down the walkway as if she were walking to the store or were out for an exercise. She gazed at the row of empty buildings to either side of the road as she walked, wondering what might have been made in the buildings back in the day, she also thought there might be more traffic on the road at that time of night. The naked woman constantly looked for places to hide in case she saw an oncoming vehicle, but she was yet to see an automobile. Her luck quickly changed however, as she soon found herself approaching a fairly well lit section of the road. She slowed her progress as she closed in on the area. The streetlights were bright and bathed the boulevard and sidewalk in a sickly yellow glow and she knew this was a part of her path where there were homes on both sides of the street and she stopped to survey the passage.

As she looked down the street, 5-Volt was again beginning to feel that rush of exhilaration that she had craved forever. Though she was still frightened, she couldn't help but feel her naked body tingling all over. She reached down with one hand and softly began rubbing her wanting mound. It was warm and she could feel it dripping between her fingers. Reaching up with the other hand, 5-Volt gently rolled one of her nipples between finger and thumb. She had no idea why it took this type of situation for her to feel this way, but it did. She felt both shame and ecstasy all at the same time, streaking in Diamond City.

Looking to her left and right, she could see the homes that lined the roadway she was on. They were average homes, looking normal, but she could tell they were occupied with lamps or television lights emanating from their windows. 5-Volt could also see that several front yards had hedgerows or fences lining their borders. She crouched and turned her head slightly, listening intently for any sound to be heard. Hearing nothing of importance, 5-Volt stood upright and whispered, "Damn."

She could either move forward down the sidewalk, or maybe she could make her way through the backyards of the homes. 5-Volt reached up and ran her fingers through her hair as she thought to herself, "If I go through the backyards it will be dark, but I might run into a dog or something."

She also thought there may be fences she would have to cross and being totally naked, she was in no condition to jump a chain linked fence. Giving a heavy sigh, she looked forward, 5-Volt had made her decision, she would simply walk down the sidewalk as if nothing was wrong. If she were to notice someone, she would make a dash for the nearest hiding spot.

As she strolled into the light, 5-Volt felt a rush. Here she was, out in the open, and totally exposed to anyone who might happen upon her, she thought, "My God, I can't believe this."

5-Volt wished she brought her shoes because she could now see remnants of rocks and bits of gravel in the light on the sidewalk. She had even noticed a broken bottle lying on the walkway, near a telephone pole. She now kept her eyes on the concrete, keeping a close eye on where she stepped as she walked at a steady pace for another three or four blocks. 5-Volt walked completely naked in the basking yellow light without seeing a soul or hearing so much as a bark and was beginning to think her challenge had once again been too easy. She now walked with her hands to her side at a casual gate and her purse was not covering her boobs, but she still scanned the sidewalk for any sharp obstacles. It was then that she heard a shout that echoed, "Whoooooo Hoooooo!"

In an instant, 5-Volt had stepped into a darkened lawn and crouched down behind a bush. She looked in all directions desperately looking for where the voice had come from, trembling wildly and her breathing was becoming arduous. The voice yelled again, "Did you see that?!"

5-Volt could hear other voices, but the sounds were unintelligible to her. Nevertheless, it was obvious to her there was more than one person. Almost in a frenzy, she scanned all around. Just then, she saw where the voices were coming from. It was behind her, a couple of houses down. There, she could make out the shape of five boys coming out from the shadows of the front porch of one of the homes. She had obviously walked right in front of them and scolded herself, "Damn it!"

She had been paying so much attention looking out where she stepped, she had let her guard down. The voice said, "Yo man, she was completely naked, I tell you! Dat bitch was buck ass naked, I swear to God!"

Another said, "Naw. You're a crazy motherfucker."

5-Volt looked on as they emerged out from the darkness and could tell they were all African-American. They were all young, well-built boys, maybe in their late teens or early twenties. She could see two of the boys were wearing white tank tops with dew rags on top of their heads. The others were wearing tee shirts with unbuttoned plaid shirts over top, one with a bandana around his head with the others wearing ball caps turned backwards and she blurted quietly, "Shit."

The mom knew these were not the kind of boys that needed to find a naked woman in their neighborhood. She watched as they argued and it was obvious that only one of them had actually seen her and he was trying (and failing) to convince the others of his discovery. He shouted, "I'll prove it to you God damn it! Bitch walked right down here."

She could see the boy that was yelling was muscular with intricate tattoos displayed from both wrists to his shoulders. Another boy laughed, "You're full of shit. Ain't no bitch walking around here naked, less she some crack ho."

Again, 5-Volt's heart was racing and she stood motionless as the young men drew nearer. Another decision had to be made, either she could stay at her hiding spot, hoping they don't find her, or she could make a run for it. If she did decide to run, it was obvious she wouldn't be able to continue down the street she was on. She would have to run one or two streets over, then continue her way towards another street. 5-Volt looked to the boulevard and to her right she could see a cross street about three houses down. She tried to peer through the darkness at the yards between her and the road, but the large trees on the lawns kept the light from shining through.

The boys were jumping into the yards behind her, hooting a hollering as they swept around every tree and bush. She was going to have to run for it and decided she would run through the darkened front lawns in front of her, hoping none had a fence or any other obstacle to block her way. With a little luck, they wouldn't see her. It was the only chance she had of getting away. Slowly she counted, "One ... two ... three..."

Then she was off. Unfortunately, one of the boys saw her and shouted, "There she is! There she is! Holy shit, get her!"

5-Volt never looked back and darted through the first yard like a gazelle with a cheetah behind it. She could hear the gang in pursuit behind her, yelling and screaming along the way. Reaching the second yard, she noticed small hedgerows lining both sides of the sidewalk leading to the front door of the house. She kept her pace as she leapt across, hurdling both hedges and sidewalk, in one stride. Bolting through the shadowy third yard, she zigzagged around several shrubs and made her way to the far corner of the house, having stellar agility despite her age.

There, she tried to turn and head for the adjacent cross street, to the side of the property, but it was then she felt her feet come out from under her. The humid air had left heavy dew on the grass and 5-Volt found out that her bare feet had little traction. She slid on her bare butt for several feet before coming to a stop. Quickly, she looked back and could see three of the boys barreling their way through the bushes, coming straight for her. They were laughing and yelling as they neared the frightened brown-haired daredevil.

In an instant, 5-Volt had jumped to her feet and was once again on her way to the street. The road was not lit and she found the warm pavement more reassuring than the wet grass beneath her bare feet. Not wanting to wear herself out, she tried to pace herself, trying to control her breathing and speed, but could hear the steps of her pursuers closing in behind her. She had always been a good runner, often chasing after her rambunctious son, and she knew if she could keep in front of them, she could probably outlast them eventually. Sadly, they were gaining on her quickly, and she had to move as fast as she could.

5-Volt could hear the footsteps draw closer and closer, and she dared to look over her shoulder. One of the boys was now only a car length behind her. He was a muscular youth with a shaved head. She could tell he was one of the boys that had been wearing a dew rag, but he had obviously lost the item somewhere during the chase. The naked mom could see the other two that had been close, were now fading and losing distance. They were shouting and urging their friend on as he closed in. He was fast and still gaining ground, and her legs began to ache as she pushed herself. Her bare breasts bounced as she ran and began to hurt, but her desire to escape kept her in focus and pushed her on.

She continued on as fast as she could, and made a quick turn onto a road that paralleled the one that she had been on when she started her trek. The street was darker than the previous route, but she could tell she was once again running through a row of different homes. The boy was now right behind her as he chased her another two blocks. She could hear him breathing heavy and grunting as he pushed forward. No longer was he yelling and screaming, he was trying to take in every ounce of air he could manage. Suddenly, 5-Volt could feel his fingers on her bare back. He was reaching out, trying to grab her, his fingertips just within reach. Letting out a yelp, 5-Volt pushed as hard as she could, panicking, "Oh my God, he's going to catch me."

She imagined her fate, chained in some basement and taken over and over again, unable to see her family for days. Tears began to well up in her eyes, her feet were raw, she couldn't keep this pace much longer. Just then, she could hear the boy's footsteps fading, she kept her fast stride for several hundred more feet before looking back. 5-Volt could see him, stopped, hands on his knees, and gasping for air, she could also see him pointing at her, trying to make some kind of sly remark, but his lack of breath kept him from uttering a word. He only stood, bent over, with labored breaths.

The bare woman continued to run until she was well away from the boy. Slowing her pace, she continued for several more blocks before she made her way to the side of a house at the corner of a side street. There, she collapsed in the murky shadows of the driveway near the home's garage. She sat up, bringing her hands up to her chest, trying to muffle her uncontrollable huffing and puffing, she had never run so hard in all her life. Her muscles ached and her legs were on fire, she could feel the heat of her body and the beads of sweat that had formed across her bare flesh. She didn't know how much more she could take, and hoped the other gang members were not on their way to look for her. If she had to run that hard again, she would surely be caught. 5-Volt reached back and rubbed her butt, caressing the spot she had fell on earlier, she knew there would be a bit of a bruise there in the morning. As her breathing became more controlled, 5-Volt decided to stop streaking for tonight and rushed back home, she used her cellphone in her purse to find the fastest route home. She walked down different streets, thankfully not running into those boys again and eventually made it back home safely. She quietly unlocked and opened, then closed the door, put her purse down and snuck back into the bedroom and back into bed. As 5-Volt put on a nightdress, she looked the clock and saw it was only 10PM, "Wow, that was quicker than I thought."

Before 5-Volt was able to sleep soundly, she reminisced her ordeal and how it made want to be even more careful next time she went out for a streak.


	4. A Risky Drive

Once everyone was gone, 5-Volt grabbed her red bikini with green polka dots, and stripped everything she had on. She walked to the driveway and to the car completely nude with her purse and bikini, only planning to put it on if she was pulled over. 5-Volt started the car and was off, driving in the nude was such a big turn for her, she shivered a little from feeling her naked butt on the car seat and her nipple poking the seatbelt.

She drove past Diamond City Elementary and Diamond Academy, she also zipped by the fire department where her husband works. 5-Volt was having a good time driving naked, she would smile and wave to drivers that were more clothed than her and surprise them, she thought she could go to the drive thru at Gigantaburger, but suddenly she got pulled over by a police car, leaving her to wonder if someone had reported her. The naked woman quickly donned the bikini and tried to play it cool, she addressed the male cop, "Is there a problem, officer?"

The police officer answered, "What's with the bikini?"

"I'm...heading out to the...beach."

"In the middle of March?"

"Early bird gets the worm. Heh heh."

5-Volt giggled nervously, but the cop reluctantly believed her and said, "Well, as long as you're not naked as a jaybird. Sorry to bother you."

He left, 5-Volt decided to keep the bikini on for a little while just to be safe. She reached Gigantaburger and went to the drive thru, when she was at the menu, Danny said, "Welcome to Gigantaburger. What can I get ya?"

5-Volt said, "One Megaburger please."

"One Megaburger, coming right up."

She pulled up to the pay window, the cashier said, "That'll be 2 coins."

The mom paid the money and pulled to the next window to get her order. Danny held out a sack and said, "Here you go, ma'am. One Megaburger."

"Thank you."

She drove back home without Danny noticing her bikini, he thought nothing was out of the ordinary or maybe she was wearing a dress without straps. On the way there, she stopped at a stoplight and decided it was safe to strip now, so she quickly took off her bikini top and bikini bottom while the light was still red. She drove nude for the rest of the journey, she pulled into the driveway of her home, opened the garage door and parked in the garage, then stopped the car and got out with her food, closed the garage door and walked into her home.

5-Volt ate the Megaburger without any clothes on, savoring the taste and shuddering in delight, "Mmmmmmm, yummy."

A few drops of ketchup and mustard dripped on her nipples as she finished, she also noticed a sesame seed in her belly button. Her legs spread and she let herself coast down the chair she was on. 5-Volt quickly moved her fingers over her labia, caressing the lips a little, gliding her fingers all over until finally sliding one inside. Her heartbeat was starting to increase a little as she pushed the single finger up inside of her as far as she could. She let a second one join it and her fingers danced inside 5-Volt, who was nearly on her back in the chair.

She cupped a breast with her free hand, her erect nipple was poking against the palm. 5-Volt wiggled her fingers all throughout her vagina, feeling the inside in every way possible. Her eyes were sealed shut now and she couldn't help but let out a soft moan here and there. In and out her fingers went, slipping around so easily due to the heavy moisture. 5-Volt started speeding up a little and ran her fingers against her g-spot. The noise from her juices increased in volume as her speed increased too and her moaning became much more constant.

5-Volt was near heaven's peak, she took her hand off of her breast and drove it straight to her clitoris. She began rubbing it to the same rhythm of her fingering. It wasn't long before she was ready to cum. Her fingers were moving faster and faster, she could feel her pussy just ready to explode. 5-Volt's eyes locked tighter than ever and her mouth opened a bit with every breath and moan that was coming out at a heavy volume. She hit a rather intense climax and was cumming so hard that she felt so hot and could tell her face was completely flushed. Her vagina was contracting and expanding over her fingers constantly and it felt so perfect. Breathing so heavily, a small stream of cum shot from her pussy. 5-Volt gripped the back of my chair and yelped a little, her juices were rocking out of her from the orgasm, covering her hand and chair. It felt like her whole naked body was shaking, she was in paradise and enjoyed every second of it.

Finally, her noises slowed down along with the intensity of the orgasm and she began getting a sense of all things real. 5-Volt pulled her fingers out of her cunt, her whole vulva felt so sensitive. She let out a final big breath and was most definitely satisfied now.

She threw away her trash and cleaned up the mess she made with air freshener and stain cleaning products, no one could tell what she did.


	5. Streaking Again

At night, 5-Volt's family was asleep, so she stripped and snuck out again with her purse and car keys and drove to the nearest park. She knew that there would be less police at night, so she thought it was ok to drive in the buff, still enjoying the chill of her naked butt on the car seat. The park she stopped at was large, it had a couple of man-made lakes, surrounded by hills created from the dirt excavated to make the lakes. There were a number of paved walkways around the lakes and through the park, innumerable picnic tables, fishing platforms, and lots of bushes and dark corners. The park had everything she wanted.

5-Volt stopped in the parking lot and walked away from the car, over the first little hill, and surveyed the scene. There were lights around, which was both good and bad, and there were no people around the park, which she figured was good. 5-Volt was not in a mood to tease some guys after last night's debacle, she just wanted to have a little fun in public without her clothes.

After she had crested the hill, she had to pee and walked to a bush to urinate. She squatted just a little and let loose. As the pee flowed down the hill, she messed around with her crotch for a moment and also rubbed her stomach and her waist, just below her navel which she poked to check for lint. There was none, she wanted to walk a bit more and so walked down the hill to the sidewalk, and began walking around the lake. She found a bench to sit on. The teasing part was that the bench faced the lake and was about 30 feet off the sidewalk, canted just a bit to the walkway.

She sat down close to the left end of the bench, stretched out her right leg, and pulled her left leg up to place her foot on the bench beneath her. 5-Volt could only imagine the sight from the perspective of someone on either side of her. Her complete lack of clothing allowing a large glimpse of breast and showing a great amount of her legs, hips and ass, but those on the sidewalk would be left to imagine what the view from the front would be. Her pussy would be open for all to see, but one would have to be pretty brazen about walking in front of her to see it. Luckily, no one was even present, so she could continue the game on her terms.

As she sat there, 5-Volt looked over the park to plan her strategy. In time, she decided to walk some more. After she stood, 5-Volt gave herself a little playful slap on her buttocks to get her riled up, and she set off, walking in the same direction as she had been. A lot of bare skin flashed as she walked, she believed she was an amazing sight in the nude. Soft, sensitive breasts bounced with each step, luscious butt cheeks wiggled and jiggled and that made her giggle.

5-Volt kept walking, still with nobody behind her, she was undoubtedly enjoying the view of the dark park and her breasts to sway and jiggle more aggressively. She was definitely getting into this, and she sensed a shift in the action coming up. Presently, she came to another bench. This one, however, was on the hillside of the sidewalk. Anyone walking by would have to pass in front of her if they stayed on the walk, she sat on the side, crossed her legs, and admired the swell of her creamy skin was evident, as well as the hardness of her nipples was blatant. Combined with all her visible legs, the show would be awesome for anyone that was up at night.

She pivoted to place her legs lengthwise on the bench, lying on her back. Then, she raised her left leg up and dropped her right foot to the ground. The picture looked just like something out of a web site. 5-Volt even had the nerve to grab her cell phone out of her purse and take a naughty selfie. The naked mom had a devilish smirk as she took a picture of her bare breasts, bare buttocks and exposed pussy, 5-Volt giggled as she looked at the pics. She stood up to continue her walk.

Continuing to walk nude in the park late at night, 5-Volt was giggling like a schoolgirl, and telling herself that this was the most fun she'd had outdoors in a long time so far. She could feel herself getting on the brink of needing some more direct action, the way she occasionally shivered made her wonder if she was actually cumming herself. She had already figured that the top of a hill coming up would be a good place. It was pretty dark, the lights being shaded by the trees and bushes that were up there. It also would allow her a good look at the rest of the park, so she could keep an eye out for rangers or police. She was ready.

However, her route wouldn't be quite so direct. By now, she was scanning the premises for a good spot to do something else radical. She walked past her chosen place to allow time for herself to see her pussy hair that was pretty visible since she had no shirt, pants, underwear or even shoes. 5-Volt let her breasts swing completely uncovered, her legs flashed white in the light, long and glorious and ending in that delicious patch which was clearly visible and was the same shade of brown as her hair.

The hill was steep, and it was necessary to lean forward to go up. The view must have been marvelous to anyone below her, who would have a sight of her ass and pussy on such her gorgeous nude body, which was a very rare sight in a law-abiding city. She felt that the view would be properly appreciated if there were people unlike those she encountered before.

When she got to the spot she had chosen, she turned and looked out. 5-Volt was more hidden than she had thought she would be, she could see the sidewalk below, which was still empty and she was still pretty well hidden from the rest of the park. The nude woman started touching herself, her naked pussy made contact with her fingers.

She was moaning softly and whispered to herself how hot she was, she loved the experience so far, and she thought about trying to achieve an even hotter one soon. She sat her butt on the grass and slipped her fingers into her pussy. 5-Volt moaned as she penetrated herself and she fought off the urge to cum immediately, she managed to move somewhat in rhythm, sliding her fingers easily all the way in and out of her cunt. She made her breasts sway with her brown hair waving around them. Her face had a far away, dreamy look on it as she moved her fingers back and forth, in and out. 5-Volt sure she was thinking about pairs of eyes that would have peered at her through the bushes or passing by. After just a few minutes, 5-Volt could not hold back any longer and the climax was huge for her, she shuddered and bucked as she came. Watching her delicious breasts swaying faster set her off even more, she rode and moaned and worked to milk herself for her last spasm, her last drop, her last thrust.

5-Volt smiled coyly to herself and grabbed a dildo she brought in her purse and stuck it in her pussy, making herself writhe and moan again. Then, after what she thought was entirely too short a time, she came again and in great moans and heaves, grinding her dildo into her crotch. Remembering the audience that would have been in awe of the performance if there was one, her climax went on and on as she released the pent up feelings she had been building.

When she had finally calmed down, 5-Volt pulled out the dildo, her still twitching legs were spread, and any potential witnesses would have had quite a view far up her dripping pussy. She looked at herself and she laughed at how completely wanton she must look right now, and said to herself that she was still enjoying the evening, but the grass was starting to itch, so she slowly stood up on shaking legs.

She started back down the hill and walked back to the car, but not before throwing away the dildo in a nearby trash can. Luckily, there were no police around that night, and she was able to drive away without incident. When she got back home, she headed straight for the bedroom, being as stealth as possible to avoid waking up anyone. 5-Volt was content that she didn't encounter any potential rapists that night, that tonight seemed like an improvement.


	6. More Streaking

After everyone was gone, 5-Volt drove naked to the exact same park she went to last night, this time without her emergency bikini. As 5-Volt was driving, she was hoping the park wasn't too busy when she got there, but had a few adults visible here and there, all the children were in school. Too many people around and she'd have to give up for the day, having no one around made things too easy.

5-Volt attracted no attention as she made her way down a different path and eventually turned off onto an unfamiliar and seldom used side route. She found was she thought would be a good hiding spot, a large tree blocking the view from anyone walking by and giving her a place to hide.

She loved the feeling of nervous excitement that only intensified as a late morning breeze blew on her breasts and vagina. This was something she couldn't tell her family, what she couldn't tell her friends. 5-Volt knew she couldn't just say, "By the way, I like being naked in public."

Maybe public was too strong a word. She didn't actually want anyone she knew to see her...yet. 5-Volt just wanted the threat of being seen by someone happening for now. Hence the park at a time of day when the number of people she had to dodge was rather low.

Peeking out from behind her safety tree, she confirmed that there was no one in sight and stepped back onto the trail. There was a slight breeze that played over her naked skin as she moved, making her tingle delightfully in places that were normally covered by clothes. 5-Volt's nipples stiffened almost immediately at the combination of the slightly cool air and the excitement of the situation. Taking a deep breath, she walked back to the junction with the path she'd left earlier, trying to move normally, which was always tricky when she wanted to be looking everywhere at once and jump for cover at the slightest sound.

5-Volt froze as she heard talking from up ahead and glanced to either side to make sure she had somewhere to hide if she had to, but the voices passed quickly and she decided they must not be coming her way. She crept forward cautiously until she reached a point where she could just make out two guys walking away from her in no particular hurry. After giving them a generous head start, 5-Volt followed in the same general direction since they were headed the way she'd been planning on going anyway. She was even more alert as she continued down the path and there was an increased chance of someone coming along.

Already, 5-Volt's pussy was getting wet and she felt that if she went long enough it would start dripping down the inside of her legs without even being touched. Sometimes, when she thought about it, she couldn't understand why simply being exposed like this was enough to affect her in ways that nothing else ever had, but the fact was that it did. The best orgasms she'd ever had were the direct results of her recently discovered exhibitionist streak and fascination with being naked.

There was a guy coming toward 5-Volt from the opposite direction, but she had plenty of time to duck behind a tree before he got close enough to see anything. She felt a weird sense of disappointment as he passed by without so much as suspecting anything and she almost wished he would have made things a little harder for her. Once his footsteps faded away and he was unlikely to turn around and see her, 5-Volt reached down and stroked her fingers around the edges of her pussy. It was an okay spot to masturbate since the park was somewhat empty at the time, but she held off for the moment. She was hoping for a close call that really got her adrenaline going and made the resulting orgasm so much more intense. It wasn't always possible to get that since it all came down to luck, but when it happened, it was so, so worth it.

As 5-Volt continued onward, she came to an area where the path skirted around a small lake. It was a place where the trees thinned out and cover became more scarce, making any naked experience that much scarier and more thrilling for her. The option of jumping into the water to escape being seen was the only reason 5-Volt could justify the risk to herself, though that was a more extreme measure than she liked. Plus, it wasn't exactly subtle.

There were benches spaced irregularly along the path, but they were seldom used at an early time of day. Sitting and admiring her surroundings lost some of its appeal because she knew couldn't actually see all that much. Despite that, as she approached one bench, she picked out two people sitting in it facing away from the path and out over the lake, they weren't looking.

She kept walking as her breathing grew unsteady and 5-Volt's stomach fluttered nervously. Soon, she would be close enough that if one of them turned, they'd see her and realize exactly how unclothed she was. 5-Volt had no idea how she forced her legs to keep moving forward or how she stopped herself from turning around right there. Every sensible part of her brain was yelling at her to back off and head a different direction, seeming to get louder the closer she got. With every step, 5-Volt fully expected one of them to glance at her, even just briefly. As soon as they did, they'd notice that she was completely naked and tell the other. 5-Volt would have two people staring at her and her fully exposed body. Just the thought sent an almost painful throb through her clit. This was exactly the sort of situation she was beginning to crave, even if it terrified her beyond all reason while it was happening.

Sooner than 5-Volt would have expected, she was beyond the couple and had once again reached a temporary safe zone with no one around. To them, she must have just been another set of footsteps passing by since they apparently had absolutely no interest in her presence. The next step was to find somewhere with a modicum of privacy. 5-Volt's pussy was begging for stimulation and she felt as though the inside of her thighs were completely coated with her juices, though she knew it couldn't be that bad in reality. Her clit too was threatening to force her to the ground where she stood, anything just as long as she touched it soon.

The first real possibility was the next park bench she came to, once again facing away from the path. It was questionable whether that bench would actually hide her from any curious eyes, but she was at a point where that didn't even matter to her. 5-Volt slipped onto the bench and immediately spread her legs, pressing her fingers hard against her aching clit. In a matter of minutes, she came and sighed happily at finally experiencing some relief, but didn't stop there and kept her fingers busy on her pussy and clit as she worked up to a second orgasm following close behind her first.

Cumming twice was enough for her to settle down a little and for her movements to become less urgent. The naked woman lazily stroked her pussy lips as she recovered from back-to-back orgasms, then brought her hand up to her face. Her fingers were covered in her cum as she expected, and she brought them unhesitatingly to she mouth. Tasting herself wasn't all that common for 5-Volt, but she was willing to try it sometimes when she was really turned on and she was definitely turned on.

After sucking her fingers somewhat clean, she dropped them right back down to her pussy again. 5-Volt was calmer this time and was more controlled. She teased herself a little, circling around the areas that most wanted her touch and only gradually approaching them. While she played with herself, she thought back to the feeling of walking by that couple on the bench. They couldn't have been more than a few feet away at the closest point, close enough that they would have seen absolutely everything had they bothered to look. 5-Volt tried to recapture the exact sensations of fear and excitement that she'd experienced, though of course it was impossible to do from the relative safety of her current position.

5-Volt was focused intensely enough on my thoughts and getting off again that she wasn't paying any attention to my surroundings. The sound of a voice approaching suddenly pulled her back to the real world and she whipped her head around toward the noise. There was a guy on a cell phone coming toward her on the path and already was close enough that if she moved, he'd definitely notice her. Her mind raced through her options as she stared like an idiot before finally remembering to turn back around in her seat. As best, she could try to sit still and act like nothing was strange about her, like there was nothing to see and he should just move along. The back of the bench protected her somewhat and she tried to slide down a little farther as inconspicuously as she could. 5-Volt couldn't run without exposing herself, she just had to hope the guy was distracted enough by his conversation that he wouldn't look twice at her.

He got closer and closer, his words changing from indistinct mumbles to sentences that she could make out clearly mixed with pauses as whoever was on the other end responded. She didn't dare turn to look again, she only had her ears to gauge his movement as she waited for his footsteps to falter or for him to say something that let her know he'd picked up on her state of undress. If he did, she'd have to run for it and hope he didn't see her face. She'd still be seen, but it wouldn't be as bad as it could be. As he passed by 5-Volt at the closest point, she held her breath and willed her heart to stop beating so damn loud, as if it was going to give her away somehow.

Then, he passed her and continued on without acknowledging her presence in the slightest. When she was sure it was safe, 5-Volt finally glanced up again and saw that cell phone guy was far enough away that, short of him turning around and coming back, she was safe. Her shoulders sagged in relief and her breath came out in one long sigh while her heart rate slowly gave up trying to set a new record. Now that it was over, her terrified emotional state quickly gave way to horniness. 5-Volt had been so, so close to being caught that time with absolutely no way out except to just sit where she was and hope. That was exactly the sort of thing she wanted and already her clit was pleading to be touched again.

It was like those two orgasms 5-Volt had just had moments ago didn't count and she was back at square one. Her need to cum was as intense as ever and except for her wrist being a little tired, she may as well have dreamed that she had masturbated already. Ignoring any protests from her arm, she finger fucked herself fast and hard with her eyes closed and her mouth open, allowing her to breathe as freely as possible. Any number of people could have come along in those next few minutes and she never would have known, her only was concern was building herself up to orgasm and crashing down onto the waves of pleasure that coursed through 5-Volt naked body.

If not for her physical limitations, she could have been there for hours. As it was, her fingers grew tired and her pussy lips grew sore long before that. 5-Volt lied there, panting on the hard surface of the bench, recovering for a while afterward before finally dragging herself to her feet and trying to remember which way she had come from. She was drained and still quite naked, but she was happy and even almost started whistling as she trekked back the way she came. Only one other person passed her as she walked back and it hardly even seemed worth the effort of hiding, though she did anyway out of what little sense of self-preservation was still functioning.

It wasn't a particularly long way back to where she'd originally entered the park, and once she made it that far, she felt she was leaving the safety of the relatively deserted park. Not that the streets were all that busy either, but there were cars going by every now and then, and the occasional pedestrian as well. The drivers wouldn't have a chance to get a good look at the mom walking around totally nude with nothing to protect her from their casual glances, it was anyone sharing the sidewalk with her she'd have to worry about.

She got back into the car and started it, as she heard her stomach growl, she felt like she had a few ideas on what to do next...


	7. Busted! (Part 1)

5-Volt drove to Gigantaburger again. Instead of entering the drive thru, she decided to just park and enter the eatery itself. She noticed the place seemed somewhat empty, only adults occupied the place at the time since all the kids were in school. The men liked seeing 5-Volt completely naked in the restaurant and they gave wolf whistles, 5-Volt giggled in repsonse and wiggled her bare butt a little. On the other hand, the women did not like what they saw covered their eyes and looked away out of respect, one woman asked, "Aren't you ashamed?"

The mom replied with dignity, "Nope."

She smiled as she walked naked to the cash register with nothing but her purse, she wasn't going to let any haters get under her skin. 5-Volt was gradually warming up to the prospect of letting people see her totally nude, the register was not tended by Danny, but by a middle aged man, who was uneasy and said, "Excuse me, ma'am, you're naked."

5-Volt giggled and asked, "That's right, I'm completely naked. So what?"

"Do you need anything to wear?"

"No thank you. I like being naked. One Megaburger, please."

"Ooook…2 coins, please."

After paying, she would streak a little around the restaurant to please the males, even hugging and kissing a few of them to put them in a daze while the females still didn't want to see and averted their eyes. A few minutes later, her order was ready. 5-Volt shook her nude bottom one more time for the guys as she walked out and drove back home, thankfully not being pulled over unlike yesterday. At a few intersections, she would flash her breasts at a few drivers. She parked her car outside of the garage and walked back into the house. Before she ate, she smeared some ketchup on her left breast and some mustard on her right while also rubbing some cheese on her belly button. After she finished her burger, her hands swiftly took hold of her breasts and kneaded them, quickly took hold of her aching nipples and started pinching, flicking and rolling them between her warm fingers. It didn't take long to feel her pussy get drenched, it made her wonder how she got so aroused so quickly.

5-Volt played with her nipples, bringing one hand up to her mouth to wet the fingers before tracing moist circles around her areolas. They were hard as rocks and pointed towards the wall, her back was arching off of the chair she was sitting on. With her left hand teasing her large breasts, the other made its way down to her aching sex.

She immediately got to work, starting by tracing slow circles around her swollen clit, getting closer and closer to the bundle of nerves at each turn. The naked woman bit her lip hard to keep from moaning once she finally got there. Her left hand took a new position at her entrance, barely fingering the hole there and her hips bucked but she didn't budge, she knew how to give herself a nice orgasm.

The nude woman started to rub her clit furiously, not able to hold back soft pants and small moans. 5-Volt's breasts were jiggling with the movement of her hips, but thankfully the chair she was sitting on wasn't making a sound. She finally plunged two fingers into her hole, which was already tightening. Once she was at the edge, she stopped, then moved her left hand down to her perineum and traced the trail of skin and nerves between her buttocks and her pussy, each one aching for a little relief. She ran a finger languidly up and down her slit, twitching every time she grazed her pulsing clit.

5-Volt couldn't take it anymore, with three fingers in her hole, a thumb rubbing her clit, and one finger barely thrusting in and out of her ass, she came. She came so hard that she didn't stop shaking until ten minutes later and she believed were those the best ten minutes of her life so far.

The bare mom gave her still-stiff nipples one last pinch before falling into a dreamless sleep.

When she woke up, she saw and noticed that it wasn't even noon. She decided to play some more workout videos and exercised naked in one with two heavy pans. However, halfway into the next one, she didn't notice the door opening, an adult voice shouted, "Great hats of Topper!"

5-Volt with shock and guilt, she was caught red handed, like in her bad dream. Thankfully, she knew it wasn't 9-Volt. She knew it was her husband, who had come home early for some reason and who sounded pissed, "5-Volt! What are you doing without your clothes?!"


	8. Busted! (Part 2)

5-Volt turned to face her husband, nervously giggling, "Hi, honey. I didn't hear you come in. Why are you early?"

His face was less angry, but still bewildered, "Work got cancelled today. Why are you naked?"

She blushed profusely and covered her genitals as she tried to come up with an excuse. He asked, "Aren't you going to answer?"

Unfortunately, she couldn't come up with a good answer. In her shame, 5-Volt sat her naked butt on the floor, curled up in a ball and hugged her knees while shedding a tear if she was going to cry. The husband began to look concerned, "Hello?"

She nervously swallowed and said, "I'm really sorry. I...just want to have some naked fun in my own home when no one is around. Is that so wrong?"

Her husband slowly developed a more sympathetic facial expression, he knelt down one knee and comforted her, "Sweetie, I don't think it's wrong to have home alone, clothed or naked. Although, what would I like to know is...do you have an underlying reason for wanting to get naked?"

"Actually, I have two. One, to relieve the boredom of being home alone for 7-8 hours."

"And two?"

The naked mom uncovered herself and said, "If you saw me naked, maybe you would think I'm beautiful."

"5-Volt, you're my wife, of course you're beautiful, with or without your clothes."

"Can you forgive me?"

"In all honesty, I should be asking you to forgive me for overreacting."

"It's ok, I love you."

"I love you too. Come here, baby."

She smiled at his reassurance, they stood up and 5-Volt and gave him a big hug with her arms around his shoulders, 5-Volt kissed him passionately as she enjoyed the feeling of his clothed body against her naked one. She whispered in his ear, "9-Volt doesn't come home for another few hours. Grope me, I want to feel your hands on my bare skin."

5-Volt turned around and his cold fingers, trailed against her flesh, making her shudder. Softly, he kissed the sensitive skin at the back of her neck, but 5-Volt pulled away. With her back still towards him, 5-Volt felt a little chilly since the air conditioning was on, the skin on her naked back and bare breasts were shivering involuntarily. She glance down to see my nipples, hard and bunched. She knew it was because of the sensations coursing through her naked body rather than the temperature.

She took a deep breath, bite her lips and turned to face him. His eyes took in her revealed flesh, she folded her arms across her belly, not covering her breasts but giving them a little extra support. He lets out a sigh, and there is lust in his eyes as he finally looks up at her face, saying, "They're beautiful. You're beautiful."

The naked mom knew she was a beauty and her hubby seemed to be genuinely enjoying what he was seeing, and judging by the bulge developing at the front of his well-cut trousers, her arousal was matched by his as he asked, "May I touch?"

5-Volt nodded, "God, I need to be touched! Yes! There is a fire inside me only your hose can put out."

He reached out and put his cold, rough hands on her pale soft breasts, squeezing and kneading, trapping her hard nipples between his fingers. She threw her head back and allowed herself to blank out the room and focus intently on the feeling in her breasts and the electric feeling that was pulsing from her nipples down between her thighs. Reaching forward, she gently pulled his head towards her and down to her chest. Soon, she was rewarded with the feel of his mouth on her breasts and nipples, nibbling and sucking. 5-Volt breathed, "Bite me!"

She felt his sharp teeth nip a lump of the tender flesh on the bottom of her breast, hard enough that she knew it might bruise. His mouth was still busy on her breasts as she noticed one hand slipping down to cup her ass. 5-Volt took a step backward, holding his head against her to bring him with her, and feel the hard edge of the couch against the back of her calves. She positioned herself down onto the soft sofa cushions and he followed, one hand still on her breast, the harsh fabric of his clothes jacket rough against her bare belly. The naked woman felt his hand trail down her stomach and stop to explore her belly button, he chuckled softly and then leaned forward to kiss her hard on the lips, startling her as he pulled back and said, "That's quite slutty, I like it!"

"Me too."

5-Volt reached around to pull him in for another hard kiss, her tongue thrusting into his mouth. Then, he pulled back for a moment and looked at 5-Volt's naked body up and down. She laid him onto the couch, still dressed in his fireman uniform, and bent forward to undo it, revealing a normal shirt and pants underneath, she also unfastened his trousers, lowered his zipper and reached inside.

His cock was hard and pulsing, not too long but not too short either. It was thick around, circumcised and with the head already leaking pre-cum, she leaned forward, grasping it firmly, and gently licked around the head and up and down his hard shaft. He groaned and reaches out to once more grasp his wife's dangling naked breasts as she kept taking his hot shaft into her mouth and preparing her throat to swallow as much of him as she could, she groaned around his cock at the flood of satisfaction that washed over her.

Carefully, she shuffled around until she was lying full length on top of his body, her knees on either side of his head. 5-Volt could feel his shirt along the length of her nude body and her smoothly-shaved pudendum was poised tantalizingly above his mouth. He took the hint and soon, she could feel his hot, rough tongue exploring her womanhood, his hands clamped around 5-Volt's buttocks, clawing at them hard enough to leave pink tracks as he sucked and nibbled his way between her cunt lips. In return, she took him deeper into her mouth, pushing her tongue against his swollen member as she deepthroated him.

She pushed his trousers down to mid-thigh, curling her fingers around his stem to cup and fondle his ball sack, she heard him moan and felt his balls begin to tighten with the onset of an imminent ejaculation, but she was nowhere near ready. 5-Volt release him from her mouth, sitting up and turning around to face him, her knees now either side of his waist and her opening poised tauntingly over his straining member. She ran into his and her bedroom to grab a condom and ripped open the packet, fumbling as she attempt to stretch it over his erection, murmuring, "Sorry, I'm a bit out of practice with these."

He chuckled and takes the rubber from her, rolling it down the length of his hard shaft. She fondled the end, having chosen one with a ribbed design and a tickler at the tip. 5-Volt reached down between her legs and gently parted her smooth, slippery lips, still wet from his tongue and her own juices, then rubbed the end of his rubber-clad cock against the hard nub of her swollen clitoris, reveling in the waves of pleasure it elicited. Finally, with his hands on her hips for support, she leaned back and allowed the length of his thick penis to push slowly up between her eager thighs, finally achieving the penetration she had been craving since conceiving 9-Volt.

He reached up to grab her breasts once again, squeezing roughly as he began to withdraw slightly and then thrust deeper inside her. 5-Volt gasped, and reached down to grasp his shirt, rubbing it against her sensitive naked flesh. He groaned, "Oh god, 5-Volt! That is amazing!"

She began to rotate her hips as his hand was between her legs as he pushed into her, flicking and fiddling with her engorged clitoris until she didn't know where the sensations were coming from. 5-Volt felt herself building to a climax, and screamed as she impaled herself on his thick hardness. He flipped her over so that she was kneeling on the couch, her buttocks in the air. Kneeling behind her, he grabbed her hips and began to feed himself into her once more. 5-Volt always regarded doggy position as her personal favorite as he thrusted in and out, building the rhythm, the ribs on the condom adding an extra roughness to the texture of the flesh embedded in her most intimate places.

5-Volt felt his rhythm increase, his breath was coming faster as he approached his climax, her own body was responding to the quickening pace. A sudden pressure, and she felt him slipping first one, then two fingers into her ass, and as he filled her up in both holes, her own orgasm arrived with a crash. By the time 5-Volt felt the pulsing of his cock as he pumped hot sticky liquid up inside her, she was screaming again, wordlessly, in the most intense sensation she had experienced for years.

Before she fell asleep, she admitted, "Being caught without my clothes, that was my bad dream."

He said, "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

"That's nice of you."

"You might want to get dressed before 9-Volt comes home."

"Zzzzzzzz…"

Since she was out cold, he carried her up to their room and laid her down on the bed to rest, covering her with a blanket and leaving her clothes next to her.


	9. A Perilous Ordeal (Part 1)

After seeing 9-Volt get tired from playing games so late and falling asleep, 5-Volt felt the coast was clear. She beckoned her husband, "Care to join me?"

"For what?"

"I'm going to streaking. I could use some company."

"Is 9-Volt asleep?"

"Yes."

"Ok, hun. Lead the way."

She led him out of the house and down a different path than one she took a few nights ago, she didn't want to risk to seeing those thugs again. 5-Volt streaked down Emerald Street, where 18-Volt met and rapped against 13-Amp, the streets seemed to be nothing fancy, mostly stores and businesses. As they ventured into Sapphire Street, Joe looked outside for anyone who wanted to enter his club, he narrowly missed seeing her, his point of view indicated that the clothed body of her husband blocked the view of 5-Volt's naked body, he shrugged and thought nothing was wrong, then closed up early since his club was empty. They went further into Sapphire Street, it had bigger buildings and stray cats. Her husband noticed a little kitten looking at them and following them, "Uh, there's a cat that seems to be following us."

The naked woman looked at the kitty, "Aw, it's so cute, like how you always tell I am."

"Should we make it leave?"

"I have a better idea."

As the kitten stared at her in all of her naked beauty, 5-Volt slowly walked up to the little feline, swaying her bodacious hips and luscious butt cheeks and letting her bosom bounce, she sat on her knees and cuddled with the adorable kitten, even putting its face in her breasts, cooing, "Who's a cute widdle kitty? You are. Who likes my naked body against it fur? You do."

The way she was showing it affection was making the cat happily purr and her husband go, "Aw...that's so beautiful and adorable."

5-Volt put the kitten down and blew a kiss to it as it stayed in place while the Volts walked away, 5-Volt even wiggled her bare bottom for it. They walked down what seemed to be same place she was caught by the gangsters, she began to feel uneasy and say, "Maybe we should go back."

"Why?"

A familiar voice was heard and startled 5-Volt into hiding behind him, she whimpered and pointed straight, "I...may have been seen and chased by those guys up ahead."

He looked at where she was pointing, it was the same gang that caught her and tried to catch her, saying, "Oh my. Well, maybe we should go home."

Too bad for them, the gang caught a glimpse of her and one said, "Yo man, it's the dat same slut from a few ago."

Another said, "I knew it. She even brought her husband. Let's get them motherfuckers!"

"Don't let dem know. We gotta be stealth, we can't let dem see it comin'."

The gang followed her from a very subtle distance, being a dozen or two feet away and walking slight faster than they were, carrying rope and tape. They kept extra quiet and gradually gained on them, once they were close enough, one member of the gang grabbed her husband from behind and had him bound and gagged and left in an alley to their side, then they got behind 5-Volt and asked, "Guess who?"

She turned around and screamed at the top of her lungs, she flailed her limbs when one was about to grab her and she pushed and kicked them, making them fall. The naked mom bolted for her life, but in the wrong way, being further and further away from her husband. The guys were in hot pursuit, and they played less fair, trying to throw any bits litter at her to make her trip and fall. Fortunately, they missed and she managed to slowly lose them. She kept running and running until she looked back and saw that they had stopped to catch a breath, she ducked in an alley and tried to regain her stamina, seeing that she was miles away from her husband, her home and her clothes, 5-Volt covered her face and began to cry.

5-Volt sat alone in the darkness for what seemed like an eternity. She had left all of her stuff, including her watch, purse and phone at home and had no sense of time. She kept low and listened intently. Several times she had seen a low ride car pass down the street, driving slowly as if the occupants were looking for something. She could only guess that it was the African American gang, now mobile and searching for their intended prey. She looked around, knowing she was going to have to move eventually, she couldn't stay where she was all night. Slowly, she raised to her feet and cautiously made her way back to the side of the roadway.

She was cursing her mind for deciding not to wear shoes. Her feet were raw from her recent scamper and her legs were sore and throbbing. Her hair was hot and damp, and 5-Volt could feel the perspiration on her bare body dripping down her back and chest. Keeping to the side of the road, she stayed in the shadows of the large oaks and maples that bordered the street, trying to look for her husband. She walked just in the edge of the yards, the cool dew on the grass now feeling good on the bottom of her feet. 5-Volt was one street over from the route she had previously been on, but was still traveling in the right direction, had lost track of exactly where she was, so she had to be careful. With another incident like the one before, she would probably just give up and hope for the best.

From yard to yard, 5-Volt crept down the street, passing one block, then another as she still looked for the man who went with her. Suddenly, she heard a dog barking from behind a home up ahead of her. The sound instantly aroused the other dogs in the neighborhood, prompting a canine chorus to be heard in all directions. She sneaked behind a tree and watched for any movement in front of her. It was then that she noticed a set of headlights coming up behind her, it was the same automobile she had seen several times before. 5-Volt turned and made her way to the other side of the tree, where she carefully peered out and spied on the vehicle.

It was a four-door car that sat low to the ground. She could see its large chrome wheels, with their thin profiled tires wrapped around them. The car seemed to change color as it passed from one streetlight to another. It was moving slow, and she could hear rap music blaring from within. She knew there were at least four people inside the vehicle as she could see one arm hanging out of each opened window. She tried in vain to see who was inside, with the vehicle's dash lights only faintly highlighting the faces inside. 5-Volt shook uncontrollably as she continued to look on. She knew in her heart, it was the boys who had been chasing her, she said to herself, "They're not going to give up. Honey? Where are you?"

She looked down the roadway and swore to herself, "I will never do this again, at least not at night. Just let me find my husband and let us go home."

5-Volt watched as the car leisurely traveled past her, she could hear the men laughing inside and thought, "This is fun to them, they are enjoying this little chase."

However, she wasn't going to make it easy. As the car's taillights faded out of sight, 5-Volt pushed herself onward. The dogs were still barking, but not just one, several could be heard and all around her. She believed that as long as several animals were carrying on, her position wouldn't be revealed.

Again, she sneaked from yard to yard, block by block, taking shelter beneath the shadows of the trees. Eventually, she retraced her steps to figure where her and her hubby got separated. Occasionally, she found herself making a mad dash beneath the light of the street lamps as she came to a lawn blocked by a fence or wall. At one point, she watched as a front porch light was turned on in front of her. She had hunched down behind a parked car, in an adjacent driveway, and watched as the homeowner walked outside and lit a cigarette. 5-Volt guessed she was delayed for eight or nine minutes as she watched the man puff and blow smoke from between his lips. She sat silently watching the man, biting her bottom lip to make sure she didn't utter a sound. She then noticed the man drop the cigarette on the ground, and stomp it out. He then casually walked inside and turned the light off. At another, she noticed Jimmy T. getting attention from two young women that noticed a cat in his hair, she changed directions to avoid being caught by him.

After traveling a couple more blocks, she soon found herself in another predicament. Standing at the corner of another familiar intersection, she could see the next leg of her journey took her past a small park. To her left stood several basketball courts, surrounded by very tall chain link fences. On her right was a large security wall that spanned several hundred feet down the road. At first she thought she might be able to travel through the ball courts and reemerge somewhere on the other side. But, after a closer look, she realized the gates to courts were chained and padlocked. Her only advantage was that the park didn't seem to have any lights, and with the gates being locked, most likely no one was inside.

5-Volt sat in the darkness for several minutes and assessed the path in front of her. She wanted to be careful, there were gang members searching for her, and she didn't need any more people on her trail or alerting them to where she was, but she could see no other route. She decided she would have to make another hard run until she reached the next block. She hadn't scouted this street during the planning of her dare, and she wasn't sure what lay beyond her newest obstacles. She could only hope there were trees or bushes to hide behind. In the shadows, she crouched on all fours as if she were prepared for some sort of race. Taking a deep breath, she came to her feet and sprinted across the road, into the unwelcomed illumination of the streetlights.

Her fists clinched tight, 5-Volt swung her arms as she raced down the sidewalk. The night air now felt cool on her damp skin, her nipples tight and erect. She concentrated hard on controlling her breathing as she darted past one telephone pole to the next. In the distance, she could hear the sound of a loud car engine, and tires squealing, one or two streets over. The noise had scared her, and her mind wondered if it had anything to do with her. She kept her focus, she had to make it to the next block.

For a moment, she had to dart into the middle of the roadway as she dodged a couple of metal garbage cans that blocked the sidewalk, but in an instant, she was back on the concrete path, and could see the next street in the distance, another row of houses just beyond. She also noticed she was now running next to a baseball field. She was at the outfield end of the field and thought that if she had to, she could climb this smaller fence to find an escape route. It was then that she thought she heard voices coming from near the dark baseball diamond. She tried to listen over the sounds of her regulated gasps, but she couldn't be sure if it were voices or just the night playing tricks on her. If there was someone there, perhaps she was too far away to see that she wasn't wearing clothes. She really didn't care at this point, it was too late to worry about. She had to make it to the safety of the trees ahead of her.

It took only a few more seconds before she reached the next cross street, and the homes beyond. She jogged past the first house, it being on a corner lot and having few trees, and took refuge in the lawn of the next home. There, she jaunted behind a set of hydrangea bushes. She laid down in the grass, flat on her back, and again attempted to slow her pulse and breathing. As she rested, she gazed up at the stars. She was deep in the city and the surrounding lights illuminated the sky, drowning out the light from the smaller celestial bodies. But she could easily make out the larger stars, and even noticed a shooting star as it streaked across the sky. She closed her eyes and made a wish. She thought to herself, "Where's my husband?"

5-Volt continued on her stealthy journey, darting here and there, and hiding at points along the way. After a few minutes, she found herself at another side street. Across the street she could see a vacant lot. There were no more houses or buildings in front of her. There were also no streetlights, suddenly some muffled screams caught her attention, it sounded familiar, 5-Volt found her husband and knew those thugs must have tied him up and silenced him. She was going to try and rescue him, but another problem had arisen. She could see that the lot was bare, with no trees, no bushes, and no places to hide if anyone spotted her, but there was no other way, and her need to reach her target outweighed her need for stealth at the moment. She needed to save him.

Hurriedly, 5-Volt jogged across the empty land. It was a gravel lot and the tiny rocks cut into the soles of her already raw feet, but the adrenaline was flowing through her body and it masked her pain with determination. She had made it three quarters of the way across the lot when, once again, she noticed headlights on the road behind her. Quickly, she dropped down, spread eagle on her belly. 5-Volt could feel the gravel and grime as it stuck to her body, looking behind her and seeing the same car, slowly rolling down the road on the other side of the lot. She could hear the muted rumble coming from the vehicle's exhaust. She felt as though her heart would burst from her chest, "I'm so close, they can't catch me now."

Again, the car slowly rolled down the roadway, she thought, "They didn't see me."

Not waiting for the car to drive out of sight, 5-Volt swiftly sprung to her feet and sprinted for where the screams were heard. She ran with all the strength that she had left, pushing her body to the brink of its limits. Suddenly, she could hear a loud thunder coming from the car. As she looked back she could see the car speeding down the street, away from her, in the opposite direction. She wasn't sure if they had seen her, and she didn't care. 5-Volt followed the muffled cries for help all the way to the alley where her husband was, she sighed with relief, "There you are."

She removed the tape from his mouth, he went, "Thank god you're ok."

"I'll get you out of this."

As 5-Volt started untying him, he said, "Uh oh."

"What's wrong now?"

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and a voice said, "Hey bitch, we've been looking for you."

5-Volt could only fall to her knees, emotionless and stoic. She was defeated and exposed, and resigned to her fate, she felt the sensation of pins and needles all across her bare body. She said sheepishly without looking back, "You've caught me, now what?"


	10. A Perilous Ordeal (Part 2)

5-Volt cried out as her attacker grabbed her by the hair of the head, tugged her forward and yelled, "Come on, bitch."

Reaching up with both hands, she grabbed him by the wrist, attempting to free herself. She could feel the rock hard muscles in his arm tense and tighten as he pulled her behind the building. There, she let out a whimper as she was thrown to the ground. Her husband tried to tell them to stop a few times, but they wouldn't listen. He even had his mouth taped again so they could silence him.

Sitting upright, 5-Volt crossed her arms across her chest, cupping her exposed breasts with her hands. She didn't dare to look up, keeping her eyes to the ground, able to tell there were now three other men standing around her. Her naked body shook, not from exposure, but from the sheer terror she was experiencing. This was not what she had planned for. Her uncontrollable cravings for risk and excitement had drove her to more and more dangerous situations. She knew she had a problem, and she had tried to control her odd and perverse desires, but now she was caught and wished for nothing else but to go home.

Without raising her head, 5-Volt shifted her eyes upwards. Looking at their bodies, she could tell by the clothing they wore that these were the boys that had been chasing her earlier. She gazed over at the one that had grabbed her by the hair and could see an intricate design of tattoos running up both arms of the youth. Prominently displayed in the design on his left arm was a set of hands, pressed together as if they were praying. On his right hand she could see a small tattoo between his thumb and index finger. It was a small five-point star. Slowly gazing around, she noticed that each of the men around her had the same star on their hands. The tattooed man commanded, "Terry, tell Kevin to bring he car up."

She watched as the one she assumed was Terry quickly turned and ran to the other side of the building. Her mind was in a daze and she felt as though she were watching some sort of movie. She wanted to cry, but no tears came from her eyes. It was as if this was happening to someone else. 5-Volt wished she could simply sprout wings and fly away. The tattooed man remarked while looking at his goons, "I don't know where the slut was going. Fucking bitch is fast, too."

The others laughed as they looked down at their captive, he shouted, "Hey slut! What the fuck are you doing out here?"

5-Volt trembled but remained silent. She brought her knees up to her chest, trying to shield her exposed body. The man yelled again, "Yo, bitch! What the fuck are you doing, buck ass naked, running through our hood?"

Just then, Terry came running around the corner. She noticed he was a slender youth with a pencil mustache, and wore a black headscarf like the one that the tattooed one had lost earlier, he said, "Hey, Jackson. Kevin wants to know if you want him to drive around to here."

The tattooed man flailed his arms in response to that sentence, "What the fuck?! I said bring the car up. That means...bring the fucking car up! God!"

He watched as Terry nodded and again disappeared around the corner. Jackson shook his head in disbelief and turned his attention back to the frightened woman. Giving an angry look, he slapped 5-Volt firmly across the top of her head. Suddenly, 5-Volt found the tears she had been looking for. Her face was hot and flushed, and she could feel her eyes swell and weep down the side of her cheeks, she sobbed, "I...it...it was just a game."

She buried her face between her knees and crossed her arms across the top of her head. Jackson reared back and cocked his head, he almost laughed, "Game? Really? What kind of fucked up game are you playing?"

His friends chuckled as Jackson began to pace back and forth in front of the mom, he grinned evilly, "Did you win your quote unquote game?"

One of Jackson's gang members said, "Yo Jackson, we need to get out of here. Let's take her over to Martin's."

The boy pointed with his thumb to the other side of the vacant lot, "It's just over there."

Jackson nodded, "Yeah. You and Keegan run on over there. We'll bring her over in a few."

5-Volt watched as two boys turned and ran across the lot, towards one of the homes across the street. Suddenly, she heard the rumble of the car's exhaust moving closer. As the vehicle's headlights came into view, 5-Volt brought one hand up to her brow and shielded her eyes and watched as the back of the building was slowly flooded with bright white illumination, the boy's shadows growing longer and stretching across the lot as the car pulled up and stopped. Jackson commanded, "Stand up, cunt."

As she rose to her feet, he grabbed 5-Volt by the arm and roughly marched her to the back of the car. He then pounded on the rear of the vehicle a couple of times and yelled for Kevin to open up the trunk. She could see the driver quickly open the door and jump out of the driver's seat. He was a stocky youth with a wide frame. The cap he was wearing was tilted slightly off his head and she could see his short, buzzed hair cut underneath. With keys in hand, Kevin unlocked the trunk and pushed the lid fully open, saying calmly yet firmly, "Get in."

5-Volt hesitated, and soon felt Jackson's grasp as he clutched the back of her hair. She winced and grimaced as he pulled her close to his face. His head was shaved smooth and he sported a goatee that was trimmed close to his chin. For the first real time, she looked into his eyes. They were black and cold, and she could see anger dwelling deep inside him. Giving a stern look, Gino once again commanded in a harsher tone, "Get. In."

Still sobbing, 5-Volt climbed over the back of the car, into the cramped compartment. She pulled herself into a fetal position as her nude body quivered in fear. She could smell the sickening odor of the vehicle's exhaust as she watched Jackson smile and slam the trunk lid shut. As the darkness enveloped her, she found herself weeping uncontrollably. She then remembered Jackson's tattoo, the hands pressed together and began to pray. Before the left, her husband muffled for attention, but they simply left him there, bound and gagged, he slowly lied down in defeat and wondered to himself, "What have we done?"

It had only been a few minutes since she had been locked in the trunk, but to 5-Volt, it felt like an eternity. She could feel the car moving and turning as it made its way down the roadway. Her mind raced with morbid thoughts of what might happen to her, she asked herself, "Where are they taking me?"

There were lots of boys and she knew she had to find a way out, her heart raced as she felt the vehicle come to a stop. As the trunk lid opened, she shielded her eyes and found herself being forced into the harsh outdoor lights of a stranger's home. Jackson grabbed her by the arm and shoved her forward, her naked flesh fully exposed for all the world to see. As he pushed her up the stairs of the front porch she looked at the house, it was in an extremely poor condition.

Its once white paint chipped and hanging in shreds from the weather boards. The home's windows hadn't been cleaned in years or even decades and were so dingy that she couldn't even see through them. Reaching the top of the steps, she glanced at the sad remnants of the screen door that hung in the front doorway. Its aluminum frame was dinged and warped, and the screen was ripped with two corners hanging free. Jackson pulled the door open and pushed her inside, asking as he walked into the living room, "Where's Martin?"

The man they called Keegan stood between the entrance of the living room and dining room, across the room from the front door, his black ball cap turned backwards. He rolled his eyes and pointed to his right, at the other side of the living room. There they could see a frail looking man slumped into the comfort of large red sofa at the exterior wall, next to the front door. His eyelids drooped as he raised his arm up to wave, the tourniquet and needle still hanging from his arm. Jackson reviled, "Aw man, somebody pull that shit out of him before that fucker kills himself."

5-Volt watched as Terry made his way over to the junkie. She then turned and surveyed the room, which was like some throw back from the 70's with wood paneled walls and dirty green shag carpet. The home was strewn with dirty, stained clothing and old food wrappers for candy and fast food, and the place smelled musty and dirty like the inside of a garbage can. A mismatch of furniture sat haphazardly around the area, a tattered plaid couch sat at a wall across from the red sofa, and a large wooden coffee table was positioned in the middle of the room, the wood seemed to be rotting. At the far end, she could see an old recliner, its cushions ripped and frayed, exposing the yellow foam underneath. Her eyes were then drawn to a picture of Jesus hanging on one wall above the plaid couch. Turning back, she could see a poster of a completely naked woman pinned to the wall just across from it.

Jackson walked over to the coffee table and with one swipe of the hand cleared the trash that had been setting on its top. 5-Volt watched as he shoved a large glass ashtray off the table and into the floor, the ashes, cigarette butts, and remnants of marijuana roaches spilling across the room, he sternly gazed at the naked mom and ordered her, "Sit."

5-Volt didn't hesitate too much. Slowly making her way around the rubble, she plopped her bare butt down on the wooden furniture and again crossed her arms across her breasts. She kept her knees close to her chest and tight together, while looking down at the carpet. She feared what might happen if she made eye contact with any of her captors.

Jackson asked as he looked around the house, "Where the hell is Tyrese?"

Keegan straightened up in the doorway, "He ran over to see if Jordan is coming."

She watched as Keegan brought a cigarette up to his lips and slowly inhaled, the fiery end of the smoke glowing bright orange and Keegan added, "I think he said he was gonna bring back some beer too."

5-Volt was too busy wondering to herself how many people were coming to this quickly developing party. She sat stoically, trying not to make a sound. Gazing over at Terry, she saw him finish tending to Martin and ease over to the recliner. There, he sat down, gave a sigh and pushed the chair back. Jackson looked at him and ordered, "Get the fuck up."

Terry complained as he stood up, "Shit! I never get the good seat."

Jackson shook his head as he sat in the chair and relaxed back into the cushions. He then looked over at his prize, shivering and frightened and he looked on as she tried to cover herself, fidgeting and squirming. 5-Volt bare body was scratched and dirty, and her hair was disheveled. Despite her current appearance, he could tell she was a beautiful girl, he quipped, "Man, we been chasing this puta all night, fucking bitch made me lose my do-rag too."

He looked over at 5-Volt and loudly commanded her, "Show me your arms."

5-Volt looked over at Jackson and timidly extended her arms out in his direction. He leaned forward, looking closely at her forearms and hands and said, "Bitch ain't no junky, what kinda fucked up game is this cunt playing?"

The naked woman looked around the room, and watched as Terry and Kevin sat down on the plaid couch behind her. Keegan still stood in the doorway, smiling from ear to ear, and displaying one gold tooth amongst a set of pearly whites. Martin remained motionless on the sofa. 5-Volt began to feel as though she was a pet on a leash as the men talked about her, Jackson asked her, "What kind of game you playing, bitch?"

5-Volt sat silent, hesitant to move and keeping her eyes down. Her mouth was dry and parched from the running and excitement she had experienced throughout the night. Looking at her body, she could tell she was dirty and scratched from her attempts to escape and the rough treatment she had received. Jackson screamed while slapping his hands together, as if to snap her out of a trance, "Bitch! If I have to ask you everything twice, you're gonna piss me off."

He took a moment and calmed himself, he said with a composed, but still slightly agitated manner, "Now, tell me what you're doing. Don't make me repeat."

5-Volt's bottom lip puffed out as she mumbled and tried to find the right words and nervously stuttered, "It...it's...something I do for excitement."

Everyone else all snickered under their breath. She could feel them looking up and down her naked body. There was no need for them to undress her with their eyes. She was experiencing what she had, until that night, avoided, she was caught bare and vulnerable. Jackson looked at her, puzzled and in disbelief, "Seriously? You just like to run buck ass naked for fun?"

5-Volt nodded and sniffled and Jackson eagerly said, "Well hell, if its excitement you want, its excitement you'll get."

He looked around the room as all the others shook their head in agreement. He extended his arms up and rested them behind his head, "I think all of us can give you the excitement you want."

Terry said, "Jackson, dat bitch has got some fucking hot lips, don't ya think?"

Jackson grinned, "Looks like this bitch got a nice everything, nice tits, nice ass, nice pussy. What isn't nice bout her?"

He looked at her again and smirked, "Keegan! Put some tunes on."

Keegan turned and pushed a button on an old stereo system that was standing on the floor next to him. Suddenly the room filled with music, a punk rock song that she felt even 18-Volt could not recognize. Keegan then walked over to the girl and pulled her to her feet. She flinched and turned to face him as he patted her on the butt. Leaning forward, he whispered, "Been a long time since I tapped a sweet white ass like yours."

A shiver ran up 5-Volt's spine, she began to beg on bended knees, "No...no...no...please!"

Turning her head in all directions, she looked at the men around her. She glanced back at Jackson and pleaded, "I can give you money! Please! Don't make me do whatever it is you want me to do! I have a son and a husband and I really want to see them again! I have a car, you can have my car!"

Keegan exclaimed, unamused by her desperate attempts to be reason with the gang, "Awww, that is fucking sad! Do we have to listen to this shit?"

He looked over at Jackson as he sat, Keegan was grinning from ear to ear, "Come on man, let's fuck this bitch now."

Jackson only grinned and shrugged. That was all the signal Keegan needed as he quickly pulled out of his shirt and began unbuckling his pants. Keegan's move excited Terry and he sprung from the couch, letting out a "Whoooo Hoooo!" It sounded like the one 5-Volt heard when she first got their attention.

Terry too began shedding his clothing, and tossing them in pile in the corner of the room. Kevin remained seated, his arms up and his fingers interlocked behind his head. Martin remained dazed and confused, still zoned out on the sofa. Jackson pulled off his shirt and again leaned back into the chair. He decided he wanted to watch for a while before he showed her what a good time really was. He licked his lips as he watched 5-Volt twitch in misery. Her torment excited him like the sadist he was, and he could feel his pants begin to bulge.

Keegan now stood in the room completely naked. He was a muscular youth with well-defined arms and legs, and rippled six-pack abs. He had several tattoos displayed across his chest, but one on his left arm caught her attention, it depicted a nude woman with a sniper's crosshairs aimed at her bare chest. 5-Volt could see his semi-erect cock as it dangled between his legs. It was long and thick, and she imagined the pain she would feel if he made good on his threat to sodomize her. She watched as he slowly made his way behind her, wrapping his arms around her and groping her perky breasts. He smelled of sweat and beer, and she could feel his hot breath on her neck as he leaned forward and licked her under her ear.

Terry was now also naked as Keegan, except for the do-rag still covering the top of his head. He was a skinny youth, obviously much younger than the rest of the gang. 5-Volt looked in horror as his fully erect member stood at attention, ready for action. He moved up close in front of her, snickering and giggling as he looked up and down her body.

5-Volt resigned herself to the fact that she was about to be raped, taken in ways she had never known, and never desired to know. She trembled as she felt Keegan's wanting penis probe her backside, feeling it growing harder with every brush against her tingling flesh. Trying in some way to escape the fear she felt, she looked away to the wall where the image of Jesus hung in its frame. It was then that she noticed that devil horns and a evil demon smile had been drawn onto his head with a black ink marker. The realization made her body shudder and she began to sob. Terry laughed, "Bend her over, I want those lips around my cock right now."

Keegan pulled her back and moved her again over to the coffee table. There, he bent her forward, forcing her onto the furniture on her hands and knees. He slapped her bare ass and ran his hand across her quivering mound as he looked back at Jackson, still seated on the chair directly behind them. Reaching down, he spread her pink labia open, fully displaying her womanhood to his friend. Giving a nod, Terry moved his hand up and between her firm cheeks.

She could feel Terry's hand as he grabbed her by the hair and forced her head towards him. She was paralyzed with fear and closed her eyes, saying to herself, "This is not happening. Any moment I'm going to wake up and this will be a bad dream."

5-Volt tried to think of some other place, a happy time in her life, but each time, she was poked and prodded by her assailants, bringing her back to her grim reality. She opened her eyes, but could only see Terry's hard cock as it stood ready to feel her trembling mouth. He pushed it forward, touching the head of his dick to her lips. Though she couldn't see behind her, she could feel Keegan's hands firmly holding her hips, his member now hard as a rock and probing between her ass cheeks.

She turned her head, trying to avoid Terry's invasion. She could see the screen door as in hung in the doorway in shambles. Looking down she could see the large ashtray that had been tossed to the floor. She felt Terry's hand as it grabbed her chin, turning her head back to his stiff rod. Again, he pressed it to her lips, forcing her to slightly take the tip into her mouth. 5-Volt soon began to rebel against them, not opening her mouth and shoving them both, making them fall down and lose consciousness from hitting their head.

Jackson was enraged, he shouted, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"


	11. A Perilous Ordeal (Part 3)

Suddenly, 5-Volt mustered a sense of rage. Reaching down, she grabbed the ashtray from the floor and, with a scream, she reared up and swung the heavy object wildly in all directions. A lucky shot quickly caught Keegan in the side of the head. Stunned, the man grabbed at his eye and fell back, stumbling in front of Jackson's chair.

Surprised by the move, Terry stumbled back, landing in Martin's lap. In an instant, 5-Volt had leapt to her feet and darted for the doorway. The feeble entrance was almost ripped from its hinges and the naked woman shoved it open. She felt the door hit something on the other side as she again screamed at the top of her lungs. Pushing on the door again, it swung fully open and fell crooked onto the porch.

As 5-Volt made her way outside, she could see a body doubled over in front of the doorway. It was Tyrese, who had obviously been returning from his beer run. She could see a six-pack rolling down the front porch steps, hissing and spewing streams of beer from the punctures in the cans. Rafael stood with both hands up to his face, moaning and groaning in pain. She realized she had hit him in the nose with the door.

Quickly, 5-Volt leapt from the porch, onto the wet grassy lawn and could hear the commotion behind her as the gang sprang out of the front doorway. They were cussing and screaming as Jackson and Kevin quickly ran out after the brunette. Terry and Keegan scrambled inside, looking for their discarded clothing as Tyrese collapsed on the porch, still grasping at his nose with blood streaming down his chin. Martin had mumbled and laughed before passing out where he sat.

Huffing and puffing, 5-Volt ran across the street into the night. She didn't know where she was, but knew she would rather be anywhere else, she didn't care anymore that she was naked, she had to get someone to help her. She could hear the footsteps behind her, Jackson was drawing closer, 5-Volt yelled out to any potential witnesses, "Help!...HELP! Someone, call the police!"

Sadly, the neighbors in this area kept to themselves and didn't even see or hear her. She looked over her shoulder. Kevin's bulky legs had given out on him after only a couple of hundred feet, but Jackson was hot on her trail with a death glare in his eyes. He was really angry and she feared what would happen if he caught her again. All of a sudden, 5-Volt saw a shadowy figure in the distance, it looked like...her husband! He seemed to have freed himself from his bindings. She was so close to protection. He shouted as he ran towards her, "Hurry! Let's get out of here!"

Suddenly, she tripped and fell in another grassy lawn a mile or two away, she turned around as a shirtless Jackson slowed his pace and walked up to her. His muscles were tense and she could see the veins in his arms bulging and pulsing. They were both breathing heavy, but he was able to let a few chuckles find their way from his lips. She could see him looking at her, the cringeworthy combo of lustful delight and irrepressible rage in his eyes, she could tell she would not survive the night. 5-Volt's husband tried to save her, but he was knocked out cold by Jackson, who punched him.

Jackson again grabbed them by the hair of their heads and pulled them into the house she escaped from and rudely placed her back in the same location and position she was in and dropped her unconscious husband on the floor. She could see Kevin lumbering towards her and then noticed Terry, Keegan, Tyrese and now Jordan, who was mentioned earlier. They were all stripping to be as naked as her and get ready to assault her again, Jordan asked, "What'd Tyrese and I miss?"

Jackson smirked, "Nothing, you're just in time."

She wished she could simply die right there, knowing her torment would take forever and last forever. Jackson shouted, "Where you think you were going, you stupid bitch?!"

He pulled the belt out from around his pants and then folded it in two, and began snapping the leather together, whipping her bare butt a few times as he growled, "Answer me, God damn it, and if you deliberately run away from us again, your son's gonna be orphan."

His goons exclaimed, "Dang! That is dark! We love it!"

Jackson snarled at her, "So, are you gonna play nice this time?"

5-Volt shook uncontrollably and nodded. She fell to her knees and stared upwards at the ceiling. The thugs had her bend over the coffee table, ass high in the air and mouth wide open, they all scrambled around her, deciding who wanted to pound what holes and trying to get in a comfortable position, Tyrese's cock went in her vagina, Martin and Jordan's cock's went in her asshole, Jackson, Kevin and Terry and Keegan all shoved as much of their cocks into her mouth as she could, which would actually be impossible for all involved, but they found a way.

The naked mom felt tears fall from her eyes like a waterfall, her ass and mouth were stretched painfully wide to accommodate everyone, it really hurt. They even took hold of her wrists and ankles to prevent her from moving, they squeezed her breasts and buttocks and hard as they could and even spanked her bottom very roughly. 5-Volt's nude body was getting more and more sore with every second of sexual battery. She didn't know what to do or if she or her husband would ever see her son again. With every minute of sexual assault, cum built in her and all the guys plowing her, everyone finally climaxed. Gallons of semen filled her orifices, most of it got in her mouth, vagina and butt, some got in her eyes, nostrils and ears. The guys were satisfied, they collapsed feeling content.

After taking a few minutes to recharge their batteries, the guys got up for round 2. It was then that she heard a few loud slaps. At first she had flinched and braced for the impending pain, but soon realized that Jackson was laying face down in the gravel in front of her. She turned to the corner of the building and could see a large figure and a smaller figure standing in the shadows. As he drew closer to her she soon realized it was none other than her taxi driving coworkers, Dribble and Spitz. Dribble growled like the mad dog he was, "What the fuck are you thugs doing out with one of my friends?"

Jackson had spun around and pulled himself to his feet. He staggered a second before steadying himself by grabbing hold of Terry's arm and held his hand up to his mouth and wiped the blood off of his lip. He looked at the towering canine, snarling as if he had rabies.

Spitz hissed, "He asked, why are you monsters tormenting this poor woman?"

5-Volt soon realized the gang was hesitant and a bit stunned. On her hands and knees, she crawled her way over to her friends, and wrapped her arms around Dribble's leg. Jackson reached back and pulled something out of his back pocket. Holding it up to the side of his head, he pushed a button and in an instant a shimmering blade sprung out and locked in place, he screamed, "That bitch is ours, and you're a fucking dead dog and cat!"

Dribble and Spitz laughed and pointed to 5-Volt, asking, "Her? Hell man, that's our friend."

They looked down at the trembling brunette, her eyes timidly looking up to theirs, Spitz asking, "Have they been bothering you?"

5-Volt looked at the gang, then back to the dog and cat. She sniffled, nodded and trembled.

Dribble said with a serious tone, "Well, that just pisses us off."

The dog then reached behind his back and pulled out a large Bowie knife. The thirteen-inch blade glistened in the light as the biker twirled it in his hands.

All but Jackson took a step back. A twinge of fear showed in their eyes as Dribble and Spitz took a step towards them. Jackson and Keegan take a few steps back. Jackson screamed in a rage, "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!"

Despite his continuing threats, 5-Volt watched as Jackson and Keegan each took another step back. The dog smiled, "Why back up then? Prove it, pussy."

Jackson lurched forward and roared, "AAAAHGGGGGGG!"

He jabbed the knife in front of Dribble several times, slashing to the left or to the right and narrowly missing. 5-Volt had quickly crawled to the side to avoid being caught in the fight. As she turned to look back, she saw Dribble dodge one strike, then another before biting the assailant's arm. Spitz then scratched Jackson wildly and struck him hard across the top of his head with the butt of his knife. She could see her one time captor collapse, then grow limp in the gravel beneath them.

5-Volt watched as her saviors took a few steps back, while Keegan and Terry ran to their fallen leader. Each grabbing an arm, they dragged him up while Dribble and Spitz got the Volts to safety. After flipping the cabbies off, Keegan slammed the door shut as they all escaped.

The nude mom collapsed on the ground and began to cry. Her face ached from to all the tears she had shed throughout the evening. She could see the cabbies as they walked over to her side and knelt down. 5-Volt rolled onto her back, sniffling, her arms pulled up over her head. No longer did she try to hide her bare body. Looking up, she gazed at their sympathetic expressions and began to shutter as she watched them stare down at her. Dribble asked, "Are you OK? What the heck happened to ya?"

5-Volt could only cry profusely, her husband regained consciousness and answered on her behalf while his wife buried her face in his neck to muffle her sobs, "Well...she wanted to...take a little late night stroll in the city. Unfortunately, we were easy picking for a pack of thugs. They raped her like no one's business, fucked her like the animals they were. How did you find us?"

Dribble said, "We were just passing by in our cab, then we noticed her in that house, we could tell it was her because we peeked through the window of the house and saw her face and hair. We had to do something."

Spitz asked, "Where are her clothes?"

Her husband froze, he knew the jig was up, he couldn't let them know his wife liked to be naked and streak, they wouldn't be happy with that response, so he thought of a lie, "Those thugs...stole them."

Dribble asked, "You wanna go back and get 'em?"

"Don't worry about it. I...think they shredded them and burned in their fireplace."

Spitz was shocked, "Yikes. So she's stuck without anything to wear?"

"Apparently."

After 5-Volt stopped crying and calmed down, Dribble offered, "How about we give you a ride home? Free of charge."

She sniffled, "Yes, please."

Dribble and Spitz drove them safely home. Her husband offered to pay, but Spitz said, "Don't worry about it. It's on the house."

Once back in the house, 5-Volt looked like she was going to cry again as they got into bed, she sobbed loudly into the pillow as her husband consoled her, "Hey, honey, it's ok."

She whimpered, "It's all my fault, I just wanted to have fun being naked and look at what happened."

He had her face him and wiped away her tears, "I know you didn't mean for this to happen, you're a beautiful young woman and my wife. You deserve better than assault and rape. You're still empowered by nudity, aren't you? Don't you still think you're very beautiful in the buff?"

"Yes..."

"Well, you deserve respect not just for your beauty, but also for being unashamed of your naked body. You have amazing breasts and buttocks and a lovely midsection and face. I love you no matter what and will never let anyone make you suffer like that again. Your spirit isn't broken, is it?"

"No."

"Having fun without your clothes on shouldn't end in disaster. I'll make sure it doesn't ever again."

5-Volt smiled a little at his reassurance, he asked, "Feel better?"

"I feel much better."

"Come here."

She happily fell asleep in his arms, he shut off the lights and they went to sleep, his arms were around her, providing extra comfort. They were thankful that the ordeal was over and 5-Volt vowed to be extra careful with public nudity.


	12. Taking It Easy Today

5-Volt stayed fully clothed as she made pancakes for 9-Volt and Fronk for breakfast. Once 9-Volt left for school without knowing Fronk was in tow, 5-Volt stripped down to nothing once again and made some omelets for her and her husband, sexily shaking her naked ass as she cooked. The husband came down and chuckled, "Good to see your ass isn't red or bruised."

The mom lamented, "Though my asshole still hurts a little and my butt cheeks are pink and sting when I sit down."

"Don't worry. The pain will go away."

She served breakfast for the two of them, but she stood while eating because she didn't want to hurt herself or her butt. Before leaving for work, he asked, "Where are you gonna streak today?"

"I might not. Maybe we should take it easy today. I don't wanna run into any thugs."

"You're probably right. See you later."

5-Volt was home alone again, she stared at her naked self in the bedroom mirror, ignoring the ache between her thighs and on her buttocks, and she tried to reevaluate what she saw with an open mind. Her breasts were still full and round with a little soreness from last night and her stomach was flat. Her spirit was not broken and still enjoyed being naked and worshiped for having a beautiful body and she didn't find herself lacking in any way.

She went into the backyard to admire her own garden, gardening was her favorite hobby and she loved to make veggie quiche. 5-Volt nakedly strutted around her garden, walking all over the area until she streaked in every inch of her garden. She pulled a cucumber out of the garden, grabbed some ice packs from the freezer and sat her naked butt on them as she sat in a lawn chair, closed her eyes and focused on breathing, but she couldn't seem to slow it down. Her lips parted, and she panted a little, brushing her fingers over her thigh. It made her stomach clench and her back arch, and her other hand fell on one breast with the cucumber on her stomach. She squeezed lightly, sucking in air between her teeth as a spark of electricity went straight from where her touched to her pussy.

5-Volt pressed her legs together, telling herself to relax and move past it, but her body wouldn't comply with her brain's sensible request. Instead, her heart pumped harder, her clit swelled, her skin tingled, and her knees fell open, far apart until they touched the sides of the chair she was sitting on. Where it rested on top of her thigh, her hand slipped lower, tracing across her belly and down lower, until two fingers pressed just above the throbbing bundle of nerves. Maybe if she just rubbed a little, she could scratch the itch enough to make the pain lessen.

She dipped her fingers lower, pressing against the button, and her eyes popped open with a gasp as she cried, "Oh!"

The sensation so strong that her hips bucked and she rolled her fingers, circling around her clit, and the absolute pleasure made her groan. 5-Volt pressed her lips together and shifted in the chair, finding an angle that allowed her to spread her legs further. She could feel how slick she was, how willing and able her nude body was to take something in.

The naked woman squeezed her breast tighter and pinched her nipple, fighting the desire to do anything more, but the shock of elation as she twisted the taut peak between her finger and thumb only heightened her arousal, made her want more, and she was powerless to resist. She pinched harder, and as if they had a will of their own, her fingers rubbed harder over her cleft, and then they drew a line along her slit, making 5-Volt shiver in delight. Her core ached, and the inner walls clenched, looking for something to hold onto.

5-Volt gave them what they asked, slipping a finger inside and whimpering with the force of the shudder that coursed through her, first through her legs and then warming her stomach and chest and finding its way to her head, making me dizzy with need. She moved her finger around, pressing against every side, and it still wasn't enough, so she pulled out and shoved two fingers inside harder. The friction made her cry out again, and she gripped her breast with bruising force.

With those two fingers still inside, 5-Volt cupped her sex and moved her hips, riding her hand with abandon. It felt utterly amazing, filling her with such great amounts of delight that the pressure of orgasm began to build low in her tummy. She moved her hand from one breast to the other, squeezing and molding while she moved and she knew she wasn't going to quit until she struck gold.

She thrust her fingers in and out, riding the waves of pleasure that didn't quite culminate in the ultimate reward but built toward a very promising release. 5-Volt moved faster, and she curled them to find that internal button that would push her over the edge. Still, it wasn't enough. A bit frustrated, she shifted in the chair and didn't noticed the cucumber falling to the ground, she sat up a little further. She didn't care how long it would take, she had a goal, and she wasn't going to quit until she achieved it. 5-Volt let go of her breast, nipple forgotten, and she shoved that hand down to join the other. With two fingers still inside, she pressed her other thumb against her clit, rubbing it almost violently. Her thighs tried to close in response, but she forced them to stay open, spreading her pussy lips so she could access every part of herself. 5-Volt started thrusting with her fingers again, and she flicked her clit with a thumping motion of finger and thumb, moaning, "Oh, my god!"

The words popped out as her eyes shut tight, and she knew she was close, so close. The need built and filled her like a ball of heat, heavy in her stomach, and she worked herself over, pinching and tugging on the bundle of nerves that was swollen and throbbing, stroking herself inside with as much power and speed as she could muster. She bit my lip, preparing for the onslaught of ecstasy, and then she stopped. The denial of completion nearly broke her in half, and she whimpered at herself, but she wasn't ready.

With her bare body buzzing and demanding she finish, she looked for the cucumber she didn't know fell to the ground, she noticed it, wiped off the dirt, took a deep breath and touched the tip of the vegetable to her clit, seething, "Fuck!"

It was so delicious it almost hurt, and she bucked and yanked it away. 5-Volt didn't want to cum too fast. This time, she slid it lightly along her seam, and then she teased her opening, still drenched, until she thought she might cry with need. Then, 5-Volt pushed the vibrator in, two inches, then halfway, and she shuddered at the sensation. Her brain conjured up a situation, her husband was looming over her as he drove deeper and deeper. Her hands worked the motions that his body would have, thrusting and stroking and taking the vibrator deeper and deeper. It stretched her wide, though not as wide as her captors did, and it found the end of her. 5-Volt moaned and circled her clit with my fingers, moving the veggie around to press against every inch of her.

The ball of energy inside her grew larger, and it threatened to explode as it swelled to epic proportions. She felt the levee break, and she screamed as the orgasm struck, blasting into her like a tidal wave. Still, she rode the cucumber, rocking her hips to extract every sensation she could, and her whole naked being shook and convulsed, like an earthquake shaking her foundation. 5-Volt cried out again as another explosion came, her clit on fire with its release. She squeezed her legs together, holding onto the elation and letting it consume her sense of feel.

She couldn't breathe and couldn't control her movements, but she didn't care. She milked herself, feeling the moisture pouring from her and all over her hands. It lasted forever and not long enough, all at the same time.

When she finally found herself coming down from wherever she'd floated off to in her ultimate bliss, her lungs burned, and she fought to catch her breath, her head spinning and every nerve ending tingling. 5-Volt opened her eyes and stared at the sky, removed the tainted cucumber and stood on wobbly legs to go clean herself and throw away the inedible vegetable.


	13. A Hot Shower

After 9-Volt fell asleep, 5-Volt noticed her husband step up to her, and as she turned to face him, he take her face in my hands and kissed her long and hard. His tongue slid effortlessly into her mouth as he kissed her passionately and sucked on her lower lip, then her upper, then her tongue. His hands began to roam over her body, seeking out 5-Volt's ass. He squeezed it hard, loving the firmness, pulling her closer to him so she could feel his cock pressed against her as it responded to their kissing.

Bit by bit, his fingers removed her yellow apron and slightly pulled down her green pants until he finally had her underwear exposed. His hands started to massage the exposed flesh as he continue to kiss her hard. 5-Volt's own hands have started to roam as well, her fingers were running through his hair. He had lost track of time, but he knew they've been making out for at least a few minutes. He loved the feel of her mouth and tongue, but his desire is driven by the thought of something a bit lower.

His mouth moves to start kissing 5-Volt's neck and he started working his way down as he sunk to his knees and was now face to face with her underwear, the shade of red as her hoodie. He pushed his face into her crotch and breathed her in and it was so intoxicating. His fingers found the waistband and he slid them down her legs slowly as her fingers continued to work through his hair while his fingertips ran along her legs as he dragged her pants to the floor. He helped his wife step out of them and he tossed them over his shoulder, knowing they wouldn't be needing them anytime soon. His finger tips ran back up her legs, slowly, trying to memorize every curve and line. It was so difficult to go slow like this because all he wanted to do was devour her, but he was only going to be able to control himself for so long, and the clock was ticking.

As his hands reach 5-Volt's inner thighs, he slowly pushed her legs apart, forcing her into a wider stance. He looked up at her, they made eye contact, and he knew 5-Volt could see the hunger in his eyes. He smiled a wolfish smile and dove into her pussy. His lips made contact with her pussy first, but his tongue followed closely behind as it pushed inside 5-Volt. He alternated between licking, sucking and tongue fucking his wife as his tongue was swirling around inside her, attempting to touch every available inch of the inside of her pussy. He could feel her start to grind against his face, and he knew the last of her crappy night last night was starting to fade from her memory. All 5-Volt wanted to focus on right now was his tongue as it tried to pull her very essence out of her.

He can't seem to get his tongue deep enough inside her, so on a whim, he threw her legs over his shoulders and began to stand. Surprised, 5-Volt grabbed onto his head as he rose up, her back sliding up the wall. He reached full standing, her entire weight on him, but he didn't notice it at all. All he could focus on was how his tongue has just found a way to get a few more centimeters deeper with the position his wife was in. His hands went to her waist to steady her, but to also pull her to him more firmly. Having her in that position made his mouth go wild and he moved from her pussy to her clit and back to her pussy. Sucking, licking, flicking and nibbling his way over everything, he encourage 5-Volt to ride his face and as he look up at her, he saw her head tipped back against the wall, eyes closed as she was lost in the pleasure of it all.

Seeing her like that made him intensify his efforts on her pussy, which allowed her to slide her hand to her clit to stimulate it. Between the two of them, they soon had her writhing around on his face unleashing an orgasm that wrenches through her body. He could feel her giving into it completely as she squirmed on his face and he kept sucking and tonguing her until he knew she was ready to calm down. As her body started to relax and soften, he slid each leg off of her shoulder until they were around his waist. He held her under her ass as her arms wrapped around his neck, 5-Volt lowered her head to his shoulder, spent from her orgasm and having melted into him and letting him carry her into their bedroom. He was hoping she would recover quickly because now that his craving for her pussy has been partially satiated, his cock now wants its due.

He laid 5-Volt down on the bed gently and start to remove her remaining articles of clothing, item by item. Once he had 5-Volt completely naked, he stepped back to admire the perfection he had uncovered. He could never get enough of her naked body, the perfect lines and smooth stomach, her delicious nipples, her gorgeousness can be overwhelming and 5-Volt loved how she looked in the nude. While her eyes were still closed, her husband quickly remove his own clothing, never breaking his gaze, continuing to take in every bit of her body. As he stood naked, observing her in her post glow, her eyes open and she studied him as his own eyes wander over 5-Volt's naked beauty.

He could tell she was nearly ready for him. His cock as been aching to feel her mouth nearly as much as his mouth was craving her pussy, so he stepped to the side of the bed and with no questions or hesitations, she grab him by the cock and pulled it into her waiting and wanting mouth. 5-Volt take half of his cock without problem and he moaned loudly, her hands found his balls and she gently began to massage them as her mouth slid up and down his shaft slowly, gently working more and more of his cock in. He could barely stand because it felt so good that he was fighting the urge to grab her head and just fuck her mouth, but he was enjoying what she was doing so much, he just wanted to relish it for a bit. She grabbed his cock at the base, and began to drag her tongue from the bottom to the top, circling the head once she reached it. Over and over, randomly dropping her mouth all the way down onto his cock, taking his full length.

Between her amazing mouth, expert hands and the fact that he had been dreaming about her all day at work, he knew an orgasm was not too far off. His balls began to tighten, and sensing this, 5-Volt started to fuck him with her mouth. Absolutely devouring his cock, stroking the base as her mouth dropped down and up, his knees got weak, and he tried to warn her that he was about to cum, but the moans drowned out any words that he could possibly muster. Finally, he came and she locked her lips around his cock, gently sucking, swallowing, consuming everything that his cock is offering. The pleasure was so intense his body started to shake, his legs were weak. He had to hold himself up on the bed to keep from dropping to the ground, she released his cock, still wet with her spit and his semen. He looked down at her, watching her take one big swallow and then give him a huge smile before asking, "What's next?"

He could see the hope and desire in 5-Volt's eyes, but after the amazing things she just did to his cock with her mouth, he knew he was going to need some time to recuperate, so he took her by the hand, helped her off the bed and lead her to the bathroom. He turned the shower on, nearly as hot as it will go because he knew how she liked it, he let it warm up for a few moments before pulling her in with him. He took her face in his hands once more and kissed 5-Volt hard, able to taste the saltiness of what remains of his cum in her mouth, he pulled them both under the water, letting it cascade down their naked bodies as they kissed each other passionately. His hands were roaming all over 5-Volt's nude body, her bare back, her naked ass, her thighs, her shoulders and through her brown hair. He loved the feel of her bare breasts pressed against him, and he could feel her nipples responding to his touch and mouth.

Not wanting to rush things just yet, he broke away from their embrace and reached for the soap. He start to lather 5-Volt up as he pulled her away from the water and stood behind his naked wife, preparing to clean her from head to toe, with the intent of getting every nook and cranny. He start at her shoulders, gently working the soap over her bare skin, up over the back of her neck, down the small of her back. Then, his arms reach around and start working the soap over her stomach, that flat, sexy, beautiful bare stomach, wriggling his finger into her belly button so he could feel her squirm against him. Up and under her breasts, and then allowing her soapy hands to envelope them, massaging them, his palms were dragging across her nipples. Pinching and pulling her nipples, his thumbs focusing on the tips, he was feeling them getting even more rigid under his stimulation. Making love to 5-Volt's breasts with her hands as she pushed herself back into him, being able to touch her the way he did, especially her breasts, has brought new life back into his cock. Blood was flowing and he could feel it becoming harder against her butt. In response, 5-Volt pushed her bare bottom back into him, allowing his cock to settle between her butt cheeks.

He continued worshiping her breasts, making sure they were completely clean before reluctantly sliding his hands back down her bare body. As they slid down, his body dropped down as well, sinking to the shower floor, once again finding himself on his knees, this time behind her. He continued to work the lather over her thighs, knees, shins and ankles, all the way to her toes, and then back up. His hands reached her pussy and he looked up to her for direction. 5-Volt looked down at him and smiled, placing her hands over his own and assisting him in the cleaning. Eventually, the cleaning turned into stimulation and together, they were rubbing her pussy and clit. He could feel her clit responding beneath their touch as she directed him in the ways she liked to be touched.

He slid his hands from beneath hers and moved them to 5-Volt's bare butt, he got more soap and began to massage her ass, loving how it felt beneath his hands, the absolute perfection if it. His fingers worked into her butt crack, soap suds sliding down between her buttocks. He spread 5-Volt's buttocks and let his finger circle her hole, around and around, working up a considerable bit of lather and gently pushing his finger inside her. Her hands went to the shower wall to hold herself up as he eased his finger in one knuckle at a time. Once it was fully inside her, he began to work it in and out slowly, while his free hand reached around to find her clit. He took her clit between his thumb and finger and pinched it softly, trying to increase her arousal, making it even easier for his finger to move in and out of her bottom.

The husband let his finger pull completely out and while still on his knees, he directed her under the water once more to wash away the soap. The water slid down the work of art before him, taking the soap with it. Once she had been rinsed free of soap, he pulled her back to him, spun her around and licked her from her pussy to her buttocks. One long hard slow drag of his tongue from the pussy to the bottom. Once he reached her buttocks, he wriggled his tongue around the round cheeks and heard a soft moan as he felt her push back into his face. He took one of his hands and slid it up her leg until he reached her pussy, at which point his thumb slid inside. His middle finger searches out and found her clit as his thumb worked in and out of her pussy. He nibbled her butt cheeks and fucked her pussy with his thumb as she again held herself against the shower wall.

He worked a rhythm, lick one buttock, thumb in, lick the other buttock, thumb out, trying to push 5-Volt to another orgasm. He want to feel 5-Volt's naked body tense as another one electrified her body. His speed increases, pushing her closer and closer. One of her hands moved to her breasts as she desperately stimulated her nipples, trying to help herself over the edge as well. 5-Volt's moans were increasing along with his speed, he could feel her nude body tensing, her pussy and her ass were both clenching until she finally released, her body was shaking, her breath was coming in heaves, she was starting to sink to the floor, but she quickly rose and grabbed you. He took her in his arms and held her as she come down from her orgasm as the water washed over them both, trapped in their own little world in the quiet of the shower.

The water was still cascading over them, and thankfully it was still warm. He was holding her tight against him. Amazingly, her nipples are still hard, even in the warm water, a testament to just how good he was able to make her feel. Her breathing was finally start to slow down, resuming a more normal pattern, but she was still slumped against him, seemingly exhausted from their explicit activities. He was hoping that she wasn't tapped just yet, because there was still one thing that needed to be done. His cock still needed to find itself buried inside of her.

The shower had allowed them to recover, his cock at attention, trapped between them, pressing against her just below your belly button. 5-Volt seemed not to care, or perhaps she was just too tired to notice. He took her chin in his hand and tilted her head back so he can look into her eyes. They were somewhat glazed with exhaustion, but as she lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her hard, he saw a spark in them, and he knew she had just enough energy for one more go. As his tongue explored her mouth, his hands move to her ass cheeks, pulling her tighter against him. His cock couldn't be any harder, it yearned for her so badly as his hands slipped to her breasts and he began to play with her nipples, pinching, pulling, rubbing and twisting, all while he continued to kiss her. Sucking on her bottom lip and nibbling gently, he could feel her bare body beginning to respond. She wasn't slumped against him quite so much now, and she was kissing him back with just as much veracity as he was.

His hands slipped back down to her derriere and he slowly lifted her up. Her legs instinctively wrapped around him, her pussy just above his waist as he slowly started to lower her back down. 5-Volt immediately knew what was coming, so she reached back and around, grasping his cock by the shaft and guiding it into her pussy. Bit by bit, his cock slipped inside of her until she finally bottomed out, his dick buried in her amazing pussy. He put her back to the wall of the shower, and held her there, with his cock as deep as it could go. He was just enjoying the feel of his wife, how her pussy enveloped him so perfectly, conforming to his cock, accepting it, wanting it. He twitched his cock a couple of times and felt her respond by pushing down onto it harder.

Her pussy felt so good that he didn't ever want to feel anything else. He just wanted to lose himself in the pleasure of the moment they shared, to let it wash over and consume him, but his cock had other desires. Slowly, he lifted her back up and dropped her back down and repeated the process, slowly over and over, up and down. Each time she bottomed out, a small moan escaped from her mouth. Soon, she was grinding down into him just as hard as he was pushing up into her and they were finally fucking. His mouth was at her neck, her ears and her lips. As his cock made her pussy its own, he tried to consume anything he could get his mouth on.

He could feel the water starting to cool and he knew they didn't have much more hot water left. Before they were left standing in cold spray, he pulled her to him tightly and exited the shower, heading straight for the bed. His cock remained inside her the entire way, as she continued to grind down onto him. He laid her down on her back once they reached the bed, reluctantly pulling his cock from her so that he could position her the way he wanted her. Once she was further up and centered, he climbed onto the bed, sitting on his knees and pushing his cock back into her. Just as he reach the deepest point once more, he took her clit between his finger and thumb and squeezed softly. Once more, he resumed fucking 5-Volt, sliding his cock out then pushing it back in, while his thumb rubbed over her clit.

He look down at her, her eyes closed, mouth open slightly, soft moans coming out. The curve of his cock caused the head to drag against her sensitive spot every time he pulled back, and he could feel her pussy and body responding, so he quickened his pace, moving faster and faster, harder and harder, never for a moment releasing her clit. Continually trying to get his cock deeper and deeper inside of her, but always trying to keep the upward pressure of his cock against her pussy, he needed her to cum for him, he wanted it so badly and he was trying his best to hold back his own orgasm until he knew she was there. He wanted to feel how her pussy clenched down on his cock as the approaching orgasms were close. He looked at his nude wife, willing her to open her eyes. By accident or because she sensed it, her eyes open and they locked onto each other, he said with desperation, "Baby, I need you to cum for me and on me. I've never needed something so badly. I've never had a need ache like this within me. Please, 5-Volt, my naked wife, cum for me, on my cock."

His pace quickened even further, and he was rocking into her so hard now, absolutely driving her to an orgasm. His own is building inside him, he could feel his balls tightening. The lust in her eyes was driving him over the edge, and he could tell how badly she wanted to cum, he quietly begged her once more, "Please, my nudist love, do it for me. Do it for my cock. Cum so hard for me."

He can feel her body tensing, her hips rising off the bed, bucking into him as he pounded into her. 5-Volt's pussy was getting tighter with each thrust, milking his cock, squeezing it, clenching until she finally released and her orgasm ripped through her. Her pussy was so tight now and her moans so sexy that he couldn't hold back anymore and he unleashed inside her. Their orgasms ripping through them, seemingly moving back and forth between them, almost as if their naked bodies were becoming one. He continued to fuck her and with each thrust, his cock pushed more cum inside her, until she was finally spent. Her pussy was still squeezing her, softly, but without its previous urgency and her breathing is heavy, as was his own. He lower himself down onto 5-Volt, propping himself up with his arms. Content to just be like that, his cock still inside her, her body slowly coming down from the high, he kissed her eyes, nose and mouth ever so softly, he asked, "You wanna streak in the city?"

"Not tonight. After last night, I think we should take the night off."

"I understand. You just get some rest. Maybe we can find something fun you can do naked tomorrow."

"I'd like that and...zzzzzz…"

He stopped talking and just let her sleep and he went to sleep as well.


	14. Take Your Naked Wife To Work Day

5-Volt was fully-clothed as she made breakfast for 9-Volt, once he left for school once again, she stripped so that her husband could see her naked. As she was in the nude, she began to feel something wrong with her stomach, wondering if she somehow got knocked up by those thugs that put her through hell. She went to the bathroom, took a pregnancy test with her pee and her worst fears were realized, it read positive, she gulped, "Oh no."

Her husband noticed her fear and asked out of concern, "Oh no what?"

She exited the bathroom and showed him the pregnancy test and he was just as shocked, "Oh god, it can't be."

"How do I explain this 9-Volt?"

"We don't. All we need to do is find an abortion clinic."

The nearest one was a few blocks down Joe's Clothes. They drove there and since it was confirmed that her pregnancy was the result of rape, it was legal. Thankfully, it was performed by a skilled doctor and in a while, her pregnancy was undone. Her husband asked, "Since we left the house, you wanna come to work with me? My coworkers will think you're beautiful, being naked and showing off your boobs."

She smiled at his suggestion, "Ok."

At the fire station, his coworkers were absent, presumably having been sent to put out fires, she was feeling naughty, so she surfed for some porn on the Internet on her phone while her husband went to put out fires as well, his boss must not have known about his wife would be naked in his place of business since he simply told him to get to work, not wanting to be distracted by anything that wasn't work related. 5-Volt spent a minute or two looking at the images of naked women before she typed in "lesbians kissing".

Instantly, her phone screen filled with tiny thumbnail images of young girls kissing each other. Her heart started to race as he scanned over the pictures. 5-Volt focused on a picture of two young women, both appeared to be completely naked, kissing passionately in what looked like a crowd of people. She clicked on it and enlarged the picture. The girls looked like they were in their twenties, one had short brown hair, the other long blonde hair. They were standing in a bar, surrounded by cheering onlookers, male and female. They had each been wearing nothing at all, exposing their bare breasts, pussies and buttocks. They had their arms wrapped around each other, their breasts pushed together, and their mouths locked together in a passionate kiss.

The sight of these two young women, baring their breasts and vaginas to the entire bar while they kissed made 5-Volt very hot. She could feel her pussy getting wet as she studied the image, she clicked on the next picture in the series. Both girls were still embracing but the girl on the right had lowered her head to suck on the nipples of the girl on the left. 5-Volt could feel her heart pounding and could feel her own nipples become very erect. As she shivered with excitement, 5-Volt's breasts bounced slightly.

5-Volt looked down at her chest and whispered to herself, "I love the size of my boobs and my nipples."

She cupped her big breasts in her hands, pushing them together, and checking herself out. 5-Volt gently fingered her nipples, pulling gently on them. Her nipples were slightly dark in color and as big around as her pinky. Playing with them sent little shocks right down to her pussy. The naked woman considered for a moment masturbating right there in her husband's work space. It would be the first time she'd masturbated in a place where people work.

She put her phone in her purse and walked into the girls bathroom, her heart was pounding as she did. 5-Volt stood there for a moment, listening to the silence of the room, looking at the bathroom mirror, 5-Volt admired her beautiful naked body in the reflection, her brown hair, her full lips, her soft pale skin, her big round tits and hard nipples. 5-Volt stood there for a moment, telling herself how beautiful she looked in the buff, all the while running her hands over her soft tits and feeling the tiny bumps on her nipples.

5-Volt took a step closer to the mirror and examined my breasts. She imagined the reflection was another woman and they were showing off their big tits to each other. She pushed her round tits together and massaged them in her hands, then pulled her nipples up and let them go, watching her tits bounce and jiggle. She was incredibly turned on, so she turned around and looked back, admiring the shape of her bare butt, 5-Volt ran her hands over her naked ass, giggling, "Smooth..."

The nude woman gave her tushy a hard slap with the palm of her hand and listened to the sound bounce around the empty restroom. She took a few steps into the main office and imagined her husband's coworkers were sitting there, staring at her totally nude body. 5-Volt stood there, completely naked in a place where her husband worked. Her pussy was so wet that she felt like masturbating right where she was.

She walked to her husband's desk and sat down in the chair in front of it, then put her feet up on the edge of his desk and shifted to the edge of her seat. 5-Volt spread her legs and started to masturbate as she tried to imagine what her husband's coworkers would say if they were sitting there. She could only imagine how they'd react to seeing her completely naked in their place of employment.

Suddenly, everyone came back after another job well done. The firefighters were shocked, but not the hubby, he knew what to expect, 5-Volt smiled at everyone and said, "Hi everybody, I hope you don't mind, I decided to come to work naked today with my husband."

He said, "You guys don't mind, do you?"

No one complained. They muttered amongst each other and all agreed, "Uh, sure. Go ahead. Knock yourself out."

The boss came out of his office and said, "Everyone, we-"

He was caught off guard by 5-Volt being nude and asked in a confused tone, "What are you doing?"

Her husband whispered something inaudible in his ear, like he was trying to convince him not get angry over seeing a naked woman in the fire station. The boss's facial expressions shifted from uneasy and reluctant to slightly approving. 5-Volt asked, "Do you mind if I just sit here for a while and rub my wet clit?"

His response was, "...I suppose it wouldn't be too much trouble, just please don't make a mess."

"Ok."

He went back to his office, 5-Volt spread her pussy lips and began rubbing her wet clit with two fingers as she seduced her husband, "Do you like what you see, honey? Why don't you join me? Pull your hard cock out and stroke it while you look at my completely naked body..."

5-Volt could feel an orgasm building inside her, she continued, "Or you can just let me sit here and fuck myself as you become mesmerized by my naked beauty?"

It seemed the latter would happen, she slipped a couple of fingers inside her wet cunt and pulled them out to smell them. The scent of her own wet pussy made her whole nude body shiver with excitement she smiled devilishly as she asked, "What's that? You guys want to see my bare ass now? Ok."

They all liked what they saw, she turned around and kneeled on the chair, bent over and pushed her butt out a little. 5-Volt reached around and grabbed her naked butt cheeks with both hands and spread them as wide as she could, asking, "How's that? Can you all get a good look at my pussy and asshole? Would any of you like to take a few pictures? Maybe use your camera-phones to take some close-ups of my shaved pussy? No, I don't mind. Take as many pictures of my naked body as you want. Why don't you all take a picture of me sucking your cocks?"

One coworker said, "I can't, my wife will freak out."

Another said, "Ditto."

As she spoke, 5-Volt wet her middle finger in her mouth, then reached around and slipped it carefully into her pussy, asking "Do you like that? Does it turn you all on to see me finger-fucking my tight little vagina?"

By now, 5-Volt was so turned on she couldn't stand it any longer, so she flipped around in the chair again and sat down. Furiously, she finger-fucked herself while rubbing her clit like crazy, she pushed her legs apart as wide as she could, shut her eyes tight and began to moan to herself, "Yes..yes..yes..."

She arched her back as she felt herself ready to come. Her hand made a slapping sound as she pumped her fingers in and out of her hole, whispering, "Fuck... fuck... fuck... me.. hard..."

5-Volt's bare body tensed up as she started to cum. She imagined everyone, their pants around their ankles, taking turns pounding her in that chair, their crotches slapping against her ass while they fucked her wet pussy, she groaned, "Yesss..."

Her orgasm washed over her and she slowly exhaled as her body relaxed, her husband carried her and drove her home, his coworkers offering to stay behind and clean up the mess she made. As they drove, 5-Volt suggested, "Maybe next time, I can ride naked in a fire truck."

Her husband chucked at the idea and said, "Sure thing."


	15. The Naked Weekend

It was Saturday morning and after 5-Volt got dressed, 9-Volt seemed pretty jumpy, making her ask, "What's gotten you so excited?"

"18-Volt asked me to join him for a video game sleepover at his house, can I go, please?"

Before she could make her decision, 9-Volt grabbed his backpack and showed her completed worksheets and reports, saying, "All my homework is done."

5-Volt carefully looked everything over, all the answers seemed correct and the reports and essays looked well written, she said, "Let me talk it over with your dad."

A minute later, 5-Volt came back and answered, "Well, your homework looks promising, you earned our permission. Have fun."

9-Volt squealed with excitement, hugging her and saying, "Thanks, mom!"

He grabbed his skateboard and skated out of sight, once she felt it was safe, 5-Volt got naked as her husband approached, "Well, we have the next 24 hours to ourselves. What do you wanna do?"

"Why don't we go for a joyride?"

They were on the open road, 5-Volt kept glancing out the windows. She could see other cars that would go by, knowing that they could look to their side and probably see her sitting completely naked in the front passenger seat, her breasts out in the open, but they could not see her vagina. Her husband had now gotten on the highway. Every now and again, he would look at his wife, naked by his side. Every time, 5-Volt could see his eye move up and down and always zero in on her nipples. Each time, he would get a knowing grin, and just face forward again. 5-Volt knew it was the fact that her nipples were poking out, she blushed as she was turned on as she usually was when she knew that he could tell how much her naked body reacted to nudity situations. As arousing and endangering it could be, 5-Volt's body couldn't help but highlight those feelings.

5-Volt was surprised when out of the blue, her husband spoke up, "5-Volt, how about you undo your seat belt, and stick your bare butt up towards the window."

She looked out at the road and saw that they were approaching a bus, she knew that she would be mooning the bus if she did as he asked. The idea sounded like a huge turn, so 5-Volt took a deep breath and undid the seat belt. He began to speed up, so without giving the bus another look, 5-Volt got on her hands and knees, facing away from the window. She slowly backed her naked bottom towards it, and closed her eyes. The people on the bus had reactions ranging from perverted lust to being disgusted.

Once the bus was out of sight, she sat back down. 5-Volt was breathless as she got seated again. She couldn't help but look out her window, she could see the bus was no longer in view, but the audible clamoring that came from it made her flashing them seem like it had a noticeable effect.

A little later, 5-Volt noticed they were driving back into their home town. Although it wouldn't take long to get back to their house, 5-Volt had an idea in which she asker her husband to stop the car at the side of the road before they got home, he asked, "Why do you want to stop here?"

5-Volt explained with a naughty grin, "Thought that maybe I'd enjoy walking the rest of the way!"

"Dang, that's risky, I like the way you think."

5-Volt stepped out of the car, expecting to walk the block, completely naked, to get back to her house. It was the middle of the day, and she'd be out under the sun with nothing to wear. It was Saturday, however, and she knew that people were probably not in class or at work. A rather large amount of people were in sight. 5-Volt could see that there was a bit of scarce cover down the road. She wouldn't have many chances to hide, she didn't even know if she wanted to hide. Walking a block, completely naked, and in daylight, was going to be crazy.

The naked woman took a step away from the car and looked around again. She noticed people as she stepped away from the car, shut the door and waved goodbye, beckoning her husband to drive away and meet her at home and in a few moments, 5-Volt's main cover drove away.

5-Volt felt incredibly naked and she loved it, she didn't have any clothing nearby and almost wished she had a couple extra eyes to be able to see in every direction. She wanted see if any cars were coming and she wondered if anyone inside their homes could see her. A few of the houses did have cars parked in their driveways. If they looked out, they'd see a naked girl walking down the sunny street.

She kept a steady pace as she started walking down the road and kept pausing to look around, knowing that the farther she went, the more chances someone might see. 5-Volt began to move a bit faster. So far, so good, no one saw her as she repeatedly hid behind bushes, mailboxes and cars, giggling a little because of the danger she had put herself in, her goal was starting to come into sight. She was only five houses away now, and she was starting to think she'd make it as she happily asked herself, "How does it feel to be completely naked out in daylight?"

She answered her own rhetorical question, "Fun, I mean I'm completely naked, nothing to cover up with."

The nude woman couldn't help but giggle and blush as she looked around again, "Who knows when someone might come by and see me walking naked in public? I'd almost welcome the opportunity."

5-Volt started to slow down again. She looked around and saw no one, but heard faintly the sound of a car and began to dash towards a nearby bush. She quickly ducked behind the bush, without even thinking look out from behind it. 5-Volt laughed like crazy as her heart was beating at least ten times a second. She could barely hear the car, off in the distance, she wasn't sure if it was anywhere near them. She thought about it driving past them, getting an unobstructed view of her nude body. 5-Volt giggled and blushed just thinking about how embarrassing yet fun it would be to get caught walking around a neighborhood totally naked and in the middle of the day.

She looked out from behind the bush, the coast was clear because she didn't see anyone or any cars, she couldn't even hear the one from before. 5-Volt slapped her face to calm down and said, "Come on, 5-Volt, you're the one that wanted to do this naked. Now I'm going to get out of here and get inside and to safety, I need to stop hiding here and get that naked butt of mine moving down that street."

Without another word, 5-Volt got her head in the game, got up and started walking towards her house. She managed to get back on the sidewalk and returned to heading to her place. She now only had four houses to go, and did her best to not slow down. She was a little scared, but at the same time she couldn't keep denying the thrill, her heart racing gave her a high unlike any other, doing this type of illegal activity gave her a feeling she never felt otherwise. Every time she was pushed to her limits like this, she really did feel accomplished. She had mixed feelings over letting people see her, she didn't want to scar anyone, but at the same time, the possibility of being seen completely naked in public was exciting to her.

Eventually, she made it back, her husband asked, "So, how is it being naked out here?"

5-Volt giggled, "Exciting."

He let her in, she sighed in relief, finally inside and out of the public's eye, though she was a little disappointed that no one caught her nude.


	16. The Naked Weekend Continues

5-Volt completely got used to her nudity. Every movement she made, every time she stood or sat, or any time she thought her husband glanced her way. She was naked, exposed, and there was no avoiding the thought for her, but she enjoyed every second she was nude. They went on like this for a few hours. Just talking, watching TV, and playing 9-Volt's games. Then her husband asked, "Mind checking the mail for me, 5-Volt?"

She thought about it for a moment. It was evening now and people were probably coming home from work at this point, she also knew the street would probably be busier. At the same time, it was just a short walk. 5-Volt got up and walked over to the window. She pushed the drapes to the side so she could spy outside, she didn't see any cars go by, and saw no one standing about. The sun was setting, so it hadn't gotten dark yet.

The naked woman decided to go through with it. She walked an entire block earlier, she could probably quickly get this one done, so she walked to the front door and slowly opened it, she stuck her head out the opening and everything seemed clear.

After a deep breath, 5-Volt ran at top speed and before she knew it, she was already at the road and near the mailbox. She opened it up, and quickly grabbed whatever was inside. She felt a little silly standing at the side of the road, her butt pointed out at the street. 5-Volt was now on the return trip, she was a little relieved that she'd yet to notice anyone, though she'd actually welcome the prospect of someone noticing her. She would be back inside and safe again, she was feeling pretty proud of herself too, letting people see her nude didn't seem too embarrassing her, it was a shell she gradually coming out of

5-Volt got to the front door, placed her hand on the door handle, and was about to let herself inside. However, she stopped at the front door and without thinking, she clutched a breast in each hand to play with her pointy nipples. 5-Volt giggled and smiled as she noticed the erection of her nipples, she couldn't help but notice how good it felt to have her hands there and gave each boob a light squeeze. She quickly stopped herself and muttered, "What am I thinking?"

She couldn't believe she felt this way, she wondered if being naked outside and almost caught really been that exciting to her. 5-Volt walked in and handed over the mail, then her husband thought getting in the car and heading somewhere to eat, he asked, "You wanna get dinner?"

"Where?"

"Gigantaburger."

5-Volt giggled, she knew instantly what this meant, "I don't have any clothes on, how do we break to all the onlookers?"

He interjected, "We can tell them it's a bet. I'm sure they won't really be opposed to it."

"Can I sit with my legs spread, arms out, and breasts thrusted forward?"

"You sure can."

5-Volt's adrenaline started to rush more as they hopped in the car and drove. Up in the front, she felt far more nude. Besides being exposed at just the far sides, 5-Volt had nothing but windshield in front of her. She was left with less cover in that spot and also realized that this would just leave her more exposed when they go through the drive-thru.

5-Volt, feeling far more naked, made no attempt to wrap her arms around her breast. She felt like any of the other cars could now effortlessly look at her naked body, she almost wanted to flash the whole town as they passed people. Yet she also didn't want to get attention from the police, thankfully no cops caught her. 5-Volt looked at the other cars as they passed them. Occasionally, she could see inside, but it was late.

The car then turned and pulled into the parking lot of Gigantaburger. He parked the car in the lot. No cars were around, so 5-Volt was both relieved and a little upset that she didn't have anyone to be naked in front of. Her husband asked, "So, what do you want, honey?"

She had completely zoned out and somehow forgot she was sitting naked in a car, about to go through the drive through. They discussed their order, 5-Volt wasn't so hungry, but came up with something, figuring with all the events of the day she would probably be hungry once she got it all over with. He pulled out from the spot and pulled into the drive-thru lane. 5-Volt shivered with a mixture of fear and excitement as she sat naked in the car as she heard him give their food order. She heard the voices coming out of the speaker, knowing they were about to discover her riding naked in the car. The car moved forward, and with no one ahead of them, it took no time to pull up to the window.

The window opened, and a young man was standing there, he looked older than Danny, the usual attendant and he also looked old enough to be in his early 20s. He was looking away at her computer as he began to talk. "The food will be here in a moment. The total will be..."

His sentence trailed off as she turned and looked into the car for the first time. 5-Volt smiled with anticipation, another stranger would get the chance to look at her naked body, she didn't let her hands hide the worst spots, she was enjoying her nudity. She'd been more exposed before, but this seemed different. This wasn't an accident, this wasn't someone who knew what was going on. This was like 5-Volt was confidently flashing him, nude in the car, and not intending to hide. The drive-thru attendant finished, "...10 coins."

She could see the young man still staring at her, but it seemed like he somehow accepted the nudity, but then her husband asked, "Where's Danny? Doesn't he usually tend the drive-thru?"

"He quit. He went to pursue his dreams of being a singer."

"Oh."

"Given his age, it's probably a good thing he didn't see your wife naked."

The attendant asked, "So, what is this all about? I figured you'd have driven away by now?"

5-Volt explained, "Oh, no, nothing like a prank. More like a dare."

"That's cool, you've got some real courage, you know that?"

She couldn't help but feel pride, the amount of courage she took to do it and the surprisingly positive reaction pleased her, the nude mom giggled, "Thanks."

The food soon arrived, and they were just about to go, but before that could happen, the husband said, "Real quick, honey, give him a quick flash for a tip!"

5-Volt giggled, "Ok."

She really could bare all that to the man, it was more than just the nudity. She wouldn't just be showing her naked body, she'd be showing her naked body to a stranger in public. 5-Volt's naked body felt like it was tingling all over. Her nipples were hard, and she could feel moisture gathering around her crotch. She didn't want to hide and cover up, something inside her was telling her to expose herself, to let her nude body be seen. Her husband and the employee silently gazed at her bare body. With the window open, she could feel the cool night breeze blow through the car and she felt goosebumps popping up on every inch of skin. Yet even with the cold air against her skin, she felt her skin was on fire. She could actually feel the blush in her cheeks.

The man commented, "Wow, totally nuts! You go girl!"

They finally left, 5-Volt felt pretty proud of herself.


	17. The Naked Weekend Is Almost Over

5-Volt was proud of what she had just done. She had sat naked in the car, and even flashed the man working there, she tilted her head down and looked at herself. Not a single thread of clothing to hide any part of her. She had just been seen that same way. 5-Volt giggled and knew she was also blushing a deep red, she could still feel the warmth in her cheeks, and even saw a red coloring spread across the top of her chest.

Her nipples never once softened, they were still extending from each breast. She didn't need to see between her pressed legs to know she was wet. She felt warm, and a constant tingle was running up and down her naked body. The adrenaline was heart pounding, the arousal was breathtaking. She didn't know what to do, or how to feel.

She honestly was very empowered, she wanted to show her body off, to have a stranger see her naked in public, flaunting her body, she couldn't help but relive it in her mind and could hardly keep herself from touching herself either. 5-Volt knew if she was alone in the car she wouldn't have been able to stop herself from masturbating.

5-Volt enjoyed public nudity and showing her body off, the thrill was undeniable. She was sure that if she kept doing this stuff, she'd be able to handle it. Eventually, she became aware of her surroundings, but wasn't worried that while riding naked, she might have risked someone seeing her still sitting naked in the front seat. She was beginning to formulate another naughty idea, she asked her husband, "Later, can I sneak out naked? I wanna take a little walk around town."

"Ooooh, you're such a risk taker."

"Let's just hope I don't see those thugs again."

It was late, but not too late. She knew that the neighborhood wouldn't be dead at this time. People weren't going to be going to bed quite yet. She also didn't want to be done being exposed, this was a very sudden extra task she gave herself for the night. 5-Volt knew she wanted to, she knew it would be fun to sneak around, it sounded fun and risky too. She wanted to be seen again, but also wanted to be able to stay hidden, wanting to put herself in as much danger as she legally could, but didn't want to go overboard and get arrested. The naked woman would regain her thrills of being naked outside at night, but for now, she seemed content to just go inside and relax a little.

The two got back home, and besides the short run to the door, 5-Volt was finally safely inside and enjoying the sensation of her naked butt on the couch, her husband seemed to have his eyes on her and asked, "So, on a scale of 1-10, just how aroused are you?"

"11. It's no secret the way I enjoy these things. Also, my nipples haven't stopped being hard!"

"Did you enjoy flashing?"

"Yes. That was enjoyable. I liked flashing my body to that stranger. The nipples are so aroused because of the prolonged exposure and because of the cold."

He let a hand drift down to 5-Volt's thighs, her legs were tightly shut and he was starting to slowly try and pry them open, but she opened them for him and let her own hand sit on her lap over the front of her pelvis, smirking as if to tease him, he asked, "Hiding something?"

"Yes. My pussy, my hot naked pussy."

Her husband smirked, "Oh, so you're hiding how wet you are?"

"Nope, but if you want me to show my lady parts to you, you're gonna have to force me."

5-Volt smiled devilishly as she let her hand slip between her legs. She felt if it was more securely against her lips, it would better hide them. At this moment, 5-Volt knew how she was wet, soaking even. The whole day and almost the whole week, she had been naked and convinced herself to do some pretty risky things, pent up arousal was washing through her. She would admit it if she had to, admit that she really wanted to relieve herself, perhaps it would be more fun if her husband was right there watching her do it. He knew she was that aroused. He slowly moved forward and whispered in 5-Volt's ear, "Feels good, doesn't it, to have your hand between your legs?"

"Yes. I'm so aroused because I'm sitting completely naked on the couch in my living room, masturbating in front of you."

"Oh, you want to, huh? You really want to right now, right?"

His huge grin making it obvious how much he was enjoying this. 5-Volt smirked as she answered his question with another question, "How can you tell?"

"Your nipples are so pointy and hard, and I could swear I see that hand between your legs keep shifting around."

It was true, she really did want to relieve some tension, she wanted to let her hand bring herself off. She wasn't far from just doing it there in front of her friends, she wasn't even able to keep her hand still, constantly applying a little more pressure to her aching lips. He asked teasingly, "Running about nude has got you all hot and bothered, hasn't it? I bet you can't wait to be back out there, naked in public."

5-Volt knew he was right and knew it would be really thrilling. Her husband said, "Let's move your hand, and have a look to see what all this thrill and excitement has done to you?"

He slowly moved 5-Volt's hands out from between her legs, then had a hand on each thigh as she attempted to pry open her legs. 5-Volt didn't even fight it, she pictured her wet pussy sitting out for him, completely confirming just how much these crazy games of theirs affected her, she was again thinking about being outside. 5-Volt smiled radiantly and giggled as her vagina was now spread wide open for her husband's viewing pleasure, she even rubbed it to let him watch her masturbate. After a while of pussy exposure, she said, "I think I'll go take that walk now."

"Oh, so you want some more thrill, really work yourself up?"

She nodded, he said, "Good luck, be careful of your surroundings."

She waved goodbye, and stepped out the front door, quickly running to the side where she could hide behind her car. 5-Volt took a deep breath, her heart was racing, and she could still feel the heat emanating from the blush on her face. She then began to look around and think of a plan.

Her plan was to make it to the park and back. It wasn't that far, just a couple of blocks, but she was naked, and she saw lights on at a few houses, people were still awake. 5-Volt looked out from behind the car to make sure the coast was clear, and was soon dashing from cover to cover on her way to the park.

Crouching behind bushes and parked cars kept her safe from the road and houses on the other side of the street, but 5-Volt soon realized it wasn't always the best choice. The yards she'd be in had houses as well, and she couldn't stand to wait in one that had a light on. She'd be crouching vulnerable in view of their windows. 5-Volt had to zigzag between yards and the street to find the best spots to hide. Her heart was pounding as she tried to find the best path down the road, her adrenaline was rushing, and the earlier seducing had her revved up.

The naked mom kept dashing down the street, not attempting to hide her privates. She stayed crouched over, trying to stay low and out of sight. When she got to the first intersection, she hid a few feet away behind a parked car. She tried listening for cars driving around, she could definitely hear some, but she couldn't tell if they were close or approaching where she was. 5-Volt would have to get to the street corner, pass under a light, then cross the street and be out in the open with no form of cover to hide behind.

5-Volt felt a familiar tingle shoot through her nude body, she couldn't believe just how worked up she had become, she was naked outside and still loved it even after her ordeal with those thugs, she still had to concentrate on the goal at hand. She slowly stood so she could get a look around her. Since no cars or people were around, 5-Volt made her dash, letting her hands fall to her sides so she could run as fast as she could.

The nude woman moved fast under the light, her bare skin illuminated from over head. In a brief moment, her bare breasts, bouncy butt, and brown hair were completely revealed all around her. Soon, 5-Volt was running across the street and to the other curb. She then quickly took cover behind a small bush, she was exposed on a few sides, but at least had a chance to stop and catch her breath.

Now that she had come to a stop, she gripped her bare body and was shocked to find just how much more sensitive it had become. As her arms pressed against her rock hard nipples, a jolt of energy shot through her. Her hand resting against her lips was met with more moisture. For a moment, 5-Volt became lost in those feelings and could easily admit to herself just how much these thrills effect her. She'd been turned on for most of the day too and began to blush deeper at the thought of finding relief. 5-Volt knew her body wanted it, but she was outside and in public, she knew public nudity was fun, but the same time, she didn't want the attention of any angry police officers, so she convinced herself to get off the subject and continue her sneak to the park. She looked forward, and started off once more.

Down the road, 5-Volt encountered fewer houses with lights on. More and more it got darker, and she knew that things would hopefully only get easier. It made her slightly uneasy to be moving away from her home, but it at least helped calm her some that she had no close calls yet. 5-Volt was gaining confidence as she went, she tried to keep a level head, not take unnecessary risks, but more and more, she thought how possible it would be.

Once within eye's sight of the park, 5-Volt was sure she could do this. She didn't fully know why, but she was feeling great. She'd make it there, then head back for all the nudity and sex she desired. 5-Volt was also feeling good in other ways. Although her hands still held tight to her private areas, it wasn't purely out of modesty any longer, she knew she was turned on, and was enjoying the touch to those sensitive areas. She did her best to control herself, and she did well enough, but a naughty thrill still ran through her naked body.

Finally getting to the park entrance, 5-Volt looked around and made sure no one was around and quickly jogged in, knowing she was only half way done with this. The park was different at night. It was very dark, and it being so empty was new to her. After she traverse the whole park in the buff, she looked back towards the exit of the park. 5-Volt still had a whole walk back, and she thought she could at least use a break, she found a nearby bench and took a seat. She let her arms drop away from her body as she tried to relax. She'd be jogging and running again soon, she wanted to be rested, and the park seemed safe enough.

5-Volt tilted her head up and looked at the night sky. She was surely outside, she looked back down at her nude body. Her heavy breathing made her chest rise and sink. Her breasts were topped with hard nipples. She knew it wasn't nearly cold enough to have caused that effect. The bare mom parted her legs slightly and saw that she was even starting to show signs of arousal down there. The nearby light helped 5-Volt see her lips were starting to change color and she could tell by the faint glistening that they were indeed becoming noticeably moist. 5-Volt looked left and right, it was very quiet, she was actually feeling like she was alone.

She placed a palm on each knee, trying to force herself to sit still and relax, yet the fact she was without any clothing was not easy to ignore. 5-Volt tried to sit back more and look away from her body, but as she did her hands moved up her legs and to her thighs. She took in a deep breath, she was fighting back the urge to bring her hands closer to between her legs. It was like a pulsating want that kept growing. Inch by inch, they moved up her thighs and she let her legs open just a bit more.

The naked woman knew how wrong it would be. She was out in the park completely naked. If someone came up to her, and saw what she was going to do, she'd be totally disgraced or even thrown in jail. Yet the risk of that happening didn't seem to stop her, she couldn't deny there was something to the risk that was intoxicating. The more and more risky 5-Volt got, the more and more her emotions swelled. It wasn't even just arousal and fear, there was also hope, pride, freedom, a small tinge of worry, and other complex feelings that she was subjected to.

5-Volt thought about her past experiences. How alive she would feel when really taken to the limit, past that point where she is no longer doing what she thought she could do, and doing more than that. The walk to the park had been risky and worrisome, but also very thrilling and exciting. She thought about going farther, she thought about it literally, to take more steps away from home, to go farther from her clothes and cover, to be more and more naked even though nothing covered her body.

She forced her hands away from her body. In her moment of self reflection, they'd been all over her body. 5-Volt missed the feel of her hands at her exposed breasts and nipples, she wanted her hands to further touch between her legs, to her wanting lips. Yet right now, she wanted something more. It was a compulsion more than anything, she felt she had to prove it to herself. She almost felt like she got to the park too easily, she thought about going farther, and thought about how she could manage it as she began to masturbate in public.


	18. The Naked Weekend Is About Over

5-Volt suddenly stopped herself from masturbating after a few minutes and slowly stood up. She looked around the park and saw she was still undisturbed, she didn't know much about the neighborhood past this point, yet she figured another block would be something. That also meant she'd have that much more distance to travel on the way back too.

Her naked body tingled, and half of her mind tried to argue against the idea. 5-Volt wasn't 100% sure this was the right choice. She could get in trouble and or be really embarrassed, yet her other half wanted more. She didn't fully understand her feelings, and her curiosity was getting the better of her. So step by step, 5-Volt headed for the opposite end of the park, and was ready to push herself even further.

She walked down the path past trees and playground equipment and eventually started to see the north entrance and the way out into more of the subdivision, she kept her arms at her sides, letting her bare breasts bobble, her bottom bounce, and brief flashes of her exposed lips flash beneath moon and street light. Near the north entrance, 5-Volt used some caution as she slowly crept up to it from the side, using the low wall there as cover as she peeked around the corner. It opened up at the side of the street, and she could see an intersection two houses down.

The naked woman did her best to keep her hands from covering. Now she wanted to really see if she could do this, she saw the coast was clear and was now dashing out from the park and to the side walk down the street. She kept a brisk pace as she went, it was slower than a run, but with her arms being forced to stay at her sides, she wasn't so much jogging either. It was a fast pace, and she felt so very naked. Not allowing herself to cover made her feel that much more exposed.

5-Volt looked all around her. No cars about, and fewer houses had lights on. She was thankful for the quiet night as she was able to reach the intersection and made her turn there. She broke into a dash as she went across the street, unable to stop thinking about how she was even farther from her clothes now, separated multiple streets away. 5-Volt was now on this new street heading past multiple houses and had an idea of where she was, but that she was not familiar with her surroundings either. Total strangers lived in each of the houses she passed. Any of them could look out their window and see her now.

As she streaked, she was trying to tell herself she'd gone far enough, that it was time to turn back, yet every time she thought that, she'd just take another step forward. This step also brought a tingle that shot through her nude body. The conflict in her mind only fueled the swirl of emotions as she was reaching her goal. As she saw it in sight, she slowed down some and started to use parked cars and nature for cover. Her breathing was heavy, her heart was beating faster than ever. Bit by bit, she made it closer and closer.

She saw the intersection and thought of it as her goal. She figured that the street light hanging over head there would be enough for her tonight, she could go and touch that pole, then be done. Bringing up all the courage she had, she made her final dash to the light. 5-Volt knew as she stepped under it, her entire naked self would be illuminated. Every inch of her bare body would be viewable, yet that didn't stop her from walking up to its center and placing her hand on the pole. She sighed in relief, she'd made it, she had gone a whole extra block on her own, she still stood naked under the light and had even done it without once covering too.

Having felt she'd accomplished her goal, 5-Volt relaxed enough that the modest half of her body kicked in, and her hands came up to her breast to cup each. 5-Volt let out a gasp as her fingers gripped around the swells of flesh, her palms pressed against her extended nipples. She arched her back as she looked around, she really was exposed standing there like that, so much naked skin on show. The nude mom looked around and saw the other side of the intersection, it was only a few feet more, maybe that would truly be far enough. As soon as she thought about it, she couldn't drop it. Her feet began to carry her even farther.

The bare mom passed over the pavement and to the other side. 5-Volt walking right across the intersection that surely saw hundred of cars pass through it daily, so many regular people clothed probably passed by this all of the time, none ever thinking of being naked there. 5-Volt's hands were still at her breasts, squeezing lightly as she was feeling lighter than air, the thrill was accumulating in a sort of high. Every nerve in her body was burning, although it was so quiet 5-Volt could hear for what seemed like miles, cars going about on busy roads outside the subdivision.

Her attention to her upper half left her lower half feel like it was on fire almost. The contrast of her covered nipples made her feel that much more exposed. Her bare bottom out behind her, her thighs rubbing against each other, and a certain private area that she knew wasn't something normal people just have out in the open. When 5-Volt ran her hands down her sides, she could almost not stand to move forward anymore. Her quick pace turned to a slow walk, she had gotten to the other side, but kept heading down the road, wondering, "Should I keep going?"

Her hands reminded her more and more how she had nothing covering her. With her hands at her hips, 5-Volt moved them behind her to feel the soft skin of her naked bottom. She squeezed each butt cheek softly, slightly gasping out loud as she was now two houses down the road, trying to stay ducked near a car to hide, but she felt restless. 5-Volt wanted to hurry up and get this done. If she waited too long, it only gave someone the chance to find her, yet when she was on her feet, she couldn't stand to run either.

Her hands wrapped around each thigh, rubbing them slowly. She was trying to urge herself on now, she had to just go a little bit more. 5-Volt thought about how she wasn't technically even half way, that she'd have to turn back still and get back home. She came to a stop, half way down the block now, standing on the side walk, between two houses and without nearby cover. Her hands had moved up her legs and now cupped her lips, she was shocked and fascinated to see that she was positively dripping at this point. She could barely stand to move her hands from that spot, it felt too good, but at the same time fear froze her like that, unable to rub at fear of now standing multiple blocks away from home.

5-Volt could feel all of her emotions grow inside her at once. It was so much to take in, she wanted so many different things, and didn't know what to do for what seemed like an eternity. She took in a deep breath, she felt she was about ready to burst, and in more ways than one. That's when she decided it was far enough, she couldn't stand to take another step. Both afraid for the sake of modesty and possible jail time, and also for what more she would do if she did take that step ahead of her. She turned around, and began to walk back towards the intersection, she remembered how she somehow managed to walk past that point.

One of her hands left from between her legs and came up to her breast. She held it across them to hide her nipples. Her modesty was coming back fast, she wasn't so sure about just keeping her body naked like that anymore. She didn't bother hiding anymore, she wanted to get back now, she had gotten to the edge of her adventure, and she didn't want to have to repeat the whole thing over or go too far. She felt nearly spent, and wanted to just be back inside. It drove her nuts realizing she'd only gotten half way by that point. She turned at the next intersection and was relieved to see the park entrance, she was at least about to get to the point where she could undo her previous madness of having moved herself farther from safety.

She didn't stop in the park as she went through though, she kept her pace going until she got to the entrance she originally came through and remembered how not long ago she'd been heading towards the park, not even considering the extra detour at that time. 5-Volt was astounded that had come over her somehow and was now heading down the side of the street, still avoiding stopping behind cover. It seemed like she was in a rush, she couldn't help but remember how on the park bench, she felt compelled to risk more. Those same thoughts crept up again in her mind as she lowered her arms away from her body, exposing herself to the night air fully again. She was now only a couple of blocks away and could see ahead of her the block that her house is on.

The nude woman looked around and remembered how she was completely naked outside, out in public, and hadn't had clothes for what seemed like ages. Since the late morning, she didn't have cover, and she'd been exposed to her husband. She remembered how she went farther than she ever dared on her own, and just how turned on she had become. 5-Volt cupped her breast again and felt the chill of waves of pleasure ripple through her body. Her jog was now slowing to a walk again as a second wind was kicking in, a new storm of emotions coming through her.

Like before, her hands moved across her naked body. 5-Volt was again aware of her naked skin, her beating heart, her racing mind, and just how worked up she'd become. Absolutely soaking between her legs, thighs wet, her hand already cupping between her legs, bringing herself to a stop at the side of the road. Her knees began to weaken. She looked around and knew what was about to happen, and she tried to fight it as best she could, yet knowing what was about to happen only made it that much harder. Her fingers slowly began to move up and down against her sensitive folds.

When she moaned out, her face turned a deep red. 5-Volt didn't even know if she wanted to be hidden or covered anymore, not having cover was what was causing her arousal. She almost wished so badly she was out in the open naked in the day. She got her body barely moving forward again, but it was a slow pace, she looked around and saw that was at the side of the street, houses around her, cars able to pass any moment, and she was bare ass naked and had her fingers sensually bringing herself to the most intimate of moments she could have. Why she couldn't stop herself, 5-Volt didn't know, and that frustration only added to her emotional hurricane.

Multiple times that day she'd been able to stop herself, yet it was all catching up to her now. She was just barely able to slump against the back of a car parked in a driveway. She wasn't able to stand any longer, yet she didn't have the energy to crawl to its side or anything, so she sat in full view of the road. Now with her bare back against the car, her head raised in the air, her back arched and breasts thrust forward, her naked butt on the pavement, her knees raised, her legs sprawled out, feet out in front of her, and her hand between her legs, 5-Volt wasn't about to stop.

Breathing deep, panting, whimpering, and moaning out, 5-Volt was no longer in control. She was aware of every moment and the world around her, she had just enough energy to look around and was alone right now, but she knew it could change, she also knew she was exposed and at risk, but nothing was able to stop her now. With a few strokes of her most sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs, 5-Volt was over the edge. All the day's events blurred in her head, she wouldn't have been able to tell any strangers her name at that time, but she could feel every one of those emotions at once crash through her again and again.

When it was all said and done, when she'd been through orgasm and into what may have been more orgasms, she wasn't even sure what was going on. It took her time to even open her eyes and make sure she was still unseen. 5-Volt wasn't even worried at first if she was, she was too spent to worry, she simply smirked seeing how nude she was and took a few more moments of not moving. Eventually, she picked herself up and was now once more walking towards home.

5-Volt finally got home, walked up to the door and let herself in. Her husband gave her a warm welcome as she went a shower, happy to have some privacy and a chance to truly relax a bit beneath the running water after some naughty time outside, excitement bottled up inside her as she even came in the shower to put her at ease somewhat.


	19. Her Second Naked Week (Part 1)

On Sunday, 9-Volt was picked up by his parents from 18-Volt's house, 5-Volt was fully dressed, she did not get naked at any point that day, it was uneventful. She did decide to sleep naked at night, though. The next day, however, 5-Volt looked at the clock. She slept in a little, her husband helped her make breakfast for 9-Volt, who had already left for school when she woke up.

With a slight moment of privacy, 5-Volt stretched her arms above her head. She visually inspected her naked body, she giggled as she found herself naked in the morning, nude as she was when she fell asleep the night before. The naked woman swung her legs around to the side of the bed. She let her breasts bounce a little and a hand feel a small patch of fur above her legs. 5-Volt stood up and began to streak towards the hallway.

Every step down the hall felt exciting to her, she was naked in her own house and prospect of someone catching her in the act actually caused her to feel her body warm. She was almost unfazed by the discovery of her hard nipples, she just noticed them, but wondered if they'd been around since last night. Was she still aroused through her sleep? She hardly ever remembers her dreams, and she didn't very well take note of anything like being aroused when just first waking up.

Her husband gave an official good morning to 5-Volt as she walked into the kitchen. He seemed to be setting up the kitchen table with breakfast, she thought the pancakes looked really good, she didn't stop herself from finding a seat. Breakfast was very pleasant, although it came with a bit of questioning from Fronk, who was ordered to stay home by 9-Volt, even though Fronk knew he was not a pet. Fronk asked things like, "Why are doing this?" and "Does your son know about this?"

9-Volt still didn't know about her mom's newfound naughtiness and she intended to keep it that way. 5-Volt even offered Fronk extra pancakes if he agreed to keep his mouth shut, Fronk made a promise to keep his lips sealed.

Her husband said he may come home early today and even suggested some plans for her in case he does. Being naked out on the town on an empty Monday seemed like less of a recipe for trouble to 5-Volt than a Saturday. She still needed some getting used her nudity before she could fully embrace looking for trouble. With breakfast done, and 5-Volt working on dishes, her husband left for work. 5-Volt said, "I think the first thing I'll do is get a bit of a tan. I've got to get rid of my tan lines."

5-Volt grabbed some tanning lotion to rub on her beautiful naked body, her breasts, tummy, pussy, legs, back and buttocks were all slick. She headed for the backdoor and didn't hesitate to step outside. She stared out into the backyard and put her hands on her hips as she smiled and saw a bit of a fence on both sides, she knew that she'd be exposed to any second story window. 5-Volt streaked to the nearest lawn chair and sat down, applying some sunscreen to her arms, then immediately lied on her stomach, wanting her entire back half to be exposed before her front. She knew her nakedness was obvious with her bare bottom exposed the way it was, but she didn't care. Her eyes darted to all the houses around her.

After tanning her back and butt, she turned over, grabbed the suntan and put it on her arms and shoulders. 5-Volt giggled as her naughty areas were more apparent. It would draw the eye, letting people know where her swimsuit area begins and ends, and that it was where they shouldn't be looking, she was trying to get her mind on all her nudity as her tan lines slowly disappeared.

An hour passed as she was still naked and tanning, being her own little naked toy and also her husband's. 5-Volt got more lotion and her hands touched where her top would normally cover. It was a thin area of skin, but she took note that it was being touched and it was bare, she loved it. 5-Volt let her own hands get closer to her own naked butt. She even dared to actually touch herself there and rubbed it all over her bare buttocks, even squeezing them.

5-Volt's hands did got to her waist and hips after her butt and they then rounded on the hips to get down to her legs. Then she rubbed some more lotion into her bare bottom, giggling as she did. Rubbing her own nude butt in public was something 5-Volt would enjoy doing. She set the bottle on the ground and now was happily relaxing. Time crept slowly by as she lied naked on her stomach, then she decided to turn over. She herself sat up and began to use the lotion again, then lied on her back, showing her full front nudity.

Once her front was showing, she slowly put some lotion in an open hand and began to bring it up to her chest. 5-Volt rubbed the lotion onto her upper chest, around the collar bone and onto her shoulders, knowing that even the gentle motion was causing her breasts to move about below. She ran her hand around her breasts and to her rib cage and rubbed some more, touching herself intimately as she did.

As 5-Volt moved her hand to her breasts with her hand moving across them as she was sitting naked in the open air, she soon found her nipples were hard and pointing outward. She knew every touch of her hand was for pleasure as she got the lotion into her skin and finished as fast as she could. 5-Volt looked down at her own breasts and saw how they glimmered a little now. She could see every detail, and she knew they'd be exposed for the rest of the day. Her hand was now applying lotion to her laps and hips, she had to get a bit extra in her hand, and she knew what to do next. Getting her thighs was something that normally she'd have to do at the beach, but without anything on, even her normally exposed thighs felt naughty to touch.

5-Volt let her hand dive between her legs for a quick pass across her lips with the lotion, then slowly laid back, hoping to get the all the tan lines gone. She knew there were so many things to do with her hands, like lying her hand on her stomach to make it keep twitching and either rise or fall on her body, exploring her exposure and yearning to not cover it. She also rested her hands behind her head, she like how it brought attention to her bare chest. Sitting on her hands surely wouldn't let her forget about her nudity either.

She saw her nipples were still extended outward and smiled as she was rubbing her thighs a little, feeling a bit of a tingle inside her as she pictured another day of total nudity. A short time passed, her husband was back early and he greeted his naked wife, "How's your tan?"

5-Volt said, "Tan lines are all gone."

She turned around and let him see both sides of her body to confirm it, then asked, "What plans do you have for me?"

"Wanna go to the park?"

"Sure."

At the front door, they didn't hesitate. They opened it up and walked right out towards their car. It was a beautiful Monday. She climbed into the car with him following suit and they took their usual seats in the front. In a little while, they were at the park. In the distance, she could even tell there were people there and wondered if the distance would make it so they had no clue she was naked, she actually hoped someone did have a clue, though.

Her husband said, "I do have a bit of a task for you here."

"What is it?"

"Well first, scoot your butt up a bit on the seat, so it's on the edge."

Without hesitation, she went through with it. He continued, "Now put your feet up."

5-Volt reached down to grab hold of both of her bare feet, then lifted them up, tipping herself back some as she placed her feet on the top sides of the dashboard of the car. With her legs spread suddenly, she was showing everything she had below. 5-Volt was instantly breathless, she felt far more exposed suddenly and she loved every second of it. 5-Volt looked down at her body, she was posed in an incredibly obscene way, she'd do something like this on her own. Her husband said, "Excellent!"

He quickly got out of the car. 5-Volt saw him staring in through the window and had her eyes drift down at her own body to see what they were seeing. Of course her body was bare, void of any clothing. On top of it, her nude body was in an incredibly daring pose. Her legs were spread wide, and she was even suspended up. Her bare butt barely touched the seat under her. Being in the front of the car, she knew that anyone at any of the side windows or front window could see her, just as her husband was. She wanted nothing hidden anywhere and noticed her arms were framing her breasts and pushing them together. Her chest swelled up higher than usual, like she was trying to show them off.

Her husband went to talk a little, saying he would be back soon, he eventually turned and left. She told him to take all the time he needed. Hopefully, he would take long. Anyone walking by would get quite the sight. She put her hands behind her head to relax as she enjoyed looking at her breasts and placed a hand on each of her breasts, to play with them. However, that moment was brief, the instant the air touched her exposed crotch, her breathes became sharper.

What was on show between her legs was surely more inappropriate. She could even feel her lips were slightly parted. She'd be showing pink to anyone who might see, she'd welcome the opportunity to let any adult see it.

She just sat there for minutes, in no rush as she wondering when someone would come her way.


	20. Her Second Naked Week (Part 2)

As time passed, 5-Volt began to get tired. From time to time, she was able to crane her neck to see people in the distance. If anyone of them were to leave the park, they might walk right by her. The road was close too, so she constantly heard cars drive by. At any moment, someone else could park right next to her car to get to the park. 5-Volt fought all her urges to hide though, and stayed in her pose, she open the car door for some fresh air and to let everyone see all of her bare skin, she even smiled and waved to a several onlookers who saw her.

5-Volt saw her husband walking back finally. He got in the car and looked and looked at his naked wife, specifically at her breasts and pussy, 5-Volt happily showing off her total nudity. She spoke, "I was here last night, all naked and everything here in the park."

"Really?"

"Yep."

She was still completely nude as she tried to mentally prepare herself for what could be next. Her nipples were hard, poking into the air and there was a tingle between her legs too. She was thankful she was seen and the risk of exposure had once again turned her on. 5-Volt knew she could accept her arousal, she was turned on by being naked in public, and her husband knew about it. She knew the thrill was intoxicating on so many levels. Not only the arousal, but the excitement as well was usually worth it in the end.

They drove into a subdivision they didn't know very well and she asked to stop at the side of the street, in the middle of a row of houses. When he asked why, 5-Volt said with a giggle, "I'm daring myself to go up to the door of that house."

She pointed to the one they stopped in front of and resumed, "Then I will ring the bell. While I wait for someone to answer the door, I'll stand there with my hands behind my head!"

5-Volt intended to stand completely exposed for some stranger and she couldn't help but giggle some more at the situation, "Oh, think about it a little. Yeah, I'll be super naked and not the least bit embarrassed."

"Man, you are ballsy."

"I don't even have balls."

"Oh. Just do what you gotta do."

5-Volt began to reach for the door, but turned and quickly used the other door. She stepped out of the car onto the pavement. The sun was high up now as she quickly powerwalked around the car, seeing her husband watching from inside. There was no one around close by as she made it across the road, she noticed that closest person, someone mowing their lawn, was too far away to really notice her state of dress.

She was on the side walk, dashing down the path that led up through the yard, she wanted to wait and get ready for this more, but she was standing naked out in the open. 5-Volt smiled because her breasts bounced as she ran down the path, and when she made it to the door, she eyed up the doorbell. She'd have to press it and wait there for someone to come by, she was facing the door and her legs parted slightly. She let one arm sit at her side, the other hovering near the doorbell. Looking back over her shoulder, she saw him still waiting and giving her the thumbs-up sign.

5-Volt took a deep breath, she steeled herself with all her courage. She pressed the button, hearing the chime go off, there was no turning back. The naked mom clasped her hands behind her head, she liked how the pose made her incredibly vulnerable. She could hardly believe she'd offer her naked body like that to someone, but there she was.

She kept waiting and waiting. Any second someone would open the door, but each second that did go by felt like minutes. 5-Volt wondered how much longer to wait or if no one was even home, she felt a hand on her bare shoulder, it was only her husband, who had left the car and joined her on the stoop. 5-Volt leaned aginst the door, her buttock rubbed the doorknob and opened the door to the house, she smiled, "Here, how about we just let ourselves in?"

"You sure about that?"

"Don't worry about it, I'm already guilty of public indecency, what's a little breaking and entering?"

The door was shut, and they looked around as they took in her new surroundings. The lights and everything were turned off inside. Outside the two of them, things were quiet. 5-Volt said in a singsong tone, "Hello? I'm naked."

Again her body was exposed, and although she was just about to do it to whoever lived here before, she thought about trying to draw attention. She looked all around, but the house was still quiet. 5-Volt looked around and noticed retro Nintendo memorabilia, she deduced, "This must be 18-Volt's house."

She saw a picture of 18-Volt himself, confirming that the house they were in was his place of residence. He was definitely at school with 9-Volt. She looked around and the house was definitely nice. Rubbing her bare arms and feeling her breasts on her arms, reminded her that she was indeed naked in a friend's home. 5-Volt looked down at her feet and bare body, seeing it above the somewhat familiar floor.

5-Volt walked over to the couch, staring at the cushion of the vinyl couch. She was a little unsure at first, it seemed a bit wrong to sit naked on someone else's couch. She patted the seat and sat down, thinking no one will notice. Immediately, 5-Volt took note of what it felt like to be completely naked on such a couch as she sunk in a little. The two didn't say much at first, really just taking the moment to relax. She had placed her hands on her lap, wondering when she could be used to being naked around some her friends, the grownups at least.

Glancing to her side, she saw that her husband's gaze drifted up and down 5-Volt's naked body. Her mind quickly thought about what her was seeing. Her bare breasts were topped with hard nipples, there was a little patch of brown fur between her legs, and a woman shifting in her seat who was completely naked. 5-Volt smiled as her husband stared at her nakedness as she looked around the room some. She liked to sit and relax in the couch while not wearing a stitch of clothing.

The nude mom felt that she needed to use the bathroom, she got and knew her nude body bounced about for him to see. Once there, she placed her hands on the sink counter, and stared down at the floor. She could see her nipples, still quite stiff as she looked up at the mirror, and at her naked self. It was always a pleasant sight to see herself naked like this. 5-Volt cupped her breasts, fingers rolling her nipples around and cooed softly as she instantly felt the warmth between her legs grow again, she moaned to herself, "Oh 5-Volt, what has gotten into you lately?"

She continued to play with her sensitive boobs. Her motions were soft and slow, but they really were taking her breath away, she moaned to herself again, "You're playing with yourself in a friend's house."

Suddenly, she stumbled back against the wall, leaning against it as she glanced in the mirror again, seeing much more of her naked body now. Her legs were even parted. 5-Volt moved one of her hands from her breasts, and started to move it down the front of her body. She closed her eyes before she could actually watch herself masturbate in the mirror. 5-Volt's nude body tingled as her fingers made contact with her tender lips. A few rubs and she was about ready to take a seat on the floor.

However, she tried to stop herself. She told herself if she wasn't careful, making a mess would not be good since it wasn't in her own home, so she forced herself to stop touching her body. Looking in the mirror again, she was a bit hesitant to stop so she could go back downstairs. It seemed like her heaving chest, even harder nipples, rosy cheeks, and general body language were just screaming that she wanted release. 5-Volt wasn't sure if it was because she was denying her bare body what it wanted, or if because she had become more aroused. She probably felt it was both.

5-Volt used a bit of toilet paper to clean between her legs a little and to get rid of excess moisture. She then flushed the toilet to cover up her tracks and then she washed her hands. She tried to tell her body to settle down, but at the same time, she considered continuing where she left off too. However, after flushing, it would be really odd if she took much longer, so she opened the door and stepped back into the hall. Stepping closer to the stairs, she could see her husband sitting in the living room. She knew both eyes were on her as she stepped down the stairs, her breasts were bouncing and her nipples were now ten times more noticeable to him.

She walked into the kitchen and towards the back patio door, pulled the curtain open, and bright light shone in onto her. Outside, 5-Volt could see the backyard, a tall fence, and a pool, she took off running for the pool and jumped in. The water was cool and felt nice on the warm afternoon. 5-Volt saw that most of her body was under water. She could see down into the clear water pretty well, it seemed obvious she was naked up close, but anyone spying out windows wouldn't be able to see that well.

5-Volt was already skinny dipping about merrily, beginning to splash about and enjoy herself. Being naked helped her have fun, her naked body in the water caused her feel the water slide all over her naked form, defining the shape and locations more than the air normally did.

Eventually, 5-Volt got out of the pool and got a beach ball and tossed it in, then began to bounce it around. With all her jumps and bumps against the ball, her breasts would bobble and splash up over the surface. The brief moments of touching the air and then splashing down into the water again kept her nipples hard and sensitive.

The two began to talk about how nice the pool was. Her husband even suggested, "If we had two more people, we could play chicken!"

5-Volt giggled and blushed thinking about that. She thought about being on top of someone's shoulders, suspended high above the water, her butt and boobs exposed to the world. She pictured it being at a pool party, many other people around seeing her like that. She got out again and found herself an inflatable raft. She tossed it into the pool and began to relax on it, her naked body out of the water, lying out for all to see, lying on her stomach, keeping her hands folded on her stomach and not near her more delicate spots.

She was still wet from the pool, and she could feel the water drip down her body. It contrasted a lot with the warm sun shining on her, she could see her breasts glistening with beads of wetness dripping down them from even as far up as her nipples. The nipples themselves of course poked out high into the air. To keep balance, she had to keep her legs slightly parted, and she knew that at the right angles, her husband would be able to see some of her pink slit, not that it bothered her. After a few minutes, she realized school would be over soon and decided it was time to go. She put everything back, dried up and left so no one would know about her presence.


	21. Her Second Naked Week (Part 3)

Before they left, 5-Volt allowed the familiar feel of the air to directly touch her lips as she tauntingly turned her bare butt away from her husband, who was happily staring back up at her. 5-Volt could swear she could feel every drop of water pass down her bare form, she could feel it bounce over every little goosebump. She felt water pool up between her arms and breasts, she even noted the contrast between the cool water between her hand and lips, but at the same time the warm radiance coming from her skin.

The naughtiest parts were not hidden, she was still standing completely naked in someone's backyard. 5-Volt's wet and naked form was something she didn't want to go unnoticed, she asked, "Honey, could you dry me up before we go?"

"OK."

Her husband then took a towel, and spread it out over his wife's head, and began to dry 5-Volt's hair. Her head was being jostled around and she got a glimpse of her husband standing in front of her, he said, "Hold still."

He started looping the towel around her. With an end in each hand, he began to tug the towel back and forth. The middle of it rubbed side to side on 5-Volt's bare back in a vigorous manner. 5-Volt almost lost balance by the sudden movement, but she was able to stand herself stable again. She noticed the effect all this movement was having. Beneath her arms, she could still feel her breasts wanting to jiggle around. Her backside, not being held down at all, did begin to shake a lot.

Before moving the towel down her back, he began to dry 5-Volt's neck and shoulders. Soon, the towel reached 5-Volt's bouncing bottom, the friction of the towel being moved across her bare butt was new and fun. This wasn't herself toweling herself off, this was someone else, and she was loving how it was happening.

He finally got to her front, 5-Volt felt the towel press to her nude body from the top of her chest to mid-thigh. Her husband slipped behind her, like before holding both ends of the towel. She let him take her left arm and he lifted it up and outstretched horizontally as he began another round of drying. The quick and sudden tugs from side to side and the towel dragging across 5-Volt's bare front side was something else, she could feel the soft towel slide over every inch of her with how tight it was pulled against her naked body. One very noticeable point was the fact that the cotton rubbed against her still hard nipples. The sensation nearly made 5-Volt coo, she knew it felt good.

His handiwork with the towel also reminded 5-Volt of her indecent exposure. Beneath the towel, 5-Volt could feel the fabric dart over her skin, but at the same time, she could also feel the areas that weren't. There were bits of skin that the air could still touch and the sun could still shine on. The contrast only heightened 5-Volt's feeling of nudity. Even her husband's simple toweling of her arm added to the whole effect, she really loved feeling like she was completely naked, she loved being completely naked as well.

As 5-Volt was twisted around, it was at that time that she also noticed that his wiggling towel began to slip down, he was intending to repeat what she did to her back and descend down her body. With both arms now outstretched, she let the towel slither down her body. 5-Volt's breasts were unable to stay contained, not that she wanted them to be contained, and with the towel down a few more inches, both of her breasts sprang free.

He didn't once stop moving either, his technique insured that the breasts would keep bouncing and swaying. The towel fell lower and lower on her body, down past her ribs and even down to her belly button. The whole time, her body couldn't stop shaking. As her breasts bounced around, 5-Volt admired their size, shape, and even what her nipples were like.

With a few more passes of the towel, a few strands of her lower, brown locks were rubbed. 5-Volt didn't have to look to tell, she could feel the edge of the towel working lower. After just a few more twists, the towel was now drying just the sides of her legs. After that, she looped them around the inside of her legs. 5-Volt looked curiously at her legs and her pubes. That's when she realized that the only place that hadn't been dried was up along the inside of her legs, she hoped he would nestle his towels at the top and rub it along her...

5-Volt's thoughts were cut off as soon as he began. Beyond the sudden sensations of the towel slowly climbing her legs, 5-Volt also noticed her footing, she decided to spread her legs as he shifted the towel against them. Her feet slipped a bit, still being wet. He was able to spread her legs just a little wider. Her husband whistled at the pink folds showing, 5-Volt giggled, now being so incredibly revealed. Her bare and wet lips, wet for two reasons, were now even out in the open.

When the towels started to rub against 5-Volt's thighs, her breathing became heavy. Once she was dry, they were in the kitchen again. With bare feet, 5-Volt could feel the couple of small puddles she left behind, apparently she was not dry enough. They thought the sun would dry everything off. Before leaving, the husband asked, "How about an encore from adorable little 5-Volt? One last twirl, hands on head, for me?"

5-Volt smiled, "Ok."

She stared at the floor below her, then glanced up for a moment, seeing that a set of eyes was already on her. The naked woman shuffled her feet around a little, making sure her legs were firmly placed together. She placed both hands on the top of her head and could feel her breasts rise with her arms a little. 5-Volt started her spin thanks to making brief eye contact with her husband. 5-Volt enjoyed being nude and noticing her husband looking at her body.

The nude woman twisted her body and dragged her feet on the floor and did a quick twirl. She twerked a little beckoning him to slap her ass. They decided to stop and go home, she took a moment to psyche herself up for another naked appearance in public. Once the door swung open, 5-Volt saw that it was the afternoon, she began to walk back to the car with her husband following. While driving home, he said, "You know, I can tell you're super aroused."

5-Volt smirked, "How?"

He exaggeratedly looked up and down over 5-Volt's bare body, "All the classic signs of an aroused 5-Volt. Cute red glow, heavier breathing, inability to sit still, thighs that keep shifting. I don't need obvious signs like your nipples or lips to tell, which I'm sure are hard and wet respectively."

She giggled, "Is it that obvious?"

"Yep."

5-Volt was incredibly aroused and she knew it. Ever since practicing nudism, the last week had been working up her arousal in some way. Her husband noticed, "We need gas."

"Can I pump the gas? I'm naked and I'd like to get out of the car like this at a gas station."

"You bet, hon."

5-Volt could see the gas station in the distance. Only very local traffic stopped here ever, it was a bit of an older one. No one else got gas as they pulled, she actually hoped that a person or two could see her in the buff. He stopped the car so that when she got out, she'd be between the car and pump, the road being on the other side of the car. She looked out the windows and still couldn't see anyone. She got out a credit card and put 30 coins in.

The bare woman figured the pump would hide her from the windows of the station itself, but she still hoped that someone would show up. Opening her door, 5-Volt set a foot out onto the pavement. She gazed around, then shut the door to properly work the pump. She set it shut and looked at the machine. Straightening her stance some, 5-Volt rose up enough to slide the card in. Once it accepted the card, 5-Volt wondered what to do with the card. Her husband was opened her window and took it from the naked mom with no pockets.


	22. Her Second Naked Week (Part 4)

Selecting the fuel type, 5-Volt opened up the gas latch on the car. She peeked over the top of the car at the road and saw a car driving down towards them, but then it rushed past. 5-Volt found the nozzle for the fuel and slowly removed it as she set it up so the car was finally filling, she hit the latch so the gas wouldn't stop. Her hands again groped her naughtiest spots, and she waited.

As she did, she couldn't help but notice the pulsations between her legs. 5-Volt could feel warmth and wetness against her hand. Her arousal wasn't dying one bit. Being outside, naked and exposed, and able to be caught was pumping adrenaline through her veins. The want to touch herself in a more purposeful way was so much, that when her husband suddenly stepped out of the car, she felt as if she was caught doing something dirty, even if she was only thinking about it.

He stood next to the car, shutting his door and pointed off in a direction. She looked that way, and saw that a car was pulling into the station, pulling up to the pumps. It was right on the other side of the pump 5-Volt was using.

Hearing a car door open, 5-Volt kept calm. She was standing naked next to her car. 5-Volt was completely bare and without any reason for it, other than her devious games. She could see the shoulder of the man at the pump as he selected his options and slowly tiptoed to the side a bit more, trying to make sure she distract him too much. While she did this, her husband stepped around her and took hold of the nozzle, as if about done with it.

Time moved slowly for 5-Volt, who wanted to draw attention by waiting for him to notice a naked woman in public, she didn't want to force it, she wanted it to happen naturally. She stayed put where she was, but he seemed to be blind to the situation as the heat between her legs didn't stop. 5-Volt knew that this kind of thing turned her on very much. It was beyond arousing and somewhat empowering. He was done and left, leaving her both disappointed and relieved.

Her husband was waiting for 5-Volt to get back in. 5-Volt took the pump and put it back, she was finished and she watched as she waited for her receipt. She got the receipt, but then suddenly got out a squeegee from the side of the pump and began to clean the car windows, she was stalling. 5-Volt began to clean the car's windows. Her husband noticed 5-Volt flashing a few cruel smiles as he shifted about in his spot a bit.

It was still a bit bright out, the sun just starting to set. She heard two cars go by and she knew the longer they were there, the more likely that more people would stop for gas. 5-Volt had finished washing the front windshield, but moved onto the side ones, the ones on the driver's side. Her husband yawned a little, getting sleepy from waiting. The way 5-Volt was bending over, standing upright, her ass constantly popping out, and both her hands not covering herself, 5-Volt was showing quite a bit.

He asked, "Are you almost done? 9-Volt might get home before us."

"Almost. One more task, cleaning the back window."

She walked around the back corner of the car and was now fully exposed to one end of the road. There was nothing to hide her body. She brought the squeegee up to the glass, and began to clean. 5-Volt could see him turned in her seat to watch. 5-Volt's entire lower half was now uncovered as she cleaned the glass. She was sometimes checking over her shoulder for anyone coming their way, but wasn't worried either way.

5-Volt could just barely see it, but there was a car coming from behind her. She decided to give them sight worth seeing, but it passed again and it clearly didn't notice her, the driver must have been concentrating on driving. She shrugged and said, "Oh well."

At the back of the car, she washed away the small bit of the windows that needed cleaning. With the job done, 5-Volt quickly put the squeegee back and got in the car.

It was funny how Jenny suddenly seemed done too. Without a word she sat back in the car, and they started to drive home. Thankfully, they it back before 9-Volt did, so she managed to get dressed before her son got home.

* * *

The next day, after 9-Volt left for school again, 5-Volt stripped naked and stepped into the bathroom. The nude woman looked in the mirror and confirmed she was indeed completely naked. The times without any clothing were intermittent. She did her best to straighten her hair and such. She felt pretty frazzled at least, probably because of her bedhead.

It wasn't even like those days naked were private either, she wasn't just relaxing at home like a nudist, she streaked around town and showed off. 5-Volt's hands went to hold a breast in each of them and she sighed as the touch sent small ripples of pleasure through her naked body. She was still pretty sensitive too, it seemed. Her hands were slowly rubbing her tender mounds so she forced her hands to the side and slowly opened the door.

She stepped into the living room, where her husband eyed her. He had his eyes on 5-Volt's body and she loved the feeling of being on show with how he was watching. The naked woman smiled, "Now for some pure raw exposure."

"Make it quick. I have to leave for work in a half hour. You're standing pretty much perfect for this."

"Thanks, now what I want is for you to look at me."

As if on cue, her husband began to nod his head up and down to really take in the sight of the naked woman in front of him, she said, "I just want you to look at me in any way you can. I want to be exposed and started at, so I'll just pose as you request. I'm talking about being super exposed, to have a naked body viewed by a very attentive audience. One that will see a lot of very personal and intimate details. Now I'll turn to the side so you can see a profile."

He asked, "I'll get my kicks by staring at you. You're a naked cutie, and I want a good look. I will appreciate the look, but at the same time, I know what a naked woman's body looks like. If I wanted to see one, I'm sure you would show me, or there is always the internet."

"I do want you to see my body, and I hope you'll enjoy it."

The idea of her being exposed seemed so much stronger all of a sudden. 5-Volt had been naked and looked at by her husband before, but the fact that the act was being focused on made it feel new again. He asked, "Now, turn to your side if you would please."

5-Volt turned to the side and glanced to left to see him busy looking at her body. 5-Volt's mind was reminding her that she was naked and that she was standing and letting people look at her like that. It also reminded her of the joys of indecent exposure. Seeing down her shoulder and arm, her sides and hips, and her legs and feet, 5-Volt pictured her image at that time. She sucked in her stomach a bit more, and tried to stand straight.

Her nipples were in plain sight, as well as the shapes and swells of her breasts that were exposed. Her bare bottom was also uncovered and she even wiggled it a little as she looked at her husband's eyes. They were wide, almost never blinking, like they were trying to remember every inch or take a mental image of her. He requested, "Turn again please."

She slowly turned another ninety degrees until her bottom was pointed at him. Now, she was blind to his voyeurism, he would be able to look as intently as he desired, not that he was hiding it before. He said, "Face me again."

The bare woman slowly did a 180 and was now facing her husband again. His eyes were in a frenzy to take in everything. 5-Volt looked down at her boobs, she knew that their erect state could easily be noticed. Her husband before hadn't even needed to see them to know they were hard before. Now, he would get to stare and really take note of it. He'd be completely aware of Mary's arousal.

5-Volt allowed herself to feel so naked in front of someone she was getting used to being naked around. Yet as if hooked on it, her mind and body insisted that this exposure was something that turned her on and wasn't going to go away, but she didn't need it to go away anymore. He was surprisingly silent as the pink, hard tips were still showing. Straining out into the air, her nipples were nearly tingling as they remained uncovered. They were once again getting the attention of two pairs of roaming eyes. He said, "You're doing great."

She giggled, "Thanks."

Although, she didn't need to the confirmation that he liked what he saw. She knew he learned to love how she was really showing off a lot. As if in response to the comment, her nipples nearly tingled. 5-Volt thought about how she could in a way feel them aware that they were exposed, the way the air touched them, how her breathing made them move so slightly and how her skin tightened around them. Even her picturing and focusing on their exposure caused them to tingle, and 5-Volt knew they were tingling so much it was somehow visible.

The nudity was pushing her adrenaline. She almost ached with how alive her body was, the way her nerves were so on end. Then there was the fact she couldn't stand still. No matter how much she tried, something willed her body to move, like she wanted to shake her boobs like a stripper, twerk or let her hands be against a part of her bare body that was begging to be touched more. Fronk even joined in and said, "You have really cute nipples, 5-Volt."

She looked up at him, surprised by the personal comment not being from her husband, Fronk resumed, "I mean they're just sticking out atop two near perfect curves. Like I have to admit that it's one of your best features, like something about this is just so 'Please look at me! Please devour me with your eyes!'"

Her husband said, "I appreciate you being so nice and letting us look at your body. You're offering her cuteness for us, and we should appreciate it with every second. Not to say your nipples don't look delectable. They do, actually."

5-Volt recalled how much her body ached and wanted to be touched. Her arousal reminded herself of that, that feeling of her mind wanting to detach from common sense and let her desires taking over. Her husband then had another request, "Now, I want to see the naughtiest part."

The naked mom walked closer to show her cunt lips up close, from the hairs above and the sensitive skin below, it was all in her mind's eye and her husband's. 5-Volt thought about how that was the one area that needed hiding the most, it was something so private and usually just hers to know about, but the acts of showing it were always making not want to hide it.

He and Fronk got a close look at something so private and now were always be able to picture it. She knew they'd also see so many signs of her arousal. They'd see how the lips had become almost puffy and swollen. The coloring was surely different. She would have use a napkin or something to clean her fingers due to how wet she'd become.

Yet 5-Volt's hands moved on their own, roaming her body as she tried to prepare for the next few moments.


	23. Her Second Naked Week (Part 5)

5-Volt's husband left for work. He came back in the afternoon and she continued the show in the safety of their bedroom. She became far too concentrated on the showing of very naughty skin. The naked woman stood silent and calm, knowing where he was looking and that he wasn't seeing anything more than skin. Sure it was clearly aroused, and that really turned her on even more.

The nude woman was completely bare and with nothing to hold onto. This was total nudity for 5-Volt, this was complete nakedness and she loved just how exposed her body. Her husband said, "Please sit on the bed."

She looked all around her and saw the spot he pointed at next to her. 5-Volt walked to the bed and lowered herself to it, she could feel the sheets below touch her hot skin. Even with someone sitting there before, they almost felt cool to her. She felt that her lips were again slightly hidden by her legs being shut, but this just refocused his attention on her breasts. He said, "Now honey, I'm not going to ask you to do anything too crazy..."

He began to kneel right in front of the bed and she was eagerly anticipating his foreshadowing and by the fact that he felt so very close to her naked body, he continued, "Yet I want to really get a good look at you. These next poses will require you to touch yourself in some ways..."

5-Volt looked surprised in a good way and said, "Oh my, you naughty man."

"Simple though...I just want you to hold your breasts. Nothing too perverse."

The bare woman brought her hands to her breasts and slowly grabbed them, fingers just loosely around the sides as she looked to him for guidance, he demonstrated, "No, a little lower, like this..."

The husband was holding her breasts more from the bottom and said, "Kind of like a shelf bra, but with your hands."

She was holding her breasts up, as if presenting them more than before. Her nipples tingled having available hands so close. He said, "Very good. Now just give them a little bit of a push up and ease down..."

Once she started the motion of bobbing her breasts up and down slowly, 5-Volt's body ached again. It was like every time they lifted and dropped, her breasts grew warmer and tingled more. They were so more obvious now, with such a subtle, but at the same time exaggerated, motion. They were the soul focus, and now she could see and feel them move. She could feel their weight and shape, and she was showing both as well. He requested, "Now...just move your hands a little higher."

She did so, and was now spreading her hands across her breasts, her husband advised, "Make sure to avoid the nipples though, leave those pointing out between them."

5-Volt did as told, and she shivered anytime she brushed one of her nipples. She knew she wanted more of a touch, but she just followed along as told. Soon, she was holding the whole shape of her boobs in each hand, he requested, "Now...just feel how soft they are. Move your hands a bit in a circle, just move and enjoy them..."

The naked mom did as she said. She felt aroused to touch herself so intimately in front of the two, he guided, "Breathe now, slowly..."

Each breath slowly eased her into a pace, her husband encouraged her, "That's right. Keep it up. You're doing wonderful."

She began to arch her back a bit. The rhythm was starting to sync with desire. Her naked body was growing warmer still, and she felt herself giving in to those desires like she usually does. He smiled, "Good...good. You're so cute, 5-Volt. Your face is so red, and your breasts are so rosy and pointy. You're breathing heavily. I can hear air escape, and the slight tone of what sounds like a moan trying to escape."

As he continued on, describing the small details of the scene in front of her, Fronk seemed to peek briefly as he passed by. 5-Volt started to lean back more, her upper body felt heavy, she wanted to lie down. Sensing those desires, he was quick to say, "You may lay back. Just relax..."

5-Volt lowered herself onto the bed, her hands never leaving her breasts. She never stopped her motion either, at least until suddenly her husband was leaning over the side of the bed. He was on 5-Volt's side, propped on his elbows, so close to her chest, no less than a foot from her rubbing, he said, "Keep going. You're doing wonderful. I love what you're doing. I love how adorably you're desperate to do this naughty little show. I love how it has you so wrapped up and you don't want to deny it at all. That's very good, thank you so much. Please, let me see your nipples more clearly. I can see they are so hard, but place your thumb and forefinger around them..."

The nude mom slowed her hands down, and peeled them from her skin. She looked at her husband intently still taking in their shape, color, and everything about them. 5-Volt brought each set of fingers to her nipples, and since they were so extended, she easily got a hold of them. She sighed out loudly, the touch was almost electric. He said, "They're sensitive. Let's back up a little. Just your finger tips on top of them, like you're trying to hide just the nipples from us."

She complied, he complimented, "Good. It might almost hurt, so please take it slow, my naked cutie. I want you to just move your fingers on them. Not quite anything as intense as fully twisting or pushing them, but just wiggle them around a little."

5-Volt began to move her fingers, causing her nipples to move about. Her breathing came out in small gasps, the arousal was overtaking her breathing, she subconsciously arched her back, pushing her wanting nipples into her fingers. He said, "Now...you can slowly place your fingers around them again. Just a tiny, non painful pinch."

The world around 5-Volt was hazy at this point. The nipple teasing was the only thing that existed to her at that point, she even muttered, "Ah..."

He grinned, "There we go, not able to hide that moan, were we?"

That reminder alone caused 5-Volt to let go another small moan as he said, "5-Volt, time to rest your arms and hands at your sides."

Without thinking, she did as he asked. Suddenly, 5-Volt's nude body felt total exposure again. The touching that once distracted her was gone. Her body screamed for fingers once more, she wanted her hands to be against her vulnerable tender areas for pleasure. Her husband was on her left, staring down at her naked breasts, now heaving up and down with her breathing. She shifted in her lying spot, totally on show, and her body was so on fire that it was insane. 5-Volt started to think as if she had just a bit more time and more intense play, she may have orgasmed from her time with just her breasts. A wiggle of her thighs confirmed her pussy had been quite aroused, her thighs were even moist. He spoke up, "Sorry, hon. I know you're close to orgasm. You're aching and wanting, but just a bit longer. Time to sit up, dear."

5-Volt started to rise. Sitting up again, she tried to take another breath as her husband returned to his kneeling position on the floor and he asked, "Now...time for the toughest part. Please place your hands on your thighs."

She did so, noticing her hands still shaking. The bare mom felt that if she was alone, she could relieve all her tension in probably a few moments, he said, "Now, just slowly, and very slowly, open your legs. Just enough that I can truly get a peek at those slick lips of yours."

Her hands were shaking as she started to shift her thighs open. She could see down between them herself, and get a good idea what he was seeing. Within moments, her feet were dangling off the side of the bed about shoulder width apart. 5-Volt could feel every moment as her thighs unstuck from each other, she could feel the way that the moisture on her lips almost felt cold when exposed to the air. Every extra inch her legs opened, she knew was showing herself more to him.

The husband went back to total observer mode, he gazed between the opened thighs, right at the puffy lips presented before him, he muttered while asking, "So wet. Please lean back and rest on your hands."

Leaning back seemed to be a more relaxing pose, but there was more to it. With her hands now away from her opened legs, 5-Volt felt more vulnerable, she could no longer see what she was showing, only feel and guess it. She could swear she could felt herself leaking and wondered if she was dripping on the bed. 5-Volt could also see that he was leaning in a bit closer, she felt hands grasp at her knees and wondered if she were to lose her orgasm if he let her close her legs now.

His eyes darted up and down along his wife's private area. He suddenly looked up first, to look at 5-Volt, who could sense that he wanted to ask something, the eyes were almost pleading, "Please, 5-Volt. Open a bit more. You can do it."

She didn't need to ask for how wide she was to do it. As she slightly pushed her legs farther open, the hands on her knees guided them. 5-Volt didn't look down at them after a few moments, she had to look up and away from them. Her hands felt weak, as if she was about to fall onto her back. She knew she was probably showing everything by this point, she even could feel a few stray hairs tickle her thighs, he was probably leaning in closer.

Every moment grew 5-Volt's intense desire to be touched. Her bare body was crying out for anything, her thoughts were lost between pleasure and relief. She could just tell this prolonged moment, of such a sensitive area having so much mental focus, but no physical touch, was almost too much for her. He commented, "You're so beautiful, 5-Volt."

5-Volt, for the first time, noticed his breath on her hypersensitive nerves. She wasn't sure if he had been holding his breath up until now or if he just moved in closer. Her husband resumed, "Such an amazing sight. So naked and exposed."

One of 5-Volt's hands shifted a bit, she almost fell back as he continued describing, "All puffy and pink. I bet you feel like your skin is crawling. Little tiny tickles over every inch."

She giggled, "Ok, I get it."

"Just a little more... just keep going. Follow along..."

He grabbed a hold of one of 5-Volt's dainty feet. She didn't resist for a moment as it was brought up from the side of the bed with the other one shortly after. In no time, both of her feet were up on top of the bed. With her feet now wide apart, placed on the top of the bed, 5-Volt's legs were spread wide open and she felt herself almost become completely lightheaded. Her hands slipped and she fell onto her back.

Her exposed body felt too alive, almost as if she was going to pass out. Breathing felt difficult, she brought both hands to her chest, placing them over her heart. It wasn't slowing down at all, she moaned, "Hurry..."

She was realizing what she was starting to ask for, admitting she wasn't going to be able to stop from orgasming. Arousal was winning over fully, her beautiful body was only seeking that. If she had more of a mind for it, she'd have been more embarrassed about what she technically did. Her husband said, "You can do it. Just hold on."

5-Volt felt the warm breath of her husband again, she was even wanting him to touch her. She wanted it, and would have been OK with it. He said, "I can see your clit, 5-Volt. I can see it sticking out and wanting to be touched. You've never been this aroused, have you? It must almost hurt! Honey...spread your lips..."

The nudie heard, one of her hands was guided down her body. The hand was placed between her legs, and 5-Volt's body jerked as her fingers graced across her wet folds for a second, his voice was heard again, "With your fingers...open them, let me see..."

Although 5-Volt could tell her lips were a little open on their own, her fingers still pushed and prodded until they pushed her folds further open. The first attempt though, her fingers slipped, already too slick to hold anything in place. She moaned as her fingers reattempted. 5-Volt's ears were buzzing, she couldn't hear much anymore, she heard her heart pounding, she heard the awkward way her breaths came out. She thought she could hear her husband heavily breathing, but that might have been her brain filling in the blanks, and assuming it due to the air flow she felt between her legs.

5-Volt, for that moment, was completely and utterly exposed and she loved it. She could swear she heard, "Let me see you cum."

Her fingers slipped, rubbed and prodded. They did exactly as her body wished they would do. It seemed as if just the first few moments drove her into the first wave of her orgasms. It came over her so fast that her mind was spinning. Pleasure shot all through her naked body at once. It had felt like she achieved something she'd been on the edge of for hours. Yet, the adrenaline energy was enough to keep her fingers moving. It completely overtook her, and there in front of her husband, 5-Volt couldn't stop as she pleasured herself into a second orgasm.

During the second, she wasn't even aware of what was happening. All she knew is her body was quaking in pleasure. Things went dark for 5-Volt, whose eyes were shut, and her body began to finally cool down. The next moment, she remembered her body feeling stiff. She felt as if she'd just run a mile and her breath was still heavy. Her legs were dangling over the bed again and she was still completely flat on her back as she felt a pat on her lap. She looked down past her still naked body, her husband was still sitting their, smiling as he said, "That was wonderful."

"I did good?"

"The best, now you get some rest."

He got up and gave his wife a pat on the shoulder, he also left a sign that said Do Not Disturb. 5-Volt rested her head back, closed her eyes and drifted away again, too tired to do much else.


	24. Birthday Surprise

5-Volt was lying down, fast asleep, inches away from the nearest lake, water gently lapping at her toes as she clenched and unclenched my toes, noticing the feeling of the mud against her bare skin and a warm breeze blew. The stars shone brilliantly across the sky as she was lying on her back, naked on a small plain of mud, hidden from the outside world by a dense crescent of trees.

She looked around and was startled as siren was heard, she asked herself, "Where are my clothes? They couldn't have gone far, they don't have legs. Alright, alright, it's dark out, maybe I just missed them. I'm going to close my eyes, and take a deep breath, and count to three, and they'll be right here. One...two...three... And...?! Darn it! Darn, dang, gosh, golly, damn! Where are they?!"

She was hyperventilating, she clenched her fists rhythmically and focused on my breathing, trying to calm herself down, but she ultimately cursed into the night.

The naked woman peeked out from behind the trees and she was still alone, so far as she could tell. Huddled over, futilely trying to cover her breasts and pussy from any potential voyeurs, she waddled along the shore line, studying the tree line for any hint of her clothes. Nothing...nothing...nothing...shit! My clothes are gone. Just...gone. What was I going to do now? I can't stay here, someone will come down eventually. I don't have my cell phone, so at least that hadn't gotten stolen, but I can't call for help either."

Suddenly, a terrible thought struck her, "What if I went too far with desires for public nudity? The thugs were bad enough, the risk of arrest seemed pretty high at this point. Maybe I should really stop with this, I should tell my husband I don't want to be naked anymore. What if he did this to me?! I'll kill him!"

5-Volt just had to get home. Once she was there, she'd be safe, but that meant she'd have to make her way back across town...alone...at night...completely naked. She pondered if there would be enough berries and stuff around the lake that she could just stay put until her hair grew to Godiva-esque lengths and she could get back home with my modesty intact.

A branch snapped in the darkness, she whimpered, "Who's there?!"

Her was heart pounding like a taiko drum team until a sharp pain in the sole of her foot made me realize that it had just been her. She lifted up her foot to examine it, revealing two small fragments of branch beneath. After her heartbeat returned to normal, she realized she couldn't stay here any longer, not if she didn't want her heart to explode. She'd have to risk it, so she took a moment to plan out her route in her head. 5-Volt was pretty sure she could swing it and make it all the way back to her home without getting caught. She took a deep breath and stepped out from the trees.

5-Volt didn't bother trying to cover her body, she wanted to focus on staying hidden and being aware of her surroundings, and she'd rather someone catch a glimpse from a distance than bump into someone unexpectedly. She slinked through the trees surrounding the lake, keeping her ears perked for any sudden noises, a difficult task with her heart pounding so loudly.

She crept from tree to tree, scouting ahead from each hiding place, staying low to the ground as she scuttled to safety. At every sound, she froze, trying to locate its source, feeling like a hunted animal, prey to any predator that might come across her in her defenseless state. From the darkness came a giggle, so she paused, listening for the source. Voices were approaching, getting louder as she frantically searched around for some sort of covering, but there were only trees. 5-Volt could try to get away from them, but they might hear her, or worse, see her. She could hide behind a tree, but if they walked past her, she'd be exposed. She could head back to the lake, but she'd lose all her progress and have to start all over.

An idea bubbled up past her fears and worries, she could go up. Above her were the sturdy, leafy branches of an ancient tree. 5-Volt scampered up its trunk, climbing into the branches as she tried unsuccessfully to protect her most sensitive spots from the rough bark, then she froze. She managed to find a good spot to rest in, which was high enough off the ground and the leaves were dense enough that she was unlikely to be seen unless somebody was looking directly up at her, but she couldn't move without making any noise, and now she was trapped spread-eagled between the branch below her and the branch above. Her arms and legs were spread and she had no way of even hiding herself should someone look up at her. If she tried to take one of her hands down from the branch above, she might lose her balance.

The nude woman tried to breathe as silently as she could, praying that they couldn't hear her heartbeat pounding in her bare chest. 5-Volt watched as beneath her, a guy took his girlfriend's hands in his and raised them up over her head. He pressed her against the tree and kissed her lips, her cheeks, her neck. She felt like a voyeur watching them, but if she closed her eyes, she might miss a chance to escape, so she decided to keep watching them.

After a minute or so, they were so distracted that she felt safe enough to climb back down and make her way out of the woods without running into anyone else. Now, she was on a park, but she couldn't make out which one since she had been to several parks. Fortunately for her, it was nearly empty, but it was also much better lit.

She stuck to the sides, shunning the walkways. From time to time, she came across a man or a woman, or sometimes both, taking evening strolls. 5-Volt lied down in the grass, or hid behind whatever covering was available. They used the paths, so she saw them long before they could see her, and she had an advantage. At one point, two men passed by her just a few feet away from where she was lying on the other side of a row of hedges, completely naked. Had one of them taken just a single step closer to examine the bushes, there was no doubt she would have been caught.

The idea of getting caught always excited her, though. She wondered what they might make her do, maybe force her to give them blowjobs, or let them cum onto her face, their hot seeds dripping down her naked body. She quivered in the darkness, her quiet perversions warming her body in the spring night as their footsteps passed by her. Once again, silence reigned. Slowly, she raised herself up to survey the area. It was clear that there was time to move.

5-Volt felt feral running barefoot and bare butt across the park at night, completely nude, nothing marring her perfect nakedness. She felt like a werewolf, like a primal being of nature. It was exhilarating, and for a brief while, she almost forgot her predicament completely, lost in the freeing sensation on streaking in public unseen.

After another few minutes, she reached the edge of the park. Across the street stood a familiar path she took on Saturday. She was getting so close, she only had one last barrier to cross, the road. There was no way around it. She would have to cross the well-lit road before she could get home. As she almost made it back, there was a written note attached to it with her husband's writing on it, which said,

_5-Volt, sorry about what I put you through, but it was the only thing I could think of to prevent you from spoiling the surprise. Hopefully, I didn't turn you off from being naked. Did I?_

She thought, "What surprise?"

The door creaked open, she hurriedly pushed her way into the darkened home and the lights turned on, a chorus a voices cheered, "Surprise! Happy Birthday!"

A large cake sat on the kitchen table, surrounded by wrapped gifts.

Above the table, a colorful banner read, "Happy Birthday, 5-Volt!"

Scattered throughout the apartment were most of her friends, limited to Wario, Jimmy T., Dribble, Spitz, Dr. Crygor, Master Mantis and Orbulon. Now, they were staring in shock at her, naked in the middle of the room. Gasps rang out, quickly followed by a quiet susurrus of whispers. She felt the heat of their stares of lust, of shock, of judgment against her body. Her husband greeted, "Hey, honey. Sorry about leaving you naked out there."

"Oh. Um...that's ok."

"Did your enjoyment of nudity go away?"

5-Volt smiled, "Nope. It's just as enjoyable as ever, I'm just thankful I didn't get arrested."

She kissed him, wrapping his arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Everyone else awkwardly let themselves out.


	25. Birthday Gift

Once everyone was gone, 5-Volt grabbed his face and kissed him like she hadn't seen him in weeks, even tough it was only hours. She stopped him because they were kissing for about 5 minutes. He grabbed her hand and led her to the cake, set up with plenty of candles. The cake was chocolate.

There was a chair in the middle of the room with the cake on the seat, 5-Volt smeared some cake on her naked body, mostly her breasts and her stomach. Her husband rubbed her shoulders and kissed all over her neck, he didn't ask her if it felt good, because he could already tell. He moved the cake and took a seat as 5-Volt stepped out in front of him and began putting on a show, she danced around real slow, making sure he saw her every curve.

He went over to the table and grabbed some champagne, he took it and poured some down her neck, she let him lick it off. 5-Volt continued to dance for him in her birthday suit and then she got some chocolate syrup and poured it all over her breasts and stomach, then sat on his lap, pulled down his pants and began to grind on your hard dick, she took off his shirt so they wouldn't mess it up, but he didn't care.

Her husband grabbed 5-Volt's ass and pulled her up closer to him and started licking on her neck down to her titties covered in chocolate. He was working his mouth something vicious and she was loving every minute of it. He got up with her in his arms and carried her to the bed, he saw that she had some things to play with and snack on, so he grabbed a strawberry and some whipped cream.

He then took the strawberry and ran it down her breast that was covered in chocolate, then he licked it and proceeded to put it in her kitty, this made 5-Volt shiver, it was cold. Her husband put the whip cream around my kitty to make a "pussy split" and she was more than ok with that. It felt so crazy as he licked all around her pussy.

5-Volt waited until after he took the strawberry out with his tongue to get up, she hopped up on him while she grabbed the whipped cream and caramel. Then, she put it all over his stomach, chest and his dick. She put whipped cream on the tip of his dick and called it his "whipped dick" that she grabbed and licked all around the tip of his dick until all the cream was gone.

She stuffed it in her mouth like it was a Klondike bar. 5-Volt sucked on it, licked it and slurped on it, then covered his nuts with chocolate and begin to suck on them, while stroking his manhood. She could hear how much she was enjoying this, so she went faster and stroked it with her soft, small hands. 5-Volt gripped her husband's nuts and squeezed tight on them, then proceeded to lick down the shaft to his balls only this time, she put caramel on them.

After about 15 minutes of tasting his dick with sweets, he grabbed her by the hair and told her to get up and hop on his dick, she did just that and began to ride on that dick real slow, back and forth, moving nothing but her hips as she was wearing nothing but a smile. She busted all over his manhood with the third stroke in, it was amazing, so amazing that she just couldn't help herself.

He grabbed her booty and tried to make her ride faster. She could feel her hard dick get harder as 5-Volt kept going faster and faster, she would scream with every pound. the naked woman mostly heard noises like, "Smack, smack, smack!"

That sound was so sexy coming for us, their bare skin was slapping hard. 5-Volt moaned with every thrust, "Aaah, damn, hubby! Fuck me! Fuck me hard! I'm the birthday girl!"

He made 5-Volt get up and bend over so he could go from the back. Only this time, he grab her legs and wrapped them around his waist, which got her juices flowing as he was repeatedly pounding her so hard, that the nude woman couldn't help herself. Never had she bust a nut so many times in only a few minutes, but there was something about the way he work that his dick in vagina that made her scream, "Oooh, DAMN! Damn! Right there! Aah, aah!"

5-Volt told him that she was about to cum, he said he was about to cum as well. They both wanted to taste each other's cum and they did as soon as they climaxed. Her husband said, "Happy birthday, honey."

"Thanks. It's just lucky 9-Volt didn't hear us."

"We should probably go to sleep before he does hear us."

"Good idea."

They went to sleep, not even bothering to clean up the mess they made.


	26. Potluck

In the Agate Forest, Dr. Crygor was looking for more fungi, but what he stumbled upon was worse than being startled by Mike or Doris 1. He was face to face with a grizzly bear, it roared louder than Dr. Crygor screamed, he ran for his life and took shelter in the lab of her granddaughter, Penny, who noticed her grandpa's panicking and asked, "Grandpa? Wha-"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! There is a grizzly bear after me! I need to hide!"

Too late, the bear barged in, breaking down the door, Penny shrieked along with Dr. Crygor, who leapt in her arms so she could carry him and run away Scooby-Doo style. The bear ran past a file cabinet, Penny poked her head out of the top drawer, Dr. Crygor out of the middle and for some reason, the bear out of the bottom drawer. The Crygors ran out of the lab and into the forest, but not before grabbing a bear trap and some tranquilizer darts and then covering the trap with leaves so the bear could get caught and they could subdue it, Dr. Crygor said, "Now let's find out who you really are!"

He grabbed at the unconscious bear's head and tried to pull it off, but it didn't come off. Penny said, "That's no disguise, grandpa. It's an actual bear."

"Oopsie. Now let's get out of here before it wakes up."

They left.

* * *

At the Peridot Campgrounds, 5-Volt invited all of the adults for a potluck. She wore nothing but a bathrobe and then took it off in front of everyone, much to their surprise. She placed a finger on her butt and made a sizzling sound as they cooked hot dogs, veggies, chicken and smores. Dribble was uneasy, "Is this really necessary?"

5-Volt replied, "Sure is because you can't spell pussycat without pussy. Right, Spitz?"

Spitz was confused, but he didn't fight back when 5-Volt kneeled down to kiss his head. 5-Volt even did a little dance to the tune of Milkshake by Kelis. Wario didn't care one way or another, he just wanted to stuff his face. Jimmy T. was noticing that the naked woman danced a lot better than him, she wiggled her boobs while twerking, he felt like no could dance better than her. Mantis and Crygor thought about dancing with her, but ultimately decided not to so they wouldn't drive everyone away. Orbulon had 5-Volt sit on some of his hammies so he could take pictures. Mike and Fronk just stared blankly. Her husband took pictures as well.

As they ate and ate, Dr. Crygor heard a rustling in the bushes, he ventured to the source of the noise, a little far from the group and then noticed...a grizzly bear! It may or may not have resembled the one he encountered not too long ago. He freaked as he ran to the other with the bear chasing, he screamed, "Everyone run! Run for your lives!"

They all saw the bear and screamed at the tops of their lungs as they all scattered in different directions, the bear chased Crygor, who screamed, "Help! Get away from me, you big bad old bear! Cut it out! Leave me alone! Don't you chase me! Get out of here, go on, help! Get away from me!"

Everyone else stopped running and tried to think of a plan to save Crygor. 5-Volt quickly hatched an idea, she whistled to the bear, "Yoohoo. Oh, grizzly."

The bear's attention was diverted to the naked mom, the bear slowly walked over to her on all fours, filled with lust as there was hearts in it's eyes. As the bear approached her, she whispered to her husband, "Get the bear spray and the shotgun, they're in the car."

He followed her directions and headed to the car as she kept seducing the bear, "Why settle for a crazy old man when you can have a beautiful naked woman to play with? That's right, walk to me."

Her husband came back with the bear spray and shotgun, 5-Volt gestured for him to toss the bear spray to her, she caught it and sprayed in the bear's eyes, making it roar and howl in pain. She kept spraying it until the bear could not see a thing, then she grabbed the shotgun to blow it's brains out.

Once the bear was dead, Dr. Crygor gave her a big hug as he exclaimed, "My hero!"

5-Volt returned the favor as she hugged him back, she even put his hands on her buttocks. The nude woman giggled, "That's the power of nudity."

Orbulon praised her, "That was an excellent diversion for protection against bears, if somewhat lewd."

Mike said, "You are smart like a robot to really bring down a grizzly bear the way you did."

5-Volt said, "Let's call animal control and get out of here."


	27. Five Times Two

Before 5-Volt went home, Dr. Crygor offered, "If there's any way I can repay you for saving my life, let me know."

5-Volt said, "Ok."

The next day, 5-Volt streaked all the way to Dr. Crygor's lab and greeted, though he was caught off guard, "Still naked?"

She smiled, "Yep. I know how you can return the favor."

"Name it."

5-Volt whispered in...where his ear would be and said, "I want you to make a clone of me."

"That's it?"

"Yes. Another me, so I can have hot lesbian sex with myself."

"Whatever the lady wants."

Dr. Crygor advised 5-Volt to step into his cloning chamber, he pressed some buttons and pulled some switches, electricity crackled around the chamber as it powered up. After lots of whirring and lights flashing, the machine powered down. She stepped out and asked, "Did it work?"

The scientist pointed to the chamber next to cloning one, out of that one stepped a young woman that looked exactly 5-Volt to a tee. It indicated that she was her clone, the clone said, "You tell me."

5-Volt turned around and saw her duplicate, just like her, she was naked as the day she was born. It was like looking in a mirror, but her reflection was real and lifelike, she slowly walked towards her, looking at her brown hair, breasts, stomach and pussy, all of which were identical to hers. The naked woman stared lovingly into her eyes and kissed her lips, saying softly, "You're so beautiful, 5-Volt."

Her clone responded, "So are you, 5-Volt. I'm beautiful because I'm you."

Naked, 5-Volt climbed onto her clone and straddled her left leg. The two wrapped their arms around each other and began kissing again. 5-Volt began to hump her double's leg, slowly. As she did so, she groped and fondled her boobs. Dr. Crygor stepped outside to give them some privacy.

The clone kissed and licked at face of the original 5-Volt, her nose breathing deeply her beautiful scent. Her hair smelled like peaches and herbs as 5-Volt kept humping, each thrust moving quicker than the last. Her girl juices were beginning to make her clone's leg feel quite damp. Her duplicate gasped as 5-Volt's left hand slipped down to her vagina and began to massage her moistening pussy and she breathed, "Oh my God. Fuck me, 5-Volt! Fuck me!"

She didn't comply at first, 5-Volt just kept teasing her, her fingers gently stroking and circling her clitoris as her tongue continued to wrestle with her clone's, this made the clone shriek, "Fuck me, you hot MILF!"

5-Volt's response was to slowly slide two of her fingers into her duplicate's pussy and gently finger her. The duplicate let out a gasp of pleasure, "Oh my God, yes! Keep going!"

Her fingers continued to move at a steady speed, while her thrusts became faster and quicker. The nude woman was beginning to suck on her lower lip as her own orgasm began to build. This was obviously all between enjoying her clone's mouth and tongue, as well as the little crook of her neck. Without thinking, 5-Volt's double pressed her face into the original's shoulder and began to gnaw at it with her teeth. 5-Volt barely felt it, she whispered into her clone's ear, "I'm so close. Do your thing."

Still biting at her shoulder, the clone worked her hand out from under 5-Volt's leg, brought it around and, slowly began to lovingly caress and squeeze her bottom, which made 5-Volt sit straight up and scream, now humping at full pace. Her orgasm exploded through her loins and her cum began to soak her clone's thigh, as well as the floor. She had always been a squirter, and this was no different.

The double was quick to slap 5-Volt's buttocks as her thrusts got quicker, and when she slumped over, she began to tease and tickle 5-Volt's pussy with her index, which brought on giggles and jumps from the now very sensitive woman, who asked, "You didn't cum yet, did you?"

Her clone said, "I didn't. I'm still close, though."

"Good."

5-Volt leapt off her, lowered herself down and immediately pushed her face deep into her duplicate's crotch. Her gasps of surprise echoed through the flat, followed immediately by her moans of pleasure, as 5-Volt hungrily licked her pussy. She used the technique of sticking her tongue out, pressing it down against her chin, and then moving her head quickly up and down against her clone's slit. This ensured a full sweep of her pussy, getting as deep as possible and making full contact with her clitoris.

The clone gasped and moaned with every pass of 5-Volt's tongue over her sensitive clit. It felt amazing and something she would miss enormously if she hadn't anything similar in a day. She reached up and began to squeeze and play with her boobs, trying to coax the orgasm further along. 5-Volt kept going and the orgasm kept building. Eventually, her clone let out an ecstatic scream of her own, "Oh fuuuuuck!"

Her legs went into the air and wrapped around the head of the original, locking her face in position and shuddering as the orgasm racked her naked body.

Once it was over, she released 5-Volt's head and reached down to guide her up, so that she was sitting next to her. Then she began kissing and licking her face, tasting her own juices as she did so. This went on for about a minute, then the two nudists disengaged from their arms and lay back, gasping for breath. 5-Volt breathed, "Oh my God. I have missed that."

Her clone replied, "You and me both, 5-Volt."

After a moment, 5-Volt leaned in and whispered to her duplicate, "I have an idea."

"What?"

Before she could say it, 5-Volt's double suddenly started to fade, in a period of five seconds, it vanished. 5-Volt confused and a little sad, "What happened?"

Dr. Crygor came back in and explained, "The clones don't last very long, the cloning chamber is very early in development."

"Oh. Well, I'm just glad I had a sex with another woman, even if it was just a clone of me. I'll see myself out."

As she streaked back home, Dr. Crygor ordered Doris 1 to clean up a cum puddle he noticed, but she really didn't want to. As Doris 1 mopped, she was disgusted and wished Crygor had not taken her back or would just abandon her again.


	28. More Challenges

5-Volt quietly walked about the house, completely naked. Her son was not home, having gone off to school. Reaching the bathroom without detection, she opened the door to the bathroom and quickly turned on the shower. She set the shower temperature to colder than what she normally would, needing a bodily cool down because of how smoking hot she was in the raw. Once she had it set, she stepped in, of course not needing to bother with anything like undressing.

The naked woman looked down at herself. Not once so far in the shower had she considered what she was doing physically. She had yet to pick up any soap or anything. Instead, her hands just aimlessly traveled up and down her naked skin, savoring how soft and smooth it was.

She felt cooled down and picked up a bar of soap as she began to prepare her body for another day of nudity. Once complete, 5-Volt began to dry herself. She heard some noise outside the door, wondering if she had possibly woken up her husband, but didn't let it bother her.

Once dry, she made the conscious choice to leave her towel in the bathroom. She exited the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen. As she entered, her husband greeted her with, "Nice morning shower wake you up?"

"Yes. Did I wake you?"

"Not at all. I was actually just waking up before you started it up. Breakfast will be a little bit still."

He took the job of cooking as 5-Volt was sitting very un-lady like at one of chairs at the kitchen table, providing a clear view of her open legs as if to tease him, she asked, "Anything I can help with, honey?"

"Nope, just take a set, babe."

Breakfast was served shortly afterwards, and only near the end did conversation return to the world of nudity, he started, "Today, I have a little something that fulfill your interests of nudity."

"What's that?"

"You will have three challenges, each with a connecting theme. Alternatively, it's sort of like one challenge with three stages that are sort of linked, each tougher than the last."

"Are they public?"

"As public as you want them to be. Your first challenge will be a little after breakfast. Then the second will come a little after that. Finally, the final challenge will take place in the afternoon before 9-Volt gets home."

After breakfast, her husband collected the plates and instructed his naked wife, "Why don't you go sit in the living room and wait and be ready for when I come back?"

5-Volt did as she was told, and headed to the living room as her husband did the dishes. She sat naked on the folded up couch, watching TV. Having just reached nine o'clock though, that was when he returned, talking loudly on his phone, "Yeah, you should see her! I'm looking at her right now! Just as naked as I said she would be!"

She asked, "Who are you talking to?"

"Yep, you hear her? She's pretty curious, so I guess she is happy to be the subject."

The nude woman stayed silent as she sat on a nearby recliner. With a smile on her face, she watched as her husband on the phone walked over to 5-Volt. Even though the person on the phone couldn't see her, 5-Volt still felt very exposed and she giggled.

He resumed, "She giggled. She likes letting me talk to you about this and she is blushing a bunch."

She was enjoying her body being a piece of gossip. He then spoke to her directly, "This is the first stage. Get up off the couch and stand in front of me."

5-Volt got up off the couch without hesitating, her husband took a seat where she just was, going on and on, "Ok, so she's now standing. She's not hiding her pussy or her breasts. A chance to peek at everything, I can also see her butt good."

She was having trouble keeping her arousal under control. Beyond having just the hubby checking her out, she also had this person over the phone being told every detail. He then gave 5-Volt full eye contact and asked her, "He wants to know if you're enjoying this."

5-Volt immediately responded, "Yep!"

He chuckled, "You heard that? She said yes! My naked 5-Volt here is super aroused actually. You should see the way she keeps rubbing herself between her legs!"

She moved her fingers so they were no longer directly touching her hidden lips. They instead laid flat in front of the gap between her legs. 5-Volt asked, "Can I talk to him?"

"Sure, I'll put him on speaker, you be sure to answer every question truthfully though."

After a button press, he set his phone down on the couch, as if it was a guest at the house to see the show and said, "Ok, you're on speaker phone now so you and 5-Volt can talk directly."

The voice from the phone introduced himself, "Oh? Hi, 5-Volt! So groovy to be able to talk to a naked woman like you! You sound like a real cutie!"

5-Volt recognized the voice, "Jimmy T?"

"Yep. It's totally me, Jimmy T! Hope your husband is having fun too!"

Her husband said, "Doing great, nudism is so fun!"

Jimmy said, "So 5-Volt, our main attraction, how are you feeling? You enjoying this? He told me about your new naughty hobby, he was saying you were touching yourself over it!"

"I sure was!"

Jimmy continued, "Well, I could only hear you. You might not even be nude from where I am. We'll go with something physical, that you can't debate much. How big are your breasts?"

5-Volt smirked, "Repeat the question, please?"

"I want to know how big your boobies are."

As she described her physical appearance, she explained, "They're not big, but not small either."

"That's hardly an answer."

The bare woman looked down at her chest, Jimmy asked again, "So, your boobies, are they biggies?"

"Maybe a little above average. C or D cup."

Jimmy chuckled and responded, "That's wonderful. I bet they fill your hands nicely. I bet you have nice little hard nipples too when you do fill your hands with them! Are they hard right now?"

"Hard as rocks."

"Oh, I am happy, though I guess not as much as you. You must really enjoy this, huh?"

"Sure do!"

"Spread your legs, please."

"Ok."

She spread them a little, but her husband said, "Spread your legs wider."

5-Volt shifted her feet one at a time until her legs were a bit more spread than shoulder width apart. She announced she was done once in the pose. Jimmy decided to shift focus, "Now, I won't even ask you to explain anything yet. I'm just going to go with my mental picture of you, just listen. I know you have gorgeous brunette hair. I hear you wear it down, not tied up or anything, and that's cute. It isn't too long, just past your shoulders. Said shoulders are bare too, maybe a few strands tickling them? Then we move down more and we have those somewhat large breasts of yours. The ones topped with cute little pink nipples. Am I accurate so far?"

The naked mom smiled, "To a tee."

"Then, we have a flat tummy and a waist that narrows in some. Then, your body curves out for those hips of yours, and I wasn't told if you had any hair down there, but you sound like the type of girl who would I bet. It's a little brown patch of fur to symbolize that naughty area known as your pelvis. Those sparse little hairs just hanging over that set of lips of yours, the ones surely growing moist with your growing arousal!"

5-Volt gasped out loud. Jimmy had guessed her grooming habit well, and had accurately guessed that 5-Volt's naked body was indeed enjoying this. She couldn't tell how much her husband might have shared before the conversation, but it was still surprising for a close friend to read her so well without being able to even see her without her clothes.


	29. Even More Challenges

Jimmy resumed his monologue, "With your legs wide, I would be able to see everything there too if I was in your presence right now. Such an exposed and vulnerable position you've put yourself in. I can picture you shivering a bit like that out of pure anticipation and arousal, confident that you can keep it up for much longer."

He asked her husband, "So, you think I was close?"

Her husband suggested, "Let's ask 5-Volt, she would know best."

5-Volt said with a sweet smile, "You were spot on."

Jimmy said, "Hehe, I bet she's being modest. She's probably ten times hotter than I described!"

He chuckled along with her husband, then offered, "So, are you about to tote her around town? I wouldn't want to keep you from it."

"Well, if 5-Volt would like to move on to the next part, then we can get going I suppose."

"You kidding me? I'm so eager, I can't contain myself."

Some droplets of her cum from her vagina to the floor backed her up, she really wanted to hop to it.

Jimmy said, "Aw, I guess I'm not wanted anymore. Well thanks for the show, 5-Volt! Maybe if I'm lucky, you'll show me the goods in person! See ya guys later!"

The Volts responded in unison, "Bye!"

Jimmy T then hung up.

5-Volt asked, "So, are we going around town for real?"

"Soon, for the next phase, we sorta stay around here."

He picked up his phone, and began to dial a number. 5-Volt was a bit surprised that her husband was calling someone up again already. She was wondering if phase two might be a repeat of the first phase, she did recall that the phases supposedly had a theme. He said, "Hello, yes, I'd like to place an order."

5-Volt asked, "Are you ordering pizza?"

Her husband responded, "Oh, what I'm ordering isn't exactly a pizza."

The naked woman was puzzled, she hadn't understood it at first, but she quickly figured it out. Tthe next task was going to result in her being exposed to whoever was going to deliver the pizza. The fun that arose from the idea of being exposed to a stranger, made her nipples felt especially warm and tingly.

The doorbell rang, it seemed the pizza had come. Someone then opened the door, and the nude woman greeted whoever was there with a gleeful, "Hi!"

Next, 5-Volt could hear the voice of a man slowly trail off. Unless there was something else to distract him, surely he was shocked at the sight of the mother fully exposed. The door opening also brought a gust of air that tickled her entire body. Right then, her naked body was totally exposed, her lack of clothing, her nipples, and even her pubic hair was showing.

The man with the pizza started to try and talk about the delivered pizza. He must have found it awkward to even bring up the fact about the odd site of a naked woman right in front of him. As money was being exchanged, the man's voice was shaky. He was having a difficult time concentrating, given how naked 5-Volt was.

5-Volt felt completely naked in front of the stranger, her nude body felt hot, she didn't want to cover herself up. Out of the blue, he asked,

"Um...have I come at a bad time?"

5-Volt put her hands on her hips and giggled, "Nope. I usually walk around naked in my own home while my son is at school."

"So...you're completely naked and not the least bit embarrassed?"

She answered, "Not embarrassed, empowered. You wanna look at my bare bottom?"

Before he could answer, she turned around and showed her naked ass anyway. 5-Volt smiled as she wiggled her buttocks, "I hvae such a lovely butt, don't I?"

The delivery man slowly nodded. Her husband chimed in, "I think we're set to take our pizza and go. Have a nice day."

The delivery man left and the door was shut. Her husband smirked, "Wow, you really liked to show off, huh? You really just liked having it all out!"

The bare woman looked down, "My nipples verify your claim."

He patted her leg, then added, "You're also a little wet. Sort of hard to not notice with your legs open."

"Please tell me that I was totally naked for him."

"Fully. Your bush, your nipples, and your exposed butt were on show."

5-Volt was happy with that result, now she grabbed her purse and stood naked at the door, the strap of her bag over her bare shoulder and passed between her breasts. The bag itself sat at her hip mostly. To be ready to leave from a trip, while carrying a bag felt too normal, but then was juxtaposed by her total lack of clothing.

Unceremoniously, the door opened and they were both spilling out to go the car. Her husband got behind the wheel and she took her usual passenger seat in front. She rested her bag on her lap as she sat down. Two tasks in now, she was definitely not fighting off the desire to touch herself. In her mind, she knew that it felt great. Whatever modesty she still had didn't prevent her from letting her hand dive between her legs.

When nearing the exit to town, 5-Volt was handed the blindfold from before. Her husband listed off some instructions as well, "You'll have to wear this for the next part. We're going to go somewhere and you're going to follow me. You then are going to have to do exactly as I say for awhile. Won't be much more than a few actions or poses though."

5-Volt held the blindfold in her hands, considering what it meant. He requested, "Put it on now, please. I don't want you to know where we're going, I have to keep it a secret."

She did so and kept pondering what was going to happen. After a few turns and stops, the car eventually parked. 5-Volt thought it was on the side of the road, but couldn't be sure. She even went to try and peek from the blindfold, but felt his hand grab her wrist as he said, "Nah ah!"

The naked mom felt him help the bag off from around her neck. She heard what sounded like her husband leaving the car as well. She tried to listen closely, her door was being opened, but she had no clue where she was. Were they in a parking lot? Side of the road? A driveway? She didn't hear many cars. She heard a few birds chirping, but that wasn't a sign of anything. He said, "Right this way."

He took her hand and helped her out of the car. 5-Volt felt a rush as her bare feet met grass. The gentle tugging at her wrist forced her to start walking with her husband. She didn't know where they were, but they were in the very least outside near the road probably. The spongy grass below her feet tickled her toes. The breeze caressed the surface of her skin. 5-Volt was acutely aware of her outdoor nudity, even without sight.

Her bare body felt tingly throughout it all too. Her heart pumped faster and faster as they walked, the unknown approaching. Even her feelings of suspense matched her arousal. She couldn't be sure if it was new feelings, or just her nerves and feelings compounding after the last two events now.


	30. Even Even More Challenges

5-Volt was stopped just as there was a loud creaking sound. Walking resumed shortly after, she thought it might have been a door, but even after a few more steps, she was still walking on grass. A man shouted, "She's here!"

Several gasps followed the exclamation. 5-Volt was just led naked in front of people, she asked, "Where are we?"

Her husband chuckled, "Well I can't give specifics to protect the innocent of course. However, we're in a friend's backyard. Also, all of you, we told you that you can't say a thing!"

5-Volt was astonished, she was in somebody's backyard, with multiple people watching, she asked, "Who's here?"

"Don't worry. They're close enough friends with you that you can trust them with your naked body."

They had probably parked in front of a house, and the creaking noise was a gate to the backyard. Now at least two people were seeing her naked, one of which was a guy. Without being able to see, and with the audience being quiet, 5-Volt was essentially going to be prevented from knowing who they were. Her husband said, "Like I said, just a few poses, and you'll be good. They'll take their seats, and I'll help you out up here."

He then said, "Now then, our waiting audience, we present to you, a naked woman outdoors!"

After his introduction, a round of applause was heard. The naked woman was trying to count the number of eyes burning into her skin, but the feeling of being watched was hardly accurate. She had a feeling eyes were of course on every inch of skin that was normally covered. Her husband requested, "Ok, if you could slowly spin, give everyone a good look before we properly start."

She knew she was standing in front of these people for the sole purpose of them looking at her without her clothes and started to shuffle her feet to start turning. Her shoulders and left hip were soon pointed to where she had heard the clapping. 5-Volt turned slowly and within seconds, her entire butt was pointed behind her. She was met with applause when her turn was complete, her husband encouraged her, "Very good, honey. Next up, I humbly request that you shake your breasts like a stripper."

5-Volt took in a deep breath. It was the moment where they'd see her chest in full. They'd see its shape, size, and even her nipples. They'd see how 5-Volt was a buxom babe, about as well endowed as the sexiest ladies in the world. What really was the surprise was a wolf whistle the second her breasts started shaking. Her bare breasts quickly elicited a cry of appreciation from the crowd without much thought. He added in, "I know, right! She has them bared out here under the sun and everything."

He asked her, "Give everyone a bit of a hop to jiggle them a little, please."

The nude woman bobbed a bit on the heels of her feet. She could feel her breasts move separate from the rest of her body, as the crowd had hoped for probably. The feeling that people wanted to see her do that always turned her on, letting people see her breasts bounce. He said, "Give them a bit more than that."

She felt hands on each of her shoulders, assumingly her husband's, and then 5-Volt was shaken! This time, her breasts did more than bobble a bit as she heard people say, "Woooo!"

She thought she could hear at least three distinct voices, one sounded familiar to her, she wondered just how many people she was naked in front of. Still no clue who they could be. Her husband spoke up, "I think we have some people who want to see your butt again for a bit longer. How about turning around and sticking it out for them, 5-Volt?"

"Ok."

5-Volt turned her bare bottom to face the crowd. After a ten degree bend, she heard another applause, which made her giggle and blush until her face was red, the appreciation was flattering to her. A disgusted crowd might have been more inclined to not commit any of these sights to memory. He said, "A bit more, please."

She again bent more at her waist and held the pose for what felt like minutes. Nothing was said or done for awhile, then he broke the silence, "5-Volt, how about a bit of shaking your hips for the crowd?"

The bare woman happily followed through with the request. The usual chorus of hands slapping together followed the simple movement, he then told her, "Stand and turn, my naked wife. The crowd has been dying to see your mound. Could you do that for us?"

"Can do."

5-Volt's head naturally tilted down, as if to verify her actions. She saw nothing but the blindfold, but still could picture it well. She could feel her naked body and what was exposed, and like in slow motion, could feel what became even more exposed as her hand went between her legs and gently pried open her pink folds. The gentle breeze tenderly stroked her exposed lips. Her legs just slightly apart, allowing her entire self to be seen. Her hairs sprung about as her hand slid away, across them. The contrast of her hand and the air made it obvious to herself just how wet and warm they'd become as well. Two wolf whistles, a gasp, and plenty of applauding came next. Her husband warned them. "Settle down."

The naked mom giggled because knew she had three pairs of eyes at least on her completely naked body, four if including her husband. She told him, "I think I might cum in front of my audience."

Just the mention of that event made her naked body shake. She could actually feel a pulsation between her legs thinking about it. He responded, "Before you do, I think something that everyone wants to see again is your body in motion. Who's up for some dancing?"

Someone from the crowd exclaimed, "I am!"

Clearly whoever said that wasn't even able to keep his or her excitement in. He suggested, "Raised hands will do, though it seems everyone wants to see it, so 5-Volt, how about five while facing them, and another five the other way?"

"As long as I'm naked, I could probably do ten or twenty on each side."

"Five should be plenty."

5-Volt positioned herself and hopped from the ground, spreading her legs and arms with her hands coming together just at the peak of her jump. Each jump, she was swamped with new feelings. Of course the movement of her breasts was apparent, surely the crowd was watching that as well. Then came the general feeling of spreading her limbs as she jumped, leaving no cover at all. Even the movement through the air was very apparent as she would rise and fall. When she turned to do her second half, all those feelings remained, but more. She now realized that her bottom as well moved in its own way. Once done, she faced the audience without being told to and quietly waited for the next command, which was, "Stand still... legs a bit wider."

She followed the order on cue. Each inch her feet spread, the better everyone would be able to see between her legs. Unlike the jumps before, she was firmly planted and unmoving as well. 5-Volt didn't hear anymore commands or requests once she took on the new pose, she didn't hear applause or cheering. Things were almost too quiet, but she just barely heard the sound of people walking after a moment. They were mostly in front of her, moving towards her sides and were getting closer. A crowd member advised her, "Stay smooth."

The nude mom could still hear people wandering around her. Mary then felt some clothing pass by the back of shin, which felt like a dress or skirt, indicating that someone must be behind her, her elbow bumped into someone too. 5-Volt was being surrounded, she was sure of it, her breathing increased as she could practically feel the presence of people around her. Someone was possibly behind her, getting a look at her butt. Someone could be at her side, looking at a profile shot of her breasts, studying their shape. With her legs so wide, someone could be lying down on the ground even, staring straight up between her legs!

5-Volt tensed more and more, the excitement and suspense was too much for her now. She wanted to orgasm because of the strangers looking at her nude body, she knew there were at least three of them, but there could be way more, maybe ten.

She felt her nipples were an obvious sight. Each person there had to have taken note of their extended state. 5-Volt then had to acknowledge the potential onlooker below. If someone was down between her legs, he or she could they see the way her lips glistened and surely be able to see how it was starting to drip down her thighs. With her legs spread in fact, 5-Volt was doubly aroused. The thoughts alone seemed to arouse her more and suddenly she could swear she felt a droplet of her arousal fall from her lips and land between her legs. If someone was lying between her legs, they would have no doubt know about her arousal now. The idea that just about anyone could have had some her arousal land on them was enough to make her want to remove the blindfold and see for herself.

The bare mom was heating up more than ever at this point. 5-Volt was completely naked and turned on, her whole bare body there for everyone's viewing pleasure. Their constant moving around for new angles proved they found it pleasing. Maybe they enjoyed seeing 5-Volt become aroused, maybe they enjoyed her body. Her husband whispered in his ear, "Are you ready to go now? You look like you're ready to explode, and I wouldn't want to stop you from some enjoyment. Let's go back to the car. Take our hands, give the audience a bow, and we can go."

"Not yet. I wanna cum in front of my audience."

"As you wish."

He removed the blindfold, she rubbed her eyes from the sudden transition from dark to bright. 5-Volt saw that her audience was only Jimmy T and the ladies that flirted with him and took pictures of his cat, Amy and Mimi. 5-Volt smiled and waved to them, then her hand moved to a breast on its own. It cupped the mound, nipples pressed to her palm. Her mouth opened, a soft moan escaped. Her hand instantly began to press and move. The feeling was heavenly. A second hand joined in the game, each breast now being massaged. Her head fell back as her body arched. The feeling alone was a lot and she still hadn't touched her begging lips.

She kept at this for a few minutes and wasn't sure how she did it. Her nipples never felt harder or stiffer and she couldn't help herself from dipping a hand down her body any longer. There wasn't really a moment since started practicing nudism where she hadn't be aroused and it had all added up to a moment like this with more to come. Her husband opened his mouth to comment, "Having fun? I think you're really liking it. It looks like you are."

5-Volt groaned out of growing arousal. The fingers at her lips were very slick and easily slid around her sensitive folds. She shuddered every time it passed over her exposed clitoris. As she sped up, her legs spread as she cared only to feel better and better. Locked in her passion now, her orgasm was approaching. She didn't feel as if anything could stop her. 5-Volt moaned, "I love being naked and masturbating in public!"

That was when her naked body erupted in pleasure. She shook more wildly as she felt the waves of pleasure consume her and take her. Even though her body felt locked up, her fingers continued to rub and tease. They glided across her slippery skin and pushed her through more than one orgasm even.

Now it was time to go, she straightened her legs and bent forward in a bow. She was sure the audience wanted an encore, their clapping would not cease. There was some added hollering too. Her husband said, "It's time we leave. We're happy you enjoyed the show. Now I think it's time that she went off and had a little bit of private enjoyment!"

5-Volt left, blowing kisses to her viewers, especially Jimmy's cat.

In the car, she groaned. Her body felt weak, she felt physically drained after all that. In fact, she fell asleep. Her husband carried her to bed so she could rest.


	31. At The Supermarket

Another weekday, another adventure. 5-Volt felt her naked vagina dripping with anticipation as thought about where she wanted to go now, "Make sure it's not another park. I've went to several and I want mix it up a little."

Her husband had an idea, "How about the supermarket?"

"Great idea!"

5-Volt was naked and ready to go! They set off towards the supermarket, the nearest one was about ten minutes away. There were a lot of cars in the lot and quite a lot of people were around. Her husband gestured towards the supermarket. "There you go, that's where you have to walk around naked."

The thought of being in there naked thrilled 5-Volt. Her husband asked, "Do you know where the toilets are in there?"

She nodded her head and said, "Yes."

The naked woman remembered being in that store many times before, but none of those times had her not being dressed. Her husband instructed her, "All you have to do is walk completely naked in there, through every single aisle, then walk out of the main entrance back to the car while still completely nude."

5-Volt gave this some thought. The toilets were very near the main entrance to the store. She would walk in through the automatic doors, through checkout aisles, a lobby and then she go left to the toilets. Directly ahead about fifty feet away was a magazine stand and nearby a kiosk where cigarettes and newspapers were on sale. It was fairly busy. She thought, looking inside the store itself, a less confident would not want to take a wrong turn and wind up naked in there!

They got out of the car and her came around to her side and pulled her close, asking again, "Are you sure about this? It's ok if want to back down."

"You kidding? Yes, I absolutely want to go through with this!"

5-Volt was becoming excited about the prospect of walking naked past all those people and back to the car, she reiterated, "Absolutely! I'm not chickening out."

Her husband planted a big kiss on her soft sensual lips, she took his arm and off the clothed male and naked female went into the store. He looked at her again and said, "Off you go then, I'll wait just over here until you come out and I'll follow you so you don't get any hassle."

Another kiss and then she was off to the ladies room. 5-Volt didn't bother to look for a stall that was unoccupied. She just took the opportunity to be naked in front of the couple of women that were in there. Almost all of them were shocked and looked away out of respect, but one of them gasped and looked at the beautiful naked woman, "Oh my goodness, you're completely naked!"

5-Volt smiled as she sounded nonchalant and unconcerned, "What's the problem with that?"

"This is not proper in a supermarket!"

"It's a surprise for my husband."

5-Volt gave her watchers a cute smile as she said, "Byeeee!"

She opened the door to the hallway and walked out of the ladies room, totally nude, not even wearing shoes to cover her dainty feet. This was starting to feel very good, 5-Volt was so excited and getting hornier by the second. She reached the end of the hallway and paused, now in full view of anyone passing. She could see her husband outside as he looked over and smiled. All of a sudden, not knowing why, it must have been a spur of the moment thing, she changed course.

Suddenly, she turned left and walked the fifty feet or so over to the magazine stand, right inside the store. 5-Volt walked casually to look as cool and nonchalant as she possibly could while containing the excitement building inside of her, even waving, smiling and giggling at watchers that were much more clothed than her, she knew that by being unashamed of her naked body, she was in charge in the nude and thought out loud, "I am so enjoying myself. God, I don't want it to stop."

There 5-Volt was, standing there with her beautiful body fully exposed and at the mercy of onlookers, she was looking at the dirty magazines in a major supermarket and there were other people doing the same, right there next to her, the difference was that they were wearing clothes while she was not. 5-Volt heard a couple of gasps and a wide variety of comments that ranged from pervy lust statements said by males to glaring disapproval from parents who made sure their kids didn't see her. The magazines she looked were mostly ones with naked women in them.

As she leisurely picked up a nudie magazine and thumbed through the pages for a minute, she felt like she wanted to stay there a lot longer and make this moment last as long as possible. However, she could feel that she was on the verge of cumming and decided that she had to leave now before she made a mess on their floor. As calmly as she could, she walked away from the magazines to streak through all of the other aisles.

The nude woman was now in the aisle with fluids which were water, juices and milk. She held one jug of orange juice and one jug of milk as a male passerby commented, "Nice jugs."

5-Volt giggled, knowing that he was referring to her boobs, "Thanks."

She then headed to the fruits and veggies, holding up a watermelon and a honeydew melon, another male passerby said, "Like your melons."

The bare woman giggled again, once again knowing he was talking about her breasts, "Thank you."

She also walked though aisles containing, spices, baking mixes, greeting cards, pet food, meat, microwaveable meals, bread, desserts, toys, bikes, ceramics, trash cans, vases, clocks, art stuff, cleaning supplies, books, DVDs and games. A video game that piqued her interest was Bayonetta 2 on the Switch.

Once she went everywhere, she walked outside, over to her husband and took his arm to walk out of the store as casually as possible. Outside, they stepped up the pace, it was a little windy out there and she could feel that she was going to have an orgasm any second. In fact, just as she got to the car, she could hold on no longer and the orgasm hit her with so much force she nearly collapsed as cum splattered all over her feet on the pavement. Her husband caught hold of the naked beauty who was weak in the knees and helped her into the car. He got in the other side, and before he could say a word, 5-Volt had his penis in her small hand and then pulled down his pants a little, then brought it up and into her mouth until he came.

Eventually she sat up and they looked across at each other for a very long moment. 5-Volt broke the silence, "I think I need a cigarette now."

"But you don't smoke, do you?"

She laughed, "No, I'm kidding."

He seemed a little surprised, but laughed with her, "You got me good. I take it you had lots of fun in there?"

"I sure did! That was hot!"

He continued, "I thought the supermarket would be enough for you, more than enough."

5-Volt didn't want this to end, "Yep. Tonight, how about we watch some movies with nudity in them?"

5-Volt looked over at her husband, who instantly caught on and chuckled, "You are a horny little wife."


	32. Movie Night

Late at night, the parents had a little movie night, they took to HBO and Netflix to get some movie nakedness. They watched Gia and skipped to the scenes where Gia Carangi and Linda get completely naked and have hot lesbian sex during a photoshoot. 5-Volt was having fun being naked and masturbating through the whole thing and even rewinded the scene a few times for the sake of full frontal nudity.

After watching the lesbian sex scene again and again, she skipped everything else and saw Naked on Netflix, 5-Volt fingered herself while fondling her breasts as she watched Rob Anderson in his embarassing situation, running totally nude. After skipping to the end of that, her husband occasionally groped her buttocks and beamed, "I'm sure you feel super horny, being fully naked and all. I mean, just look at those cute little nipples."

5-Volt giggled as she looked at her small pink nipples which were standing at full attention, out in the open for him to see, he said with a large smile, "I'm sure I would love to see how you feel. Wouldn't you, honey?"

She replied, "Well, I'm more than happy to show you how I feel, wouldn't you like to see it?"

He grinned smugly, "Yes, 5-Volt. Why don't you show me just how wet you are down there?"

Because of how empowered she was, how confident, how fearless, 5-Volt could make out how her naked body was emphasizing her enjoyment. The naked woman was still burning down there, a silence took the room as her husband awaited the big reveal from his nude wife sitting her naked butt on the edge of bed. 5-Volt began and moved her hands to her thighs, and without the requirement of being asked to open wider or anything, she spread her legs as wide as she could, until each leg hung over the front end of the bed so that her petite feet were dangling close to the floor. Her kitty was gaping, dripping her juices onto the bed comforter beaneath, she could feel each drop, as the cool air from the room caressed her now very exposed intimate parts. Again, 5-Volt could feel a burning sensation as she opened her legs, she could only imagine the view her hubby was getting as he stood in front of her, the sight that could easily be considered the most inappropiate view for many.

Without even needing to be asked, 5-Volt put her hands on each side of her exposed kitty and pulled it apart, revealing any last little details that were being hidden within. The nude woman knew she was wet, but didn't realize just how wet, she could barely get a proper grip at first, her fingers slid across her bare skin, heavily lubricated. At first, one of her fingers brushed lightly across her now exposed clitoris and she almost came right there. 5-Volt let out a quick gasp and immediately wondered if her husband had heard it. It was likely that he did because he admired the view she gave him and she said, "See, I told you I would be more than happy to show you."

"Well, 5-Volt, you certainly seem to be enjoying yourself."

It was definitely easier for the bare woman to remain calm and collected under the circumstances. She just smiled mischievously, still holding herself open as she questioned, "Would you like a shot from the back, hon? I would be more than happy to oblige."

Did her husband want this to happen? He knew he really would like to see 5-Volt from behind, her bare back and bottom uncovered. He didn't know if he liked the front or the back better.

Without even waiting for his reply though, already knowing his answer, 5-Volt let go of her kitty and stood up, then turned around to let her husband see the last of her intimate parts. She then proceeded to bend over and lean on the bed, she opened her legs just a little bit, then she opened them wide and leaned down as far as she could. However, she could not stop herself from reaching back and running a finger down her exposed pussy from behind. The naked mom knew she had as much dignity as she wanted to have and would not let any naysayers bring her down, there was nothing to lose in her opinion. 5-Volt turned around and sat back down. Her husband said with a big grin, "Thank you, 5-Volt. I'm sure every adult that is comfortable with nudity would enjoy seeing you naked, I know I did. I loved seeing a very beautiful, very naked 5-Volt..."

At this point, 5-Volt couldn't stand it anymore, her vagina was burning, begging to be touched, begging for some relief. It had now become slightly red and swollen, thanks to her very intimate display before. As she sat there, she fought against the urge, wanting to restrain herself just a few more minutes and she could relieve herself in view of her husband. Of course, things didn't always go as planned and she noticed that she had been subconsciously gyrating slightly on the bed. That, of course, didn't help the heavy state of arousal she was in one bit. 5-Volt reached the peak and she could no longer hold it, she was about to orgasm, she was about to cum in front of her husband in the bedroom.

Realizing this, the nude mom could do nothing more than just let it happen. Instead though, she couldn't stop herself from reaching down with her right hand and reaching up with her left. While her left hand vigorously caressed each of her breasts, pulling and tweaking each of her nipples, her right hand pumped away at her vulva and she thrusted her hips forward against her fingers. Her husband was silent during this act, she also wanted to be as quiet as possible to avoid waking up 9-Volt. She quickly reached the biggest climax she had ever experienced so far.

5-Volt's nude body bucked wildly, her breasts bounced uncontrollably and she screamed. She closed her eyes and her husband covered her mouth as she screamed, she shouted and she gasped for air as the orgasm washed over me. Eventually, she opened her eyes as she lied on her back, her legs were like jelly, her chest was coated with droplets of sweat, her legs were spread wide open. The bare mom looked at her kitty, which was red, swollen and dripping, she also saw that her boobies were heaving in time with her chest as she took deep breaths, before having running out of steam and falling asleep.


	33. On The Bus

Once again, 5-Volt naked at home and alone. Her husband at work and her son at school. 5-Volt just spent some time walking around in the nude, enjoying the freedom and thrill with her breasts and vagina in full view. Whenever she had the chance, she would do so for as long as she wished. She was amazed at the newfound thrill of hers, she was worried always about being caught, but she admitted she liked the feeling it gave her. From that point on, whenever she felt like it, her clothes were not on her body.

Being a little bored out of her mind, she decided to head out on the town for something to do, so she nakedly walked to the nearest bus stop and see where the bus took her, she paid with some coins she had and was sitting on the bus now, her butt against the seat. 5-Volt thought about how she had just got into a bus without any of her clothing. Her heart was already racing. She could only think about how long she would ride the bus and where to get off, which led to other thoughts about other thrills.

5-Volt loved the thrill of being naked. Even at home when safe, discarding everything left her with plenty of thrill to satisfy her, discarding all of her clothing made her senses run wild. She always loved trying and pushing herself more, though.

The naked woman was lost in thought, she fantasized about and her bare feet touching the floor of the bus and giggled at the sensation of her cute feet uncovered on the bus floor. To most, that fantasy sounded stupid, bare feet was nothing too big, but to her, this thought drove her wild. She looked around the bus and saw that one was near her, the closest person was eight seats in front of her. 5-Volt was sitting in the far back, so she had no worries of anyone being behind her, though she still wished someone would notice.

She just stared at her toes for awhile, then slowly reached down and made sure they were truly her feet. 5-Volt squirmed in her seat to find they were, she felt so naughty because between her legs, she was getting a very familiar feeling. Like every other time, though, she couldn't convince herself to stop there. Making sure no one was looking again, she closed her eyes as her uncovered feet were in contact with the ground, then pressed it firmly against the floor and almost squealed loudly, her squeals got louder when she squeezed her breasts.

Her mind raced as she wiggled her feet on the floor of the bus. She lifted her foot, not being able to stand it anymore, then lowered both feet to the ground. This time, she let out a small yelp and her eyes glimmered with joy. 5-Volt ran her arms up and down her feet and could not believe it, she couldn't believe how naughty she was being, her thinking only led to more fantasizing and being a little more naughty.

5-Volt sat on the seat of the bus with her feet exposed and enjoyed herself for the next ten minutes. Her total exposure was so much fun to her and she thought deeply about her next move, but first decided to spend a couple more minutes fully nude in the bus. The thrill was so amazing to her, the thrills didn't stop escalating for her. These new desires of her, as soon as they started, they could not stop. Each time she did these naked stunts, she became more daring and was seeking to make herself very exposed in so many risky places as she could.

Her eyes looked all around, no one was paying attention to her, no one even seemed to be near. Even when openly masturbating, she looked around and still saw no warnings of anyone being able to see her in the buff. The feeling of the rug-like seat and metal underneath against her bare bottom and the backs of her legs felt so good to her. 5-Volt closed her eyes and thought deeply about feeling her buttocks. She followed the feeling up and down her legs. Suddenly, it stopped at her thighs.

As the thoughts crossed her mind of getting more, the bus suddenly stopped. She opened her eyes and looked to see the doors open, she was in the far back, but her hands immediately went to grab her ass. In through the door walked two more passengers. Being naked caused her to giggle as she was sitting there wearing only a smile. Any moment, the two new people on the bus could go right down the aisle and discover this fact. 5-Volt didn't move, even with the thought of being caught, the thrill just increased and she could not turn it away. She was almost daring them to come to the back and find her without her clothes on.

5-Volt saw the two sit a few seats in front of her, she didn't know whether to feel lucky or unlucky. She let out a sigh and then realized something, she could feel herself getting wetter between her legs. This wasn't the only thing she noticed, she also noticed that nipples were hard, very hard. Their lack of coverage made it all the more blatant. Her hands idly reached her boobs, she looked up through the bus and still saw no sign of anyone being able to see anything. She immediately started hugging and squeezing her breasts, licking and sucking both nipples, hoping it would turn a few heads.

She loved the taste of her breast milk and feeling the warmth on the back of her legs and even some on her bare backside. 5-Volt looked once again to see if she was being watched or not, still no watchers, so she lifted her hips, took both hands and put them on both of her butt cheeks. She lifted herself up as high as she could and squeezed both cheeks. Each squeeze instantly shot a wave of pleasure through her naked body. 5-Volt was in heaven at this point, the excitement in it all almost had her panting, but it wasn't enough. The warmth wasn't as much as it was when she first sat down there. The heat on the seat was cooling down, she really wished it would come back.

Looking down, she could see the light streaming down through the window, her eyes followed the light to the side. Not only was her lap in the light, the entire seat to her right was also being illuminated. That's when she figured that the seat next to her would surely still be incredibly warm, so she stopped as she started to stand to move over. She looked up to the front of the bus and saw that the bus had stopped without her even noticing. The nude woman saw as another person step on and as two were leaving. For all she knew, she could have been spotted as this new passenger was getting on, with her panties rolled down.

The bare woman stood there as the passenger took his seat. As he sat, she thought about turning back, but the bright seat next to her was calling her. With one more look, she saw she was clear to go and she quickly made her way past the aisle and took her seat fast. The warmth this time was even more intense, just as she hoped. She spent a good while soaking it in as she sat, rocking back and forth and wiggling, it felt so good. Now, she looked at her moist lips, nothing hid them from the world. 5-Volt shivered at the feeling of freedom, being both topless and bottomless. With her clothes still at home, she didn't know what she would do if someone were to come to the back of the bus, but didn't worry. The total freedom on her bottom half was complimented the freedom on her top half.

She looked down the bus and saw that the other passengers would only see her head, and not her naked self. It seemed pretty clear that some passengers could take advantage of the fact that the driver could never quite see the far back. Normally, this was only done by people sneaking a smoke or two, but now it was her turn to use it to her advantage.

5-Volt smiled and giggled as all she did for the next minute was merely look at herself naked, fully naked, not a stitch of clothing, bare ass naked, no more clothes, nothing at all. She tried to believe it, she almost had trouble believing it. Here she was, hiding in the back of a public bus in the morning. Once again, her impulses willed her to be naked once more in a place she never dreamed of. Her nubile body would be exposed to anyone who happen to look at her now, if they could get a good angle of course.

Her hands slowly ran down her nude body. Wanting to take it as far as possible, she deliberately stopped herself multiple times. 5-Volt's hands eventually made it all the way down her sides to her feet, proving to herself she was in fact completely naked. She looked to the window to her side and saw a faint reflection of her naked form sitting there. She wasn't worried about being seen, the bus was far off enough from the ground. 5-Volt looked at the reflection of the mother and housewife, totally naked in the back of the bus with a smile, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

The warmth she had craved before was still alive in her. She could feel the light shine down on her nude form. It was so magical to her, she spent the next ten minutes just sitting there, taking it all in. Suddenly, she was awoken by a sudden stop. She looked up to see the bus was once again picking up new passengers, she had already seen enough passengers take the front seats, she wasn't too worried. Still, her heart raced as she was anticipating what the outcome could be.

The passengers made their way down the aisle and seemed to be heading to the last row. With each of their steps, they seemed to just get closer and closer. At this rate, 5-Volt was wondering if they might just sit right next to her. The two new passengers were a young couple of about 23. They seemed to be talking to each other and were now merely just two rows away from 5-Volt, who could have sworn they'd be able to see her bare shoulders at this point.

The couple suddenly sat there though, paying no mind to 5-Volt, nor noticing her naked state. 5-Volt let out a sigh, both glad and upset they hadn't come any closer. They were still in ear shot and 5-Volt was still in suspense. Only two seats away were two people, just that far away from finding her naked in the back of a bus. 5-Volt put her hands over her pussy to discover just how wet she had become. The experience was pushing her arousal to the absolute max, if it weren't for the couple being just a bit away from her, she might have gone and went the whole way.

With the bus moving, 5-Volt started to feel a bit safer. She just sat and started to enjoy the feelings all over again, she simply sat and ran hands over herself every now and again. Fantasizing she would spread her legs and look down at herself just to see how exposed she was. She welcomed the chance to be caught and imagined someone just walking up to her like this in the back of the bus, nipples hard, legs spread, clothes miles away and no real cover available.

5-Volt then looked at her bare skin just so she could remind herself of her vulnerable state. She looked around to see she had no clothes, she left all of her articles of clothing behind, she thought about moving a seat up to get past it, which would involve getting up and being in clear view in the aisle, so she would be seen naked. The thought of that stunt thrilled her, being naked and having to risk total exposure. She took a glance down the aisle to see that if anyone was looking, she decided to slowly get up and swerve around the seat and sit down, she wouldn't complain if anyone saw or heard her.

She got off her naked butt and hunched around the corner of the seat, then got up and made her way to the next seat up. Sitting down, she held her breath, half-expecting to see everyone in the bus turn around and see her in all her naked beauty. Giving herself a minute break to catch her breath, she sat there. If the couple were to turn and look, they surely would see that she was topless at least.

Unfortunately, no one was looked back towards her, so she took matter into her own hands. As the bus slowed down, she got up and shook her breasts and buttocks sexily as she walked out. She looked at all the people as she streaked past them, knowing full well that anyone of them could have seen her nude that day. Stepping off the bus, she looked back in the window as it pulled away. She could picture herself there, naked and waving her away. 5-Volt then turned around to take a little naked walk in the city.


	34. In a Library (Part 1)

5-Volt enjoyed a nice little stroll through town, sexily walking past people that were more clothed than her, smiling and waving to all the people that liked what they saw. Those that did got minor nosebleeds as they saw 5-Volt show off her bosom and her bottom.

She saw the library and decided to stop there. Once inside, someone gasped in shock over seeing naked woman in a public library, only to be shushed by everyone else. She casually walked past a few aisles of books, picked one out, then sat down in the comfy chair wih her book in hand. The naked woman thought a little reading in the nude would be a good to kill time on a lazy afternoon.

The library was quiet, thought some students were working on research. 5-Volt had searched the racks of books and when she found something she thought she might like, she took it over to the reading section. The reading section was cozy, it had a lot of comfy chairs and a few small tables all on a slightly raised wooden deck. It was still indoors, but the large window that opened up to the woods behind the library gave it a very relaxing feel.

The nude woman took a moment to look out the window, appreciating how nice the day was. Then she relaxed back in the seat, feeling her bare butt sink down into the cushion as she began to page through the small novel. She was really happy the way the day was turning out so far, hoping to spend some enjoying herself. 5-Volt couldn't think of anything that would be nicer than a quiet morning at the library for that day, she was just so comfortable.

That is, she thought she couldn't think of anything. Although she was quite comfortable, something suddenly changed for her when she just noticed her bare feet coming into contact with the wood floor, she gasped as her mind suddenly switched gears.

5-Volt sat up and looked in all directions, confirming that she was absolutely alone. With the way the library was set up, she couldn't even see the front desk, the only place where she had seen people that day. With only one known person there at that time, 5-Volt wasn't able to stop herself. She planted her feet on the ground again as she held her breath and took the moment in for as long as she could stand, enjoying feel the cold wood on the soles of her feet and on her toes. 5-Volt shifted them against the smooth surface as she closed her eyes and smiled, she was quite proud of herself.

She finally took a deep breath, happy she was getting away with what she was doing so far. Feeling her bare skin on a surface outside of home was always a thrill. Now again feeling comfortable, 5-Volt sat back down and began reading the novel she had chosen. After another page of reading, 5-Volt began to think again. She did love how her bare feet felt on the floor, but she wanted more, so she again had her neck twisting around to make sure no one was around, though she wouldn't mind if someone came.

Honestly, most people wouldn't think it was a big deal to take their socks off at the library. Sure some might be against it, but 5-Volt had cute little dainty feet. There would be no problem with what she was doing, but in her world, it was a lot. Her heart was beating faster and faster. She wiggled her toes as she bent forward and held her feet in air. The air-conditioned breeze in the room was just enough to bring a large smile to her face. She wanted to rest her feet down, but she decided she would wait. While waiting, she stretched her toes and stifled a slight giggle, feeling better and better.

In the buff, she then looked down at her hovering feet and licked her lips as she watched them lower. In an instance, she was swept over by all the feelings as her bare soles touched the wood floor again. 5-Volt bounced in her seat as she sat back, she felt great. To most the exposure would seem like very little, but any little inch excited her. She looked around some more wondering if she had been caught or anything. Then, she again made an attempt to read through her book.

That was when things became dangerous for 5-Volt. As she read her book, she had shifted in her seat a few times, she liked the feel of the leather cushion on her back of her legs and on her buttocks. She lifted her bare bottom up as she grabbed at it a few times. When she sat back down, she kept doing the same thing. Every time, she liked how the cushion felt under her ass and how her legs were being exposed to the seat. She was happy though, and ready to continue to reading. In fact, she got through a few pages until something else crossed her mind.

5-Volt set her book down and stood up, she decided to check if the library was still mostly empty. She knew if she just sat there, she wasn't going to be able to stop herself, not that she wanted to. Her butt cheeks begged to feel the soft library chair again. The bare woman tiptoed away from the reading section. Just walking bare foot was enough to really heighten her senses, walking totally bare heightened her arousal. She surveyed every row of books she could see and checked around the corner towards the front. Still only one lone librarian was around along with a few people line to check out books. There were also people in aisles far away from where she sat.

The naked mom did her best to calmly walk back to the reading area. She stood in front her chair looking around again, she may have just verified she was more or less alone, but she was still itching to take things a little further, so she slowly let her hands slowly creep up and down her hips and thighs. 5-Volt shuddered as she could feel the soft skin of her hips and thighs, the indecent exposure of normally unseen flesh under her clothes was enough to send a chill of excitement up her spine.

Before she was caught almost touching herself, she stopped and breathed for a moment. She was standing in a library completely naked and close to masturbating, she could have stood there like that for awhile, but the craving for her to finish what she started took over. The nude mom turned her back to the chair now and seated herself before anyone could suddenly appear and see her rear end.

Again, the feelings left her motionless. Nothing was anything in the way from her flesh feeling the seat of the chair. As she slowly sank just a little lower, she could feel the material wrap around her bare skin and it felt so great. Something about non-clothing material against her skin made 5-Volt go wild, she couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

5-Volt now tried to lose herself in her book, she was very comfortable just reading withour clothes, her lower half was fairly content and her upper body enjoyed the same treatment. Her legs, feet, vagina and butt felt so great being so bare, she knew restricting the rest of her skin was unecessary. As she read, she sometimes hugged herself and shivered, she really felt exposed. Her exposed breasts and tummy kept a smile on her face.

She felt she would just get too excited if someone came and saw her now. This was a public library and she just carelessly took her clothes off before she even got here. Her naked body just loved to be and feel free, she would occasionally feel frozen from the sudden shocks of exposed skin, highlighting all the lines she had crossed. Her exposure wasn't exactly innocent, she was standing with in a public library wearing nothing at all, showing the maximum amount of skin on a woman's naked body.

Her heart was not slowing, she just sat and soaked it all in and kept feeling plenty of her bare back and butt against the seat, being was naked in the seat now and right in a public library kept distracting her from finishing her book. 5-Volt then heard something, it sounded like a squeaking sound from behind her. She sank lower in her seat, filled with suspense as wondered if someone would see her, she enjoyed how it felt for her exposed skin to slide against the leather seat.

Craning her neck around, she saw the source of the noise. The librarian on duty had pushed a cart and was headed to a back room. 5-Volt just watched as she went on the other side of the library, acting like nothing had happened. When she disappeared behind a door, 5-Volt decided it was time to get done with what she had started, so she got her book back in hand, dead set on finishing it. However, every little movement she made reminded her just how naked she was. She could feel the seat tickle her skin, rendering her unable to concentrate enough on the book as she got closer to the end.

When she finished, she ran her hands down the sides of her hips and legs again, reminding her that there was still nothing there. She also knew that her completely naked status should have been obvious to anyone; her nipples were hard and poking the air, the light coming in from the window wasn't helping hide that either. She sat and moved her legs in the seat, just amazed at how exposed she was. Every time she had her legs spread apart, she let out small gasps as she pictured what it looked like between them.

5-Volt got a naughty idea too and actually got out of her chair, then slowly lowered herself to the wood flooring. In a moment, she sat her nude self right there, in front of her chair. It was insane, but 5-Volt knew she had to do it, she wanted to see what her bare bottom would feel like against the smooth wood floor, she giggled while thinking what someone would think if they knew a totally bare girl's butt had been pressed there too. She only spent a few more moments enjoying herself until she had to stop herself and get to reading another book, so she started to slowly tiptoe towards the book shelves.


	35. In a Library (Part 2)

5-Volt was wearing only a smile. With every small step, she felt her butt cheeks jiggle a little as she hoped anyone looking would probably be able to tell she was completely naked. She kept twisting her neck left and right, looking all around the library to see if she was indeed still alone, she thought about what she would do if someone did come by, she didn't feel a need to hide was how she would handle it. There was very little she could do with her clothes miles from her body, but she wasn't too afraid. Compared to earlier, less people were present. It was now almost like she was all alone.

She didn't have her worries either, there were too many other things going on to keep her mind occupied with just that. Her senses were so overly heightened. 5-Volt's naked body was tingling with joy like it always was, she felt wonderful. She could feel the cool touch of the floor against her feet, her bare thighs brushing against each other as she made small steps. Slight air currents swirled around her chest, teasing the smooth skin of her back, stomach and breasts. The naked woman didn't feel restricted at all and it was like heaven to her.

In almost a trance, she had made it to her destination, the many book racks that weaved all around the library. She still had her finished book in hand, so she began to search for where she had found it from. 5-Volt smiled, thinking of how bizarre the situation as on some level. She was totally naked in a public library, just idly returning a book to the shelf, it was both funny and exciting.

5-Volt slid the small novel back between the books it had come from, then stepped back and looked over the entire shelf in front of her. There were so many stories and she wasn't sure which she would go with. She read a few of the book spines, trying to find a title that would catch her attention.

Something was clouding her ability to find one, but she wasn't sure what it was. All she could do was stand and blankly stare at the many books. Her hands though were on their own, toying with her bottom. She then pulled and pinched her nipples, twisting them and tugging them as the pink buds enjoyed the open air, she couldn't help but think how nice it was to not have any weight pushing down on her shoulders or for any fabric to scratch against her skin.

The nude woman just stood in that spot, happy and content with how she was not at all dressed, she was fully naked from head to toe. 5-Volt just loves how her body was naked, she looked to her sides to caress her hips and thighs as well as her bare stomach as she felt a shiver cross over every inch of her bare skin. She was completely nude and completely content, she stretched her naked body and gave herself a little shake, like she was testing to make sure she was fully nude and smiled as she knew that she was without a stitch. 5-Volt ran her hands across her nude body, just to feel her nakedness, loved the feel of every inch of her naked skin.

She took a few steps down and up the aisle. She let her eyes wander from her body to her surroundings. It was like nothing else before, being naked there in the library. Before long she casually began crossing over to other aisles. Farther and farther she got away from her clothes.

Her hands never stopped wandering. If there was something she liked more than being completely naked, it was the reminder that she was completely naked. Her hands glided across her nude skin, poked at her skin and squeezed at her skin. It wasn't just her feeling her naughty bits that made her skin tingle either. Her velvet elbows, her flat stomach, her knees, her shoulders, her feet and any location of bare skin gave her delight.

5-Volt stopped in a random aisle as she just looked down at herself again. She always felt a little happier when noticing just how naked she was, she spread her legs a little and thrust out her chest. The bare woman giggled as she bent over and gave her butt a little shake, she loved how exposed she was and knew none of her clothes were nearby either, which just made her feel more naked and exposed.

Then, she began to step forward towards the center of the library and didn't see the librarian anywhere in site, probably still in the back, she was practically alone and felt like she could do whatever she wanted, that freedom mixed well with the freedom of being away from her clothes. She was now also away from her bookshelf cover. Again, she spread her legs and thrust her chest out, then slowly turned around, looking around the library. 5-Volt was exposed to almost the entire place. Her body was almost on fire, she wasn't sure if there was a way to top this, but she knew her subconscious would soon enough will her to push even farther.

Lucky for her though, something stopped that part of her brain from continuing on this nonstop escalation of risk. Off far in the store, she heard something that sounded like the main door of the library opening, someone else was now visiting the library. Instinct kicked in as 5-Volt scurried to the bookshelves, giggling as she was intent on hiding in the aisle. Her heart was beating faster and faster as heard someone walking around the library, it sounded like that person was approaching and the danger excited her, she was like a little girl playing hide and seek.

She retreated farther down the aisle until she was at the back wall of the library and hid behind the end of one of the shelves, looking around its corner to see her new visitor. Another woman had come to the library, she seemed to be looking around and soon was approaching one of the aisles. 5-Volt slowly crept down towards where she was going, hoping to get caught.

The librarian now chose to come out the back room, 5-Volt now had two people who were walking about the library. The librarian approached the new visitor and the two greeted as the librarian apologized for being in the backroom, claiming that it was a slow day and no one had been around. 5-Volt actually felt a little hurt that her presence had been unnoticed.

5-Volt continued to get as close as she could to the two people and began to notice that this in itself was an issue though. Although she had many shelves hiding her now, she was naked and trapped. Even in this dire situation, her skin still tingled and her hands still wandered. If being naked in an empty library was exciting, hiding naked in a library with two other people walking about was even more exciting in its own way. 5-Volt smiled, "After all, what is nudity and exposure if there isn't anyone to see it?"

Part of her little game was to sneak and instead of just being in plain sight, she wanted to let them catch her. To keep out of the way, she again went towards the back wall. As she turned the corner and hid for a moment behind the end of the shelf, a noise had caught her attention to her side. The other person visiting the library was just a couple shelves down, looking at some books on the back wall. If she turned her head just a few degrees, she would probably see a naked 5-Volt with her peripheral vision.

She began to whisper for her to turn her head as she quietly sneaked back between the shelves, but as she began to approach that, she could see the librarian in view from there as well, it looked like was slowly wheeling the cart to the front of the library to what she assumed would be the lost and found. 5-Volt touched her body and caressed her exposed skin, hoping to in some way help her stay aroused. She thought about getting their attention so they can see her naked and trapped in a corner with nowhere to hide.

As she stood there, waiting for at least one of the two to glance her way, she felt she was too far. 5-Volt started off slow, so not to make any noise as she got closer and closer to the other visitor. One hand was shifting against her bare breasts, her other hand was rubbing her pubic mound, but it began to rub from her thigh across to her hip. In this very risky situation, she was compelled to remind herself and show other people how naked she was.

Past one row now, 5-Volt licked her lips as she shivered, she felt so alive. With a few quick steps and what almost felt like a leap, she quickly closed the gap between herself and her destination. She held her breath as she dared to look around the corner, the other woman hadn't even looked over to her yet and saw that she couldn't see the librarian the other way either. Finally, she was back to cover again and used the nearby shelf to keep hidden. 5-Volt was safe from where she was, naked in the library, but that would only be true if the two other people there were to stay away from her, she was glad for the quiet nature of the library, it meant she could hear when people were coming or not. She hadn't heard the clacking of the librarians shoes in awhile, so she was probably still up front.

5-Volt could see around the corner that the other visitor had gone into one of the rows of books. As she saw the visitor exit her eyesight, she knew she also streaked to the other side of the library and decided to head back. She would have to travel all the way around the place to get back to the reading lounge, which meant getting past the other visitor, so she figured that the best course of action would be sneaking around the outside. Although it was a bit linear and lacked many alternate options, she wouldn't be out in the middle of the library, so she would be able to stay out of sight of the librarian. Still, she hoped to be caught, she just didn't want to give it to them so easily.

She tried to not waste any time thinking too much on this, she knew she had to get this over with. She turned the corner she was hiding behind and began walking towards her destination, having a rough idea where the other visitor was, but not being exactly sure. The closer and closer she got, the slower her pace was. 5-Volt was slowly creeping up to every row of books and would first look in each before continuing. She tried listening, but the other visitor must have stopped moving because she couldn't hear any footsteps.

Because of how hard it was to just get caught, she almost felt like she didn't want to get out of this. Even in this risky situation, she hoped to seen. She then saw her around one of the row corners. The visitor was still looking at the books on the shelf and didn't notice a nudist spying. 5-Volt quickly retreated around to the other side and couldn't help but breath deeply. She was now at what she thought would be the hardest part, having to somehow pass that row without being seen. When she was able to get her breathing calmed again, she began to spy around the corner.

The other visitor was now pulling a book off the shelf and seemed to be skimming it. 5-Volt's whole body was shaking as she wondered if now was the right time to go or if she should wait, then she thought that she just had to be seen nude. With one final glance, 5-Volt slowly walked down the aisle, completely visible to the visitor, her entire naked form. The nude mom blew a kiss to the clothed visitor, who was surprised over 5-Volt being naked in front of her. Once 5-Volt stopped at the next row, she immediately slouched down so she was sitting with her back to the shelf, feeling a little out of breath.

She wanted to try and listen for the sound of shock or perhaps the sound of the other visitor chasing her. 5-Volt couldn't hear anything, the ringing in her ears from the adrenaline and the beating of her heart were too loud to her. She brought her hands to her neck to try and feel her pulse, she knew this was probably not good for her heart, but she was having one of the biggest excitements of her life, the next thing she did was look down at her body as she let her hands drift over the bare skin.

5-Volt thought about how her whole bare body was in plain sight for at least five to ten seconds, she knew that it would have been shocking to see a naked girl running about a library. After calming a little, she rose to her feet and she stretched her body and 5-Volt couldn't believe how her body felt, it was so tingly and exhausted at the same time. She was about to look around the corner to see if she could finish this all up, but she was lucky enough to hear the sounds of the visitor walking again, they sounded like they were coming her way.

She backed away from the back wall of the library, she didn't know where to go. 5-Volt knew if she went too far back in the row that the librarian would be able to look over and see her. The visitor wasn't stopping, it wasn't long until she could see her stepping into her sights, but the visitor wasn't looking. Instead, she was bent over a little, her eyes sight going along the bottom row of books that was lined across the back wall. 5-Volt knew though if the lady turned around, she'd be caught again. She also was running out of room to move back towards because another step or two and she could be caught by the librarian at the front desk.

With the other lady so close to her, the best bet she had was heading away from the wall and towards the middle of the library. Inching her way that way, she was able to spy that the librarian had her eyes on her computer. With another mad dash, 5-Volt was no longer in view of others and knew it wouldn't take much for either of them to see her completely exposed body. Out of the aisle, she looked to her right to see the rows were almost done and thought it would be best to just go fast now rather than back into a row and trying to inch her way there with the other visitor around.

The bare mom looked back behind her, she saw that the librarian had yet to move at all and in no time flat, she was far enough that she was past the wall that kept her hidden from the front desk earlier. She now only had to worry about one person for the time being if the librarian kept working at the front. 5-Volt dashed by every row until she was at the far wall, she had the reading lounge to her right and the shelves to her left. Instead of rushing into the reading lounge where she'd lose her chance for cover, she took refuge between the wall and last book shelf.

She used the last book shelf as cover as she again spied around its corners. The other girl was probably in another row since 5-Volt couldn't see her. This meant 5-Volt would really have to hope that she was busy looking at the books. 5-Volt snuck to the end of the shelf again and looked at the clearing ahead of her. A few steps of nothing and then she'd have to take the step or two up onto the wooden floor the reading area had. Pass a few low chairs and seats, then she'd be back where she started.

5-Volt let her hands pass up and down her bare sides once more before she would make this final dash, she wanted to remember the wonderful feel of her indecent exposure. With dead silence, all around her she began her dash to her chair, not even bothering to cover her body. She knew that if anyone would see her, they would tell she was naked, so she decided with such risks anyways, she thought she might as well go all in and let her whole body be completely bare without even her hands for cover.

She looked all around at the library. It was almost hard to believe she'd been naked all the way on the other side not long ago and with two people around to possibly catch her. 5-Volt stopped at her chair and ducked down, taking a moment to rest, then she slowly rose and peeked over the chair. She didn't see anyone looking at her, but she could see the other girl in one of the aisles, she had a book in hand and began to leave the aisle.

5-Volt stayed low to the ground, naked and crouched. Out of the corner of her eye, 5-Volt saw something outside the large bay window that she hadn't been paying much attention to. A bicyclist had just ridden by, meaning there was a path that went around the back of the library and she had forgotten all about it. Again, she was trapped between two places where people could see her. She listened for footsteps, but the beating of her heart and the ringing in her ears once again prevented her from being able to do that.

The only choice she had was to look out the window, she wondered if before anyone had gone by why she was sitting exposed in the chair and possibly saw her naked. She tried shaking the idea from her head, that if anyone had seen her so exposed before sitting in a library, they would have stayed and watched or came inside and complained or something. At any moment, someone could come by now and see her low to the ground naked, her butt sticking out towards them. The girl in the library could also come to the reading area and find her.

5-Volt calmed herself and relaxed in her chair, giggling as her butt felt the seat. She was somewhat relieved that she managed get away with what she did, she ran around naked and exposed herself to someone in a library and so far didn't get in trouble. Then, she heard the sound of people talking. It was the librarian and the visitor, the latter was checking out a book, which meant that they weren't able to see the reading lounge.

She sprang up, happy to be safe. However, she also wanted to show off to someone. She really enjoed the freedom her nudity brought. On her way out, she finally got their attention by getting close to them, the visitor stammered, "Y-you're naked."

5-Volt had a cute smile, "And just so beautiful."

The naked woman hugged the clothed one and gave her a big kiss on the lips. 5-Volt then sat her naked butt on the counter, then lied on her stomach with her cheeks in her palms and her elbows on the counter, the librarian asked, "Aren't you that same woman that streaked around the place?"

She giggled, "You finally noticed me."

5-Volt got off the other side of the counter and kissed the librarian. Both women were equally surprised, shocked over having just been kissed by a beautiful naked mother. She wiggled her fingers as she waved goodbye and blew a kiss to them. The librarian sprayed some disinfectant on the counter and wiped it clean.

As 5-Volt exited, she felt very confident walking around naked, she loved to be seen. As soon as she was outside, she couldn't help but sneak around to the back of the library as she found the window that had a clear view of her seat. She remembered how she had been sitting in that seat completely exposed. The things she had done, she could almost picture herself running to her seat naked at that last stretch there.

Without anything on and the memory of the way her nudity felt, 5-Volt was again subconsciously rubbing her skin, just enjoying the lack of clothing. Before long, she was naked behind the library, looking around to see if anyone was on the path and if the librarian inside was looking out at her. Of course with no clothes on and a lot of blocks to walk, she enjoyed a naked walk home, some joggers went by and had erections just looking at 5-Volt streaking in public.


	36. Photos

On a slow weekday in mid-April, there was a knock on the door. 5-Volt greeted the guest naked and noticed she looked very familiar, the visitor asked, "Aren't you that same woman that streaked in the library?"

5-Volt giggled, "Guilty as charged."

"Well, seeing your...fascination with nudity, I was wondering if you would like to come to my photography studio so I can take some pictures of you? I never got the chance to tell you that I am a photographer."

"You mean without my clothes on?"

Her husband asked her, "Who is she?"

"I exposed myself to her while naked in the library."

"Oh, what brings her here?"

"She wants to take photos of me."

He just smiled and ran his hands over her boobs, encouraging her, "You like indecent exposure. Go for it. I know you like to show off your body to brag."

5-Volt smiled, "Sure, as long as I can show off my bum and my boobies."

The visitors said, "Terrific. See you tomorrow."

After she gave them her address and left, he asked 5-Volt, "How did she know where you live?"

She shrugged, "Maybe she secretly followed me."

* * *

The next day, they arrived at the agreed place and time, 5-Volt naked in the front passenger seat, she greeted the photographer, "Here I am."

She responded, "Thank you for coming. Follow me."

The naked woman followed the photographer to a camera with the flash pointing at a plain red background, she was instructed to lie on her stomach and prop herself on her elbows, 5-Volt grinned "Ready when you are."

The photographer got behind the camera and eagerly took several shots of her. Some close-ups of the nude woman's smiling face, some side body shots, and some shots from above her. Then the photographer said, "Now show a little of your cute bum."

5-Volt didn't want to only show off a little of her ass, she was showing about all of butt, including her butt crack. The photographer must have taken twenty pictures. Some were taken from above 5-Volt, some from the side and there were even a few close-ups of her naked bottom. 5-Volt kept being more daring, she was really enjoying the attention and twerked as the photographer repeated her photoshoot, paying extra attention to her behind. 5-Volt asked the photographer a rhetorical question, "Do you like my naked body?"

She answered "To be honest, I...really LOVE your naked body."

Her husband interrupted the photo shoot and planted a dozen little kisses all over her bare bum. 5-Volt giggled as she felt his tongue slide up and down along her butt crack. Her giggles turned to soft moans as she felt him gently pull her butt cheeks apart and clap them together. He looked into her eyes. "I LOVE your sexy nude body."

The bare woman asked the photographer with a big grin, "Well, are you going to take some more pictures?"

She looked down at 5-Volt's nude ass and looked back at her, nodding as she instantly began snapping pictures again. 5-Volt imagined what his friends would say when they saw pictures of her naked from behind, she looked at her husband, whose rather big penis was fully erect in his pants.

The photographer continued taking pictures from every angle, mostly centered on her bare ass. The more she thought about seeing the photos, the more excited she got. 5-Volt thought about how much she liked the attention of being photographed nude, she was loving she also photographed her boobs and her pussy. The photographer said, "Now just cup your breasts in your hands."

5-Volt held her bare breasts in her hands, she was proud of her C or D cup tits. They were firm with big pink nipples that sit up high on each breast. She looked down at her chest, spread her fingers apart and gently pushed her titties together. Her two middle fingers just barely covered her nipples. She thought this pose would make people so horny. The photographer had the naked mom try a few more sexy poses where she would expose her boobs and pussy as she saw fit. She was really enjoying this and her husband was too, his hard cock was looking very inviting. She decided to give him a special treat, so she walked over to him, pulled down his pants and took his cock in her hand, saying, "Yummy."

He gave her a big kiss and watched her slowly drop to her knees. She cupped his big ball-sac in one hand and slowly pumped his cock with the other hand, looking up at him as she gently licked the tip of his penis, slipping his cock deep into her mouth. Her husband let out a moan as she sucked his cock for a minute or two before pulling it out of her mouth. 5-Volt looked up at him again and said to the photographer, "Go ahead and take pictures of this, I don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Sucking my husband's big cock is nothing to be ashamed of, I have no problem letting you photograph me sucking him off.

She focused the camera on 5-Volt's face and turned it sideways to get a clear shot of his big cock in my mouth. 5-Volt looked into the lenses and heard it click, she wondered who would see this picture, she wondered how many people would see her kneeling and sucking her husband's big cock.

5-Volt pulled on his scrotum a little and went back to her blowjob, working it in and out of my wet mouth. She heard the photographer take a few more shots as she tasted his pre-cum and decided to have some more camera fun before she let him cum, so she popped his dick out of her mouth and stood up, asking, "Do you want to take some more pictures, or do you want to fuck me again?"

"Sit."

She smiled mischievously and sat on the floor, covering her boobs with one arm and her pussy with her other hand. He smiled at her, but in a more serious way, requesting, "Put your hands on the floor and lean back."

The nude mom complied and placed both hands on the floor behind her, letting the photographer take pictures of her bare chest, her tits. 5-Volt felt so horny and was sure her pussy was leaking on the floor as the photographer carefully focused the camera on 5-Volt, who heard the camera click. She let someone take a picture of my completely bare chest, that someone moved in closer and took two more of just her tits. Then, she moved the camera within inches of her left nipple and took a closeup picture, 5-Volt's nipples were aching because they were so hard at that point, she was sure that the room's lighting let the camera catch every detail, every bump on her areolas and every little goosebump on my bare tits. Then he said the words, "Spread your legs."

Spread, she did. She spread her legs as wide as she could. Then, he said, "Spread your lips."

5-Volt used both hands to hold her soft pussy lips apart while being photographed. The pictures that followed captured the most intimate details of her most private area. Her clit, her soft pink inner lips, all slick from her own juices, completely exposed for him and anyone else to see. Almost unconsciously, she began to rub her clit with her fingers. The orgasm was already well on it's way by now. Her free hand slid up her bare body and clutched her breast, her fingers pulling at her nipples.

She slowly leaned back and fell gently to the floor. As she fell, she pulled her legs up to my chest, put her feet together and let her knees fall apart. 5-Volt laid there on display, masturbating for her photographer. Her eyes were half closed and moans of pleasure passed her lips. She felt like she was in a trance, a state of arousal she experienced before as her hand was soaked from her own pussy juices while finger roamed in and out of her hole. Her free hand moved from between breasts, pulling gently on each nipple, keeping her in a constant state of arousal.

5-Volt glanced over at her husband, who was using his phone to film a video. People would not only see still pictures of her naked body, but he would also see a video of her playing with her wet cunt. The thought of that was enough to trigger the first orgasm. Her body arched and her muscles tightened as she came, moaning, "Fuckkkk..."

Her eyes shut tight and her fingers flicked quickly over her clit. The orgasm washed over me. A few moments later, the sensation subsided. Her husband was stationed between her legs, filming the last few hand gestures she made on her clit. 5-Volt relaxed for a moment when she suddenly felt him on top of her, pouncing on her. His cock easily slid into her wet hole, he was balls-deep inside his naked wife and started to pound away in her. She wrapped her legs around him and held him tight, he lowered his head beside her. As he fucked her, she whispered, "I am so turned on, it's incredible. I love that you filmed me fucking myself."

She heard him groan in approval and ask, "Are you going to show those dirty pictures to your friends?"

"Only the adults. I want you to show them my bare breasts and my cute little round bottom. I want them to see close-ups of my tight little pussy."

5-Volt could tell he was ready to cum, he grunted, his body tightened and his hard cock emptied inside her. The photographer just stood awestruck and said, "Holy crap. These photos are insane."

A few days later, the album was mailed to 5-Volt, she giggled at every naughty picture.


	37. Dancing, Mostly Twerking

5-Volt visited Joe's Nightclub, much to Joe's shock and surprise. Before she hit the dance floor, she made sure she was buck naked, she actually drove naked there. Lots of people didn't even realize how sexy she was until she was fully exposed to a huge crowd. Jimmy T was a frequent member and greeted her, "Yo, 5-Volt."

"Hello, Jimmy."

"Still stark naked, huh?"

"How could I have fun? A little twerking my naked butt will get all the dancers out there in a perverted frenzy. Have you ever been nude?"

"Nope, but the closest thing to that was twerking in a speedo on a tropical island, but that was so long ago."

"Speaking of twerking..."

On the dance floor, dozens if not hundred of people dancing got a nice view of 5-Volt's juicy ass wobbling as she walked. A little patch of hair complemented her tight, tempting pussy lips. She twerked her bare bottom, causing surprise and intrigue with how sexily she shook her booty. Jimmy T was all like, "God, I could just take her right now if she wasn't married."

Seeing as 5-Volt was already baring all, she said to Jimmy, "I sort of like to be the only one who is completely naked. It makes me feel unique."

Jimmy just nodded as he was enjoying just sitting back, watching the naked woman moving her head and wildly bouncing her buttocks with eyes closed as she was dancing to the music playing and the cool air combined with the heat of the fire on her bare skin. Don't know what it was, but something got her giggling hysterically. She looked at Jimmy smiling and she quizzically asked with a barely noticable slur in her voice, "What? Are...you laughing at me, Jimmy?"

"Heh heh heh, I don't know. You do look pretty sexy, though. Look at you, a naked girl carrying like no one's business and everyone else is just rolling with it."

"Mmm. Well, I can...be more sexy if you want."

"How so?"

She stopped when the music did and waited as the deejay put on a bass-heavy hip-hop song. The nude woman began to feel herself up, giving Jimmy a sexy glare as she swayed her hips back and forth. A few times, her hand brushed her exposed pussy, making her breathe in sharply. As 5-Volt twerked naked, she noticed other people making some room for her so she could really knock them dead while the clapping sound of her smooth butt cheeks was in harmony with the song playing and was also giving Jimmy an even better view of her pussy.

It wasn't until she came up to Jimmy that he noticed she pulled his pants down a little and absent-mindedly stroked his cock. 5-Volt caressed his shoulders and kissed his head, looked down for a moment, then began to give him a lap dance. Jimmy grew rock hard, feeling her cheeks gyrate on his lap and her wet pussy sliding up and down his cock. Soon, it was more of the bare woman getting fucked than it was of her giving a lap dance. Eventually, she stopped so she didn't cum there and then. Jimmy stuffed his hands his afro and pulled out a condom as the deejay switched off the music again. Her heartbeat seemed deafening as she slid the sheer latex on and over his cock and positioned herself over Jimmy, who lined up his cock to easily enter her, still hardly believing this was happening, even in his now fuzzy mind. 5-Volt giggled, "Let's boogie, baby."

It felt like an eternity, but Jimmy was soon in heaven and he put his hands behind his head, lying back as much as he could without falling over. The walls of her vagina gripped his cock like a vice and she let out a moan as she bottomed out at the hilt of his shaft. Jimmy had been with girls before, but he did not know if it was just the high, what was happening now was different. 5-Volt was tight and hot, and the taboo made it even more exciting because for a naked mom who probably had been going through a long libido attack, she felt and fucked like a pornstar. Jimmy began to thrust into her, picking up speed. Both their moans and grunts filled the air, slowly but surely working to a crescendo.

5-Volt stood up, juice dripping on her thigh, then turned around and bent over, exposing her beautiful pussy to him as she sat down on his cock again. The nude mom rode him hard, repeatedly saying through her teeth, "Fuck me."

Jimmy grabbed her hips and matched his thrusts to her riding. Soon enough, that familiar feeling was building. He managed to grunt, "Here it...comes, baby!"

"All over me- OH! OH!"

He felt her inner muscles clamp down on him and she collapsed back onto him. That must've set her off and it was Jimmy's turn now, so he did as 5-Volt obliged. He pulled out, ripped off the condom and began to thrust his cock through her naked butt cheeks while pushing them together. Jimmy went light-headed and let ropes loose all over 5-Volt's buttocks and lower back. She took her hand and rubbed it in while shaking her coated ass for him. Jimmy muttered, "Holy fuck."

"Holy fuck is right. Yeah...you got that right. Oh my god."

"That was, I think, the best I ever had so far."

"Glad I could be of service."

"Don't let you husband know, I'd never forgive myself if you were divorced over this."

"I don't think he'll mind."


	38. In a Restaurant

The parents had a big lunch at a local restaurant. 5-Volt had got all dolled up, but in her case that meant that she was wearing literally nothing as always. The fact that she was in her birthday suit had her husband salivating before they even got in the restaurant.

5-Volt was surprisingly not turned away by the staff, despite their no shirt, no shoes, no service policy. They saw that 5-Volt was so beautiful when completely naked that they made an exception just this once. The waiters even gave her special treatment, making her feel like a princess, a beautiful naked princess.

Their orders were taken rather quickly and prepared with higher priority. While waiting, the naked woman was dancing real close to her husband. 5-Volt was quite a looker and she some strangers an opportunity in the close proximity to feel her bum and run their hands up and down her back. Some of them even squeezed 5-Volt's buttocks as she just kept walking around naked so that the rest of the restaurant got a look at her lovely bare bottom.

She let this go on through three or four dances, then she headed back to her table and was now dancing with her back facing her husband, who clearly had his arms around her and his hands on her tits. He whispered in her ear to check on her, "How's the public nudity going?"

The nude woman whispered back, "It's going great. You know how much fun it is for me to just let people see me naked and doing something outrageous."

He raised his eyebrows and asked her, "What do you have in mind?"

"Watch."

With that, she stepped back from me, walked to the center of the restaurant and fingered her vagina with one hand while other groped her smooth butt cheeks. The entire restaurant had turned their eyes towards her and a lot of people cheered. At this, 5-Volt raised her hands over her head and did a twirl while swaying her hips. As she was coming around to face her husband again, one of the onlookers called out, "What about the knickers then?"

5-Volt stopped, looked down and moved the hand grabbing her ass to fondle both breasts at the same time to the please crowd with her big boobs. Again, there was a lot of cheers from almost all the guys and even some of the women too. The bare woman bowed, her boobs dangling and wobbling as she did, then strolled nonchalantly over to husband and dragged him to the center to join her.

The sight of his naked wife prancing about wearing nothing but a smile, being nude in the middle of a public restaurant was a really huge turn on. As time went by and their food was almost ready, 5-Volt was so close to her husband and performed a little more as she snaked her hands inside his underwear. Her husband's hands were on 5-Volt's bare butt, one hand had his fingertips were playing around with her arse and the other hand was a few fingers pressed into the soggy and puffy gash that he knew so well.

They noticed their food was ready, so they stopped for now to eat up. The menu items they had selected were mostly just salads. Once they were done, the naked mom walked over to him and led him back to the center. 5-Volt twirled in his grip until she was facing away from him, her exposed bottom just below his swelling crotch that bulging out of his pants as he grinded against her butt. His hands were still around her and now, instead of resting his hands on 5-Volt's cute little bottom, they were across her lovely mound while his lips were kissing the back of her neck. 5-Volt placed her own hands over his and, as they swayed, he felt her apply pressure to his fingers, gradually easing them down her perky breasts, her toned tummy, her little navel, her pussy and finally to her pink gash and applying pressure to her mons. She was swaying her hips more wildly and her breathing was getting heavy and he wondered if she was going to make herself cum in front of roughly a hundred, maybe two hundred people. The viewers were spellbound.

Finally, the nude mom came in front of around one hundred adults and her husband turned her around, kissed her full on the lips to wild applause around us and led her back over to their table. Because 5-Volt was so beautiful in the nude, their waiter let them eat for free and even offered to pay their bill for them, she walked to the door of the restaurant, saying goodbye to all of the guests, then we walked over to the car. 5-Volt was still hot though and as they got to their car she said, "Fuck me again. Fuck me right here, right now! I am going to make the most of my nakedness!"

Who was he to refuse her? She unzipped him and massaged him into a suitable state as her lifted her buttocks against the car window and she slipped his prick into her warm and cozy snatch. He pounded her against the side of the car, since they were out of sight of the road, they would not have worry about anyone coming out to their cars. Sure enough, as he was building up to cum and the bare mom was leaning back with her titties in the air, a few of her watchers appeared, giving them a thumbs up as they liked what they saw. Another pair of people that saw her simply cheered and called out various things. One of the things they called was, "Me next!"

However, it wasn't clear at the time because she was gasping and calling for him to go faster, but she heard it and she said it was the image of them queuing up behind him with rampant pricks at the ready that took her over the top. She certainly made enough noise when she came and so she slept in the car on the way home.


	39. Back to Work

5-Volt asked her husband to let her visit work, he agreed. Her revisiting the fire station was well received by his coworkers, though their boss just minded his own business. When they were notified about a fire in an apartment complex, they rushed to the scene of the fire.

Her husband knew it was cool having her beautiful bare ass naked wife sitting sitting next to him in a fire truck, she sat her naked butt on the seat and rested her feet on the dashboard. 5-Volt looked like she had gotten pretty comfortable too, she commented on how much cooler it was to be naked in a fire, watching the scenery. There was a lot of traffic getting from the fire station to where the fire broke out, but all the drivers made way. About ten minutes later, they hit the highway and really started cruising along.

They passed a couple of trucks, but no one seemed to notice. The naked woman asked, "Can they see me?"

"At the speed we're going, I don't think so, people are paying attention to the road. I know well that anyone could get a great view if they just looked over for a few seconds."

"Can you just picture it...that would be so thrilling."

About this time, 5-Volt was getting really horny and it was getting the better of her. There was only so long they could be sneaking peaks at a nice juicy pussy lying there in the open without having to do something...and 5-Volt had one sweet pussy. She got some moisturizing lotion and started rubbing it into her legs and slowly worked her way up. The nude woman seemed to like rubbing her legs, she didn't want to put the brakes on any sexual activity while being so exposed, she was so fucking into it. When 5-Volt worked her way up to her pussy, she opened her legs wide, hooking one around the stick shift and the other by the passenger door. It was a fucking fantasy come true to both of them, it was so fucking awesome.

Her hands were slick with the lotion and 5-Volt started pulling on her pussy lips and the spreading them to get to her clit. She slid one finger, then another into pussy and started to finger the hell out of herself. The bare woman had all she could do to keep her attention on the road. 5-Volt was moaning, her eyes closed and she started to rub her tits, then she was twisting and pulling on her nipples. The husband knew he noticed them before and he just loved how big those bare boobs were.

She started really getting into it, the chances of getting caught had her hot as hell. 5-Volt started to rub her clit, rolling it between her fingers and she started moaning as she started to finger herself while rolling her ass back and forth. Her eyes were closed and moaning, totally caught up in the sex, she thought she was going to blow a gasket, she just wanted him to pull over and fuck the living shit out of her on the side of the road. He might've if the traffic hadn't been as heavy as it was.

Once they got to the location of the fire, he hopped out of the fire truck and grabbed began to hose down the fire. As 5-Volt watched, she felt a little fire of her own, deep in her naked body. She said, "Man, I'd love to have his hose in me."

It took a while, but the fire was eventually put out with minimal damages, nobody was injured or killed, but there were a few adults who were trapped inside and needed rescue. They were overheated and had some first degree burns, but it was nothing too serious. The survivors were checking out a naked 5-Volt, touching herself and masturbating. Her husband knew it would be cool in a way to let them have a show. When she noticed them, 5-Volt happily waved to them and giggled, she thought about other guys checking out her nude body and the more she thought about it, the hotter she thought it was. 5-Volt knew she looked really hot, so showing herself off sounded perfect. It also had her husband hard as a rock, thinking about some strangers checking her out. He thought about how soft and sweet her pussy was.

By that point, 5-Volt was really hot, she was ready to pop and she started telling her husband, "I need you in me, I need something bigger than my fingers."

He looked at a nude 5-Volt, whose eyes were still closed and she was still pulling hard on her nipples, rolling them as she pulled. She has really puffy areolas and between them and her cute little nipples. It was incredible, she was more excited than he had ever seen her. She was almost literally on fire as he started to give the watchers a view that was fucking fantastic. A beautiful naked woman excited as hell, her legs and pussy spread wide open as she was playing with her own tits made their cocks erect and their pussies wet.

Her husband took the moisturizing lotion bottle, it was about 3 inches thick with a nice smooth rounded bottom and roughly 9 inches long, he started rubbing it up and down her pussy. 5-Volt bit down on her lower lip as he spread her pussy lips with the bottle. She started to moan and to push herself onto the bottle, she was begging him to fuck her with it as she moved one hand down and started rubbing her clit while still playing with her nipples with her other hand. He had never seen her so worked up...she was a wild woman.

He slowly slid the bottle in until it was buried deep in her pussy and then started to slowly pump it in and out like he was fucking her. He guessed he wasn't doing it fast enough or something because the next thing he knew, the naked mom pushed his hand away, took the bottle herself and started to really pump and twist it. It kind of oval, so he guess the twist must've been magical, he continued to play with her clit and pull on her pussy lips.

5-Volt was getting to the edge of a huge orgasm as her husband looked back up at the audience and saw that someone had a video camera pointed down at her, recording the whole thing as we sat there in the fire truck. He almost couldn't believe the whole situation and admired how uninhibited his naked wife was. Her husband had certainly seen her masturbate herself a lot and here she was, in a fucking fire truck giving him and a few strangers a show to die for. He took the bottle back from 5-Volt and really started to give it to her, turning the bottle and rocking it back and forth. That was what brought her over, she pulled both nipples out as hard as he had ever seen a nipple stretch. In fact, even 5-Volt didn't know she could stretch them that far, it was fucking amazing. As she was about to go over the edge, she opened her eyes.

When she did she found herself staring into the lens of the camcorder and the eyes of a man she never met. She gasped, "Oh my!"

Then, she came like she had hardly ever seen before. It was almost like she wanted to stop, but just couldn't and that seemed to make it even more intense. She just stared at the guy as wave after wave were just rippling through her, her husband could see her belly rippling as the spasms wracked her bare body. Her pussy was contracting so hard that it pushed the bottle right out. She never let go of her nipples as she stared at the guy who got it all on film. When it seemed like it was over, 5-Volt picked up the bottle and slid it back into her and began moving the bottle and she started to make herself cum again, this time closing her eyes.

She ended up coming four times in less than three minutes, then finally pulled the bottle out with a wet little pop, she moaned softly and then just relaxed putting her arms back and over her eyes, not even trying to close her legs. 5-Volt just lied there with her pussy gaping wide open, looking freshly fucked, juicy and bright pink. The guy filming undoubtedly got some great close-ups of her afterwards. The nude mom was just lying there, trying to get her breath. After a few more minutes, her husband said it was time to go, she took one last look at the guy filming her, he gave her thumbs up sign and a big smile as they took off.

5-Volt fell asleep with her legs still spread wide with her arms over her head. She seemed no worse for the experience, except her nipples were all puffy and swollen again, her legs were still wide open and her pussy lips were also wide open, she was wet too. The bare mom was acting as if she were sleeping, but her breathing said otherwise. When she was fully awake, he asked, "Did you enjoy showing yourself off?"

"Sure did, it was certainly one of the hottest things I had ever done."

He chuckled, "Good, I'm glad you liked it."

Once they back at the fire station, 5-Volt gave his coworkers another opportunity to check her out. One of them got a camera and started snapping pictures of a bare 5-Volt. Another leaned in and started taking close-ups of her pussy. Another one went so far as to lean in to touch her.

5-Volt even seduced her husband's boss into letting him go home early. As her husband drove home and they got back before noon, they went into the bedroom where she put her head in his lap and she pulled his dick out from his pants and started to give him one hell of a blowjob. She was certainly the best cocksucker he had ever met...she was fucking incredible. 5-Volt loved to be naked and to suck cock. She was really into it to the point of wiggling her bare bottom in the air a little. He just couldn't take it and blew his load in no time at down her throat, he didn't even try to hold back as she sucked him dry.

When she finished, she panted as she said, "Take me back to your workplace soon. Maybe I can help you get a raise or even a promotion."

"Boy, your seduction knows no bounds."

With that and a sly smile, she went to sleep.


	40. A Sexy Waxing

5-Volt streaked to a waxing salon in town, planning to get a Brazilian waxing. The moment she stepped into the salon, a beautiful blonde woman who worked there caught her eyes. Standing around roughly the same height as the naked woman before her, equally perky breasts and a stomach that is just as flat. The worker pointed out, "You don't seem to have any clothes on."

5-Volt giggled, "I know. I'm naked. I need a waxing so I can be even more uncovered."

"Ooook. Give me five minutes."

She disappeared into a room as 5-Volt sat down, waiting for her waxing. 5-Volt decided to play with her bush and her breasts to pass the time.

Five minutes later, she came out and called her name, they went into the room, she gave instructions for 5-Volt to lie on the waxing bed and said that she would be back shortly. The nude woman thought that somehow the girl working on her made her excited. The knock came and she was all ready lying on the bed.

She began with the normal procedure by putting powder over her bikini area, 5-Volt moaned as she felt her soft hand caressing her naked skin as she tried to have some small talk to distract 5-Volt from the pain. Somehow, she was quietly enjoying her touch over her sensitive areas.

The waxing was fast, after a few quick pulls, she was almost done with it. As there were some stray hairs that were too short to wax, she said that she was going to have to pluck them out slowly using a pair of tweezers. As she said that, 5-Volt felt her delicate fingers hold my folds apart as she bent closer to pluck the stray hairs on her inner folds. The bare woman could feel a gust of warm air blowing against her wet opening and she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. 5-Volt wondered if the woman waxing her could see or feel it, she closed her eyes and relaxed, when she was done with the plucking, she cleaned her inner folds with some wipes and as she cleaned, her fingers brushed against her swollen clit and 5-Volt let out a soft moan of pleasure, she shamelessly wished that she would do it again.

She looks at a naked 5-Volt straight in her eyes and asked her to turn over for her butt crack waxing. 5-Volt knew that was one of her favorite positions. Nothing beat the sight of someone naked and down on all fours while a partner or two was doing the touching and teasing. Her waxer walked towards 5-Volt and asked her to spread wider for her, those words sent a straight shudder down her spine and she could feel a tingle on her pulsing clit and the cool air against her wet opening as the hot wax was applied onto her butt crack, 5-Volt was so aroused and she moved her bare bottom against her touch...

5-Volt was rewarded for her bold actions, now that the waxing was over. She felt a finger tracing close along her wet opening, although she couldn't see what her waxer was doing, she was enjoying the pleasure and moved along with her rhythm, enjoying every bit of it. She turned 5-Volt over, looked into her lusty eyes and asked her to spread her legs wider as she smiled and disappeared down south to devour 5-Volt's aching bud. The bare woman could feel her soft tongue darting on her swollen clit, 5-Volt feel herself dripping juices of pleasure and she needed to scream out loud, but was asked to keep it low.

The woman who waxed her pushed her tongue deeper into 5-Volt's wet well, tasting every drop of her sweet juices and she started to tongue-fuck the naked mom, who wiggled and pulled her hair. She was close, real close...before a nude 5-Volt could tell her that she was cumming, she plunged two fingers into her wet cunt and fucked me deep and hard, she bit her lip to stop herself from moaning, but couldn't hold it anymore, she could feel her orgasm building up fast and was going to cum real hard.

A bare 5-Volt grabbed firmly on the sides of the waxing bed and gave her last push towards her as the pleasure washed through every bit of her naked body and through her veins...the employee looked up and smiled as 5-Volt cleaned her wet chin with her tongue. She turned off the light to indicate that the waxing session was over, she left the room while 5-Volt was slowly getting herself up, trying to recover from the exhausted activity, thinking to herself, "Wow, what a mind-blowing experience and she was really good."

Because she was nude, the staff told her, "It's on the house."

"Great. I just can't to expose myself even more than I already do."

She smiled and walk right out, 5-Volt enjoyed sexily walking naked in public on the way back home, happily showing off her hairless pussy and bouncing her really smooth buttocks.


	41. Streaking in a Mall

In early May, 5-Volt planned a shopping visit to the local mall. On their visit, her husband agreed to drive her to a prearranged location outside the mall in his car, she would walk one lap around the mall in only her birthday suit, then she would come out and he would whisk her away to safety. 5-Volt even sat naked in car for the sake of preparation. In between, there was to be only bare skin enveloping the naked woman. Delicious, luscious, extremely soft and sensitive naked skin, so sensitive that 5-Volt would yelp a little at the softest kiss. Her husband asked, "You ready?"

"I've been ready for too long. With a shaved pussy, it's hard to imagine someone that would turn his or her head."

"Good luck. I'll be right here, ready to drive you back home."

5-Volt looked at herself, she wearing no clothes at all, with her clothes still at home. The nude woman just stood at the automatic doors, looking at her reflection. Seeing herself completely naked made 5-Volt want to touch herself in public, to suck on her breasts and finger her own pussy.

She kept it together as she slowly apporached the entrance, she was going to do it alone by herself in the mall, wanting to pull off a nude exposure of herself. Her husband asked, "Ready, honey?"

"Ready!"

5-Volt walked inside, wearing nothign but a radiant smile that she flashed to all of the innocent bystanders who feated their eyes on her. The bare woman happily smiled and waved to everyone that saw her, even blowing air kisses to some of the onlookers. Parents prevented their young children from seeing the streaker, single men gave wolf whistles and pervy remarks, even men in a relationship looked stunned over her naked beauty, annoying their girlfriends.

At the escalator landing, there was a group of older ladies chatting away when they saw 5-Volt's toned and exposed skin. One of the ladies retorted, "Well, I never!"

Another one bellowed in a scolding tone, "You can't do this in a public mall!"

5-Volt calmly rebuffed, "Oh yes I can! I am a proud, unashamed woman who has nothing to hide. How can you stop me, anyways? There's nothing you can do. We young people have the ability to change this world. I am going to start doing it now and I'm doing it by walking around with no clothing right here in this very mall."

As an argument between the ladies and 5-Volt developed, the naked mom ultimately won the argument with the ladies, and seeing no security guards around took the escalator up to the upper level of the mall. From there, she figured she could see the top and lower levels of the mall in case police or security were moving against her and her planned walk through the length of the entire mall. She streaked into various shopping establishments, either shocking, angering or arousing people that were buying food, toys, games, clothes, electronics, furniture, etc.

Halfway across the upper floor, she saw a few familiar faces, Young Cricket and Master Mantis at the food court, she decided to say, "Hi!"

Cricket nearly choked and coughed on his food at the sight of a naked 5-Volt, he freaked out, "Master, look! A friend of ours is not appropriately dressed!"

Mantis turned around and spit out his drink at the sight of 5-Volt's genitals, he told Cricket, "Just act natural. I will handle this. Cover your eyes and let me do the talking."

Cricket obeyed, he put his hands over his eyes and Mantis nervously greeted her, "Oh, uh, hello, 5-Volt. I see you're still...naked, what happened to your clothes these days? Had to pay taxes or some adult thing like that?"

5-Volt put her hand on her hips and smiled, "No, silly Mantis. Have you forgotten? I just like to be naked in public, I'm doing things like this every day. Walking naked down the mall, showing off my private parts, it's my idea of fun."

"Oh. Well, I actually don't think walking around naked is very fun, it's improper and illegal."

"Surely, you must have had some fun in your younger days."

"I think our ideas of fun are completely different."

She giggled at Young Cricket, "Why so uptight, Cricket? You're 18, you're old enough to see me without clothes. Feel free to take a glance at my luscious boobs, my clean shaven vagina, maybe you want to bounce my cute little bottom for you."

Cricket simply shook his head, Mantis said, "I taught him to reject lust and resist temptations like your naked body."

She pouted, "Oh poo. You two are no fun."

Mantis defended himself, "Better to be boring than end up in legal trouble, but I'd be lying if I said it's not amazing what you young people come up with to do these days. I didn't think you could get away with such a thing. Guess I may be wrong."

Cricket said, "No! You're not wrong!"

"Guess you both are wrong and guess what? I'm not going to get caught. I'm going to succeed in making such a thing possible for all girls everywhere to go here in this mall just like I am right now...completely nude."

5-Volt seductively wiggled her bare bottom as she left, saying, "Going, going, going, gone."

Once she was out of sight, Mantis said, "She's gone, Cricket. You can uncover your eyes now."

Young Cricket uncovered his eyes and shuddered, "What say we never come here again?"

"Agreed."

She continued to traipse down the mall. Once she got to the lower floor, she began making her way back. Before leaving, she stopped at a water fountain in the middle and put on a little show by fingering herself to the point of cumming. She safely made it to her husband's car and rode home, fingering herself along the way.


	42. Making a Video

5-Volt walked naked out of the house with husband in tow. She asked him to film her walking naked in public. Outside, she stood for a few minutes spot and surveyed her surroundings, then took take a few tentative steps away from her tent. She walked away from her home slowly, stopping every few steps to look around and listen intently for the slightest noise that might reveal an unexpected presence. After awhile 5-Volt was actually out in the middle of town in broad daylight with dozens of shocked people staring at every inch of her naked body. Just the prospect alone sent an intense wave of arousal through her beautiful body. She asked, "Is it filming?"

"Yep, it's recording, the timer is running."

Her husband filmed her with his phone, she was making nude explorations around Diamond City, she wandered over to the windows of various buildings, people looking out their window at 5-Volt as she walked naked in public. Across the street, she saw a park. Once there, she found herself peering around the grassy fields, in the middle of it was a large old oak tree and to the right was a lake.

It was a warm day and was awfully bright out there. The tree stood about thirty feet away and she slowly walked towards it, looking around for someone to witness a naked woman streaking in the park, but no one batted an eye, so she went to the tree a second time, this time forcing herself to walk even more slowly. When she reached it again, she just naked there, reveling in how she was being naked on public property rather than in her own home.

When she touched her nipples, a shudder rippled through 5-Volt's body. The sun above bathed her bare skin in light and she felt more vulnerable and exposed than she ever had before. Almost involuntarily, her left hand began caressing her right breast as her right hand moved down my stomach and then into the moistness between her legs. A naked 5-Volt moaned, "Can anyone *moan* see me?"

He looked around and saw several people staring, he affirmed, "Yes ma'am, we have company."

She closed her eyes and imagined that the sun was a single spotlight illuminating her nude body for an appreciative audience. 5-Volt pictured her as a star on a stage, baring everything to hundreds of hungry eyes in public. She wanted to shock and awe them, to be seen and desired by them, she wanted to be at the very center of her small corner of the universe.

Seconds later, she came so hard she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. 5-Volt got up and happily blew kisses to her watchers, most of them cheered, but a few parents shielded their eyes and the eyes of their children.

5-Volt continued with her naked stroll down the street, but now she found herself at the mercy of a large eighteen-wheel semi rumbling toward her. It had slowed down while passing through town, but now it started picking up speed as it closed in on her. Without even thinking, the nude woman began waving at the truck.

They went to a plaza, 5-Volt stood in front of a window for several minutes, just drinking in the sensations now flowing again through her body. Her husband asked, "Having fun?"

She said with cute smile as she looked at the camera, "I'm a naked, barefoot woman and I desperate wanted to show my beautiful body to people. This naked mom wants to get some attention. My skin feels so soft and smooth, my carefully waxed pussy is completely bare, my breasts are large and hand nicely over my flat stomach. My cute little bottom is like a complementary part of the whole package. God, I'm becoming such a narcissist, but I just can't help it. I really look good naked."

"Yes. You're really pretty."

5-Volt as she stood naked in front of the camera, she knew that I really, really wanted someone to see her like this. She couldn't bear the thought of putting on clothes so I walked naked through the shopping plaza, desperately wishing someone could see her walking around in broad daylight. Her prayers were answered when a man and a woman dropped their shopping bag and stared blankly at her. There was a driver that stopped to look as well as a person with a shopping cart. She smiled at them all and sexily strutted for them, giving them something they'd never forget. At the other side, she said, "Oh my God, I did it!"

She sat down and pressed my back against the shed and began caressing my breasts and rock hard nipples, saying to the camera, "Look at me world! Here I am!"

As she masturbated, an 18 year old boy was staring directly at her. Another chance to show herself off to a stranger. A grin spread across his face and he raised a hand to wave. She saw the boy, so she smiled and waved back, then did a slow turn to give him a view from every angle. Then, she stood up, facing him again and let her left hand wander up and begin caressing her breasts while her right hand moved slowly down her stomach toward her bare pussy. Minutes later, she came as hard as she ever had in her life, she asked, "How much footage is that?"

He stopped filming and checked, "Almost an hour."

5-Volt was surprised, "Wow! That's actually longer than I thought it was. Now we can put it on a porn site."


	43. Skinny Dipping

At the local pool, 5-Volt was planning to swim completely naked from head to foot, her naked breasts and pussy totally on display for everybody in the gates as she stepped in the water. People were speechless as they watched the woman skinny dip like no one's business. There was no lifeguard on duty and the pool had only adults in it because the kids were in school. 5-Volt got out and walked over to one of the tables near the pool and begin chatting casually with a group of fully clothed guys. She made absolutely no attempt to cover herself, even though the guys made no effort to disguise the fact that they were shamelessly checking her out. One asked he fondled her breasts, "Don't have a bikini?"

5-Volt giggled, "Don't need one."

Another commented as he touched her vagina, "I can see why. You are hot."

The naked woman said, "As a beautiful naked woman, I only need to wear a smile."

A third said as he groped her buttocks, "You have an adorable smile."

She enjoyed the attention them stemmed from her idea to be completely naked in front of a crowd of strangers, she wanted people know exactly what she looked like, front and back. 5-Volt wanted to get naked, walk in public naked and be seen naked. Her heart was pounding and the adrenaline was really pumping, she could feel her head spinning and it was like 5-Volt was standing outside herself and watching as people flirted with her because she had zero clothes. The nude woman almost couldn't believe that she was actually doing it, she felt that she was not modest, 5-Volt's nudity highlighted how she behaved like a stripper and/or slut that was naked in front of a crowd of guys that she didn't even know. There she was, being nude in front of pervy males as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Getting back in the water was greeted with loud wolf whistles and cheers from every guy at the pool, they were clapping for a naked 5-Volt, who could see that the other guys sitting around the pool were clearly loving the little show that she had just put on for them. Some of the guys even reached into their pockets for cell phones and began taking pictures of her, but she didn't even care.

She walked over to the edge of the pool so she could dive in. 5-Volt could hear the cell phones clicking as some of the guys snapped pictures of her, she was not at all embarrassed and didn't cover up, she walked the entire length of the pool, prolonging her exposure even more and even striking a few sexy poses for her paparazzi.

The feeling of being completely naked in front of a room full of clothed men was unbelievable. As 5-Volt walked around the pool, she could feel the cool air from the water flowing over every inch of her beautiful body, teasing her nipples and the lips of her pussy, which were becoming less used to being covered and more used to being thrust out on display. The bare woman looked down at her unrestrained breasts as they bounced up and down, giggling and blushing as she realized that every guy at the pool could see her bouncing too.

As she walked past one of the tables, 5-Volt felt a hand playfully slap her bare butt, she turned around and saw that it was Jimmy T. She responded with a giggle and the words, "Oh, Jimmy. You are bad."

Jimmy a huge grin on his face, looking 5-Volt up and down as she stood completely bare in front of him, he responded, "I may be bad, but it feels too good. That's because you're looking good."

5-Volt turned back toward the pool and playfully rubbed the spot where her bottom had been slapped before diving into the pool. 5-Volt was totally bare ass naked and she loved it, after half an hour of swimming, she spent the next 30 minutes lounging by the pool with Jimmy T next to her, chatting and enjoying his reactions as he looked at her up and down. It was one of the best experiences of her life, 5-Volt always imagined that walking around naked could feel so good and that she would be so comfortable baring it all in public. Shaving off her pubic hair allowed her to literally be fully exposed.

While 5-Volt enjoyed showing off for people, the best part of coming over to swim was definitely when other guys would show up and see her naked for the first time. Some of them would just say hi and continue walking, but most would give her a thorough inspection, letting her know that they could see everything and that they liked what they saw. She spent anoth half hour skinny dipping and she loved seeing the looks on their faces when 5-Volt would climb out of the water completely naked and take her time drying off, making sure they got a chance to see her from every angle.

When it was time to go, she dried off and said goodbye to Jimmy, kissing his cheek as he said, "You know you could get into a lot of trouble if the police came by and saw you walked around naked."

"I'll just tell them I'm a nudist. Besides, I've gotten away with public nudity so many times."

Jimmy gave her bare butt a playful slap. She decided to take one lap around pool just so people can admire her nakedness one last time. 5-Volt walked very slowly, smiling, waving, blowing kisses, actually kissing some guys, bouncing her bosom and wiggling her cute little bottom. The nude mom even let some people pinch her buttocks as she walked out of the gate.


	44. Fun With Fronk

5-Volt, being naked and home alone again except for Fronk, gently picked up a sleeping Fronk, nursing him by breastfeeding. The feeling of 5-Volt's bare breasts woke up the blocky creature who asked, "What are you doing?"

The naked woman giggled, "I thought we'd have a little fun together, since it's just you and me for now."

"If you mean making love, I do not know if it's a good idea. What if I get you pregnant?"

"I can always get an abortion. Come on, Fronk. Be a good pet..."

"Please do not call me a pet."

"Well, I'll give you extra pancakes if you have sex with me."

"...ok."

She gave Fronk a a big kiss, then lied on her back, her naked bottom squishing against the floor as Fronk began, starting from her rack down to her midsection. From his point of view, she was a landscape and an intoxicating one. Her scent rose with her heat like a burning candle, making him dizzy. Reverentially, Fronk took a silent and careful path down 5-Volt's beautiful body, roaming the textures of her bare skin. Faint ridges, marking pathways like tributaries along the slight circles of her pores crisscrossed underneath his feet, becoming closer together as he journeyed across her flat stomach. Here, although her skin was taut, it was exceptionally soft below him, rising and falling tumultuously as she breathed. Fronk knew he had to be careful with his steps as took some time to suck on her left nipple, then her right, savoring the taste of her breast milk.

As Fronk walked down her stomach and on her belly buton, 5-Volt rolled over, the outline of her body plunged into darkness and Fronk lied prone along her stomach to crawl underneath it. The feel of her body pressed against his front was large enough to crush him several times over, but laid peacefully beneath him and it was incredibly sensual as his cock grew stiff, prodding into her immense form. In the darkness, enveloped in the pressure of 5-Volt's soft body, he felt his way even lower, following the deep, heavy scents radiating from where her thighs met.

Fronk traversed over the firm peak of her hipbone, then across the slope of her pubic mound, shaved and waxed clean down into the inviting ridge of her clit. Her labia hugged his sides and almost suffocated Fronk as he slid between them and for a few moments, he allowed it, powerfully aroused by the way she subtly drew him nearer and inward with every pulse. She stirred against Fronk, whose feet reach something slippery and thick that soon coated his entire body. Not wanting to be lost forever within her cunt, he struggled toward freedom, against the carnal draw of her cavernous depths.

Laying on the floor, covered in sweet, heady syrup, catching his breath, Fronk began to feel just the slightest amount overwhelmed by your adventure. Thirst beckoned him and oxygen, his whole being felt in lust for something, to fuck and to feed as he searched for a way out. Fronk muffled, "A little help, please? I appear to be stuck."

5-Volt put her fingers in her pussy, Fronk grabbed them and she pulled him out. The yellow blocky creature appeared to be very slick with her own vaginal fluids. Fronk thought about the superhuman strength that people achieve in dire situations from his perspective. Because Fronks were small, they perceived humans as being able to lift cars, to dodge bullets and to perform ritual acts of telekinesis, he wished any of that applied to him now.

The nude woman began to kiss and lick Fronk, cleaning her own juices off of him. All of a sudden, lips were closing around Fronk, trapping him and plunging him into succulent, aromatic darkness.

Her tongue undulating beneath you, Fronk was tossed against the ribbed roof of her mouth, he felt like he was in a wet wonderland, tossed amidst the glistening flesh of her mouth. Saliva is already flooding her mouth to help her swallow, and for the second time today, Fronk found himself completely drenched in another human's bodily fluids.

She grabbed his little foot and pulled him out of her mouth, her lips pursed together to wipe her spir off of Fronk, she giggled, "Tell me I'm beautiful."

"You're beautiful."

Fronk looked down and saw his cock, it seem square. 5-Volt said, "Your penis is blocky."

"That's the type of penis Fronks have."

"I wonder if your semen is square too."

5-Volt wrapped her lips around Fronk's penis, sucking it as she was determined to make him cum, holding Fronk with one hand, she used her other hand to caress her pussy lips, circling around her inflamed clit and gliding across the smooth curve of her shaven mound. Fronk sank all the way in with a long, steady thrust, she was sitting just right for him to fuck straight into her mouth and he began driving into her steadily, his hands gripping her cheeks as his pace increased.

Her moans increased as Fronk told her, "I'm not...planning to...stop until...I cum...inside you! Oh, fuck, I want to feel that so much! I want to hold you tight and wrap myself around you and make you cum, I want all of my semen inside you!"

Fronk began kissing her nose as 5-Volt begged, "Cum inside me, make me cum so much...fuck me as hard as you want to and cum inside me!"

Her slutty behavior caused horniness to grow inside Fronk as he drove his cock into her mercilessly. As his thrusting grew faster and more urgent, his orgasm was approaching quickly and she was right there with him, urging him on as he pounded her. With a final, triumphant thrust, Fronk locked himself all the way inside her and his body trembled as spurt after spurt of his cum jetted into her mouth.

When the intensity began to subside, Fronk sank down onto her soft body. She caressed the back of his head wordlessly while his heart slowed and his breathing returned to normal. They stayed like that for a long, timeless moment, completely satisfied.


	45. Skateboarding

A naked 5-Volt asked Fronk, "You wanna join me in a little skateboarding? I'm gonna skate to Gigantaburger and back naked."

"I don't know, what if 9-Volt finds you used his skateboard?"

"He won't, he doesn't come back for hours."

"I suppose, just be cautious of police."

"Oh please. They can't catch me."

5-Volt headed to the garage, then stopped to at Fronk's seed, giggling, "I like how your spurts came out all pixelated."

She grabbed her son's skateboard and skated with Fronk in tow, she zoomed past dozen of shocked onlookers. Most of them looked away as 5-Volt was skateboarding in the nude, zipping past windows of stores and restaurants. Fronk was riding under her legs, holding on to her bare feet and occasionally feeling drops of her vaginal fluids drip down on his head.

Once at Gigantaburger, she flashed a lot of the people inside the restaurant and on the parking lot, including the drive through.

On the way home, she went back the way she came, shocking everyone twice. As the got back home and went in the garage, Fronk was already semi erect by the time her hand wrapped around his shaft and started stroking it softly. 5-Volt pulled him in close and he kissed her neck, licking and suckling on her sweet, soft, sweaty skin, she looked at his penis, "Even your precum is in cubed drops."

She lied down on the skateboard and moaned quietly as she leaned her head back, exposing her bare chest in front of his face. Fronk sucked on her large, erect nipples and licked them delicately. The naked woman held herself in place by balancing her hands on the floor, sometimes she touched her butt checks, squeezing them periodically. 5-Voly could not get enough of it, she flexed her butt muscles on the board and giggled. Fronk drew his head back and blew softly on her nipples, now coated in his saliva, giving her a bit of a chill. She shuddered and withdrew her hand from his now erect-cock. Her eyes locked with his again and she had a wicked grin on her face, making Fronk stutter, "What are you...?"

The nude woman held Fronk in her hands and rested on her knees with his hard cock in her face. Wrapping her fingers around it delicately, she kissed the head, looked at him again, this time very submissively, as though asking permission as she placed just the head in her mouth. Her warm mouth was soothing and her tongue rolled over the rim of it ever so smoothly. It tickled lightly, but was so warm and inviting. She withdrew for a moment, teasing him. 5-Volt placed her hand on the back of his head and brought herself lightly back to his cock. The bare woman held his cock on top of her tongue and brought it back into her mouth, taking in the entire one inch of him.

They were sure people walking out on the street could hear them moaning, but they didn't care. 5-Volt's nakedness was amazing. She suckled on the penis like it was a piece of candy, licking it like a lollipop. In between her sucking, she stroked it lightly, looking up at him with her doe-like eyes. Her mouth was so warm and inviting, he didn't want it to stop, but then Fronk felt the familiar tingle of an orgasm on its way and he beckoned for her to take a break. Fronk wasn't through with her yet, 5-Volt lied down on the board, balancing with her feet carefully and gave him a long kiss. She ran her hands over her own nude body and switched her place with his, having him lie face up. 5-Volt asked sweetly and innocently, "Are you ready to fuck me, Fronk?"

"I am."

Fronk really wished he would have said something cooler, but at this point, he wasn't too concerned with playing this out, he asked, "Give me your hands, please?"

"What for?"

The way she asked was again in a sweet, innocent voice. 5-Volt put her hands behind her back willingly and Fronk momentarily exited the garage and came back with a tie, wrapping it around her wrists. The naked mom chirped, "Ooo, have I been a bad girl?"

"You run around naked everywhere you can. Of course you're a bad girl."

The blocky yellow creature smacked her ass and watched it jiggle ever so softly. The nude mom squealed in ecstacy as Fronk parted her legs with his own. Slowly, Fronk reached from behind and rubbed her clit with his stubby hand, massaging it lightly. She moaned in pleasure, her beautiful body pulsating and reverberating in tune with his touch. She was soaked, practically dripping. Watching her eyes flutter, half closed from sheer pleasure of it all, Fronk slowly slid in his hand and wiggled it around inside. 5-Volt purred, "Oh my goddddd. Please, Fronk, please fuck me...please..."

He had her now, he didn't have a condom, but he could hardly control himself as it was. Fronk parted her legs a little more and slid him into her. She squealed again, as if surprised. He started thrusting, slowly at first because he wanted to last as long as possible, that blowjob had set him back a little. Her hands writhed in the little knot he had tied. Her nude ass jiggled with each thrust, Fronk kept smacking it and squeezing it, it was just so irresistible. She moaned in pleasure, rocking her hips in sync with his. The bare mom panted, "Fuck me harder, Fronk."

Her hands broke free from the little tie Fronk had made. She gripped the skateboard as her knuckles were white. 5-Volt howled in pleasure and that only turned him on more. Fronk started thrusting harder, her vagina was soaking wet, his cock slid in and out of her like butter. He felt a familiar tingle in his shaft again and there was no going back this time, he panted, "I'm gonna cum."

Sweat had started to roll down his forehead. 5-Volt turned her head to the side, yelping between thrusts, "Cum in me."

Fronk hesitated, she moaned "Please, I want all of you inside me."

He couldn't take it any more. Fronk came just in time with her. Together, they were almost paralyzed, him shooting his load into her and her body locking up amidst her own orgasm. His penis was throbbing, he didn't think I would ever stop cumming. His legs buckled and he pulled out of her with her thick, sweet juices running down his shaft. Fronk stumbled back and lied on the floor. 5-Volt was panting as though she had run a marathon, her buttocks were dripping with semen and sweat. She turned over and slid down to the floor, her naked butt making a soft smack as it hit the floor. Fronk was out cold, so she let him rest on the couch.


	46. The Beach (Part 1)

5-Volt went to the closet to grab a beach bag and pulled a towel out of the hallway closet. Into the bag went her phone, a blanket, a towel, some sunscreen, cash, a dirty magazine and her wallet. She grabbed two bottles of water and a couple of energy bars from the kitchen. She was ready to go to the beach naked.

As she got in her car, sat her naked butt on the car seat and started driving, 5-Volt thought about how unclothed she was. She wore nothing driving down the street. She felt naughty as she drove. 5-Volt just wanted to show off a lot. Her nipples, which hadn't stopped being hard, poked out in the air, enjoying their freedom without a bra. 5-Volt's bare bottom nestled comfortably in the seat, she also like the bare skin between her legs. She was naked in her own car and she liked the feeling.

The morning rush hour was over when she got on the freeway, so the traffic wasn't bad and the drive to the beach didn't take too long. As she approached, she was glad to see the beach parking lot wasn't full, but it wasn't empty either. She smiled, the absence of a weekend crowd meant she was able to find a parking spot easily. At the same time, there were enough cars in the parking lot that she knew there would be other people on the beach to see her in the nude.

Her car came to a stop. A big sign that said "No Lifeguard on duty" blocked the view immediately in front of her, but on either side of it, 5-Volt saw an expanse of pale, tan sand lying between her and the ocean, blue and still under a cloudless, windless sky. She grabbed her bag on the passenger seat, opened the car door, swung her sexy legs off the seat and got out of the car. It was a perfect day for going to the beach. It was warm, already, at 11 AM, but not hot. No clouds threatened to obscure the sun, which perched high in the late morning sky and cast enough warmth.

5-Volt streaked away from the parking lot to pay, she placed ticket in the car dashboard, then streaked to the beach and turned right. She had an idea where she wanted to go, the beach widened in that direction and a large expanse of sand laid between the ocean and low, rocky bluffs. The beach was neither crowded nor empty. Beachgoers lay or sat individually or in small clusters on the sand. Only a few people were swimming or standing in the water, which was still a bit chilly this early in the summer. The waves were modest and the ocean sparkled under the late morning sun.

As she walked along, a naked 5-Volt couldn't help but feel like eye candy. She had come to the beach to wear nothing but a smile, the one went to was not clothing optional. It was kind off a big deal, she was bound to be noticed without a bikini. The possibility that someone might notice her sent a thrill running through her.

After a little while of walking on the uneven beach sand, she stopped for a minute and simply stood on the beach, completely naked. 5-Volt did a quick body check, feeling her breasts, stomach, vagina and buttocks as she made herself aware of being the only person at the beach without any swimwear on. Someone said, "Woah!"

She was slightly surprised to hear an exclamation so quickly, coming from someone nearby. It was the voice of a young man. 5-Volt couldn't help but smile, wanting to know who her admirer was. She kept her head straight forward, her sunglasses her eyes scanned the beach for the source of the voice. It didn't take long to figure out who it was. About 20 feet away to her left sat two skinny young men, one was looking at her with his mouth open and he was elbowing the other one, not very subtly. His companion looked up, and when he saw her his jaw dropped open too.

A nude 5-Volt started walking forward, showing that she had noticed the young men admiring her, she felt a delicious thrill in the obvious enjoyment they got in watching her. As she walked along the beach in the buff, threading her way across the beach and around people that were more clothed than her and had blankets or umbrellas, she tried to imagine what they thought she looked like. As she walked forward, the warmth of the sun was angling higher and hotter in the sky as the morning wore on and was making her skin tingle. It tingled most on and around her breasts and on her butt for some reason.

After walking nude for a few minutes, she found a good spot to sit down. It was a about a hundred feet from the water. A low, chalky bluff rose from the sand about fifty feet in front of her. She took a blanket out of her bag and flipped it out and lay it on the sand. 5-Volt plopped her luscious bare bottom on the blanket and pulled the bottle of sunscreen out of the bag and got to work lathering it over her soft skin, she spread the 30 SPF level sunscreen thickly all over her exposed skin.

She took care to work in it in well so it wouldn't leave ugly white splotches. There wasn't much point in trying to show herself off if the sunscreen left her looking spotty and ridiculous. When she was satisfied that she'd protected her body sufficiently from the sun, she put the bottle away and lay back on her elbows, facing the water. She dug her toes into the fine grain of the pale sand off the edge of the blanket. While trying be obvious about it as possible, she appraised her naked body.

Looking down at her chest, she saw her nipples pricking prominently and hard as they pointed up into the sky. Her bare breasts were big and full to her as she look at her quarter-sized areolas. 5-Volt's eyes moved down her nude body, she was pleased at the tautness and flatness of her belly while also staring the area where tufts of pubic hair would have been showing if it hadn't been for her waxing. She let a finger lay no more than half an inch from the top of her clitoral hood, she let her legs fall open a little.

Also, from her viewpoint, she could see a hint of the pudenal cleft between her legs. It was noticeable enough to be sexy and vulgar since it was uncovered. 5-Volt giggled at her pubic mound and her exposure in general.

The naked woman threw her head back and closed her eyes. The sun on her beautiful body felt wonderful, it encased her in a warm, sultry glow. She felt the heat of the sun moving over and under her skin. Her mind drifted as she lied there, the extra heat without coverage ensured an all over tan. Soon, the extra warmth became a slight tingle and then a stronger tingle, it extra warmth seemed to caress and almost pinch her nipples as though warm fingers were moving back and forth against them. Between her legs, the warmth heated up her cleft as she felt a sudden tongue of warmth move up and down between her lips down there.

5-Volt almost let out a loud gasp, but she came out of her reverie in time to catch most of it. She noticed that a few fingers were between her legs and she looked around her. While her eyes had been closed, the beach had been filling up around her. To her left sat three young couples sprawled over a few blankets. They were talking among themselves quietly, 5-Volt couldn't make out what they were saying but she caught a hint of an accent that sounded Asian. A dark-haired woman, maybe a little old than 5-Volt, was looking at her, smiling faintly. 5-Volt smiled back and waved.

20 feet away from the couples and between her and the beach sat three skinny, young men. She guessed they were college students, one of them wore a tee shirt with the Greek letters of a fraternity house. All wore sunglasses, so she couldn't see their eyes, but one of them was obviously looking at her, and the other two were laughing about something.

To her right sat a middle-age man, by himself, propped up in a beach chair and holding a paperback book in front of him. He was facing toward her rather than toward the ocean, presumably to catch the sun's rays most effectively, but possibly just so he could stare at 5-Volt. It was hard to tell what his eyes were looking at her behind the reflective lenses of his sunglasses, but he was making a good show, at least, of reading the book in front of him. She guessed he was in his late 40s, but his figure was lean and the muscles of his shoulders and abdomen were well defined. He wore light blue swim trunks that were unusually tight and short.

She suddenly was aware that she was holding her legs far apart, giving the college boys quite a view. 5-Volt almost didn't even realized she had been doing that, she noticed it a little while her eyes had been closed and her attention focused on the warmth of the sun. The nude woman brought her legs back together slowly, so as not to act as though anything was amiss, but she didn't close them all the way.

5-Volt turned to her bag, fished through it and pulled out her magazine, most of it was pages of totally naked girls in sexy poses with even a few naked young men in some pages. She opened it and started at page one, but she noticed after only a dozen pages of nude women that she couldn't concentrate on it well. The bare woman couldn't tell why at first, but then she noticed that sense of warmth between her legs again, so she sat up, moved the magazine to the side and looked down, noticing that she had unknowingly gone back to touching herself again while reading.

Now conscious of what she was doing, she shrugged and used both hands to rub her cunt. One of the college boys in front of her, the one with the fraternity shirt, was looking at her with his mouth in a stupefied "o." He looked like he'd seen a ghost or an angel or something. To her right, she saw the middle aged man again, still was holding his book and wearing sunglasses, but the position of his head made it unclear if his eyes were on the book or on her. While masturbating, 5-Volt moaned to herself, "This is what I asked for. I wanted to expose yourself and I wanted to be noticed. Well, mission accomplished. I wanted to be stared at in the raw and I am by a frat kid and a middle-aged guy."

She felt a little funny about it, but it was a good kind of funny. This was harmless fun that didn't mean anything and it was nice to be admired, even ogled. 5-Volt always enjoyed being fully nude and ogled for it. Holding her knees together, she leaned over to her bag and pulled out a water bottle, then sat up and took a long swig from the bottle. Despite not being at the beach that long, the sun and warmth made her thirsty. She tilted the bottle in the air and some of the water poured out over her lips and splashed onto her chest. The naked mom looked down at her chest and noticed a thin pool of water breaking into two rivulets that ran over and soaked each nipple. The dark skin of each areola was perfectly visible, as were the hard, erect nubs of her nipples and the cold water also gave her goose bumps as it seemed to perk up her nipples even more.

Looking around, 5-Volt saw the frat shirt guy elbowing a companion and obviously staring at her. She looked to her right and the middle aged guy had a faint smile on his face, then she looked to her left and the young dark-haired Asian woman was openly smiling at her. She was wearing a bikini with black and gold on.

5-Volt looked up and beyond them and noticed that a few other groups of people lay on the beach not far from her as well. In fact, it almost seemed as though a semicircle of people had gathered around her, none closer than about ten feet but none farther than twenty. The nude mom had her audience and that thrilled her because she loved exhibiting herself.

The bare mom waved to her audience while giggling, rolled over and decided to read her magazine while lying on her stomach. Her breasts and nipples no longer were exposed, so she decided to wiggle her bare butt. After about ten minutes of being distracted by her exposure and its effect on the people around her, 5-Volt finally settled into reading her magazine. She decided to take another swig of water, so she raised the front of her body with one hand while she reached for the bottle with the other.

After drinking some more water, she was looking off to the side again and saw that the middle-aged man had set his book down. He wasn't obviously staring in her direction, but she had a feeling that his eyes were on her behind the sunglasses. He held his knees about two feet apart, and his tight, short swim trunks bulged noticeably. Her desire to show off and be noticed was beginning to affect her onlookers. She smiled at him without him noticing, he had his fun and she made his day.

Feeling proud for being the highlight of someone's visit to the beach, she kept her chest pressed against the blanket as she resumed reading her magazine. 5-Volt concentrated on the nudes on the pages, getting lost in how the people looked without clothes, even imagining herself having sex with all of them. Soon, 5-Volt had forgotten her surroundings, she was caught up in the story, but she suddenly noticed a buzz of warmth between her legs and she was surprised to find that without having noticed it she had begun grinding her pelvis into the blanket. Even though she was suddenly conscious of what she was doing, she didn't stop for a while, continuing to grind.

After grinding for a while, 5-Volt reached her hand back slowly toward her exposed ass, she giggled as she felt nothing but her bare bottom, warming under the sun. A finger was also tracing the crack between her pert, firm butt cheeks. She heard the sound of male laughter behind her, coming from the direction from which the frat boys were seated. Now keenly aware of how much she was exposing of her ass, 5-Volt sat up scanned her surroundings.

The beach was much more crowded than before. The three young couples, the young frat guys and the middle-aged man were still there. However, at least 30 other people within 50 feet of her had also arrived and it sure looked like a lot of them were looking at her. She couldn't be sure because nearly everyone was wearing sunglasses, but at least 20 people were turned enough toward 5-Volt that they could watch her if they wanted to.

As 5-Volt stared beyond the people around her toward the ocean, she knew it must have been about noon, for the sun was at its zenith and the blue brilliance of the sky was reflected in the water. It was a beautiful day, a perfect day to be naked at the beach. Half a mile off shore, a boat sped along and behind it someone in a parasail rose lazily into the sky. Higher and higher they rose, the tether playing out farther and farther. After following the progress of the boat along the shore for a minute or two, 5-Volt turned her attention from the boat and parasailer to the waves themselves. The air was still and the waves were low and quiet. Near the shore, the waves broke and crashed at regular intervals. A little farther out, they undulated gently. Farther out still, the waves were imperceptible and the ocean lay flat and shiny, like blue glass.


	47. The Beach (Part 2)

5-Volt didn't mind swimming in cool water. It was warm enough now that the thought of cool water on her naked body was appealing and inviting. The thought of it made her close her eyes and she imagined the cold splash of the ocean against her bare skin, the chill, salt water on her exposed breasts and between her legs. She took pride in being a good swimmer and she imagined herself cutting through the waves with long, languid strokes.

The naked woman got lost in her thoughts until, her drowsiness taking over, her head nodded down. She suddenly felt her head falling, so she jerked her head up and opened her eyes while also realizing that while her eyes had been closed, she had changed her position again. Her legs no longer were together, now they were spread wide, a hand on top of each knee. Without having been conscious of it, 5-Volt once again had exposed herself to the view of her neighbors.

She looked down her legs and the hood over her clitoris, 5-Volt giggled because of the right lip of her pussy was peeking out as she kept her labia on view for the crowd at the beach. The nude woman opened her legs a little more and reach down to touch her right lip as her left lip suddenly popped out into view. It seemed thicker and puffier than she remembered it. The flesh of the lip was pinker than the pale skin around it. Her legs were splayed wide and the uncovered, vertical slit of her pussy was now fully on display to the people on the beach around her.

A naked 5-Volt heard a gasp from the direction where the frat boys sat. She looked up cautiously and could have sworn the one with the frat shirt was mouthing the words, "Thank you, God."

The boy next to him was holding a cell phone down at his hip with the camera side directly facing her, and she thought she heard a soft click. The third one simply stared at her with his mouth open. She looked to her left and saw one of the six Asians was looking at her while the woman who had been looking at her before was staring openly at her and pursing her lips and smiling. 5-Volt thought she saw her arch her eyebrows suggestively.

Glancing to her right, she saw the middle-aged man holding his legs as far apart as she was, the bulge in his brief swim trunks was even larger than before and he had an obvious smirk on his face.

Being naked teased and tantalized 5-Volt, whose nipples were hard like diamonds and she knew that her pussy was damp and open like the petals of a flower in early morning. A nude 5-Volt was aroused and her breaths were quick and shallow as she was presenting a spectacle for the people around her. She looked beyond the shore and to the rippling, thick band of dark blue water under the paler blue sky. The water looked cool and inviting. The bare woman stood up and started walking toward the water.

Without looking at the people nearby, 5-Volt knew they were looking at her. They were looking at her firm, lean thighs and at the perky cheeks of her cute little bottom as well as the sways and bounces of her breasts. Slowly streaking across the sand, 5-Volt tried to look as sexy as she could through the sand, walking naked past people and blankets until she got to the ocean's edge. She didn't hesitate at the feel of the cold water on her feet, she kept running until the water was shin high, then dove forward.

A frothy wave suddenly crested, hit her and knocked her back. She tried to stand up, but she lost her footing and fell back again. Another wave, bigger than the last one, washed over her, submerging her. Then, she broke the surface and stood up. She coughed and spit up some salt water and swept her wet hair back with her hands.

5-Volt had gotten turned around and now stood knee deep in the water facing the beach. She looked down, her nipples stood out like pebbles, the dark slit of her hairless vulva was fully exposed. The naked mom looked up toward the beach and saw more faces turned toward her than she could count. She looked up toward where her spot was and she could see the three frat boys, laughing and pointing in her direction. The middle-aged guy suddenly had pulled a camera with a zoom lens, seemingly from nowhere and it was pointed toward her. An older woman sitting on a blanket closer to the water was giving her the thumbs up.

Giggling, 5-Volt stood in that position, her completely nude body on display for everyone on the beach in front of her and her hands at her side, making no effort to cover herself. She even smiled and waved to her audience as she was standing in the waves. 5-Volt was exhilarated, she had wanted to be seen unclothed, to show herself off and to be appreciated. Now, she had, more than she could have expected, it was thrilling.

After a minute, she decided to end the show and skinny dip. She turned away from the beach and plunged again into the water. This time, the waves didn't stop her progress and she moved forward swiftly with broad strokes and vigorous kicks. As she had guessed, the water was cool, but it felt good against her nude body. 5-Volt swam about a hundred yards one way, parallel to the beach, then she turned around and swam back.

As 5-Volt's beautiful naked body knifed through the chilly water she appreciated how she was wearing nothing at all. She felt her hip with the hand on the backstroke, then stopped swimming to feel herself with both hands. 5-Volt liked feeling her breasts and her vagina as she was naked in the water, then swam back to the beach after going about 200 feet from shore.

She swam slowly with a steady but unhurried breast stroke. The nude mom scanned the beach. Although, she couldn't see her spot, she knew approximately where it was from the distinctive height and curve of the bluff behind it. 5-Volt knew her blanket and her bag were about 100 feet from the water's edge and a dense throng of beachgoers, now crowded the space in between her and it.

As she approached the place where the waves broke, she saw two of the frat boys that had been sitting near her on the beach, one of them was holding a cell phone. The other one suddenly looked in her direction. 5-Volt was close enough that she supposed he could see her and even tell it was her. Sure enough, the one looking in her direction elbowed the other and said something she couldn't hear over the din of the waves. Both frat boys looked up and over in her direction and smiled. The one with the cell phone held it up in front of his face as though he wanted to see if he could take a photo.

5-Volt was getting closer to the shore and the water level dropped suddenly and she felt her toes touch the sand for a few seconds. She guessed that the frat boys were still roughly 60 feet away from the point where she would exit the water to get to her stuff, but they were moving closer. A bare 5-Volt didn't mind becoming the photo subject of a pervy frat boy, she always enjoyed being naked in public, she even blew a kiss to the frat boys approaching and holding up a cell phone as she swam naked back to shore.

Thrusting her hands forward and kicking, the swell of the wave carried her forward and for a moment, she was body surfing just below the crest of the wave. As the wave angled toward the beach, she guessed that any beach goers looking her way were getting a good view of her pale ass. Eventually, she returned to a large, surprised audience on the beach.

She pulled sopping strands of hair out of her face and looked past the shoreline. Sure enough, there must have been 200 pairs of sunglasses turned in her direction. 5-Volt merely stood motionless, being fully nude and exposed to everyone looking at her. There was a sound of a young male voice calling, "Holy shit, dude!"

That sound came from the direction of the frat boys off to her side, but out of sight. While walking nude, the wet sand gave way under her strides, almost making her stumble. When she hit the tideline, the sandy surface was dry, heavy and uneven, but she was able to keep a steady pace. The bare mom still couldn't quite see where her spot was past the throng of faces and bodies, she mostly focused on the dense groups of people around her as she was careful to not step on them. Her bare feet swerved swiftly around and between the beach blankets as she walked towards her stuff.

Her mind's eye gave her a clear picture of what she looked like to the people around her. 5-Volt was pale and gloriously naked, moving slowly across the sand and putting herself on display for her audience. She did not intend to stop half a dozen cell phone cameras from snapping photos of her as she streaked by, putting on a show of her breasts, firm and thick and topped off with pert, upraised nipples, bouncing and heaving in every direction. 5-Volt was also exposing her hairless pubic mound and the little slit of her pussy with every long stride.

As 5-Volt drew near her belonging, she heard the murmurs, shouts and laughter coming from the beach crowd around her, along with exclamations such as, "Did you see that?"

"My god, she's naked!"

She even heard someone say, "Nice pussy!"

Then, she got to her things and then watched over a hundred people still craning their necks to get a good look at her.

At the sound of a cell phone camera clicking behind her, she had an idea. 5-Volt moved her ass up in the air moved her legs apart, she was now putting on a show for anyone behind her. The second audible click of a cell phone camera told her the show was being appreciated.

Once she was dried, 5-Volt decided to head home, she stood up and walked. Slowly, nakedly and sexily, she walked in the direction of her car while looking at the people around her. The middle-aged guy still held a book in front of him, but he was smiling slightly and at his hip he was giving her a thumbs-up symbol. As her eyes swept the other way, she saw the three frat guys together again at their cluster of blankets. All were looking at her. One of them was holding up his cell phone again and obviously preparing to snap a photo of her.

The young Asians were talking among themselves, other than the one dark-haired woman that had smiled at her before. She was smiling at 5-Volt and mouthing words that the nudist couldn't make out. 5-Volt left them and walked briskly in bare feet over the sand toward the parking lot. The sand was hot now and almost burned her feet, but she was soon back at the parking lot and her car. She opened the door, sat down in the front seat and tossed the bag on the passenger seat.

Before driving home, she noticed her vulva was on view again, hairless, pink and damp between lips that were opened wide. 5-Volt looked up quickly to see if anyone in the parking lot might see her. There was no one nearby. An empty pickup truck sat to her right, off the passenger side. On her left, off the driver side, was an open space, with a beat-up SUV in the space next to it. The "No Lifeguard" sign blocked most of the view in front of the windshield. She looked in the rear view mirror and there were no people or moving cars visible behind her.

5-Volt plunged her fingers into the pink flesh between her pussy lips and pulled them up toward her clit as she mashed all of the fingers of her right hand against her pussy, pressing, spreading her lips around and pinching the nub of her clit between her fingers. Then, she pushed two of her fingers, pressed together, deep into her pussy and she bent her fingers into the shape of a hook and pushed farther until their tips pressed against the tender flesh of her g-spot.

She looked up again and still there was no one in sight near her car, she looked back at the bikini and then began moving her fingers back and forth in and out of her pussy, pressing up against the g-spot with each inward thrust. Her left hand pulled the lever needed to push the seat back. Then, she brought her legs up and put her feet against the dashboard to either side of the steering wheel.

Her fingers, lathered up with her own wetness, worked in and out of her wet depths with greater urgency. 5-Volt closed her eyes as she pictured herself on the beach again, her body totally bare. A crowd was gathered around her, intently watching her. Both of her nipples were exposed to everyone as 5-Volt provided a free and easy view of her pussy to the entire crowd. The lips were parted wide and the damp, pink flesh of the inside of her pussy was on view and she was frantically pushing her fingers into it and pulling them out.

5-Volt's vision didn't last long because it brought her to orgasm almost immediately. Eyes still closed, she arched her back and felt a small gush of wetness between her legs. Her eyes snapped open at the same time she let out a small, thin gasp. She pulled her feet off the dashboard and brought them down and her legs quivered, but didn't remove her fingers from inside her pussy right away. They felt too good inside her, stretching and filling her damp, spent sex.

As the orgasm subsided, something on the driver's side caught 5-Volt's attention. On the other side of the half-rolled down window next to her was the young man with the frat shirt. He had a cell phone in his hand, but he held it off to the side and wasn't taking a picture. He was just staring at her with his mouth open. The two looked at each other and neither moved at first. Slowly, it dawned on her that her fingered pussy was on view for him. She pulled her fingers out, her pussy making a little audible wet plop as she did so, she gave one more wave before driving away.


	48. Working Out

In early June, 5-Volt decided to go exercising naked one hot afternoon. She went to a gym that had a set of treadmill, some bikes, ellipticals, some mats and a couple of weight machines. Her nudity surprised all the people inside, most just stared, others looked away or didn't give a shit.

5-Volt was just starting on the treadmill, when she looked how people were just standing motionless over the shock of seeing a naked woman, she giggled at them, "I like to exercise naked. Is that OK with you?"

No one answered. Everyone was stunned, but she didn't wait for a response. She was going to do what she wanted to do in the nude. 5-Volt was full hipped while her thighs and buttocks were gorgeous, being fully exposed. Even the flat belly looked fantastic with her cute belly button.

Watching a naked 5-Volt on the treadmill got people through a lot of boring exercises and thinking about her body...those gorgeous breasts bouncing, her luscious ass swaying and the inviting flower of her pussy made men hard as a rock. She noticed and smiled at their arousal.

Next, she grabbed a mat where she lied down and spread her legs, her glistening pussy open with excitement. She guided her fingers into herself and tried to make it last as long as she could. It was all so incredible, being naked in public always felt so good and 5-Volt loved that she was really into it.

She then worked a back massage into her routine where she would caress herself and savor the feeling of her naked skin. 5-Volt loved the smell of salty sweat on her neck, her shoulders, her back and her bottom as she worked her way down. The musk in the crack of her hot, moist and luscious butt was intoxicating. Sliding her finger deep into the tight pinkness of her delicious sexy pussy brings her to the verge of coming and she usually got off while she was there.

As 5-Volt's hands pleasured her sweet, tangy pussy, she lied back wearing nothing but a smile. The naked woman loved gazing from between her own thighs and seeing herself play with her fantastic breasts until she cried out, her legs twitching and squeezing her fingers as her pussy floods the floor with her honey. It was so great to see herself lying there nude, her nipples hard, her chest flushed, breathing hard with a smile on her face. A nude 5-Volt knew that nothing beat working out naked.

Now, she headed to corner of the gym that had the weight machines. Not free weights, but the ones where you put the pin in the stack of weights and then you only lift that much. 5-Volt went to the one that worked her pectorals, where she hold her arms out to the sides and then pushed the pads together in front of her. The nude woman, bare butt still exposed and swaying hypnotically as she walked, turned around, sat at the machine, put the pin in the weight stack, put her arms on the pads and prepared to push them.

Before she could start, she gently pinched both of her nipples and gasped and her nipples stiffened immediately. They were very sensitive, almost like she could orgasm from only having her nipples teased. A bare 5-Volt sat, face flushed with excitement, bare ass naked on the machine, arms spread, with her perky nips and wet pussy clearly showing without coverage, then she started moving.

With every push on the pads, her full breasts squeezed together and her nipples stiffened even more. 5-Volt could not help but be so aroused from seeing her gorgeous tits, they looked magnificent. She kept doing presses while her perfect tits were unobstructed and her hard pointy nipples were in full view. With every press, her breasts squeezed together and jiggled. It was so fucking hot. The bare woman wanted to masturbate and play with her gorgeous, supple breasts in front of everyone in the building, she wanted to feel them squish around, it looked so enticing.

Once she felt she had done enough, 5-Volt grabbed a mound in each hand and gently squeezed her tender flesh at first, testing their firmness. The naked mom slipped a few fingers between her own breasts as her grabbing got more fervent and got rougher. She groped and felt every inch of her lovely chest, then began to shake her tits around. 5-Volt had a big set, so she knew her boobs had a lot of bounce to them. Every motion was sheer perfection. Beautiful, young tits in all their natural glory.

5-Volt then moved to a leg press as she started to prod and pinch her nipples, but she stopped doing presses at some point, having been too aroused to focus on the menial task. Leg machines offered more freedom for her to fondle her breasts as her moans once again began to fill the room. Anyone who hadn't already been absorbing the show was now entranced in the events. Her naked body writhed and wiggled as her pinching became harder and she started gently twisting and tweaking them. The nude mom grabbed her nipples and stretched them out, then used them to jiggle her breasts some more.

The moaning increased as 5-Volt could tell she was about to climax. Cumming was exactly what she did after her fingers reunited with her vagina. She made a huge mess, but nobody was bothered. A few people even clapped for her.

The bare mom took a bow and left the gym, 5-Volt's buttocks and tits jiggled with every step. While walking, she was slapping her still wobbling ass as she jiggled her way out.


	49. Five Times Three

5-Volt walked naked to Dr. Crygor's Lab, asking him to clone her again. Now, the naked woman was greeted by not one, but two duplicates of herself, both completely nude. She hugged and kissed them both at the same time.

The original was humping one clone's thigh and fingering the other one, while her clones fingered 5-Volt and devoured her perky breasts. They were all getting hornier by the second, their sweat soaked bodies writhing with growing desperation. Her clones whined, "God, don't stop, 5-Volt! We're getting close..."

She humped eagerly at the fingers of her duplicates, soaking them in her juices.

Both clones lifted their faces from 5-Volt's breasts, saliva dripping from their chins. Their jaws hung open and a naked 5-Volt locked eyes with her clones while pumping her hips back hard against their fingers, groaning, "You're both so...fucking wet!"

The nude woman leaned forward and the clones plunged their tongues back into her steamy mouth. The three of them whimpered into each other's lips as they were fingered relentlessly. 5-Volt's breath rasping as she rocked frantically against her clones' thighs. Unable to hold herself in that position, she finally leaned forward, and ran her tongue up one duplicate's throat.

All three groaned, the clones were digging their fingers harder into 5-Volt's buttocks and turned to kiss her mouth. The trio kissed each other whimpered against one another as they each erupted in a powerful orgasm, the three thrashed on the floor and screamed into each other's mouths, their tongues still whipping frantically together between them. 5-Volt slammed her cunt furiously into their thighs and curled her fingers deep inside their pussies. One clone pistoned her hips back, impaling herself frantically on the other clone's hand while rubbing her gushing snatch. A nude 5-Volt pounded her cunt up into both clones' fingers, her hands running excitedly over both her duplicate' writhing naked bodies.

When their orgasms began to subside, the three 5-Volts wrenched their mouths apart, gasping for air. Their faces were burning red, with sweat pouring from their mangled bodies. Their hair lay matted to their skin and spit coated their gaping jaws. The original panted, "That... was...un... believable!"

She rolled off of her clones, their chests heaving as they struggled to breathe. One clone sighed, "God...that was amazing..."

The clone stared at her hand, which was coated in the cum of the original. With a throaty groan, she suddenly sucked her pussy drenched fingers into her mouth. The other clone watched her gorge herself on pussy cream and exclaimed, "Holy shit...5-Volt! That's so fucking hot!"

One clone was kneeling between the other's legs in seconds and pushing them open. She didn't hesitate, but dove forward, swiping her tongue through her oozing pussy folds. The clone being eaten exclaimed, "Jesus, fuck!"

The clone was lapping at the other one greedily, shoving her tongue deep inside her gooey pussy, groaning between licks, "You...taste...so...good!"

She gripped her slippery thighs tight as she scraped her face against her snatch. 5-Volt gaped at her clones, profoundly aroused at what she was seeing, she moved behind the ass of the clone doing the vagina kissing and licking. The original could see her clone's juices running down her plump pussy lips and along her sticky thighs. Smacking her lips excitedly, 5-Volt grabbed her butt cheeks and spread them wide, before diving into her cunt.

The clone pulled her tongue from the other clone's pussy long enough to squeal ecstatically as 5-Volt burrowed into her from behind. She spread her knees on the floor, opening her cunt up to 5-Volt's tongue as much as possible as she groaned, "Oh, shit..."

5-Volt had a perfect view of everything from where she sat, her face was half buried between the butt cheeks of one of her clones. She happily rubbed her face in the flowing liquid, drowning herself in her clone's erotic flavor. In a few minutes, a bare 5-Volt pulled away, pulled the head of her copies stiffly against her cunt and had them massage her aching breasts, commanding, "Come lay down beside me so I can lick you both."

The three naked women twisted onto their sides, wedging their faces tightly against one another's slits. They lapped hungrily at each other, devouring the cunt in front of them with unbridled passion. As they ate, they were eaten and their hips churned against each other's faces. Their pussies leaked as they were each stimulated by a ravenous mouth. The naked mom and her copies writhed with pleasure from their their energetic thrashing, the original gasped, "God. This is so fucking wild!"

One clone whimpered, "Shit! That feels so good!"

The other copy said, "Please don't stop!"

Feeling their orgasms coming fast, they swiped their tongues eagerly through whichever pussy was in front of them and held each other's thighs tightly in their grips. All of them were trembling against one another's slippery tongues. 5-Volt gorged herself on one copy's cunt, that clone did the other, the other clone did her. They all were shaped like a triangle.

Soon, the cunnilingus covered their faces in a thick layer of pussy cream. Eager to make them cum again, 5-Volt shoved two fingers up a clone's cunt and clamped her lips hard around her clit. That duplicate shuddered and her fingers pistoned furiously in the other clone's snatch. The other clone fingered the original and they could all feel themselves climbing to another powerful climax.

With the three bucking in orgasm and their tongues wriggling inside their cunts, they all soon joined the each other in bliss. They cried out in pleasure, their pussies erupting with a powerful climax. The three sisters devoured each other as they came, their bodies thrashing on the floor, their skin shone with sweat, their hair tangled and wild as they buried their faces between one another's thighs. The room filled with muffled screams as they rocked against each other's throbbing nude bodies. Pussy juice gushed from their cunts, drenching each other and the floor.

When their climaxes finally began to subside, the three slumped weakly onto the floor. Heat radiated from their tangled flesh and they lay gasping for much needed oxygen. After several minutes of recovery, 5-Volt struggled to pull herself up onto her elbows. She breathed as she looked with amazement at her disheveled, cum soaked clones, "Holy fuck..."

The two copies picked her up and they ran their tongues through each other's mouths, tasting the pussy juice that coated their faces. The nude mom was sandwiched between her duplicates as they kissed, giggled, and pulled each other in for a messy three way kiss. They wanted to continue, but were just too tired. Soon, exhaustion overwhelmed the trio and the three of them laid down together on the floor as they cuddled tightly in each other's arms.

Before 5-Volt knew it, her clones faded away. Apparently, they were still not able to last long. She said goodbye to Dr. Crygor and left. Crygor ordered Doris 1 to clean up her mess, she refused, but reluctantly did it anyway after he threatened to abandon her again.


	50. Vacation (Part 1)

After the last day of school, 5-Volt was having sex with her husband when heard the school bus stop in front of her house. They hurried put their clothes back on and greeted 9-Volt, who had straight A's on his report card, 5-Volt was pleasantly surprised, "How did you do so well?"

9-Volt answered, "Look at the comments."

The comments read, "Did you get that frying pan Mr. Sparkles promoted? It would definitely explain why 9-Volt is super smart."

5-Volt hugged him, "We're so proud of you. To reward your excellent academic performance, why don't we go to a hotel for a family vacation?"

The boy asked, "Which one?"

"One with lots of water slides?"

He squealed like a girl, clearly too excited.

* * *

The next day, they checked in and 9-Volt rushed over to the pools and water slides, but not before his mom insisted that he bring sunscreen. His dad offered to accompany him so 5-Volt could do whatever she wanted in private.

Once she was all alone, 5-Volt took off everything she had and was completely naked yet again. She exited her room, wiggling her curvaceous ass and showing off her big breasts. With eager determination, she brought herself to stand in the hallway, her naughty desires compelling her to walk around naked.

A naked 5-Volt headed to the ice machine, trying to look sexy with every step. Arriving at her first destination, the naked woman happily encountered a man in his mid-thirties who was staring at the soda machines next to the ice maker. His eyes sprang wide and his head jerked in a double take motion when he realized she was wearing nothing. 5-Volt gave him a cute smile and waved, pretending that walking around in the nude was perfectly normal. He returned his attention to the soda machine in front of him, trying to keep himself from gawking at the nude woman by his side, but his eyes kept darting in her direction.

5-Volt opened the ice machine's large metal door. It was cold to the touch and sent a shiver through her naked body, although the sensation could easily have been from the excitement building inside her. Purposely, she got in front of him and bent over to expose her butt cheeks to the stranger. She saw his head and noticed him staring, but he snapped back, trying to give the false impression that he wasn't staring at her beguiling bodacious bare bottom.

The ice machine was mostly empty, so 5-Volt decided to use this to enhance the flashing. A nude 5-Volt kept her back turned to the man behind her and reached down to touch her toes, 5-Volt's butt was showing, along with every inch of her slender legs and her moistening mound. She could not see him, but could feel his lustful stare on her naked skin and 5-Volt gave her hips a little sway to add to the moment, she closed her eyes for an instant and bit her lower lip. This was as much for her as it was for his viewer and she wanted to soak in the wild feelings she was experiencing.

She quickly stood back up and turned, trying to catch the expression her exhibition put on his face and received a look of awe. This time he kept his gaze on a bare 5-Volt, losing any sense of pretentiousness and modesty. The bare woman said goodbye and with a dirty grin on her face, she blew a kiss and headed down to hall to the elevator, her sex drive already over-worked.

Pushing the down button, she had to wait, then the doors opened and to her disappointment, the elevator was empty. On the 25th floor, she doubted that anyone else would get on before stopping at the lobby. Not wanting to end this excursion quickly, she pushed lobby button. Just one floor away, opportunity arose as the elevator stopped and a pair of guys got on. They both stopped in amazement seeing 5-Volt's beautiful body. She took the opportunity to offer up the obvious line, "Going Down?"

When they both answered yes, she let them in, the doors closed and the elevator jerked downward. The men were standing directly behind 5-Volt, allowing her to give the guys a view of her butt. The two men stood in silence, mouths slightly agape at the sight, she turned around as their eyes danced up and down her bare body, moving from her breasts to her silky pussy and back again.

The longer she stood there naked, the hornier she became. 5-Volt was getting wet and desperately wanted to relieve the sensation when she felt the elevator slow to a halt. As she exited the elevator, the men were so stunned from her exposure and gawked so long that the doors closed on them before they realized it and back up they went.

With the exception of a few hotel employees, the lobby was empty. A maid was readying her cleaning cart, there was a bored looking bellhop and the concierge behind the desk was on the telephone. The naked mom walked by to the concierge, who was on the phone and did not see her streaking. Looking up, he jumped at the sight of 5-Volt wearing nothing at all. She waited with a devilish smile for him to ask her how this happened, she then offered a lie of being locked out.

In response, he snapped his fingers at the bellhop, who was also seeing her state of undress for the first time and was stunned, not even responding to his boss. A few more sharp snaps in his direction got him moving as the man behind the desk ask for her room number. He seemed quick to get her out of the lobby, most likely trying to save her of embarrassment. Had he known this was intentional, perhaps he would not have been so hasty.

The bellhop was a handsome young man, early twenties, with brown hair. In his uniform, he looked snappy and professional. He took a key and led her back to the elevator. When the elevator arrived, the doors opened and her two friends came out. Their faces lit up, seeing me there and 5-Volt gave them a sly smile and cute little wave, knowing full well what was on their minds. She and the bellhop entered the elevator and proceeded to her floor while the men headed off, speaking too quietly to hear or being too far away to hear. She didn't know what they were saying, but she had a dirty idea and loved it. 5-Volt chatted up with the man, "I bet this happens a lot in the hotel, getting locked out naked."

"Not really. People forget their keys pretty often, but this is a first for me."

He was doing his best to avert his eyes from her body by staring dead ahead, but she wasn't too worried and giggled, "I'm completely naked."

"I know. Don't remind me."

5-Volt was so worked up from having leapt off the edge of arousal into a forceful need for carnal pleasure. Her pussy had grown so wet at this point that she could smell her own desires and she knew he could as well. The elevator came to her floor far too quickly for her to lead the bellhop on any further. As the doors opened and she saw the hallway was empty, 5-Volt decided to get direct.

He stepped out of the elevator first and proceeded towards her room, key in one hand. 5-Volt would sometimes pause to simply revel in the fact that she totally naked with no way of covering her, she watched as his pants grew in reaction and it fueled her passions even more. The bellhop stood in awe as she walked towards him, swaying her hips provocatively. His eyes never left 5-Volt's naked body as they made it to her door silently. He swiped the key card and the little green light turned on, sarcastically ending her erotic excursion...for now.


	51. Vacation (Part 2)

At night, 9-Volt was fast asleep, 5-Volt was dressed in a bathrobe after showering as she waited for him to sleep. Once the boy was out cold, 5-Volt asked her husband to join her in the hotel pool where she could expose herself…totally naked…to everyone there.

5-Volt took off the robe in the hallway and just walked naked to the pool. One of the things she loved most about herself is her incredible body. She had kept herself in shape throughout her life, her legs were strong and smooth, her stomach was flat and she has a natural hourglass figure. In short, 5-Volt was hot and sexy in the nude.

Seeing his wife naked always excites him and this time was no different. As her magnificent bare tits bounced in front of her and her buttocks wiggled about, he felt his cock twitch at the sight. He was already dressed in a pair of shorts, t-shirt and flip flops and said, "God babe, you make me hard."

He was eyeing her gorgeous nude form. 5-Volt smiled from showing off her curves and her awesome tits.

The pool was deserted. It was dark outside, but the lights around the complex and the pool provided plenty of light to see by. The naked woman would be visible to anyone who happened by or even peered out of their hotel room window. We walked the short distance to the pool and took up seats side by side at one of the umbrella tables around it. A naked 5-Volt giggled, "Well, here we are."

She saw her nipples harden on her gorgeous breasts free, she turned in a circle, looking the place over. There was nobody around. His cock rose and throbbed in his shorts at the sight of 5-Volt, naked outside where anyone could pass by and see her. 5-Volt walked nude around the pool, then sat on the edge opposite of him and placed her dainty feet in the water. Suddenly, a man stepped out, dressed in swim trunks. He carried a towel around his neck. As the man approached the pool, 5-Volt climbed up some stairs to go into a water slide. Sliding down, she slipped into the water. The man said, entering the pool area, "Evening."

The husband said, "Evening."

"Nice night for a swim."

5-Volt said, "Sure is."

A nude 5-Volt giggled, she was completely naked in the pool in front of a total stranger and her husband's cock throbbed at the thought of it. The man swam towards the shallow end, passing within a few feet of her. Then, stopping, he stood up and leaned against the wall of the pool, hanging his arms over the edge of it and allowing his legs to float. He said pleasantly, making conversation, "You folks from out of town?"

The nude woman said, "Yes, we're having a vacation."

"I love swimming at night, it's so relaxing."

"I agree."

With that, she stood up, revealing her dripping, naked breasts to him. His mouth dropped open and he stared, but said nothing, as she sauntered to the wall and took the same position, allowing her legs to float as well as her breasts not two feet away from him. 5-Volt asked, "It is relaxing, isn't it?"

His eyes devoured my wife's naked tits, but regaining his composure, he shot me a glance, then said, "I swim quite often, best exercise there is."

He was obviously trying not to stare. A bare 5-Volt kicked her legs a bit, causing her to rise to the surface, exposing her entire naked front to the man. In the light of the pool, her naked body glistened. The man's head turned and he stared openly at her nudeness. She went on casually as if she weren't concerned about being totally naked, "I agree, I swim for exercise too."

By now, her husband's cock was pressing hard into his shorts and it was becoming difficult to breathe. He could see by the lights that she was excited too. Her areolas were plainly swollen and her nipples stood out hard and pointy. The man was obviously shaken, but still said nothing about her nudity as she continued to float, totally exposed. Her husband said, "Well, I guess we better go in, the pool closes in a few minutes."

"Okay honey, I didn't realize it was that late already."

Pulling herself up onto the edge of the pool next to the man, 5-Volt's sat a moment, revealing all of her naked beauty as he stared openly. As luck would have it, a couple, a man and a woman, appeared from the office. They'd apparently just checked in and were also planning a late night swim. 5-Volt stood just as they passed. They got a good look at her beautiful naked body...snapping their heads around towards her. The woman's mouth dropped open. Smiling, 5-volt waved at them. Dumbly, they actually waved back, before carrying on.

5-Volt walked totally nude as they made they way back to their room. Her robe was in the same spot outside, she put it back on and opened the door just as 9-Volt hurriedly turned off his Switch before she could catch him.


	52. Vacation (Part 3)

5-Volt was alone again, her husband kept an eye on 9-Volt as he hurried rushed to the water slides before the lines got long. In the hotel room, 5-Volt took her clothes and streaked to the hot tub located 500 yards away from the pool.

The naked woman stepped into the hot tub and let the warmth envelop her body. A naked 5-Volt looked up at two men sitting in chairs several yards aways, having a conversation. She was relatively alone and so she tried each of the jets, trying to determine which would be the best for her lower back.

She found the best jet, the hardest one with the most pressure and 5-Volt let it do it's magic on his back. A nude 5-Volt found herself moaning loudly as the jet worked any soreness from her lower back. 5-Volt found herself moving her naked body, adjusting where the jet was hitting until it found a spot on 5-Volt's buttocks that needed attention, she moaned again as she let the jet soothe all pain and soreness in the left butt cheek and then the right, even though she did not think she had any.

The jet was too good and she started thinking about how it would feel if she let it massage some other, more personal parts of her anatomy. 5-Volt looked around, scanning to see if anyone was watching her. The two men in front of her seemed to be in a heated conversation and they didn't seem to be paying attention to her at all. There was no one else, the pool area was packed, but no one could see or hear her as the nude woman let the jet massage her butt crack.

A bare 5-Volt lifted her naked ass up and spread her cheeks open a bit. The jet hit her right in the asshole and hit her hard. She wasn't expecting it to be so intense and she let out a strange noise, so she stopped, pulling her asshole away from the jet and looking around. The two men were still talking, no one had noticed a thing. She lowered her bottom back down, this time not bothering to spread her cheeks, the jet was strong enough to still penetrate throught her butt cheeks, reaching her asshole with its perfect force. It felt so good, but the bare woman held in her screams instead, putting her fingers on her clit, lovingly and erotically caressing her pussy, she loudly whispered, "Oh my God!"

She lifted her bare bottom up even more until she was in a bit of an unnatural position, the water was still hitting her butthole, but 5-Volt found that she lifted it up a bit that it also hit her pussy. It wasn't quite reaching her clit and she wasn't sure it was possible in her current position, so she turned around and faced the jet with her pussy.

The naked mom was in heaven as 5-Volt's pussy accepted the pleasure of the spa jet's magic, she was amazed at how it felt like fingers caressing or lips kissing her buttocks and pussy at the same time. She let out a moan, this time forgetting about the two men who had been talking, she forgot everything else as the first orgasm gripped 5-Volt, whose pussy came hard and she couldn't help the sounds of joy that escaped from my mouth. 5-Volt was really going now and there wasn't much that could have stopped her.

When the first orgasm was finished, she glanced up at the two guys who had been talking and saw that one of them had turned his chair around. However, they appeared to still be talking now that she was looking at them. She wondered if they had seen and heard her cum and she was turned on. 5-Volt liked the idea of having an audience while being naked outside of her own home, but she also acknowledged how hotel staff wasn't exactly approving of her shenanigans.

Putting her rear end back up to the jet, she pressed her butt cheeks back against the force of the jet and let the sensations of the water spreading her asshole open hit her. The water pressure worked her sphincter and so 5-Volt lifted her bottom up further, angling herself so it hit her pussy from behind. This time, the sensations were even better, the water hitting her clit in the most perfect way.

5-Volt came hard, not realizing how loud she was being as she moaned, she wasn't monitoring the volume of her cries and she didn't really care at that particular moment. She didn't care how loud she was being. All that mattered was the way her brain was drifting off, away from her naked body and the feelings of pure bliss that were working their way from her pussy and butt through the rest of her horny body.

She heard something from her right and so 5-Volt pulled her nude body away from the jet and saw that the two guys who had been talking were no longer talking. They were applauding her, one of them even whistled. One yelled, "Nice!"

The other said, "Do it again!"

The nude mom shrugged as if she wasn't sure if she wanted to do it again or not, but she knew that she did. She wasn't done, she was still horny, she smiled a dirty smile at them, watching them as she exposed her ass for them to see. They cheered some more as 5-Volt pressed her naked bottom against the jet and lifted it up so it also hit her pussy. 5-Volt didn't even bother trying to be subtle at this point, she didn't care anymore, she wanted to show off and cum.

Knowing that they were watching was getting her off. Her pussy was buzzing from the pressure of the jet and her ass was too. The jet teased her holes and 5-Volt was so shocked at how it hit the right spot as if it were a skilled lover flicking her clit with their tongue. She knew she was going to cum hard, but when the orgasm hit her, it was even more intense than she was expecting. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she let out a series of screams, she didn't bother to mask or mute them, 5-Volt knew she was being watched and she was enjoying it.

Every contraction of her pussy was eliciting a moan or scream, she sounded so raw and unedited, she hoped the guys who were watching were enjoying the show. 5-Volt couldn't look at them because her eyes were so far back in her head that she couldn't see a damn thing. All she could do was cum and it seemed like the orgasm lasted forever before she finally pulled herself away from the jet, her chest heaving from the labor of cumming.

The guys were hooting and hollering, giving her their two-man applause. 5-Volt smiled seductively at them as she took a bow. They desperately asked, "Again! Do it again!"

However, as they were begging, the timer went off and the jets stopped. One guy said, "Hey baby, what's your number? What room are you in? Want to come to hang out?"

The other said, "Babe! Come on! Come hang out!"

At that moment, her husband approached and told them, "Sorry, guys. She's married."

Both groaned, "Aw."

He told 5-Volt, "You should probably go back and get dressed. 9-Volt is still in a line at one of the water slides and he said he might stop. I'll stall for time."

"Good idea."


	53. Vacation (Part 4)

The rest of the day, 5-Volt kept her clothes on, but at night, once 9-Volt was asleep, she stepped out and then stripped off her clothes that left in a pile with her card key buried under it. 5-Volt wanted to look her sexiest for her public exposure, she streaked around the hotel corridors, enjoying her nakedness while fondling her boobs. The more she thought about it, the hornier she got and she almost started playing with myself right there. A naked 5-Volt forced herself to calm down, saving her playtime for wherever she felt like visiting.

Feeling fresh and horny, she exited the hotel in the nude and set out to explore her naughty night. She left at 9:00 PM and walked a mile or two over to a nearby shopping plaza. It was a very nice evening, cool enough to cause minor shivering, but not too cold to make anyone sneeze.

5-Volt walked out to one of the outside dining tables that had a pretty good view of the plaza and sat down to survey everything. It was dark and nobody was present, there were restaurants and stores, but a lot of them were closed. A nude 5-Volt caressed her breasts, they felt so good being braless and set free. Looking down, 5-Volt could see her excited nipples poking out in the open. It was very obvious she was braless and she scratched a nail across her nipples, feeling little electric jolts through them and into her breasts.

Anyone looking could see her boobs out in the open. That just added to 5-Volt's excitement and she began to hug, squeeze lick and suck her boobies, making her predicament more dangerous. The naked woman looked and was feeling really sexy, she could feel her pussy was already wet, so she felt it was for a little parade.

She stood up and streaked around the plaza, almost as proof to the world that she was completely naked. A bare 5-Volt wandered around, her tits bounced lightly with each step and she even got looks from only several people that that saw her, mostly from guys, but a girl saw her too. 5-Volt smiled and waved them all as she continued walking around naked, enjoying her little show. Her pussy was enjoying the show too, getting warm and tingly.

The nude woman wandered out into a grassy field that had been mowed just within the last day or so and looked comfortable to sit on. She walked out to the middle of it and sat down cross legged, giggling from the grass tickling her naked butt as she surveyed the area. With nothing on, 5-Volt was looking sexy, feeling sexy and getting looks from a few guys around the area, but she was too far away and it was too dark for anyone to get a good look. A perfect little tease for them and herself, she sat back with her arms behind her and her legs flat in the ground spread out in front of her. 5-Volt loved public nudity and made no attempt to cover her private area.

5-Volt tilted her head back and let the night air cool her naked body, the feeling of the cool breeze on her breasts chilled her and the warm, freshly mowed grass poking 5-Volt's bare butt felt like a hundred little needles. She liked her bare pussy being freely exposed to the public and she liked the mowed grass poking her butt. It was erotic as hell, her wet kitty was warm and tingly, she wanted to stroke it so much, but she told herself in due time. Right now, she just wanted to enjoy the tease of her body and my mind as she let the sexual tension build.

Sitting back with my legs flat on the ground and spread a little, the bare woman was enjoying showing her boobs, she scratched a fingernail across each nipple, teasing them to full erectness as she let her arousal build and wanted so much to touch herself.

Anyone walking close by would have had quite the treat, seeing 5-Volt there completely naked, exposing her boobs and pussy. It was so erotic that she wanted to fondle herself until she came. She stood up, brushed the grass off her butt and headed out of the field and to a bus stop bench, she was really wet and her pussy had been ignored for way too long.

The naked mom scooted closer to the edge of the bench and spread her knees wide as she lowered a hand towards her ravenous pussy, she closed her eyes and shuddered when a finger found her love button, very wet, engorged and eager to play. 5-Volt stroked it a few times with one finger and teased her nipples with the other hand, the pleasurous feeling was exquisite and so erotic.

Masturbating outside in a public place made the nude mom so horny, 5-Volt leaned back and massaged her boobs as she ran her hands all over her naked body. She plucked a dandelion nearby and brushed the flower across her nipples, feeling the petals tickling them. 5-Volt was incredibly horny and didn't keep her fingers off her pussy. It was wet and really wanted her finger to stay inside, she had gotten lost in it.

She stood up and continued walking down the sidewalk, her firm naked tits lightly bouncing with each step. 5-Volt fondled them and plucked at my nipples, teasing them and herself. 5-Volt relished in her nakedness in public, feeling like a beautiful naked young woman that was unashamed of her amazing body. It was so erotic and she was so turned on that she placed her buttocks on the pavement in a parking lot with at least a dozen cars, hoping someone would notice.

Her pussy was really in need of attention, she spread her knees wide, exposing her pussy to the woods. 5-Volt's kitty was so wet and begging for attention so much she couldn't stand it, she moaned and threw her head back as her finger slid right in all the way. She finger fucked herself while fondling her tits, feeling an orgasm building up.

5-Volt was totally naked outside, horny as hell and really wanting to fuck herself. One hands was fucking her cunt as her other hand roamed over her bare skin, caressing her nude body and her big boobs as she was enjoying the sweet pleasure of her pussy washing over her and 5-Volt lied on her back with her eyes closed, slowly finger fucking her pussy as she fondled her tits. The bare mom switched hands and sucked her pussy juice off her finger while fucking herself with the other.

Her fingers sliding in and out of her wet pussy and her other hand squeezing her breasts while pinching and pulling her nipples was a heavenly sensation. Faster and faster, she worked her fingers inside her, an orgasm was fast approaching. 5-Volt was wearing no clothing at all and horny as hell with a pussy screaming for an orgasm, which hit her like a tidal wave, crashing down on her as her body spasmed, she squeezed her eyes shut, sucked in a breath and held it as she came, waves of pleasure passing over 5-Volt as she cursed and cried out.

Minutes later, she woke up and saw several men and women staring in surprise over a streaker masturbating in public. 5-Volt smiled as she happily walked over them, hugged and kissed them one at a time and jiggled her buttocks from them as she walked back to the hotel. Her clothes were untouched, she put them back on and went into the room to go to sleep.


	54. Vacation (Part 5)

The next morning, 5-Volt and her husband took a little shower together before 9-Volt woke up. As they were both naked, her husband was always telling 5-Volt how nice she looked in the nude. The fact that she was wearing nothing but a smile make her turned on as she showed off her nice, firm and squeezable breasts and buttocks.

5-Volt's naked beauty seemed to have her husband lost in thoughts when they turned on the shower. After a few minutes of washing, shampooing and conditioning, he began fondling her, asking, "So you're still not embarrassed over all the nudism you've been practicing for the past few months?"

"I am not embarrassed in the slightest."

"I understand why not. You're so beautiful. You shouldn't be embarrassed if anyone see you naked."

She whispered, "That's sweet, but let's make sure people under 18 don't see."

"True. You told me you did a little late night streaking last night, did anyone gawk at you?"

"A few. I even kissed some of them."

He chuckled, "Bad girl. You know you're married, right?"

"Yes. My privates are strictly for you."

5-Volt was flattered that her husband thought she looked great and that he wanted let her to show off to her heart's husband caressed her shoulders and down her arms, then let his hands roam around her waist. Her breasts were perky, her vagina was silky and wet and her butt cheeks were luscious. 5-Volt was completely naked and it felt wonderful.

A naked 5-Volt grinded her bottom against her husband's erection and closed her eyes. It felt so good to feel his hands on her bare chest, she could tell her nipples were getting hard. 5-Volt kept her eyes closed while her husband touched her naked body. The naked woman was becoming very wet with the feelings of having her genitals fondled. She giggled to herself when she felt him pinch her butt, he loved every second of it.

The nude woman was feeling so naughty and uninhibited, being both topless and bottomless and completely exposed from head to toe. Her husband could see everything, she glanced at him and they smiled at each other as she stood there, soaking up the shower water, 5-Volt felt like a water goddess and also felt so excited and devilish. She knew that what she was doing was far from innocent, but she knew that being beautiful warranted her being totally naked. 5-Volt was sure that his cock was stiff.

She could tell that she was getting him very horny. He had a close up view of 5-Volt's naked and very wet pussy. To be honest, she was getting very horny myself, knowing how badly he wanted to touch his naked wife. 5-Volt was enjoying being a nudist and an exhibitionist. Her husband could look and touch all he wanted.

Her husband had the nicest cock. It looked so soft and looked to her like it was semi-erect. She must have thought he was trying to be a gentleman, to maintain control and to not embarrass himself too much.

As they cleansed each other with body wash, she noticed that he couldn't help but look at her breasts. 5-Volt's breasts were so big and cute and her flat tummy was toned and also had a cute little belly button. She could feel her nipples getting hard and she decided to sit down facing her husband with her tits dangling before him. The bare woman also sat with her legs apart so that he could see her inner thighs and my pussy lips. A nude 5-Volt also wiggled her dainty feet, she knew that she was teasing him mercilessly.

5-Volt could tell that he was trying not to stare at her, she was sure that he would have loved to suck on her tits because she saw his cock twitch, swell and move up his thigh. The naked mom couldn't help but see that as she was sitting right in front of him to observe the very noticeable change in his anatomy, she couldn't believe how big his cock was now. It was fully erect and looked like it was going to burst. A bare 5-Volt giggled, "I guess I had teased you more than I thought."

With a cute smile, 5-Volt put her fingers around his cock and gently stroked it up and down. It was so hard and stiff, she could tell that he desperately needed some relief, she stroked his cock harder and faster until suddenly, he squirted all over her hand and her head. Without thinking, she blurted, "I like your cock."

"Sorry. I don't have much control over it."

"That's okay. I like it."

The nude mom instructed her husband to lie on his back with his cock that was stiff, swollen and sticking up in the air like a flagpole.

"Honey! Did I really get you that hot today in the shower?"

"Yes!"

"Did you like it touching my privare parts and did you like when I fondled your cock?"

Her husband groaned, "Yes!"

5-Volt decided to lay on top of him with her pussy teasing his cock. She know that he wanted to put his cock inside her pussy, but she didn't want to make it too easy for him, she wanted to tease him a little more. The bare mom pressed her lips against his and gave him a long, sensuous kiss. Then, she stuck her titties in his face, allowing him to suck on them, first the left tit, then the right tit, then the left tit again, then the right again and so on. She guessed that he wasn't the only one who was teased that day because she noticed that her own pussy was soaking wet and giggled, "Poor hubby can't take my teasing much longer."

He squeezed 5-Volt's buttocks and thrust his cock in and out of her pussy. It felt so good. All of a sudden, he exploded. She kissed him and smiled, asking, "Did I satisfy you?"

Of course, I already knew the answer, which he said was, "Yes."

"It's a shame that today is our last day."

"Yeah."

They turned off the shower and were about to share one more kiss, but then they heard knocking on the locked door, it was 9-Volt, who whined, "Mom? Dad? Are you two almost done? I have to pee."

She replied, "Don't open the door, we're done and we'll out in a minute."

They rushed through drying off and getting dressed, once they were clothed, they let 9-Volt in so he could use the toilet. Hours later, the whole family checked out and headed home.


	55. Home Sweet Home

Hours after they got back, it was nighttime. In the bedroom, 5-Volt stripped naked and her arms crossed behind her husband's neck as his circled her back, low and high. 5-Volt felt his clothed body against her naked one, that feeling was delightful to her. Their lips met and he could taste her soft breath and flowerly perfume and feel the slightly wet smoothness of your lipstick as he caressed 5-Volt's bare bottom. Her tongue teased his, inviting him in and he eagerly invaded. When she sucked on his tongue, he moaned. 5-Volt softly said with a cute smile, "I'm completely naked."

He said, "I know. You are incredibly beautiful."

Their heat was momentarily ebbed as they laughed. A naked 5-Volt stepped toward the bed, taking his hand in hers. Turning away from him, she had her bare back and butt facing him, he kissed her bare skin with his lips kissing her buttocks, then her back, then her shoulders, then her neck.

5-Volt liked to be naked while he was clothed as his arms held her tight. His cock was so hard, bulging out of his pants and nestling between 5-Volt's smooth butt cheeks. The naked woman let her hips arch and push back against it, sending her signal of aching desire clearly. Her husband kept kissing her neck and shoulders as his hands roamed over the delight of her naked body. He cupped and held her breasts as he pressed them together. 5-Volt's nipples were erect at that point.

A nude 5-Volt felt a particular thrill being completely naked while her husband and other people were fully clothed, it gave her a sense of uniqueness. Seeing 5-Volt totally naked has never ceased to entrance her husband, no matter how long they've been married and that have had a son together.

She walked slowly back to her husband, sexily swaying her hips to make him smile. Once more, lips embraced, her arms around his neck. Now, 5-Volt's beautiful naked body was pressed against his clothed one. The nude woman could feel the roughness of his shirt against her bare back and the firm strength of his hands as they cupped her bottom and held her upper back.

After several minutes of lip to lip, eye to eye passion, he stepped back as she slowly lowered herself to the rug beside the bed and drew her husband closer to her. 5-Volt's eyes never left his as your her moved to cover the bulge in his pants. He could feel each of your fingers probing, searching and caressing him. A bare 5-Volt gave him a squeeze that forced his breath out in a whoosh.

Looking down, she found his zipper and drew it all the way down. His cock pressed the cotton of his boxers partly through the gap and her fingers helped from there. She negotiated the flap on the boxers to free his cock to the warm air of the bedroom. His balls were hidden behind his clothing, making his shaft seem even bigger, though perhaps that was just a sign of his intense arousal, his breath was ragged by then.

Watching his naked wife spread her lips apart and sink them over the velvety head of his cock made his heart race. He could feel precum oozing from his cock, which his nude wife spread over her tongue. Her bottom teeth gently grazed his urethra, but 5-Volt corrected quickly. His mind was a blur of sensations. Looking down at a beautiful, naked woman sucking his cock while he was fully clothed added a surprisingly thrilling component to the mosaic of pleasures. The movement of her head as the bare woman began to bob gently up and down her husband's shaft mixed with the wet heat of her mouth and the touch his cock head against different soft parts of her mouth.

5-Volt was a pro at the act having experience, so she pushed him into your throat, keeping it there for a minute two before she choked a bit. The manipulations of your fingers, lips and tongue were getting to him, he blurted out, "I'm gonna spank you if you don't stop teasing me."

She pulled momentarily to say, "Fine. Spank me."

He felt his bare wife taking him past that point. 5-Volt's head moved faster on his penis and he barely choked out a few misplaced beseechments to heavenly powers before his balls got tight in that wave of pleasure. One hand slapped 5-Volt's butt repeatedly as his testes started clenching and he felt his cum shoot out of his cock. The fact that she still held his cock in her mouth made it that much more intense and drew even more cum from him.

His balls didn't stop clenching and pumping until they were aching from the release. As he uncrossed his eyes, he watched as the naked mom drew back slowly, careful to bring all the cum with him. His cock jumped one last time as he realized what 5-Volt were planning, her adorable smile had a bit of soft white glaze as she stood up. Wrapping her arms around his neck again, she drew him into a kiss and she opened his mouth. Her tongue pushed some of his cum into his mouth and spread it around his teeth and tongue. He returned the favor, filling each of them with the slippery taste of passion.

They each swallowed slowly, letting their tongues find every last drop. 5-Volt finally leaned back to look into his eyes, his face was one of such pleasure and gratitude that you lit up. He reached down to grab her bottom and hiked his nudist wife up into the air. Her legs naturally wrapped around his as she whooped in surprise and then laughed. His soft cock rubbed against her and felt the slickness of her pussy. It wouldn't take too long to revive and slide into her, but he had other plans.

Leaning over the bed, he lowered 5-Volt to it, laying her on her back. They kissed before he asked her to lay back against the pillows by the head board. That gave him room on the bed to nestle between her legs when I wanted to. The husband climbed on the bed over 5-Volt, still clothed. His clothing made 5-Volt feel even more naked, more exposed, more intimate and more sexual. Holding himself up with his arms, he leaned down to kiss her, still tasting the lingering cum and lipstick.

Moving down, his lips found her neck and the skin just beneath her chin that always made her moan. From there, they trailed down her shoulders and across her chest to find her breasts. He loved her breasts, perfect fullness and large areolas. Both nipples were very engorged and he happily took each into his mouth in turn, he freed a hand to cup and squeeze her breast as he sucked and nipped her aroused flesh. 5-Volt's nude body shifting and writhing underneath his attentions was a wonderful reward.

Her hands ran through his hair, pressing him firmer to her breast. Channeling their wanton lovemaking from their early marriage, he bit a little firmer and was rewarded with, "Oh god, yes."

Keeping his lips and teeth against her nipple, he took his hand down and cupped 5-Volt's vagina, his palm instantly slick with her juices. Her hips rocked upward, pressing and grinding herself against his hand and he kept it firm there for the purpose. Shifting to the second nipple, he was more aggressive, pulling harder and nipping deeper as his palm moved in a circular motion against the hard nub of her clit. His hands gripped her hair hard, but not too hard because he didn't want to hurt her, her legs locked around his hand and he felt her pussy throbbing as well as his fingers getting soaked.

With their son usually in the house, sex has been a hushed affair, but with him fast asleep and difficult to wake up, they took full advantage, 5-Volt voiced her passions and pleasure as he kept up his motions against her pussy, avoiding too direct attention to her clit and he didn't hold back on her breasts. 5-Volt began to beg, "Yes, yes, don't stop..."

Her sexy long legs were twisting and turning against the bed. Within a minute, she orgasmed. Her bare body seemed to lock and contract around her husband as 5-Volt grew silent, then loosened with a whoosh of air as she let the waves flow over her. He held her, knowing that she was too sensitive to be stroked now. Her arms were around his shoulders, pressing him against her breasts, which is a wonderful place to be. In all this, his cock had regained its form, thrust proudly from the fly of his pants. 5-Volt drew him up into another kiss and whispered directly to his ear, "I want you. I'm butt naked and super horny, I have another orgasm waiting and it has to happen now."

5-Volt's hands found his belt and he quickly joined the project until his boxers and pants were wadded up around his knees. Her legs locked around his and drew him forward. He took a moment to align well and then sank into her beautiful body. His bare cock inside 5-Volt felt amazing, sliding smoothly from all her arousal, her legs drew him in and out as she smiled and bit her bottom lip. He thrust evenly in and out of her, sometimes all the way out to tease her labia and clit with his head before sliding back in.

They got into a good rhythm together and he watched her breasts bounce each time his body met her. 5-Volt took her hands from his shoulders and reached above her to brace yourself against the headboard. He thrust harder and noticed she were sweating, he was sweating too. Some moments, he would thrust and hold inside her, feeling her talented muscles stroke and caress his firm shaft and soft head. She whispered, "Deeper."

He knew what to do. She lifted your legs and rolled to her right as he laid down behind 5-Volt. Now they got serious, he grasped her breast from behind in his left hand and both of her wrists above her head in his right hand. He began to thrust, enjoying the soft pillow of 5-Volt's bottom against his waist. His cock got just deep enough that on a powerful thrust, he touched her inside, making 5-Volt gasp. Pulling on her nipples as they fucked pleased her as he got to hold and squeeze her beautiful breasts to his heart's content.

Even after having cum already, he wasn't going to last long, so he left her breast and grabbed her hip. His thrusts became faster and deeper. Sooner, she was gasping each time she felt his tip bump her inside. Her husband got faster and faster, again with a rush of sensations driving him wild, the tightness of 5-Volt's pussy, her eagerness in thrusting back to meet his cock, the roundness of her gorgeous ass, her hair wild around her head. Even the tiny struggles she made against his hand grasping her wrists injected an electric submissive nuance to their passions.

Finally, he released her wrists and reached around to stroke her pussy. He knew he was getting close to another release and wanted to feel 5-Volt cumming around his cock. Luckily, 5-Volt was close already and began to cum. Her husband held his cock inside 5-Volt as she came, relishing the feel of her spasming pussy muscles kneading his cock. 5-Volt twisted back to him and kissed him as she came and he moaned. His balls tightened again in intense pleasure and then released in contraction after contraction. What cum he had left spat from the tip of his cock inside her.

They held each other as they rode our waves of pleasure and relaxed as their bodies wound down. They kept kissing until his cock finally softened to slip out of 5-Volt, who embraced her husband as she felt her naked body against his clothes, spooning and feeling their breathing calm and move into rhythm together.

Worn out by the drive home, uneventful day, long night and their passions for each other, 5-Volt was ready for sleep. Her husband helped pull the sheets and comforter over her as he got up and turned off the lights. In the dark bedroom, he slipped under the covers with his exhibitionist wife and back into their spoon, his soft cock happily nestled against 5-Volt's naked bottom and his arm around her, he kissed her ear and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, honey."


	56. More Public Nudity

9-Volt went to hang out with 18-Volt, leaving 5-Volt with her husband, who she asked to film her and he agreed. 5-Volt wanted her body naked, so they exited the house, but not before she removed her green pants, yellow apron and red hoodie, along with her socks and shoes. Arms bent behind her back, she unhooked the clasp of her bra and let it go loose about her shoulders before shrugging out of it. Then, she quickly yanked down her panties, stepping one leg out of them and then, with a kick, sending them to join the rest of her clothes.

A naked 5-Volt and her husband were was squeezing her bare breasts between her arms, making them stand to attention, nipples prominent. She wasn't lacking in the bust department and youth was still on her side. Her naturally full, perky breasts were an asset that had won her much appreciation from men.

She was fully nude now and she was outdoors all the same, with all the sensation of exposing her previously covered skin. A nude 5-Volt felt the day's light breeze play across her most sensitive areas, teasing her nipples to stiffness, tickling her between her legs. 5-Volt undertook a slow 360-degree rotation, arms extended, letting her husband see everything. Her silky skin, her soft and round breasts, her smooth-shaved labia and her hairless crotch, the twin curves of her bare buttocks, the smooth arc of her bare back and her brown hair loose across her shoulders.

5-Volt couldn't help but smile as she completed her turn and she put on a happy face for her naked video, her smile was genuine, far from being unpleasant and awkward, now she actually had her clothes off, she was finding this all rather nice.

Her husband wanted to see more than just 5-Volt strip, he'd asked for some minutes of full nudity in the space she had chosen, which was at an intersection. Tentatively watching her footing on the ground, 5-Volt explored her surroundings in the nude as far as the edge of the frame of the shot, teetering dangerously close to the bike lane and cars turning left and right, flashing to some drivers and bikers, approaching the camera to give some close ups of her naked body. 5-Volt was accustomed to her nudity, she knew she was very comfortable with being unclad and naked in public places. She also liked to be naked in front of people that were more clothed than her.

A bare 5-Volt reckoned she'd filmed for about four or five minutes now, she returned to the camera as her husband kept filming herself, video documentary style. She said with a grin, looking into the lens, "Hi, I'm completely naked in public and I'm about to go exploring in the nude. Wanna come?"

Her husband nodded and moved the camera up and down to make it look like it was nodding. Making sure to get frequent shots of her nude body, especially in motion, 5-Volt crossed the crosswalk when the sign said walk and the light was red for opposing traffic. She treaded confidently as she streaked across the street, blowing kisses to all the drivers. When she got to the other side, some of the drivers were too dazed to drive, even when the light turned green, resulting horns being honked by people behind them.

At the next crosswalk, she put her hands on her hips and looked very sexy as she walked in front the next group of cars, waving as her husband got a good view of the naked woman shaking her butt. Halfway done, 5-Volt made the third crossing a little more daring, she stopped halfway and spent some time playing with her breasts and nipples, hugging, squeezing, licking and sucking to make drivers hoot and holler. 5-Volt made a run for it when she was almost out of time. The last one had 5-Volt sitting her butt on the pavement and fingering herself, some drivers grabbed their phones and took pictures.

Once the intersection was covered, 5-Volt went to a forest-like area that was only a few metres of space, the ground was overgrown with weeds, fallen branches were from the trees and there was litter everywhere. With her husband filming, the nude woman wandered around as if she was a nymph in the forest, her husband alternately panning the camera over 5-Volt's naked form and around to show where she was, that it was indeed the open air. 5-Volt smiled and giggled, "I like committing public nudity. I'm so beautiful."

She felt a heightened sense of awareness, now that she had left her clothing back behind and her clothes were back at home. Public nudity always gave the bare woman a giddy, playful feeling. The naked mom considered killing three birds with one stone and perhaps shooting some masturbation content too. The location, its dirtiness and sense of abandonment, did not rob it of the comfort and sexiness she needed from her surroundings in order to experience actual arousal in the least. After a while of being filmed in the buff for a few minutes pretending to explore, 5-Volt's buttocks were planted on the ground as the fingered herself.

Her husband had an erection his pants, he looked down, making 5-Volt giggle at the camera, "As you can see, my cameraman is so turned on because my beautiful naked body has perfectly perky breasts, a toned tummy with a cute little belly button and a luscious hairless pussy that I'm fingering out in the open, at the mercy of anyone who passes by. Not to mention my round and soft buttocks that you have seen a lot during the video."

5-Volt's moaned increased in volume as her fingering got more intense, she said, "I'm close to cumming. I can feel it!"

After a few more minutes, she climaxed. Her cum sprayed out several feet, almost touching her husband's shoes. He chuckled, "That was insane."

The nude mom smiled, "Part 2 will be coming soon."

She giggled as he turned off the camera. It had only been thirty minutes, but she'd once again been naked in a public place, something she was her favorite past time. It had been rather exhilarating and they were looking forward to going home, taking a nice long bath and perhaps having sex as well as a few self-induced orgasms while replaying the moments in their minds.


	57. Bubble Bath

Once 9-Volt was fast asleep, 5-Volt had some fresh towels perfectly folded and positioned next to the tub at both sides, intending to share a romantic bath with her husband. Right now, he was busy paying bills, so he said to get the bath ready and he would meet up with her in a little bit. Sliding her pants down to her ankles, she removed her apron, pulled her hoodie over her head and took a sip of wine, setting it on the bathroom counter. Turning the faucet on, steaming water cascaded into the tub. 5-Volt poured some of the lavender body wash into the running water and it started to bubble. With one snap of her fingers, her lace bra fell open and dropped to the floor, along with her discarded clothes.

5-Volt walked over to the bathroom door and turned the lights off, but dimmed the lights over the tub. She turned on mobile device, searching through her music channels and looking for some sort music that romantic and/or erotic. Once she found some romantic piano music, she left that on and headed back to the tub. The bubbles have taken over the top of the tub. She turned the water off as 5-Volt slide herself out of her panties and let them sit on the floor where she stood.

After placing her underwear with the rest of her clothes, 5-Volt was completely naked once more. She exited the bathroom momentarily, stood in front of the sliding door mirrors and took in her full nudity. A naked 5-Volt had a cute smile on a beautiful body, she let her hands caress her soft bare skin that felt so silky. Her breasts were lovely and appropriately huge instead of disproportionately huge and squeezing them caused her to moan softly as her nipples stiffened. The naked woman rubbed her bare stomach, enjoying its creaminess and softness while gasping at the tingle and occasionally poking her navel. 5-Volt also dared to touch her exposed vagina, a forbidden crevice devoid of pubes and already leaking. The feel of 5-Volt's bare bottom was like a naked angel's bare bottom, round, firm and squishy to the touch, squeezing 5-Volt's buttocks made the naked mom want to climax right now.

Not saying a word, her husband walked over to his naked wife, hugged her from behind and kissed the back of her neck. He whispered, "Boy, you must have a high opinion of your naked self."

5-Volt giggled, "I couldn't help it. I love my naked body and I'm not afraid to expose it."

The nude woman turned around so he could kissed her hard and deep on the lips. He tasted the lingering sweetness of red wine. Reaching up, 5-Volt touched his face with her hand and caress the back of your neck. Her husabnd stood and removed his shirt, then your pants and underwear as they were both naked and she stepped into the warmth of the tub and sunk into the bubbles, laying her head back and taking a deep breath. A few minutes passes and the bubbles have evaporated a bit and he asked a nude 5-Volt to close her eyes.

While music kept playing, she feel the water ripple around her chest. 5-Volt could feel her husband close to her as he slid in behind me, kissing her shoulders. He grab the glass of wine from the bathroom counter and finished it off before playfully whispering in her ear, "I'm going to give you all the body worship you could ever want tonight."

Setting the empty glass down, he grabbed her shoulders and begin to massage them down her arms, then back up again. Smoothing his hands down her sides, he hesitated. Her husband slipped one hand around 5-Volt's waist and one back up to move her hair to the side to kiss the back of her neck. Even the warmth of the tub water couldn't stop the chills from meddling.

His hand caressed her flat lovely stomach, poking her belly button before moving up to her breasts. Pinching 5-Volt's nipples firmly between his fingers, 5-Volt's naked body tightens. The nude mom could hear a silent chortle from behind her as he moved his hands downward in response to her movement.

A stronger wave of tingles washed over the bare woman and makes her stomach jump as 5-Volt's feel his hand between her legs on her soft and hairless skin. He gently massage his nude wofe as she leaned back into him, feeling his excitement at her back. 5-Volt had been waiting for that all night and his touch is nothing short of incredible. Parting her lips, he slipped a finger over 5-Volt and felt the silkiness of her excitement. Her husband begin to move his hand in a rhythm designed for her satisfaction only. Slipping a finger in, then back out again, then over her now swollen lady parts, he felt 5-Volt's nude body shutter and the still silent air catch her moan. He pressed his and her fingers into her pussy as 5-Volt climaxed and he did not let go until her body stopped shuttering.

A bare 5-Volt laid her head back onto his shoulder, telling him, "I enjoyed what you just did. You really know how to please your nudist of a wife."

She was feeling his hardness at her back. The silence, as erotic as it was, began driving the bare mom insane. 5-Volt turned to face him, running her warm hands over his hardness, stroking it up and down, paying special attention to swirl her hand around the tip. He moaned, slightly fighting not to slip backward into the water and succumb to her touch.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, he pulled her in closer and they kissed again. 5-Volt can feel his hardness beneath her and she moved her hips in circles to catch him, only letting his tip enter me. Fighting not to let him in farther, she pulled away, then back again, only letting the tip inside. Not being able to fight him any longer, 5-Volt let her husband slip inside her deeply, a feeling that can only be described as heavenly. Feeling him there made her moan a somewhat inaudible word that was only meant for the two of them to hear. He breathed harder and the water startsed to list from side to side as he moved her hips into him and back out again, trying not to splash so much.

Tempting orgasm is something 5-Volt loved to tease with so she stopped him, raising her hands to his face, she kissed him gently before standing up, wrapping a towel around her dripping body and moving to the bed. Then, she bent over the bed, raising her butt high in the air. Her husband slammed into her with his penis, the coming desire to orgasm resurfaced as she slowly came close to cumming.

Finally, cum blasted out of 5-Volt's vagina and her husband's cock. Their energy was all gone for now, her husband simply slept naked in the bed while his bare wife cuddled in his arms, both whispering, "I love you."


	58. The Garden of Eden

The next day, 9-Volt went to hang out with 18-Volt again. 5-Volt didn't mind, she thought it was good for him to spend some time out of the house. Now a naked 5-Volt was streaking around the backyard as her husband joined her. 5-Volt put her hands on her hips and smiled as he looked at her from her head to her dainty feet.

5-Volt had soft, sensitive skin all around with none of it covered by clothes, her brown hair smelled lovely and she had a cute face with an adorable smile. Her neck was slender and her breasts were big and cute with small nipples. Her stomach was healthy, toned and flat with a cute little belly button. Between her sexy long legs was a hairless vagina, already dripping from prolonged exposure.

As 5-Volt turned around, her husband marveled at her bare back and butt. 5-Volt's bare bottom was round and firm, it would jiggle when she walked around naked like her breasts. Turning back around, 5-Volt smiled, "Aren't I beautiful?"

"You're an angel, a beautiful naked angel."

"Hee hee. I have a naked angel's skin, a naked angel's breasts, a naked angel's vagina and especially a naked angel's buttocks."

She closed the space between them, gave him a big hug, took his face in her hands and kissed him fiercely. The naked woman bit his lip and grinded against the bulge in his pants, making him even harder. His breathing grew shallow as she undid the buttons on his shirt and massaged the skin of his neck with her mouth. As her fingers grazed his waistband, 5-Volt nipped at his earlobe, whispering, "I want you inside your smoking hot naked wife, I want to ride you in the middle of this garden. I want to make you moan my name."

Her husband leaned forward, wriggling his arms out of the shirt, then grabbing her waist assertively. He placed his mouth on 5-Volt's right breast and begins sucking the nipple. She tilted her head back and sighed as his teeth gently grazed the tender flesh and then his tongue traced over the bite. 5-Volt's pussy was dripping, her husband shifted so that she was directly on top of him. The nude woman felt him pressing up against her, his erection still inhibited by the pants he was wearing as she breathed, "Shit. The anticipation is torture. Take off your pants."

5-Volt climb off of her husband, who deftly slipped out of his shoes and his pants. He took a step toward his nude wife, wearing nothing but his boxers and almost naked as her. Maintaining eye contact with him, she reached for his boxers, slid them off and got on her knees in front of him. He watched as 5-Volt took his firm cock in her hand and guided it towards her mouth. Holding his gaze, she slowly kissed the tip before running her tongue along his shaft. His breathing grew ragged.

A nude 5-Volt stayed there for several long moments, gliding her tongue up and down his shaft, then swirling it around the tip. She continue to tease him, taking his balls one at a time in her mouth, sucking on them gently. When she brought her mouth back up to the head of his engorged member, she felt her husband's fingers knot in her hair. He pushed 5-Volt down onto his shaft, commanding her to blow him. Her pussy throbbed in arousal as she pulled her head back, resisting him. He looked down at 5-Volt and she grinned mischievously up at him, making him ask, "What?"

"I told you. I want to ride you..."

She stood and took his hand in her, "...in the middle of the garden."

As 5-Volt searched for the right spot, she imagined what they looked like, a husband and wife completely naked in their own backyard garden, hand in hand, both of them wearing nothing but a smile. 5-Volt knew very well that it was an image of confidence, not a total shredding of dignity, she giggled, "Now that we're both naked, we can call ourselves Adam and Eve and call our backyard the Garden of Eden."

"Then follow me, Eve."

5-Volt felt her husband tug her hand and she follow his lead to an impossibly soft patch of grass, he asked, "Here?"

The bare woman wrapped her arms around his neck, giggling, "It's perfect, Adam. The grass seems soft, like my skin, my breasts and my bare bottom."

He kissed 5-Volt, who pulled him down toward the ground as she lied on her back. The grass brushed against 5-Volt's bare skin, cooler than the air and the green blades of grass tickled the naked mom and made her smile and giggle as her husband kissed her neck. 5-Volt cooed, "I said-"

Her husband cut her off with a kiss, whispering against her lips and also biting her earlobe, "Shhh, I have to make sure you're warmed up."

The nude mom could feel the dampness between her legs, 5-Volt's naked body was longing to be ravished. He raises his eyebrows, she laughed, "Go ahead."

He left a warm trail of kisses along her thigh and 5-Volt's legs butterflied open. Grass brushed against 5-Volt's buttocks and she briefly wondered how sanitary fucking on the ground was, but stopped worrying when she felt her husband's hand on her breast and his mouth on her clit.

His tongue flicked back and forth, sending more blood coursing to the already aroused area. His left hand massaged 5-Volt's breast and his right gripped her ass. 5-Volt closed her eyes and focused on the sensation of his tongue as it alternated between a circling and a flicking motion. He then ran his tongue along the lips of her pussy, applying more pressure and licking up some of the juice flowing from her nude body. The left hand left her breast and his grip on her hips strengthened. 5-Volt felt his fingers digging into her naked skin as he licked her soaked pussy with new fervor, she moaned, "Oh god."

5-Volt felt her back arch as her husband's tongue slipped inside the bare mom. His tongue flicked in and out of her entrance and her fingers pulled up tufts of grass as 5-Volt's beautiful body reacted to his touch. Her eyes flew open and she gasped with pleasure when he slowly slipped two fingers inside me. He worked them back and forth slowly, his mouth still tending to her clit as she whispered, "Faster."

Her husband maintained the same steady speed, she insisted, "Faster, please."

He removed his fingers from inside his bare wife and pulled himself on top of 5-Volt, who realized her breathing was ragged as he asked, looking amused, "You wanted to be on top?"

She had him get off of her, asking him to lie on his back. His hands find her waist as 5-Volt straddled him. Slowly, she slid herself onto his thick cock. 5-Volt was so wet that he easily slipped inside him, despite her tightness. She heard him sigh as she begin to slowly ride him, lifting her bare body up and down his shaft.

5-Volt rode his dick even faster, they had reached a steady pace now, her husband's hips thrusting up to meet her riding motion. His hands were firm on her waist and he was holding her gaze. She focused on the feeling of his cock inside her and tightened her cunt around him on the outward motion. His head fell back into the grass and his eyes shut. The nudist wife smiled, "Can you hold off?"

"What? I was going to wait."

The exhibitionist wife leaned down and kissed him, giggling, "I want to finish first."

His hands were still firmly on her waist as 5-Volt moved her body up along his torso. As soon as her pussy was within reach, his tongue flicked up to her clit. 5-Volt sighed as she braced her thighs, holding herself over his mouth as he murmured between licks, "So wet..."

Her husband's hand reached around 5-Volt's butt and she felt him toying with her rear entrance. His index finger applied gentle pressure and she released a long groan. He applied a bit more pressure and his tongue moved inside her cunt. 5-Volt feel her body rocking back and forth, imitating a fucking motion as she gasped, "Don't stop."

She tilted her head back, opening her eyes to gaze at the sky. The morning was light blue and brilliant. He traced the tip of his finger along her butt crack and an involuntary whine of pleasure falls from her lips. Suddenly, 5-Volt was on her back because her husband shoved her down, putting his weight on top of her and grinning, "I'm not waiting any longer."

He thrusted his cock into her and her back arched violently. Her hands clawed at his back as he pushed himself deep inside her as she moaned, "Oh god, yes."

In and out, each thrust felt harder than the last. A cry of ecstasy fell from her lips as 5-Volt felt a warmth growing in her stomach and screamed, "I'm- Oh god!"

5-Volt briefly met his gaze as she begin to climax. His eyes were glossed over with lust. He continued to pound into her as her body contracted. Her toes curled and her thighs tightened, gripping his body between her legs. She heard him groan as her pussy contracted around his cock over and over again.

Another grunt and 5-Volt felt her husband filling her with his cum. His thrusts slowed as ropes of his warm semen shot inside her. The feeling sent another ripple of pleasure through her body and she heard herself saying his name over and over again. Her heart is pounding uncontrollably and her fingers clawed down his back. She didn't remember the last time she came so hard, she also didn't know if she wanted it to stop. Her husband stopped thrusting and he kissed her breasts as her orgasm subsided. When 5-Volt finished, her legs collapsed into the soft earth as she muttered, "Well fuck, Adam."

Her husband kissed her cheek, "I'm so good at that, Eve."

"What? Sex?"

He nodded, "Apparently. Just like how you are good at nudism and committing public nudity without getting in legal trouble."

"Naked angels like me are probably just too attractive to arrest."

"I love you, 5-Volt."

"I love you too."

They lied curled against each other, basking in their post-orgasm euphoria.


	59. Even More Public Nudity

5-Volt was completely naked outside of her own home, she asked her husband to get a camera and film her naked out in the open again, where anyone could see. She also encouraged her husband to keep his clothes off while recording her streaking. The naked woman happily greeted the camera, "Welcome back. I'm 5-Volt and I have no clothes on. That's because I plan to be unavoidably naked in public again. My husband is naked too, so now his enjoyment will be much more obvious."

She didn't feel sick or dizzy at all and she knew that once she set out on that journey there would be no turning back. 5-Volt and her husband were soon out in the streets with no clothes on. It was an arousing prospect, her husband had an increasing desire to be naked in public too because his naked wife had impacted his sexuality. The long trek away from home was underway, what awaited them was the open space of a lake.

Lots of people were in their direct line of sight as they walked naked across the green grass. Both husband and wife enjoyed the experience of being naked out in the open. They were nonchalant and unfazed over people watching them, there were eyes everywhere, all over their nakedness.

Now they were moving, they wanted to keep going as a naked 5-Volt streaked the path that wound its way through the whole lake while being filmed by her equally naked husband. The risk of being seen increased with every step, it was a pleasant day, anybody could have been walking along the lake.

She was almost wet now, still walking. Then, they suddenly saw people up ahead. Instead of hiding, they kept going, she fixed her vision straight ahead, but they were too far away to look at them. Neither 5-Volt or her husband knew if they were male or female, old or young. They knew those could see their nakedness, see from their body language that they were not the least bit frightened or humiliated. The naked couple just kept walking, eyes on the path ahead, they smiled and waved as they walked naked past them. Their hearts were racing and adrenaline was fueling them now.

A nude 5-Volt and her nude husband burst from the lake and into the street with barely a break in stride, turning left, continuing to walk. There was no stopping now, the street offered even less cover than the lake had and although they saw no pedestrians ahead, cars whooshed past. They were too exposed now, so conscious of their own nudity, conscious too that their hands did little to cover them, they simply made their naked bodies more enticing to the eyes of strangers.

5-Volt had been seen naked, undoubtedly, her husband had been seen naked too. They took a moment to take it all in, they had never felt excitement like it. Being naked in front of others had always been fun. Now, a long way from safety, with a walk ahead through streets used by who knew how many people, they believed that they did not need clothing. The nude woman was wet, 5-Volt knew from having shown off her exposed pussy, her body telling her she was eager to be touched. Also, her husband had an erection all the while.

The bare woman liked to be seen completely exposed from head to toe, 5-Volt and her husband planned to let passing cars and maybe more than one pedestrian see them naked. With her husband still filming, they both walked up the street. The sun was warm on their bare skin and was yet another reminder of the sensation of being utterly naked in public. Glancing around looking for people, 5-Volt wasn't worried either way and carried on.

This was an experience she and her husband would be very keen to repeat, he enjoying joining his nudist wife in being naked in such a public place. He kept filming a bare 5-Volt walking completely exposed, her breasts, her vagina, his penis, both of their bottoms and everything else bare to the world. Unfettered by underwear or their own arms, her full breasts and his erect cock moved freely with their pace, they almost laughed to imagine how they must have looked walking nude down the street, jiggling freely.

Noises of approaching vehicles were heard along with a loudly-honked horn as the car sped past attested. The naked woman in the street happily blew a kiss to the driver, who waved eagerly. When the driver was gone, they turned a corner, up into another street, this one quieter still and now just two streets before getting back home.

While walking, she looked left and right for a few moe people to be completely naked in front of. A few motorists and a couple of people walking in the park were the only people who had actually seen her naked so far today, but the longer she stayed out in public in her undressed state, the more the odds of being properly caught out increased.

A few men saw they naked woman from a few yards away, wolf-whistles and cat calls were heard, and tried her best to shut them out. She looked at the men, exactly three were shouting. As she walked towards them, the calls though became too explicit to ignore, seeing her unclothed and approaching them got their dicks hard. 5-Volt was a young woman walking naked in the streets and she loved every second of it. The naked mom hugged and kissed the men, one by one. It left them dazed as they fell down on the ground, being put in a trance from the attention they received from a woman that was fully exposed.

5-Volt and her husband were almost home, they focused on the enjoyable novelty of walking naked down a public street and the excitement of discovery.

One blocked away and they saw people off in the distance. A couple, man and woman were getting close to them. The clothed couple would cross paths with the naked one. 5-Volt and her husand continued walking unhurriedly, to behave exactly as if they were just normal clothed people on the street. The couple had seen them naked now, had slowed their own pace, speaking to one another and pointing in their direction. They were perhaps in their forties and mildly shocked, the nude couple contented themselves with just a broad grin until, as they got alongside them, the nudies wished them a cheery "good afternoon" and continued on their way.

Fortunately, home was just ahead and before the couple could come to their senses and turn back to approach the exhibitionists, they darted off and away into the relative privacy of their driveway and up to the door at the side of the house, before bursting into a fit of almost hysterical giggles.

The excitement of the day was getting to them. 5-Volt and her husband just fully exposed themselves to a pair of strangers. 5-Volt laughed, "Oh man, that was fun."

Her husband agreed, "Sure was. I can't believe I was naked as I filmed you naked."

"How much footage do we have?"

"One hour."

"Wow. That's a lot. As a naked husband and wife, both of us should do more things naked together."

"Meaning not just you, but also me?"

"Yes. Just the two of us, a naked couple streaking in public as we please."

"That honestly sounds incredibly awesome."


	60. Even More Streaking

The next day, 5-Volt was naked in public again. Her husband was not, he was asked to bring his camera as they head to a nearby park. He placed it on the top of a flat rock, he checked to make sure it could get 5-Volt's naked body in it's entirety. Once he did, he had it begin rolling as he walked over to her. The naked woman once again let her untamed wildness shine. The breeze outside tightened her nipples into puckered buds. Sweat clung to all her curves and her pussy tingled just from thinking about being naked in public for two minutes.

5-Volt gave her husband a hug, feeling his clothes on her naked skin as he rubbed her hard clit, saying to her, "Let out all the wildness. I want to get wild with you."

"Remember the part where I'm naked?"

She put her hands on her hips and smiled, "Honey, I'm completely naked in public for you and I just want to fuck and cum in public. My big beautiful breasts are hanging out in the open and want someone to suck on the cute nipples. My vagina is so dripping wet, I even dare say it's a waterfall down there."

Her husband stared at her nude body with her breasts and nipples, her toned and flat midsection, her dripping wet vagina and she turned around and got on all fours to show off her round, bouncy butt. 5-Volt giggled as she shook her booty, "I have such smooth butt cheeks, they have a cute wobble when I walk around naked."

He reached out to touch her, but she turned around to sit on her butt and looked at her husband with a sweet smile, "My tummy is so flat and creamy, look at my adorable little belly button, it likes to have a finger inserted inside or a set of lips to kiss it."

Her husband praised her, "You are one sexy nudist wife."

"Sexy nudist and exhibitionist wife."

5-Volt's bare skin prickled, her pussy was pulsing and her whole body said, "Look at you in all your naked glory."

She got up and told her husband, "First, let's walk around and show off my ample assets."

They picked up the camera. Hand in hand, 5-Volt always enjoyed walking outside naked, feeling the cool morning air on her bare skin, feeling her bare breasts bounce and pounding her bare feet down on the concrete sent her adrenaline shooting through the roof. The risk jolted her bare body awake. A naked 5-Volt always felt this alive when committing public nudity. With her husband by her side, the two of them looked romantic as she enjoying being naked in front of people and waved at them. Some people waved back, others looked away out of shock.

Her heart thumped and she was definitely wet now. The nerves and excitement hardened 5-Volt's nipples and sent pulses of need through her bare pussy. From somewhere up the block, she heard some males giggling as they kept walking along the sidewalk. People lingered around, sitting on benches or grass, enjoying the bright sunny day.

The nude woman was way too exposed to them, it was crazy, it was amazing. Her bare feet were thudding down the path, the sidewalk felt warm and sticky, men were gasping with silent laughter. They were soon back where they started, she put the camera back and embraced her husband, he had a firm body in a T-shirt that dragged its softness against her breasts. Her nipples puckered to hard points in the cool air.

5-Volt was utterly naked and utterly aware of it, she giggled, "I'm totally naked and my body could use some sexual pleasure."

His eyes traveled quickly down her bare breasts, the noticeable curve of her stomach, the little dot that was her belly button her smooth, hairless pussy. His gaze came back to her face with an effort. 5-Volt looked up at her husband, wide-eyed. Then, she let her gaze go to his pants, there was a definite boner. Her mouth began to water as she thought, "Fuck, I am getting wet."

Her husband's eyes did a quick flick to the vee between her legs again and she wondered if he could see the moisture welling. His breathing was getting more rapid. As some men huddled together a few feet away, watching them eagerly. He asked with a smirk, "What are you doing out here like this, honey?"

"I like to streak in public. It's fun to be naked outside of our own home."

The men watching openly took in the sight of 5-Volt's bare curves as she linked hands with her husband. One man flashed them a thumbs-up, another mouthed about how lucky 5-Volt's husband was. His eyes moved very quickly to her breasts, then they went all over her body. He was really staring because a very obvious erection tented his pants. He said, "You're so beautiful, 5-Volt."

She teased, "Beautiful how?"

He looked hypnotized, "Everything flows. Everything fits. Your breasts are really beautiful. Perfect handfuls. Your nipples are so puffy."

He seemed to be in a trance, "You look really turned on. Are you turned on?"

5-Volt whispered, "Yes."

His eyelids flickered. Her bare chest was just asking to be caressed. The bulge in his pants looked so inviting as his gaze stroked her stomach and he added, "What a cute little belly button. Your skin looks so smooth."

"It is, hon?"

He looked up and grinned, saying, "Yes, it is."

"Touch me already."

For a second, nothing happened. Over her husband's broad shoulder, 5-Volt saw more men and some women staring avidly at them. Some men were grinning from ear to ear, others pursed their lips like they were blowing kisses, a few women even giggled at her husband. Then, one finger touched 5-Volt's cheek, moving to trace her lips, she breathed, "Mmmmm."

His fingers teased her neck. Eyes darted between 5-Volt's face and my bare curves. When he ran a fingertip over her collarbone, the bare woman shuddered and lifted her breasts toward him, asking for more, "You're so nice, honey. Can you touch my private parts now?"

His finger trailed down her chest, sliding over the slope of her breast, until he traced the puckered skin of her puffy nipple. Her breath came in short huffs, "You feel so good."

More fingers slipped over 5-Volt's breast in a rush. A thumb rubbed her nipple to aching hardness and just kept rubbing. A hand cupped her other breast, caressing the fleshy curve. A nude 5-Volt whispered, "Don't stop."

Soon, his fingers pinched down on her pink nipples until 5-Volt squirmed. Her thighs were soaked and her pussy pulsed with excitement as she moaned, "Anyone can see me. Anyone can see us. Let them."

Voices and laughter drifted from around them, men and women were surrounding them in a circle, the audience made sure the camera wasn't blocking the man and his naked wife. 5-Volt gave her husband a cute smile that turned to a gasp when he squeezed her breast, "It's so crazy! Isn't it hot?"

He breathed, "Yes. It's hot."

Sliding her fingers into his hair, 5-Volt pulled him close and whispered, "Keep going."

Then, she kissed him. 5-Volt's lips were soft and warm. Her tongue in his mouth felt hot, wet, and very eager. Her kiss was all excitement and surprise. Her husband let one hand roam over her bare stomach, massaging the naked expanse as his free hand fondled her breast. 5-Volt stroked his shirt, scratching the material lightly as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. When 5-Volt dug her fingers deeper, he grunted into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her bare back, caressing her exposed skin down to 5-Volt's bare bottom before squeezing her butt cheeks. Lips pulled back and met the side of her neck, making her shriek a little.

5-Volt's head turned to see the crowd, lots of men and some women wore big smiles. Others merely watched a bare 5-Volt and her husband with dreamy expressions. When her knees wobbled, his free hand tightened on her hip, holding 5-Volt up. As the naked mom moaned louder and louder, his mouth left her neck. He pulled back to stare at 5-Volt's beautiful body again, caressing her breast before letting his hand slip down her stomach to her navel, he asked, "How about showing me your cute little bottom?"

She giggled from him calling her naked butt cute and little, 5-Volt turned around, bent over and shook her moneymaker as she asked with a cute smile, "How cute is my bare bottom?"

He was hypnotized by 5-Volt bouncing her ass up and down and replied, "Absolutely adorable."

5-Volt was hugged from behind as her husband pinched her butt cheeks and caressing her naked front, fondling her breasts, rubbing her stomach, poking a finger in her navel, then fingering her vagina before she turned around.

His eyes never left hers as his finger trailed lower and lower. Tracing patterns, gliding over her mound until he met her pussy. As his fingers caressed the soft skin around it, 5-Volt wriggled at his touch as he kissed her lips passionately. The crowd was watching everything, some even had a clear view of his hand moving on 5-Volt's pussy. She felt so exposed and she loved every second of it.

Fingers slid over her folds, settling into gentle strokes on her tender clit. 5-Volt's kissed her husband again, tasting his tongue, encouraging his tentative touch to grow firmer. He breathed, "You're so wet."

His gaze stayed riveted to his nude wife, moving between her face and his hand between her legs. Caresses coaxed 5-Volt's clitoris into an aching nub. One finger pushed inside the nude mom and she moaned, lifting her hips to invite him in, he chuckled, "You're so soft and burning hot too."

5-Volt giggled, rubbing his chest, "Would you like to touch my pussy?"

Blinking through the fog of lust clouding his eyes, he smiled at her, "Sure would."

She kept exploring his chest, moaning shamelessly when his small flat nipples peaked under his short, right as more pressure opened her dripping cunt, "Yes...like that...don't stop..."

He smirked, "You're asking me to touch you while you're naked. Here. In public. Where people are staring at us."

"Mm-hmmm. Let them stare."

The bare mom leaned in to bite his neck and he gasped, thrusting his fingers deeper into her steamy pussy. Being nude in public was turning 5-Volt on beyond belief. Grasping his shoulders, she bucked toward him to give him more access between her legs. When he pressed on my clit, 5-Volt yelped. Her husband smiled, "You're really soft."

Her cunt hugged his fingers as he worked them in and out. "Do you like it when I finger you in public like this while you're nude? You're okay with people seeing us and staring at your naked body?"

5-Volt moaned, "Fuck, yes. I want everyone to see you inside me."

She buried her fingers in his hair, getting it messier. He smiled again, "Then they're going to. They're going to see you cum."

The bare wife gasped, her cunt was throbbing as he pumped his fingers into her tight heat. His thumb rubbed firm circles over her clit until 5-Volt thought she would burst. She was so turned on and so close. Snaking a hand down to his crotch, 5-Volt caressed the large bulge in his pants, he grunted while jerking under her touch. 5-Volt cooed, "What about you, honey? Wouldn't you be okay with all these people seeing us? You don't have to take your clothes off. I can be naked all by myself, but wouldn't it feel so good to cum too?"

Wide eyes stared at 5-Volt, caught between reluctance and desire. Instead of answering, her husband gripped her butt cheek with a strong hand, urging her to tilt her hips toward the fingers slowly pleasuring her. He breathed, "Wrap one leg around my waist. Open up your pussy. Expose yourself."

5-Volt did just that. The crowd craned their necks, watching eagerly_._ She was past teasing now, teetering on the edge of a blinding orgasm, she moaned, "You're going to make me cum..."

Everyone watching stayed rooted to their spots, staring open-mouthed at the bare curves of 5-Volt's luscious buttocks, her big breasts, her puffy pink nipples, her long naked leg wrapped around her husband's waist and her slick pussy open to his caressing hand. She shrieked, "Oh God!"

Her pussy clutched his fingers in a long spasm of pure need. 5-Volt hung on to his broad shoulders, clinging to him as her knee buckled under me. He murmured, "That's it, 5-Volt."

His cock was so hard. He massaged her slippery cunt through waves of pleasure, fondling her clit as 5-Volt clenched tight around him, he said, "Cum for everybody. Cum for the whole world."

She was, she really was cumming for everybody. Men and women left and right kept staring. Animal mewls flew from 5-Volt's mouth, she couldn't stop, she didn't want to stop. Some men adjusted some bulges in their pants, rubbing absentmindedly, some women simply had their gazes glued to 5-Volt and her husband.

When our eyes locked, fresh desire peaked between her legs, rippling on her husband's stroking fingers and spreading outward through her body. 5-Volt held the eye contact as she climaxed. Her husband's mouth hung open, his hand moving faster.

When her orgasm subsided, he smiled at his bare wife as he eased his fingers out of her creamy heat. His eyes didn't leave her face. They grabbed the camera, 5-Volt was carried home princess style as people clapped. She said, "I hope you'll be naked with me too one of these days."

"Sure, I totally would."

"It'll be fun, both husband and wife completely naked in public, now that's romantic."


	61. Naked Shopping

5-Volt and her husband made their way naked to the bathroom. She caught sight of her body in the long mirror, and turned and examined her naked body. The thought, not bad for a woman in her 30s or 40s who has produced one son, ran through her mind. Her breasts were still reasonably firm and her stomach flat from her regular workouts at the gym and her swimming.

Meanwhile, her husband had a toned midsection and muscular legs, his cock seemed to be around average size, even slightly above.

As 5-Volt and her husband soaped their naked body in the shower, a germ of an idea crept into their minds. The more they touched each other, the more they felt the urge. 5-Volt asked with a cute smile, "What would it feel like to actually walk down the street naked?"

"Well, we'd look and feel pretty damn sexy."

"Hee hee. That is all too true."

They stepped out of the shower and dried each other. After drying, the naked couple stopped to admire themselves. Whenever they were home alone, they had allowed themselves to walk about the house naked. They smiled from seeing their own nudity and each other's nudity. It really felt nice to be free and naked, so they didn't bother to dress, but made they way over to 9-Volt's room and tidied it up. They cleaned the bathroom and then decided to go downstairs, they had to pass the large landing window, but they didn't feel concerned, maybe just a little excited.

5-Volt continued with her housework with her husband while they were both in the nude. It always felt so exciting for 5-Volt to be naked and her husband was beginning to enjoy the experience.

With the house work done, they decided to walk naked to the nearest grocery store and get some food. Before departing, they looked in the mirror. 5-Volt had nothing she was ashamed of, her breasts were firm and she had her vagina waxed and free of pubic hair. Her husband felt a sense of vanity as he knew he looked hot without clothes as well, his cock kept hardening and hardening.

Both of them were once again feeling this tremendous urge to do something out of the normal routine. They knew it was a little extreme and they loved it, they also knew they had done much crazier things. 5-Volt smiled to herself as she picked up her purse and gripped the door handle, she and her husband opened the door and stepped out and the warm sun bathed their naked bodies. The thrill and exhilaration of standing naked outside of their own house came back and was now overwhelming again.

Holding hands, they stepped briskly down the short path to the road. They looked down the road. At the moment, there was no one in sight. Their excitement at what she was about to do was already causing her to drip and her husband to leak precum. A naked 5-Volt stepped out onto the footpath and began to stride purposely down the road with her equally naked husband by her side. They suddenly heard a car approaching from behind her. There was a tooting on the horn and the car went past with the driver leaning out of the window, waving at them. The naked husband and wife happily waved back.

Their next encounter was with a mailman. He had been delivering in the area for several years, but as he stepped away from another mailbox, he was confronted by the delightful sight of 5-Volt and her husband walking towards him completely naked. He stepped back and watched the nudists, her breasts swinging slightly with the movement of her body and his cock swinging slightly with the movement of his body. They smiled as they passed him and then treated him to the sight of their perfect rears.

A neighbor a few blocks away was tending his roses. He was a little short sighted and tipped his hat as a nude 5-Volt and her nude husband walked past. Then he blinked and rubbed his eyes as he told himself, "I will have to get my eyes tested. It almost looks as if they are not wearing any clothes."

The naked woman and her hubby reached the shop without any more encounters. A woman was just coming out, she looked at 5-Volt and her husband as her hand went to her mouth, she gasped, "My goodness, you two are not wearing any clothes!"

A bare 5-Volt smiled at her, "It was such a beautiful day, we couldn't bear to hide from the sun."

Then, the naked adults slipped past her into the shop.

The shopkeeper looked up from the copy of Playboy he had hidden beneath the counter. He blinked and rubbed his eyes as she saw that 5-Volt and her husband were totally and completely naked, he couldn't believe what he was seeing as 5-Volt casually browsed the porn magazine selection, picking up two dirty magazines of her choice, along with salads, various proteins, bread and eggs. When they were by the sausages, a woman said to 5-Volt's husband, "Nice sausage."

He chuckled, "Thanks."

5-Volt giggled, "You're starting to have some fans of your own."

Then, they smiled at the clerk as they made her way to the checkout, but the clerk's eyes were on 5-Volt's breasts, her erect nipples and the silky triangle between her legs. The clerk felt an arousal in his pants and 5-Volt's husband also felt an arousal that was uncensored. The nudies placed their items on the counter as the clerk blurted out, "Is there anything else you two require?"

They smiled and shook their heads, "No, these are all we require at the moment."

As they paid, the clerk could never remember what change he gave them as he was too interested in looking at what 5-Volt was displaying. The nude woman took the change and they made their way out of the shop. Outside, a young man was just propping his bike up before going into the shop. He stared at the naked 5-Volt and her husband, shook his head and stepped into the shop, the clerk "Did you see them?"

The guy looked at him, still a little dazed as he inquired, "Who?"

"The man and woman with no clothes on."

The guy looked at the door, "You're right, they were bloody naked."

On the way back, a couple more cars had tooted them as they made their way back up the street. The naked adults smiled and waved at them. Meanwhile, the mailman had just delivered to their house and inquired, "Have you two lovebirds enjoyed your little stroll?"

5-Volt smiled, "Just had to do it naked."

Her husband said, "Seemed such a pity to dress on such a nice day."

The mailman looked at their attractive nude bodies, saying with a grin, "You both certainly know how to cause a little excitement."

They both went back in.


	62. More Public Sex

5-Volt and her husband were walking au natural by the lake, they looked like a romantic couple and they weren't shy about exposing themselves to everyone in their eyesight. They smiled and waved to people that were more clothed than they were, they either giggled, wolf whistled, ran away or just minded their own business.

The naked couple also had a camera, 5-Volt placed it on the top of a flat rock, then had it record them. It started off with her husband reaching out and softly touching her firm tummy, it was a touch so tender and gentle that she was almost unaware of the sensation. A naked 5-Volt giggled when he poked her belly button. Emboldened by her reaction, he ran his knuckles over her abdomen and down her side. This caused the naked woman to flinch ever so slightly since she was quite ticklish, his avenue of attack went to her inner thighs.

He knew that spot was one of the silkiest and softest of all her special spots on her naked body and that his attentions to them may well amplify her desire. 5-Volt felt the electricity flow up her arms as he touched her. Almost the instant his fingers graze 5-Volt's left thigh, she turned around with her bare back to her equally naked husband. This presented to his adoring eyes that sensuous curve of her back as it flowed from the nape of her neck, along her spine to the upward flow of 5-Volt's magnificent bare bottom. As they made out naked, people started to gather around.

It was as though 5-Volt was signaling where she want to be touched next, he returned to the warmth of her skin as he ran his fingers lightly from the back of her knees, down over her calves to her well-turned ankles. He could feel the throb of her heartbeat when he pressed lightly against the spot just below her anklebone. The pulse was so close to the surface that he could sense the very warmth of the blood as it coursed through her artery. The husband massage it gently and it returned to him with an increase in the speed of the pulsating rhythm. It is as if a nude 5-Volt was reacting to his touch with an increase in her height of arousal.

The pulse was echoed in his own as her husband's cock began to harden with underlying excitement. He loved when his shaft responded to her touch and her vicarious return of his proximity. 5-Volt's legs moved apart as she continued to expose back and butt. Her husband slowly inched her fingers with feather light pressure up her leg until he was caressing the back of each knee, he knew it was one of her many erogenous zones. With each caress, 5-Volt moaned softly as she reveled in his touch.

Her husband's fingers danced over the back of each leg, taking his time to ensure that each slim limb receives its fair share of attention. He start to trace the outlines of those sexy legs with the palm of his hand, still maintaining the barest of pressures. When his hand arrives at the juncture of her thigh and the outward curve of her bum, he cupped each cheek in turn. The nude woman giggled as he worshipped each globe by cupping, caressing and squeezing 5-Volt's buttocks, then he slide his hand slowly between the sides to urge 5-Volt to open herself to him a little.

5-Volt hissed and drew air in sharply when his fingers found the warm moisture that had been oozing from her pussy lips. He only brushed his index finger over the opening long enough to capture several drops of her aromatic cum. With this, her husband lubricated the space between the back of 5-Volt's vagina up to her butt crach. Her husband grazed her perineum and butt crack with his moistened finger, 5-Volt finally turned her head to gaze hungrily at him, moaning, "Oh, honey. What you are doing to me? I'm so wet."

He urged his naked wife in a whispered tone, "Relax, sweetheart. There is much more to come."

The bare woman saw more people watching them and smiled at her husband, "People are seeing us naked in public and making love."

"Let them."

5-Volt spread her legs wider by pulling her upper leg high against her chest. In doing so, she had opened yourself fully to her husband, who now planned to pleasure his nude wife to the max. With a silence that hung in the air, his fingers began their journey once more. 5-Volt's inner thighs were glistening with her juices that evidence her arousal and her husband scooped fingers full of her wetness and brought them to his lips. With a quiet moan, he drew the dewy digits into his mouth and lapped them clean, he laughed, "My oh my! How I love to taste you, 5-Volt."

She trembled slightly as his touch reached the outer lips of her succulent pussy and he pinched them ever so gently as he pulled on them lovingly. Her hips twitched as she tried to tease his fingers into her warm, welcoming vulva, but he was not going there quite yet because he wanted to try to elevate 5-Volt to the point where just the anticipation of what iwas to come drove his bare wife over the edge.

With light butterfly touches, her nude husband repeated his loving assault on her spread legs over and over again. Whenever he was near 5-Volt's spread pussy, she arched her back closer and closer to him, she remained determined to have him inside her. He spooned behind the naked mom as his fingers continue with their dance over her skin and his lips trace the back of her neck and ears. With his tongue, he dampened the spot right below her left ear and suck on the earlobe. He could feel the shivers as they passed through her.

He blew softly in her ear and his wandering fingers finally brushed against 5-Volt's unhooded clit, she moaned, "Oh, yes! More please! Please!"

It was with the joy of a committed lover that he took the nubbin that is the core of her sexual being between his thumb and forefinger and rolled it with tantalizing slowness. He was rewarded with a deluge of cum as 5-Volt was wracked with a massive orgasm. As 5-Volt's nude body shuddered through a series of mini shocks, he bore down on her clit with the heel of his hand as his fingers delved deeper and deeper into her pussy. The spasms generated by the walls of that superheated tunnel are clasping him so tightly that he almost never wanted to leave their secure berth.

With 5-Volt's bare body still spooned against her husband's equally nude body, 5-Volt pressed her firm butt back against him and started once more to grind against his hard on. With the overwhelming slickness that the nude mom was generating, his shaft slid unimpeded between her butt cheeks and out the front to meet his busy hand. He allowed 5-Volt to pull his fingers from her pussy, but not until she willingly brought them dripping to her mouth. With one of her hands holding his hand in place, 5-Volt shifted slightly by turning around to face him so she could accommodate his cock at the opening of her hot pussy.

5-Volt released his hand from the spell of her lips and moved both hands down to touch his cock as it slid so easily between her well-lubed pussy lips. As his sensitive glans passed through, he felt it rub along the soft palm that enraptured it. The friction was amazing and he found himself unable to control himself as he felt his balls tingle with need for release. It felt like he had been storing up for days as he started slow, but 5-Volt urged him on. He was massaging 5-Volt's breasts and tweaking her super hard nipples to the pleasure of them both.

Her husband could feel her hands as they cupped his thrusting cock and directed it to the opening of her slick, warm pussy. In an instant, he feel himself enveloped in her warmth and was drawn into her innermost self. 5-Volt was completely naked and her husband was mesmerized by her naked beauty, he steeled himself as he tried his utmost to resist the overwhelming urge to cum immediately. He had been building the anticipation for what seemed like an eternity and he knew that if 5-Volt squeezed his cock one more time with those powerful muscles that controlled her pussy, he would cum. The bare mom smiled, "We're naked in front of so many people."

He smiled back, "Let's show them how much we appreciate their attention."

When he felt her hands on his balls and the manipulation and massage they are getting, they kissed passionately on the lips and moaned in each other's mouth while also licking each other's tongues and lips. He sensed the tightening of his balls as they contracted to send their load up his shaft and into his nudist wife, hot cum raced up him and bursted forth to fill her. The contracting of those inner pussy muscles and her cries of uncontrolled joy met his and they came together in a shattering orgasm.

The remaining spasms were uncontrollable, they emptied his balls in several additional spurts and they trembled together as they slowly come down from their emotional high. 5-Volt looked around and saw people appluading the naked adults, they took a bow, grabbed their camera and walked home, intending to watch their public fuck over and over. Her husband said, "Wow, that was fun. Husband and wife, naked in public together, pretty romantic."


	63. Naughty Photos

Once 9-Volt was asleep, a naked 5-Volt smiled as her husband looked at her breasts and vagina. She had more than prepared for such a night after all, he stared stared at her vulva for a while and started to slowly run his hand up and down her naked body and grabbed some pictures he took of her. 5-Volt giggled and said, "Those photos look good."

He showed them to her one at a time, "Yes, that's your cute little bottom, your perky breasts, your curvy stomach and your silky pussy. It was nice of you to let me take these. We can masturbate to them whenever we're alone."

5-Volt smiled, "You're so bad."

"But I'm pretty good at it."

The naked woman stroked his penis faster as he started to moan, he said, "Your hand is so soft, baby."

He bit his bottom lip with lust. Within a few minutes, a few strokes, a few moans and groans, he released my white viscous seminal fluid all around her hand and on her flat belly. At that moment he was panting, she grinned and kissed his lips softly.

A long moment of silence passed, then he grabbed 5-Volt's head gently and merged her lips with his. Even though he had just came, his heart started to beat fast again. Kissing him was obviously a clear line she just crossed, he involuntarily sucked on her lips with passion as his tongue started to play along with hers and his hands caressed her back, cupping 5-Volt's butt cheeks in his hands.

She took his hands and intertwined her fingers with his, then got on top of him. He could feel her hips getting pushed against his, her wet vagina massaging his cock and her saliva in his mouth. Her husband let out a soft moan and placed his hands over 5-Volt's rounded tits, he could feel them. They were so soft and beautiful, he squeezed her breasts so hard and her moans just turned him on more as it made his cock get harder.

Her husband moaned louder in her mouth and sucked on her tongue as his naked wife pushed her hips harder against his and in a few moments, he could feel my cock slapping her bare pussy lips hard from the outside. The heat between 5-Volt and her husband intensified more and more as he grabbed her boob and ran his tongue along her pink erected nipple, then he sucked on it firmly while squeezing the other tit, a nude 5-Volt moaned, "Fuck! This feels so good. Lay down and get comfy, babe."

With her naked husband lying on the bed, 5-Volt seductively crawled across the bed and leans over him, passionately kissing, resting her stomach on his crotch. The nude woman backed up on her knees, her back arched with her bare butt high up in the air, her left forearm resting across his stomach as she wraps her pretty lips around his cock and moves her head closer to him, his engorged member inching farther down her throat. 5-Volt got all of him in her mouth before she bucked her head from side to side, nuzzling his pubic hair with her nose. She parted her lips and quickly reared her head back, his dick glistening with her saliva.

5-Volt encased his wet cock with her right hand, slowly bringing it up and down along his shaft, twisting her hand back and forth with a few flicks of her wrist, pausing momentarily to kiss the head of his penis. He moaned as she picked up speed, "Oh, yes baby, just like that, oh yes, you're gonna make me cum!"

Wrapping her lips around the head of my cock, 5-Volt was sucking vigorously while she rapidly stroked his shaft, sending him into the ecstasy of orgasm. He held her left hand on his stomach and squeezed, his penis spasming in her grip as it shot warm cum into her mouth. The bare woman stayed completely still until he went limp in her hand, then she slowly tilted her head back until his flaccid penis left her lips and wilted in her grasp. 5-Volt looks up at him and opens her mouth, giving him a good look at her now-white tongue before she swallows his load. She opened wide to show him her empty mouth.

Getting off the bed, 5-Volt smiled as she saw beautiful her skin and private parts were in the photos. When she looked at a photo of her breasts, she hugged and squeezed her boobs, licking and sucking them. She poked her cute belly button with one hand after seeing her flat creamy tummy and fingered her vagina with the other. 5-Volt knew she was beautiful without clothes and the photos proved it. Finally, 5-Volt groped her buttocks after looking at a picture of her ass, her husband even pinched her bottom a few times.

Getting back on the bed and holding her left hand on his stomach again, she cupped his soft shaft with her palm and fingers, rubbing the tip of her thumb in circles on the corona of his penis, lightly blowing on the head as it stood to attention. A bare 5-Volt held the base of his cock and repeatedly spat on his swollen member, covering it in her saliva.

She sat down and spread her legs over his, the crook of her knees resting on his thighs. 5-Volt wrapped both of her heavenly hands around his shaft, stacked atop one another as she brought them up and down his cock in unison, gradually picking up speed and squeezing tighter. The sound of her precious hands sliding up and down his slimy cock filled his consciousness as he edge closer and closer to the next climax.

The naked mom started flicking her wrists, twisting her hands around his shaft, squeezing hard as she continues to move her hands along his dick. Her husband spread his arms out, grabbing her dainty feet, squeezing as he draw near orgasm. 5-Volt took her left hand off of my cock, placing it flat across his family jewels, pushing my balls with her palm and fingers, slowing his journey to paradise. The music of her vagina now sliding up and down his shiny, wet shaft as fast as she could drowned out his increasingly heavier breathing, she purred, "Cum for me baby, yeah, cum right in my pretty lady hole."

Her husband squeezed her cute feet, his whole body was tingling as the euphoria of orgasm washed over both of them. They looked at the naughty photos one more time to send them over the top. His cock shook in her pussy as she slowed her pace, semen shooting from his beet-red penis in her vagina. She pulled out and rested her hand at the base of his cock, gripping still tight and leaning forward, rolling her tongue over his tip, cum still seeping from the tip. His warm juice trickled down her knuckles, covering her fingers, small pools forming in his pubic hair.

5-Volt sucked the tip dry, the swelling subsiding as she eased her grip on his happy shaft. The nude mom sat up straight and let go of his flaccid penis, letting it fall into it's juices. She licks her knuckled and the palm of her hand, then sucked her sticky fingers clean, beaming, "Mmm, I like it when you make a mess."

She leans over, licking every drop of semen from his pubic hair, her hot hands clenching his hips. 5-Volt put his limp shaft in her mouth, her lips wrapped tight as she slowly lifts her head, cleaning his member off before it slumped to the side. The bare mom tenderly kissed his stomach before getting up, she gave him a big kiss and laid down above him, wrapping her left leg around his and resting her head on his chest. He hold her left hand on his stomach and stroked her striking brown hair. He whispered before kissing the top of her head, "I love you, 5-Volt. My beautiful nudist exhibitionist wife."

5-Volt replied before fading off to sleep, "I love you too, babe."


	64. Art Modeling

5-Volt and her husband streaked around a local college, which got the attention of the art department. An art professor asked, "Excuse me, miss. What's a hot woman like you doing naked in public?"

"Just getting people to think that I'm beautiful."

"Well, I think we can help you with that. Would like to model in an art class? We'll pay you, Ms...?"

"Just call me 5-Volt."

Her husband asked, "How much is it?"

"Well, given how beautiful you are. How does...1000 coins sound?"

The naked woman smiled, "I think that should be excellent. After all, my naked body has no piercings, scars, rashes or tattoos. Just soft, silky, sensitive bare skin on a beautiful body."

The professor agreed, "You do have a great figure, congratulations, you will work out fine. Nice tone and lots of curves. You obviously keep in very good shape. As we say in the art world, you have a voluptuous body."

As 5-Volt had been standing there nude while they talked as he had been looking her over, 5-Volt's nipples had become very hard and she asked, "What's your earilest convenience?"

He said, "We can do right now if you want."

5-Volt looked at her husband, who encouraged her, "Go for it."

She smiled, "Sure, let's do it."

"Excellent. C'mon, follow me."

He escorted them over to the classroom and introduced them, "Hello, everyone, this is 5-Volt. She is going to be modeling for us today."

The students were all smiling at a naked 5-Volt and were very friendly. She did not get all of the names as it was going very fast. It was 80 students, evenly split between men and women. They all looked like they were around 20 years old. 5-Volt got into position of her choice, which was one where she simply stood and positioned her legs where the right was in front of the left. Her right arm went behind her head and her left arm was up too, but curved to touch her shoulder. She knew this kind of pose would make her breasts look great. The professor said, "OK, you are a natural. That's great."

A nude 5-Volt kept her head still, but to the extent, she could she scanned the room at the students and her husband, who was not drawing, he simply stood and watched while masturbating. Some students were using easels, some had pads on their laps or crooked into their arms, while the professor was doing some final adjustments to the lighting. She listened as he was giving some tips to the class, "Observe the shadows and light through her hair. Start with contour and outline. Compose the whole image in your mind before you start."

There was some spectrum of skill levels for the various students. Some had been in art classes their whole lives while others were relatively new, but had demonstrated a talent sufficient to be admitted. The professor himself was walking around to each of the students and the nude woman could hear just bits and pieces as his specific instructions were spoken low to not distract the other students. It seemed they were all doing pencil drawings to begin, 5-Volt could hear some instructions on very technical terms such as the angle of the pencil and how sharp of a point to use, she even heard instructions related to her, one of them was, "Notice the muscle tone around the shoulders, try to capture it. See how the shadows around her neck flow, don't pay so much attention to her hair yet. That comes later."

5-Volt was comfortable holding the pose in this position, but also felt some exhilaration, knowing the students were looking at her naked. In this pose and because the students were in a semi-circle around her, she realized they did not all have exactly the same view of her. Her right arm was probably obscuring some view of her breast for some of them while others would have a clear view of her nipples.

They had been going for about 30 minutes when it was break time, the professor checked in on her, "Are you doing ok?"

The bare woman smiled and said, "Doing great, this is fun."

"That's great. I can tell you will be a great model."

Her husband concurred, "Hands down one of the best."

A few minutes later, break was over and she went back to same pose. 5-Volt noticed some of the students checking her nude body out pretty closely so they could have an unobstructed view of her body. She was apparently not in exactly the same pose as before as some adjustments were made to posture and position. After a couple of shifts in her position, the professor was satisfied, "Good, just like that."

Everyone continued as before. 5-Volt would glance her eyes at some of the students while they drew. Some would smile slightly, others did not seem to notice. All of them seemed to be very intent on their drawing, she smiled from seeing her naked husband pleasuring himself. As time went by, she wondered how the drawings were coming, she wondered what the professor and students were thinking.

Being completely naked was what made 5-Volt very thrilled by the entire experience. They had been going for another 30 minutes or so when it was break time again. The naked mom looked at the drawings and saw that the students were all talented, but it was easy to see the differing skill levels. A vare 5-Volt was very impressed by the overall quality of the students' drawings and was glad that none of the drawings would allow her identity to be seen clearly. It was also clear that some were faster than others. A couple of the drawings were essentially 100% complete, others were perhaps only half done.

With that as context, 5-Volt was very happy with the results. Her shape looked wonderful, some of the more advanced students gave her goose bumps as she viewed their work. They were so good. One in particular had captured the pose, the light, the shadows and the feelings. 5-Volt's naked body and her face looked special, she was very pleased. She noticed that another had noticed many details, such as shadows on her shoulders and waist and had even captured details including a hardened nipple. Just seeing this made them harden again. The professor asked, "How do you like our prodigy?"

She replied, "Very impressed. I had not really thought about how I would like the results."

"Some have a very bright future."

Break time was over, her left foot was now in front of my right and her back was arched. Her right arm was lifted up high, with her elbow raised over her head and her hand behind her head. Her left hand was on her waist. It seemed like a classic pose, but 5-Volt certainly felt more open and exposed. The pose was more difficult to hold for an extended time, but she managed and had a cute smile for the pose as instructed and 5-Volt could more easily observe the students this time.

Again, the nude mom noticed how intently they were working. They would mostly look at their pads and glance up for a second to reframe her look in their minds as different things were pointed out to them. The light changed this time, the professor pointed out particular shadows to notice, he mentioned they should notice the muscle tone in her legs. She knew this pose was complimentary to her breasts from practicing this pose in front of the mirror.

5-Volt wondered what went through their heads now as they drew, she imagined the girls were more dispassionate, but wondered what went on in the heads of the guys. She was a stunning young woman, though older than the students. She wondered if they had any feelings outside of the purely artistic job at hand.

It took a while, but everyone was done. Everyone presented the drawings, details were subtle and complex. 5-Volt felt very special, even exalted. She felt honored to have been captured this way. It was artistic, but it was also sensual and she felt glad to have agreed to model the way she did. The bare mom smiled, "Wow, thank you all."

The professor replied, "Thank you too. I am sure everyone enjoyed drawing you."

The students were putting their things away and even allowed her to take home one painting of her choice, the professor asked, "So 5-Volt, what did you think?"

She told him the truth, "I really enjoyed this. I was surprised by my reaction to the quality of the drawings."

He continued, "Will we have you back again soon?"

"Whenever you need me."


	65. Erotic Massage

At night, 5-Volt waited for 9-Volt to go to sleep while wearing a bathrobe. Once he went got tired from gaming, she closed the door, stripped her robe, tossed on her bed and headed down to the living room. 5-Volt turned on the light in the living and smiled as she looked at herself completely naked. She let her hands caress every inch of her exposed skin, making sure nothing covered her naked body, she also loved how soft and silky her bare skin was. A naked 5-Volt aroused herself by squeezing her big breasts and pinching her nipples, feeling the crevice between her legs and cupping her buttocks.

5-Volt didn't know her equally naked husband was approaching from behind, he held her in a loving embrace as he cupped her breasts in his hands and kissed her neck. The naked woman grinded her bare bottom against his cock when he rubbed her tummy, then her pussy.

He moved in front of her, to her head and place his hands on her cute face, massaging each cheek, her forehead and her chin. She closed her eyes as he ran his fingers across his naked wife's moist lips. As they finished, he leaned over and let his lips take over where his fingers left off, kissing a nude 5-Volt very softly at first, then harder, his tongue pressed against her lips while pushing its way inside her to meet her tongue. Their tongues playfully wrestled and pressed deeper into each other's mouths.

Her husband pulled back from their kiss and smiled, "Have you even gotten a massage?"

5-Volt giggled, "I never got one in the nude."

"Then tell me how your first time is."

As he massaged her shoulders, arms, hands, palms, fingers and fingertips, 5-Volt felt so sensitive that she began dripping from her vagina. He slid his hands slowly back up her arms and ran his fingertips across her bare chest, back and forth, slowly and softly, moving lower and lower with each stroke. Feeling his fingertips rise as they moved across the top of 5-Volt's breasts, he felt the nude woman take a deep breath, then paused and wondered if he should go on. 5-Volt sensed his hesitation and opened her eyes, she looked at him reassuringly, telling her nude husband, "This naked massage feels wonderful so far."

Before closing her eyes again, he asked her, "Are you expecting a full naked body massage?"

The bare woman smiled, "I am."

"In my mind, not being a professional of course, full body means full body. That means that not a single part of your beautiful naked body goes untouched."

His lips again met her as his hands begin to massage 5-Volt's breasts, gently at first, then with a firmer touch, applying more pressure, taking her nipples in his fingers. He was pinching them slightly, making them grow hard before returning his attention to the soft flesh of her surrounding breasts. 5-Volt smiled at how his dick was growing harder, the swollen head was wanting to find its way to that warm and inviting place between her legs.

Reveling in her naked, 5-Volt stood in one spot, enjoying the feel of her husband's strong hands clutching and kneading the soft flesh of her breasts, her nipples so sensitive, sending waves of pleasure through her body as his fingertips touched them and gently squeezed them. A bare 5-Volt reached up to her husband's head, holding it in her hands as she keep his lips locked onto hers, 5-Volt's vagina was now aching for the touch of his hands and wanting to feel his fingers entering her, probing her and wanting his hands to massage her now engorged clitoris.

Keeping his mouth against her, he slowly shifted his position, moving his body with one hand gently holding her cheek, the other wrapped underneath her neck as he stood beside his nude wife. He pressed his cock against her hip and thigh, his hand was moving lower and lower on 5-Volt's nude body, caressing her breasts and tummy, his fingers circling her belly button, teasing her crotch while sliding down to the mound of your pubic bone and lower, feeling the moist spot between her legs. Now, he was curling a finger around the inside, touching 5-Volt's soft vaginal lips, pressing between them and entering her.

One of her arms is wrapped around him, her hand resting on and massaging her smooth butt cheeks, her other hand reached and grips his cock and balls, squeezing him gently and rubbing the head. As he let a second finger slip inside her tight, wet vagina, he pulled back from their kiss and let his lips move to her breasts, alternating kisses, licks and nibbles as he showered 5-Volt's nipples and breasts with moist affection.

He pulled away from 5-Volt's breasts and gently laid her down on the floor, then his body was on top of hers, he looked deep into her eyes and slowly started to lower himself. 5-Volt closed her eyes and tensed up as she sensed his body moving lower and lower, closer and closer to touching hers, wondering and anticipating at what point their naked bodies will first touch. After what seemed like an eternity, their nude bodies met first at their midsections as his protruding bulge made contact with her soaking cunt. Feeling the contact, they both instinctively thrust their hips forward and into each other, maximizing the pressure and the pleasure.

Her bare husband begin to rhythmically thrust with his hips, her hands now on his butt, pulling him into her, wrapping her legs around his waist. 5-Volt reached for his balls, cupping them and squeezing them before turning her attention to his shaft, wrapping her fingers around the base of his cock and slowly stroking it, squeezing as she went and coaxing pre-cum to the tip. She was soon spreading it around with her fingers, first on the head, then down his shaft, lubricating it in preparation to enter her bare body.

His fingers once again found that warm, soft spot between her legs, her fingers gliding easily as he discovered his bare wife's body has produced more than enough lubricant to do the job. 5-Volt moaned as he inserted one finger inside her tight vagina followed by a second, his thumb was working on her throbbing clit. Her hand begins to pump his dick slowly, bringing it to its full length and she felt it pulse in her hands, her fingers wrapped tightly around it as she heard soft moans of pleasure emanating from deep within him.

Rising to his knees and positioning himself between her legs, he spread them wide, leaving the naked mom open and vulnerable before her husband, who slid both hands down her thighs from her knees until they met in the middle at 5-Volt's vagina. One hand rubbing her clit, the other probing her wide open vagina by inserting one finger deep inside her, he slowly pulled it out while watching her. He put his finger in his mouth, licking it and tasting her juices.

5-Volt reached for his hips, pulling him toward her, wanting him to make love to her. He smiled and leaned over, kissing her gently, then harder, his eyes still locked onto hers. One hand was now on 5-Volt's breasts, kneading and squeezing them, even pinching her sensitive nipples. Her hands were sliding from his hips to his penis and testicles, rubbing, fondling and stroking. Her husband took her hands in his and kissed them, wrapping them around his neck as he started to lean further toward the nude mom.

Holding his cock in one hand, he guided it towards her, touching her clit with the head and making her pull back slightly at the amazing sensation. He pressed forward, touching the wet swollen head of his dick against her clit again, he begin to massage 5-Volt's clitoris with the head, moving it in small, circular motions, increasing the pressure with each rotation. The fingers on his other hand was grabbing 5-Volt's buttocks, squeezing them hard, digging his fingers into her flesh, letting his fingertips creep into the depths of her butt crack.

The bare mom shut her eyes and moaned loudly, biting her lip as his hard, wet dick massaged her clit. Her hands instinctively touched and grabbed her breasts while his free hand kept groping 5-Volt's bare ass, her hips were writhing in pleasure and anticipation, wanting more, wanting to feel his hard cock inside her and wanting to feel their bare bodies touching each other, moving and sweating together.

5-Volt reached down to grab his ass, pulling his body even closer to hers, her pulsing vagina now aching to receive his cock. Her husband let the head of his cock slide lower between her moist lips ever so slowly, torturing and teasing her, making 5-Volt want it more than she could ever imagine. He paused as the head of his dick reached her vaginal opening, she opened her eyes again to look into his as he pushed forward.

Feeling the head of his cock splitting her swollen vaginal lips, entering her wet, waiting vagina, 5-Volt gasp as the shaft began to fill her. He took his time, allowing her to feel every inch as it glided effortlessly between her lips and inside her, throbbing and pressing against her vaginal walls until the entire length of his cock was finally buried deep inside her. 5-Volt grabbed her husband's ass and licked her lips as he begin to slowly thrust his dick in and out of her, pulling back each time until just the head remained inside 5-Volt, who pulled his hips back into her each time so his cock could fill her once again, their hips were flowing in perfect rhythm.

He lower his body to maximize their contact, his lips meeting hers, his tongue deep inside 5-Volt's mouth, their tummies rising and falling with each thrust and movement of their hips, their flesh rubbing against one another, the friction and heat generating small beads of sweat on their hot, sensitive skin. She moved one hand to the back of his head, holding him so that his lips stayed firmly in place on her mouth, her other hand was on his butt, alternating between massaging his cheeks and running her finger up and down his ass crack.

Wrapping her legs tightly around his hips, 5-Volt felt his balls slapping gently against her ass and his hands rubbing her butt cheeks while tracing along her crack, using their ample and well-blended juices to lubricate her opening. She writhed slightly as he thrusted his cock, her whole body now came alive at the sensation of his various body parts inside her, her nerve endings throughout firing in pleasure at the invasion of his tongue and cock.

Her hands started to rub up and down his back, her fingernails were him and digging hard into his flesh, urging him to make love to her harder, deeper and faster. He picked up his pace, his cock gliding in and out of her tight, wet hole, his fingers continuing to grab 5-Volt's bare butt and other hand squeezing her butt cheeks harder. Her hands now sliding down his back to his bottom, rubbing his cheeks and making him moan with pleasure. His hot, hard dick was burning with the friction of their bodies' motions, pounding away harder and harder at 5-Volt's tight little vagina, they heard the sound of their juices slipping, sliding and smacking as the pace quickened even more.

5-Volt began to feel her body readying itself for orgasm, her hands squeezed his ass harder, he did the same and she pulled his hips into her with every thrust, trying to maximize the depth his cock reached inside her. Their moans were increasing, their tongues were wrestling inside of their mouths and their hands were grabbing each other's asses. His dick seemingly swelled even larger and fuller inside 5-Volt's vulva as his own orgasm approached. Their whole bodies were alive and tingling with heightening sensations of pleasure as their orgasms grew closer.

The nerve endings in 5-Volt's vagina fired rapidly, filling her body with pleasure and the nerve endings in her husband's cock did the same, filling his body with pleasure to match her. They looked into each other's eyes, their unspoken words communicating their overwhelming desire to cum together, for their unclothed bodies to experience the pleasure of orgasm at the same time.

He felt his cock swelling inside his nudist wife even more, she gasped as it filled her, stretching her vaginal walls and lips to their limit. One of her hands steadied the back of his head as her mouth begins to kiss his whole face, her teeth nibbling his lips, her tongue licking his lips and cheeks, then sucking hard on his neck and shoulder. 5-Volt felt his hot, wet breath in her ear, whispering, "I love you, it feels good to be inside you, I want to shoot my hot cum deep inside your warm, sweet and tight body."

"Do it."

His exhibitionist wife smiled as she heard his breaths growing louder, the familiar grunts and moans emanating from deep within him moments before he came, 5-Volt's own body primed itself for one of the best and most intense orgasms of her life so far. Her hands continued grab his butt cheeks, her legs holding him tighter. He whispered to her, "I'm getting close, my cock feels like it's going to explode inside you, I desperately want to cum inside your warm, wet vagina."

The husband felt his balls begin to tighten and his body tense. He hold out as long as he could, wanting to experience their orgasms together his eyes looked into 5-Volt's and he saw her love, desire and intense sexual pleasure written in her eyes and face. 5-Volt bit her lip as her orgasm begins to come over her body in waves, she felt her body start to spasm and her hips begin to buck.

5-Volt struggled to keep her eyes open, looking into his. Her moans were growing louder, her pleasure rocked her whole body and her eyes begged him to release the hot cum welled up inside him. His body froze for a moment, his eyes looked at her and his face started to twitch. She smiled knowingly, wrapping all of herself around him and holding him so close.

With a loud and guttural moan, he let go. The head of his cock opened like the floodgates of a dam, his hot, sticky cum shot forth in powerful blasts, hitting her vaginal walls with force and liquid warmth. 5-Volt's hips continued bucking more wildly than before as her vagina spasmed in pleasure. He let out a second moan as a second spurt of cum shot out of his hard, throbbing cock. Her vaginal muscles tightened to hold him inside her, not wanting to lose even a drop of his cum, milking the shaft of his burning hot dick and coaxing every last ounce of cum from his body. A third stream shot out of him, then a fourth, followed by a fifth as his cock started to grow flaccid, her hips calmed, her vagina was still sensitive, but starting to relax.

The naked adults smiled at each other, holding position, his cock still inside her. He leaned forward, kissing 5-Volt gently on each eye, each cheek, her nose and then ever so softly on her lips. His tongue barely touched her as 5-Volt's giggle slightly, shivering a little as her beautiful body was so satisfied and relaxed.

Her husband slowly shift his body and laid beside her, she turned her body to face him, letting his now soft dick remain inside her. Their juices slowly oozed out of her vagina, covering her vaginal lips, her ass, his cock and his balls, slowly trickling down to their thighs and onto the floor underneath us.

He touched her cheek, whispering while gently stroking her hair, "You're so beautiful, it was amazing to give you an erotic massage."

His hand dropped lower, fondling her breasts, lightly tracing his fingertips across her sensitive tummy. He kissed her lips again, telling her, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"You wanna try a massage parlor for your next naked massage."

"Oh, god. Yes. You know what's surprising?"

"What?"

"9-Volt didn't hear us."

"Lucky us."

He laid his head next to hers, they both smiled because they were content and got up to clean up the mess they made. Then, they went to bed and close their eyes. His cock was still inside her warm vagina, her muscles squeezing him every few moments, his hand was on her breasts, her hand was on his chest, her fingers lightly touched his nipples and they drifted off to sleep.


	66. Massage Parlor

5-Volt and her husband went naked to a massage parlor. There was a special promotion that people who were naked would get a free massage.

They settled on two massage beds next to each other, they didn't hear their masseuses as they quietly enter the room. A naked 5-Volt and her naked husband lay there on the massage bed, they were wearing only a radiant smile, their eyes were closed, her hair lightly draped across her face and 5-Volt's buttocks were showing as well as her husband's since they had both requested to remain uncovered.

The crackle of the nearby fire was the only sound in the room and the soft glow of the flames making their skin look like satin. 5-Volt tensed slightly, then relax as she felt the male masseuse's hands on her shoulders. Meanwhile, the female masseuse gently rubbed across and down 5-Volt's husband's back and both of them felt the warm oil as they dribble it lightly down their spines, a small puddle was even forming in the cute little dimples near the small of 5-Volt's back. The masseuses cupped the oil in their hands and begin a rhythmic glide up and across their shoulders and back down along their sides. 5-Volt and her hubby could feel the tension starting to ebb from their naked bodies as the masseuses increased the rhythm of their strokes, 5-Volt giggled when the male masseuse cupped her smooth butt cheeks, his fingers were dancing lightly around the waist and the naked woman heard a slight moan escape her own lips.

A nude 5-Volt felt her masseuse work his way up to her neck and his fingers dance along the sensitive skin along the top of her shoulders and up to her hairline, then back down to her back. As he worked to knead the tension from her muscles, he could not resist leaning in for a light kiss along the nape of her neck. His hands rubbed up and down 5-Volt's body and the nude woman let out a deep sigh as a cute smile spread on her face. He worked his way along her sides, at times letting his fingers brush the sides of her breasts.

While that was going on, 5-Volt's husband was in state of numbness as the female masseuse made her journey to his sexy legs, pausing long enough to add a touch of oil to each. She started with his feet, working between each toe and along the arches of his feet, then running her thumb along the length of his calf to a sensitive spot behind his knees. The female masseuse continued to work the muscles of his calves until she could feel that they feel like softened butter. Now, she brushed her fingers up the backs of his thighs, then like she did with his calf, increased the pressure running her hand up the center and then back down along the outside, working the stiffness out of the muscle.

Both 5-Volt and her nude husband felt their masseuses move alongside their right leg and starting at the knees, they begin kneading the inside of their most private parts, their hands moving in steady upward circles until the edges of their fingers are brushing against the most delicate flesh, 5-Volt's vagina and her husband's penis. The nudies could feel their arousal become more and more blatant. It was all they could do to concentrate on their massage.

5-Volt moaned again and spread her legs as if to encourage her masseuse, but he had work to do and he moved his circles back down her legs. Then, he moved to her left leg and continued the process, kneading the tension until his hand brushed against the wetness.

Once the massage was complete, they got 5-Volt's husband embraced his naked wife from behind, she moaned softly, "Tease."

He was a bit confused, "Did you say please?"

"No, I said tease, honey."

"What would you have me do?"

The bare woman rolled over on her back and smile a devilish smile as she breathed deeply with her arms stretched above her head. 5-Volt's breasts took on the luster of the fire's glow and she pulled up her right leg slightly, resting your heel on the floor with her knee bent at a very inviting and sexy angle. However, her husband resisted the temptation and kept a bare 5-Volt waiting just a little while longer. He was sure she would not mind as he borrowed a little more massage oil to apply to his hands and leaned over her stomach to begin a slow gentle caress in ever widening circles from her center outward. His left hand grazed the underside of her breasts and his right little finger traced left and right on her hips and thighs, just tickling the soft skin above her lovely triangle.

His circles traveled up her chest, focusing attention on the underside of her breasts and then around covering them both completely until at last, he had both nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. The naked mom moaned lightly as he rolled the nipples gently, then worked out and around covering her breasts and moving back down her chest to her tummy and past her pussy to her right leg.

Adding oil to his hands, he begin working her thigh down towards 5-Volt's fully exposed pussy, he could see a slight flush moving upward across her chest and onto her face as her breath seems to be coming in short gasps with each of his downward strokes. Each pass took his hand all the way to the junction of her legs and his hand lightly brushes against the moist swelling around her crotch. The nude mom shuddered from her husband moving to her left leg and having the sides of his hand make more deliberate contact with her uncovered vulva. The aroma of her arousal was almost unbearable and her breathing was becoming an increasing distraction for her bare husband.

He ran his hands down the outside of her thighs to her hips and then the insides of her thighs, this time more deliberately brushing against the outer folds of her pussy as her legs spread wide open and her hips begin a gentle thrusting motion. He moved around beside his nudist wife and trailed a hand directly to 5-Volt's outer labia, spreading his fingers and massaging with ever increasing pressure, meeting the movement of her hips. Then, he brought his other hand along the center of her folds and parted her inner lips with his finger and gently entered the bare mom with one finger as the two fingers on his other hand focused on 5-Volt's clit.

5-Volt's sharp intake of breath and the rapid thrust of her hips told him what he wanted to know. Her husabnd added a second finger inside her and begin a gentle fucking motion along the inner wall until he located her G spot, he was matching the strokes with the motion on her clit as well as stroking and circling the sensitive bud until 5-Volt clenched her fists and legs, then cried out.

Her beautiful body was shaking and quivering as 5-Volt rode through her orgasm and her husband slowly removed his fingers to softly caress her and slide up alongside her, gently caressing 5-Volt's bare body as the tension of her orgasm began to wane. When he was finally close to her cute face, waiting for her breathing to return to normal, she spun around to him to wrap her arms around him and kiss him with the passion of a naked woman in love. They laid together for a short while, holding each other in the soft glow of the fire light, comforted by each others loving embrace before going home.


	67. Stadium Streak

Today, 5-Volt and her husband went for a naked drive to a baseball game, her husband was hard driving naked in his own car for the first time, feeling his naked butt against car seat got his dick hard. The naked woman smiled, "All that is left is for me to get my naked ass out of the car and start running."

Her naked husband chuckled, "You are either very brave or very foolish, there's like a few thousand people out there."

"Maybe I'm both. It's almost show time."

They stunned everyone in line as the naked adults presented their tickets. Once they were seated and the game started, a naked 5-Volt said, "Better get to it. Better get my nakey butt moving."

He laughed, "You'd better run fast, really fast. If you end up in trouble, I'll come to your rescue."

Tumbling into the stadium completely bare-ass, a few dozen people in the crowd and some baseball players shrieked in terror as the naked woman began to run. Other people took out their phones and filmed her, 5-Volt smiled to herself as she ran around naked, "You're being such a naughty girl that now everyone's going to get to see you get yourself in danger. I'm completely naked and being that way in places that don't allow it only makes me want to do it more."

There were some frat boys in the front seats, the naked mom waved to them as she thought to herself, "Everybody in the world can see me naked. I doubt I'll be arrested, they can't throw me in jail because I'm always one step ahead."

The frat boys hollered excitedly, women screamed only 30 feet away. A man's voice in the crowd called out and an excited murmur went through the crowd, "Streaker! It's a streaker!"

Another voice yelled, "Look, over there, she's naked!"

"Hey everyone, it's a streaker!"

To 5-Volt's enjoyment, everyone was gawking at her, pointing and getting out their phones. Hundreds and hundreds of them looking at the naked mom and hundreds more looking in every direction trying to find her, it seemed as if everyone in the city was looking at her. Everyone who was batting, pitching or catching were all standing motionless, slack jawed and bug eyed. Her equally nude husband cheered her on, giving her all the moral support she needed.

5-Volt became overcome with an overwhelming sexual exhilaration again. It was a real rush to have all those people watching her nakedness intently and taking great pleasure in her naked excursion. She was the desired one, the one everyone was looking at. It was if she was a famous porn star and everyone wanted to catch a glimpse of her nudity and it was erotic as hell. 5-Volt was naked in a sea of people who simply wanted to see a ball game. Those who were not watching or filming merely averted their gaze or ran away in sheer terror.

As the nude woman ran around the baseball diamond like a crazed felon on a jail break, she kept showing herself off to as many people as possible before she noticed a few security guards running towards her to cease the indecency after she ran a few more laps around the stadium. 5-Volt was admittedly a little concerned, so she decided to run a little faster.

The nude mom noticed that they were getting close, she could hear the footsteps draw closer and closer and she dared to look over her shoulder. One of the guards was now only a yard or two behind her. The naked mom could see another one that had been close was now fading and losing distance. The third one was fast and still gaining ground, and her legs began to ache as she pushed herself. Her bare breasts bounced as she ran and began to hurt, but her need to avoid possible imprisonment kept her in focus and pushed her on.

She could hear him breathing heavy and grunting as he pushed forward. He was trying to take in every ounce of air he could manage. Suddenly, a nude 5-Volt could feel his fingers on her bare back, he was reaching out and trying to grab her, his fingertips just within reach. Letting out a yelp, 5-Volt pushed as hard as she could, panicking, "Oh my God, he's going to catch me."

Seeing her situation, her husband leapt into action. He noticed the two guards were exhausted and passed out as he ran towards her. Whatever effect 5-Volt's naked body had on men, her husband's equally bare body had the same effect on women. A lot of girls smiled and happily waved at the naked man, who blew kisses in return as he rushed to 5-Volt's rescue.

Her feet were raw, she couldn't keep this pace much longer. Just then, she could hear the guard's footsteps fading, she kept her fast stride for several more feet before looking back. 5-Volt could see him, stopped, hands on his knees and gasping for air, she could also see him pointing at her, trying to make some kind of sly remark, but his lack of breath kept him from uttering a word. He only stood, bent over, with labored breaths before finally collapsing. Her husband caught up with her, he asked as he approached her, "Am I too late?"

5-Volt smiled, "Nope. You're just in time for this..."

The bare woman gave her husband a kiss on the lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands went to her waist and down to her buttocks. Her husband reveled in the feeling of cupping 5-Volt's butt cheeks in his hands, slapping, pinching and squeezing them. This caused her to moaned in his mouth as she smiled, "This is so crazy and sexy. We're completely naked and having sex in front of huge stadium full of people."

He grinned, "Well, you always like to be naked when you put on a show."

They broke from their hug and 5-Volt immediately fondled his cock while he groped her breasts. Every time he squeezed his wife's boobs, she squeezed his cock. Soon, the bare mom was on her knees and put his penis in her mouth while doing to his bare butt what he did to hers. She smiled, "Honey, I'm playing with your penis while we're nude in public."

Her husband moaned, "Yes, you look so hot and beautiful sucking on my dick."

In a few minutes, he lied down and she moved her body up along his torso in a 69. As soon as her pussy was within reach, his tongue flicked up to her clit. 5-Volt sighed as she braced her thighs, holding herself over his mouth as he murmured between licks, "So wet..."

Her husband's hand reached around 5-Volt's bottom and she felt him toying with her luscious rear. His index finger applied gentle traces along her crack and she released a long groan. He applied a bit more pressure into pinching her buttocks and his tongue moved inside her cunt. 5-Volt feel her naked body rocking back and forth, imitating a fucking motion as she gasped, "Don't stop. Please."

She tilted her head back, opening her eyes to gaze at the sky. The day was light blue and brilliant, though a few clouds were present. He traced the tip of his finger along her butt crack again and an involuntary whine of pleasure fell from her lips. Suddenly, 5-Volt was on her back because her husband shoved her down, gesturing her to get on her hands and knees, then grinning, "My turn."

He thrusted his cock into her and her back arched violently. Her hands clawed at the grass beneath her as he pushed himself deep inside her and she moaned, "Oh god, yes."

In and out, each thrust felt harder than the last. A cry of ecstasy fell from her lips as 5-Volt felt a warmth growing in her stomach and screamed, "I'm- Oh god!"

As she begin to climax, his eyes had become glossed over with lust. He continued to pound into his nudist of a wife as 5-Volt's beautiful body contracted. Her toes curled and her thighs tightened, gripping his body between her legs. She heard him groan as her pussy contracted around his cock over and over again.

Another grunt and 5-Volt felt her husband filling her with his cum. His thrusts slowed as ropes of his warm semen shot inside her. The feeling sent another ripple of pleasure through her body and she heard herself saying his name over and over again. Her heart was pounding uncontrollably and her fingers clawed the grass under her. She didn't remember the last time she came so hard, she also didn't know if she wanted it to stop. Her husband stopped thrusting and pulled out to let his seed rain all over her as she felt her orgasm spew out on the grass. 5-Volt sat her naked butt on the grass and watched themselves ejaculate.

Once they were out of sex fluids, they looked at the audience. After a brief silence, almost everyone that was still present cheered for the naked parents, who took a bow and blew kisses before leaving. As they walked back to their car, they held hands and bumped their bottoms, romantically walking naked past the guards that have yet to recover.


	68. Nude Beach

5-Volt and her drove to a nude beach, it was roughly one and a half times the distance of the last beach 5-Volt went to, but it was worth it. They were very aroused to be naked in their own car, her husband's erection made it clear that he was having a lot of fun driving naked. Thankfully, no cops pulled them over.

Once they arrived at the clothing optional beach, they held hands while strolling in the nude. A naked 5-Volt giggled every time her right buttock bumped her husband's left buttock. The set a towel down and sunbathed naked for a while, letting the sun make them hotter than they already were.

The naked woman was being ogled by her naked husband from time to time, he slowly inched closer to her and eventually let their exposed skin maked contact. With 5-Volt's breasts showing and her nipples pointing at an upward angel, he began kissing her lips while fondling a boob, making her moan, "Oh, honey. Please keep doing whatever it is you're doing. Do it in front of every-AH!"

However, as her husband made his trip down, he was now playing with both boobies with one hand and then took a hard nipple into her mouth. 5-Volt cut herself off with her own gasp while his other hand moved to his naked wife's hip and moved inward to the front of where her bikini bottom would be. They slid between her sexy long legs as he smiled, "You're wet, dear. You're so wet that I can feel a wet spot right on the towel, somewhere between your legs."

5-Volt whimpered a bit, she wanted this and she was very sure that she wanted it right there. Her husband's fingers were so gentle, yet they always made her yearn for more. She quieted and started to let her husband do as he pleased. His hand returned to her hip. A nude 5-Volt looked down, her smooth and silky triangle of sensitive skin was sitting out in public view along with her plump melons. She squeaked as she moaned, "Ahhh!"

Neither she nor her husband made any attempt to shield their nakedness, her husband explained, "Just let it happen, 5-Volt. We completely naked and want to put our nudity to good use."

Her husband proceeded to slide one of his hands behind the nude woman's neck, massaging it a little before moving down to rub her bare back and then his hand was between her naked butt and the towel they were sitting on. She kept her legs shut tight and she smirked, as if to tease him, he said, "Now move your arms so that your hands are behind your head."

Tilting her head a bit, 5-Volt looked across the beach. It was fairly crowded and their current spot was pretty far from anyone. She had her knees raised up in the air and her thighs clenched. He requested, "Move your knees up to your chest please."

As she brought her knees up into the air, her feet lifting from the ground, a bare 5-Volt knew exactly the view she was giving her husband. Her entire naked bottom was exposed to her nude husband, along with the pulsating pink cunt lips peeking from between her legs. 5-Volt's naked body shook and shivered when the soft touch of her husband's hand grazed her naked skin. He started with a foot massage, paying special attention to her ankles. As he brought his hands up her knees, he dragged the tips of his fingers across her bare backside. It eventually slipped to a point where her hubsand was now running his hands up the crease of her butt crack.

Then, when her legs were finally up in the air, her knees over her breasts, her husband's hands now rested against her eager folds. With a pervy grin, he tickled and teased her wet mound. It reminded her far too much that she wanted nothing to cover up any part of her body. Her husband didn't say anything as he took his time play with 5-Volt's bare bottom, he purposely kept letting his fingers drag across her sex so slowly that it was driving her bonkers, he chuckled, "Now, that is a really cute expression."

5-Volt's head was still tilted, eagerly watching the beach. Her face was glowing red, her eyes large and open. Her lips were slightly parted, almost shaking. It was almost as if she was trying to say something. Those same large pleading eyes turned up to her watching husband. She managed to say, "Honey...please..."

"We know where this goes, 5-Volt, my dear. You're sopping wet and horny and you want me to help, yes?"

She barely nodded her head in confirmation. Her legs shook a bit as she held them in the air. He ordered politely yet firmly, "Legs apart, please."

Even though the bare woman was willing to do so, her husband still assisted by grabbing each knee and opening 5-Volt up as much as possible. As her legs opened, so did her glistening lips. Her pink folds touched the air directly, causing her to shake again. He brought her feet to the ground, but with her knees still pointing up. He was actually able to kneel between each of her knees, her legs were spread very wide, he crawled forwards and said, "Now, let me help you with that desire to orgasm."

He rested down on his knees, one behind him and one shifted forward. 5-Volt gasped when that forward moving knee rested right against her sensitive slit. He leaned over his nude wife, supporting himself on his elbows. His hands roamed behind the curve of her back. They quickly found her shoulders and massaged them as he kissed everywhere her face. The naked mom wiggled beneath her husband as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back.

Her wiggling afforded her a rush of pleasure. Her slick juices were now coating her husband's knee, which was still pressed against her firmly and the wiggling let her husband finally find some release too. Without even realizing it, they began to seek their own needed orgasms using each other's bodies. With a perverted smile, her husband felt he needed to remind 5-Volt where they were, "You and I are both bare ass naked on a nude beach, 5-Volt. We came here without any clothes at all and now you're humping my leg."

The nude mom giggled, "Nudism is what fuels our desire to make each other feel good."

They were tempted to take it one step further after the arousing realization. She again looked at her bare husband towering over her and then towards the beach goers. Her husband tauntingly started to move his knee against her, he kept the pleasure going and 5-Volt let out a moan. He narrated, "Topless, bottomless and being very, very explicit outside of our own home, that's what we are, 5-Volt. You and I are both wearing nothing but a smile. One that gives away our total need, our need for satisfaction, for sexual pleasure and..."

He stopped her sentence to lean in and lick a hardened nipple. After a few tongue strokes, he flicked it firmly and finished his sentence, "...orgasm."

5-Volt's hips gyrated on their own, she even found a way to shift herself just enough to purposely rub her hardened bud against her husband's hard knee cap. The bare mom didn't even try to hide her panting anymore, her husband gave his bare wife a kiss, cryptically informing her, "I'm not done torturing you yet, my dear. You will get what you want, but only when I know for sure that you really want it."

Her husband then drew his leg away. Standing, she looked around. The two were no longer alone because people surrounded them. 5-Volt stared up pleadingly, her husband repeated, "When I know, you can have it."

He then started to kiss her lips and squeeze her breasts as she moaned in his mouth. She called out quietly, "Please, honey. I'm naked in public and I want to cum."

However, her husband feigned ignorance to the call and kissed her neck, she raised her voice a little, surely loud enough for him to hear, "Sweetie, please!"

5-Volt brought her legs back together, squeezing her thighs. She felt close and she wanted it bad. At the same time, she knew she couldn't just wait for things to happen on their own. The nudist mom started to speak louder, "Please! Pleasure me, I want you to."

"Come on, you can do better that."

Desperation was growing as 5-Volt writhed against her husband binding with his bare hands, holding her in place. She wasn't able to do anything to get free to try and make herself orgasm, so she tried again. "Hubby! I need you bad!"

That was when 5-Volt had to watch as she almost convinced him, he said, "Better, better."

She was beyond desperate now and she had to try the best she could. Their nakedness felt so extreme that she had to draw attention. They were naked and were actually trying to get someone to come and look at their bodies. 5-Volt wanted someone to acknowledge her sexual needs as well as his. Seeing his stubbornness, she knew that he would only react to the most helpless of begging. 5-Volt reached her ear and pleaded silently one more time, "Honey! Please, I need to cum and it has to be now!"

That was what finally convinced him, the phrase ringing in his ears. Her body felt tense. The request was so honest. Her naked body yearned for the desired result. It prepared itself, causing her whole body to tingle. 5-Volt shut her eyes as her husband kissed and licked her vagina. Her vagina was so beautiful up close, 5-Volt had the body of a beautiful and sexy angel, she was not afraid to show it off or to see countless people looking at them having sex, the woman being naked and begging for an orgasm with her husband giving it to her. She held out a few seconds before opening them, looking down the beach again and seeing a few couple smiling at her, much to her satisfaction.

Once her husband started kissing and licking her pussy, 5-Volt wasted no time. She noticed that her husband was no longer holding her hands, so she seized the opportunity to stick a few fingers right between her thighs. 5-Volt had her fingers pressed into her expecting mound. Instantly, she arched her back, hips lifting off the towel. Her eyes shut again and moans increased in volume as she ran her fingers up and down along her exposed slit. The pleasure was very strong and with her nude body expecting it, she was nearing her orgasm fast.

5-Volt moaned even louder than a few seconds ago, having lost all sense of the concept of volume by now. When her fingers started to circle her clit, sliding along its sensitive edges, her bare body began to convulse wildly. Her mouth stayed open, one long note escaping as her body was rocked with pleasure, her thigh would touch her husband's cheeks a few time while his nose pressed against her crotch. Her fingers kept moving, now pressing to her clit. 5-Volt felt totally relieved as her nerves were quaked with ecstasy. The orgasm that had evaded her for far too long was appraoching. A few seconds later, it was finally here and her whole world was now centered around it.

Having been so spent from the explosion of energy, 5-Volt didn't remember a lot after that point until her husband was nudging her awake. He said it had only been about five minute, but to her, it could have been fifteen minutes to half an hour. Her sense of modesty was long gone long before she even came to the beach. Once she sat up, 5-Volt smiled at how beautiful her body was, she and her husband were on a public beach, still fully naked. She let her hands caressed her body delicately, checking to see if her private parts still had signs of sexual arousal.

Once she confirmed that was still turned on, she looked at the beachgoers near her. There were at least a few dozen people within five yards of her and all of them were naked. The women wore no bikini tops or bottoms, just letting their breasts and butt cheeks jiggle like no one's business while the men nonchalantly walked with their cocks dangling between their legs.

While taking some time to just kick back and relax, she and her husband sat down with a few bottles of water they packed. After guzzling down the water, they stared at each other again. 5-Volt and her husband admired how they had no longer felt at all inhibited and were enjoying sunbathing without their suits. It felt good to be completely naked in the warm sun. She was still very turned on to come here without inhibitions or their clothes.

5-Volt and her husband looked around and saw that the couple that was the nearest to them appeared to be in their early 30s, a little younger than they were and very good looking. They couldn't help but notice the guy was uncircumcised. They were lying on their backs with their eyes closed and his wife began playing with his right nipple.

As they watched, 5-Volt had her husband lie down and kissed his chest as his nipple stiffened while his cock began to thicken and lengthen. Gradually, the tip started to point upwards. She felt a thrill of excitement shoot through her again and her own nipples hardened, she knew her husband was becoming aroused and she was aroused too.

While moving down to kiss his stomach and belly button, her husband was watching a young woman with large breasts tossing a ball with her friends. Once 5-Volt got close to her husband's cock, she stared at his penis, which had grown considerably and now was rising as well as getting longer and thicker. He also had begun to return his wife's favor, rubbing 5-Volt's nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She was getting really hot and very much wanted to touch myself, but she didn't...yet.

Instead, she first nudged her husband and gestured for him to see the foreplays taking place around them. His mouth dropped open and his own cock immediately began to respond. Seeing that inflamed 5-Volt further, she started massaging his other nipple and his cock continued to grow until it stuck straight up in the air. His erection looked to be longer than average, her husband's penis was most recently measured a few days ago at roughly 7 inches and it was reasonably thick. 5-Volt desperately wanted to stroke it, so she reached for her husband's cock and felt it swell in her hand. That was he started to stroke her thigh.

Suddenly, a nearby man whispered something in his wife's ear, then sat up and smiled at her. 5-Volt smiled back and said, "It's OK to look. We don't mind."

5-Volt knew all along that everyone was being watched by someone and they all got off on it.

Still smiling and looking at 5-Volt and her husband, he reached for a blanket and covered himself and his wife. Under the cover, they turned on their sides, like spoons, his front to her back and squirmed a little. Every few seconds, they would move in a gentle rhythm. 5-Volt was absolutely certain he was inside her.

By now, the combination of the nudity, the sangria, the sun, and the live sex shows had 5-Volt and her husband so horny that they could have orgasmed spontaneously and instantaneously. Her husband was ready too, as 5-Volt could feel by his hard-on pulsing in her hand.

By now, people around them on the beach had noticed what was happening and also that she and her husband were clearly aroused. His hand had moved from 5-Volt's thigh to between her legs, where she was absolutely soaked. She strained against his fingers as they brushed her engorged vaginal lips and clitoris.

Pretty soon, other couples were fingering each other and becoming visibly aroused. It was quite a show, with a half-dozen men in various stages of erection, some of their cocks were even sucked by their female partners. Everyone was watching someone else, making each other hotter by the second.

Suddenly, 5-Volt felt her husband tense, followed a moment later by the first in a series of strong, hot spurts of semen hitting her hand. He just couldn't hold it any longer and she was on the brink of cumming too, that was what shoved her over the edge. She gave in and let the wonderful spasms of pleasure sweep through her again and again. 5-Volt knew people were watching, but that just made it all the more exciting.

Shortly, other couples, including the one under the blanket that had started the whole orgy, reached orgasm. As far as she could tell, only the one under the blanket was having intercourse, although several others were twined together so close they might have been coupled.

Later, giggling and chattering in several languages, they all went into the water to wash off. Most of the guys still were semi-hard. It was an incredible experience and they intend to repeat soon. Everything just happened, the heat, the nudity, the anonymity of a remote beach in an area where nobody knew each other or was likely ever to see each other again, at least not until next summer.

When 5-Volt talked about it, she and her husband still got turned on all over again on the ride home.


	69. Naked Workout

5-Volt and her husband were now exercising together naked. The key was they have made sex a regular part of our routine. It was their grand finale after a good hour of cardio and weights, pilates and whatever they want to do. It was amazing how good you feel when they would have intercourse right after a good workout. Toss good nudity and sex into the mix and they really could have missed keeping active.

There was nothing more erotic, intense and fulfilling than working up a good sweat in the nude and then getting each other off. Their hearts would still be pumping hard and their naked bodies would be glistening. The build-up and anticipation from seeing each other nude was incredible and the orgasms were amazing. The release and all those extra endorphins flowing to their brains just leave them feeling so good, so relaxed.

It started with a workout video from Mr. Sparkles, 5-Volt was carrying a frying pan in each hand and they both weighed a ton, she smiled, "I like to exercise naked. Is that OK with you?"

Her husband was stunned, but she didn't wait for an answer. She was going to do what she wanted to do. As always, he seen her naked and knew that she looked absolutely beautiful. Her brown hair was down to her shoulders and even a little past them. Her breasts were really big and cute with the luscious nipples that curve up to sexy points. The naked woman was full hipped, her thighs and ass were gorgeous because of all the skin she was showing. Even her flat belly and little navel looked fantastic. He also noticed that the plump mons of her pussy were still waxed, leaving not even a narrow dark strip, her crotch was smoother than smooth. Her naked husband smiled at his erection and said, "Definitely fine with me. Hope you don't me being naked with you."

"It's not just recommended, it's encouraged by me."

Since her husband was naked too, he looked down at his body and knew he was in pretty good shape. His stomach didn't have any gut or flab, so he felt comfortable enough with a naked 5-Volt that he kept his clothes off. 5-Volt smiled at his erect penis and they shared a passionate kiss before they both worked out wearing absolutely nothing at all. No shirts, no pants, no undergarments, they didn't even wear any shoes or socks to cover their feet.

Because her husband never actually tried the workouts that she had, 5-Volt got him a cooking spatula and a soup ladle, like what she first used. Watching a nude 5-Volt show off her genitals got her husband through a lot of boring exercises and thinking about her beautiful body. He couldn't help but stare those gorgeous breasts bouncing, her luscious butt swaying, the inviting flower of her pussy and dark pucker of her sexy asshole when she spread her legs or gave me a view, it all made him hard as a rock. She noticed and giggled, "Not yet, sweetie. Save your pervertedness for after the workout."

After they finished one video, they were both about to grab a towel when 5-Volt grabbed his erection and gave it a squeeze, saying "Well, look at you!"

He replied, "The benefits of working out."

To his amazement, the nude woman dropped to her knees and took him into her mouth. A blowjob never felt so good and she was so into it, softly purring with pleasure as she brought him to the brink, then blurting out, "Let's fuck."

She was rising, then taking his hand and leading him to the couch where she laid down and spread her legs, her glistening pussy was open with excitement. 5-Volt guided him into her and he tried to make it last as long as he could. It was all so incredible, she felt so good and he loved that she was really into it. Fortunately, they both came together, but that was only the beginning. Their erotic workout was far from over.

As the hours went by, they went through a lot of the video and they got more creative. Her husband felt himself getting stronger and more muscular, 5-Volt lifted her naked husband up with ease, but he required even less effort to raise her high in the air, like they were a pair of figure skaters.

Once three hours had passed, they decided they were done for the day. The naked man and woman sat down to relax, her husband then gave a bare 5-Volt a back massage, which included giving her a slow sensuous caressing of her exposed skin. He loved the softness of her sensitive skin, the taste of salty sweat on her neck, her lovely shoulders and her bare back as he worked his way down.

The musk in the folds of her hot, moist and luscious vagina was intoxicating. Sliding his tongue deep into the tight, salty bittersweetness of her delicious and sexy vulva brought him to the verge of climaxing and she was about to get off while he was there. One minute, 5-Volt was sucking her husband's dick and she wanted him to cum in her mouth becuase they were amazed at the volume of his creamy output and how hard he could shoot it, but she didn't want it just yet, she wanted to let their intimacy last as long as possible.

Another minute, her husband went down and pleasured her sweet tangy pussy while she lied back wearing only a smile on a cute face. He loved gazing up from between 5-Volt's thighs and seeing her play with those fantastic breasts until she cried out, her legs twitching and squeezing his head as her pussy flooded his face with her white colored honey. It was so great to see the bare woman lying there, her nipples hard, her chest flushed and breathing hard with a smile on her face.

It was amazing how intensely they could cum right after a workout. With their loads all over the floor and a few semen stains on the couch, they both noticed that they have kind of become addicted to the reward of that release. They looked forward to some sessions to come in the near future. Their rule was at least one hour of exercise before any touching or oral activity.

5-Volt and her husband showered together and then just lounged around in the buff, having a drink after they were done. The naked mom smiled radiantly, "Nothing beats working out naked."

Her husband smiled back, "Sex has definitely made exercise my favorite part of each day."

"We'll look and feel better too."


	70. Gym Nudity

5-Volt invited her husband to work out naked with her. They were real head turners as they walked naked past many staff members and people on exercise machines.

The naked husband and wife started off with a lifting session. As they lifted 5, 7.5, 10, 12.5, 15 and 20 pound dumbbells, 5-Volt smiled as she witnessed her husband's penis harden with every second it was exposed and he smiled at 5-Volt's breasts as he looked at her nipples, slowly but surely getting stiffer than stiff. He also admired how 5-Volt's vagina dripped in rhythm with every ascent and descent of their dumbbells. The naked woman even kissed her husband's lips every few seconds.

After 10 minutes of lifting dumbbells in the nude, they streaked over to the cardio area and assumed their positions on two of the many treadmills that faced the front door and began jogging. Every time they saw each other jogging naked, they were aroused from seeing each other's genitals. Looking at a naked 5-Volt caused her equally nude husband to instantly feel a stirring in his groin and vice versa. The way 5-Volt's buttocks bounced in tandem with her breasts made him horny, just like the naked woman getting turned on from seeing her husband's dick jostling. How they would love to have each other, to take each other as theirs for yet another session of unabated public sex and passion. They had pleasured themselves many times thinking of each other and the things they would do to each other and themselves, things that they could do together.

Next, they worked the butterfly leg machines, her husband imagined his head buried between her legs, bringing the nude woman to orgasm as he ate her beautiful pussy. A nude 5-Volt imaged her head between his legs, sucking his cock and bringing him to orgasm too.

On the bikes, her husband sat his naked butt right on the seat while a bare 5-Volt sat her naked ass on his laps, his cock poking her lower back. He did all the pedaling while his wife just sat and played with her breasts, he even kissed her back and neck while saueezing her breasts from behind.

Hand in hand, they walked towards the back of the gym to where the locker rooms were. As they headed towards the locker rooms, 5-Volt gave her husband a seductive little look and grin, wiggling her perfect little ass as she got in front of him, she motioned him her way, suggesting that he go with her into the men's locker room.

On their way towards the men's locker room, he asked the bare woman, "Aren't you afraid of getting caught?"

She smiled, "Nope, just come with me. Men think I'm beautiful, so they won't mind."

"Point taken."

Now his mind was racing with thoughts of what was to cum. Here was his beautiful nude wife, joining him in the men's locker room of the gym where they just worked out completely naked. The men who saw her were aroused and some even hit on her, 5-Volt giggled whenever someone pinched or slapped her bare bottom.

As they made our way to the back of the locker area, she led him to the shower stalls and pulled him into the last stall at the back of the room, they did not close the door, they wanted to be seen.

5-Volt immediately turned and faced her husband, her perfect face glistening with small beads of sweat and gave him the most sensual open mouth kiss he had ever received so fat. Her tongue swirled around his as we began to explore each other's naked bodies with their hands. As her arms wrapped around his strong shoulders, she lifted one leg and placed it on the bench behind her.

His cock was bulging as he worked his hands across 5-Volt's bare butt cheeks and up her inner thighs, making his way up to her large, soft and natural breasts. She kissed her way down his neck, to his chest and kissed his right nipple, then his left, switching back and forth while mixing in a nibble here and there. Then, she came back up to his ear and whispered, "I've been wanting to do this to you for a long time and now I want you to fuck me...I want you to take me right here."

With that, he took the naked mom in his arms and hugged her tightly, only releasing her so he could play with what he believed were the most perfect tits he had ever seen. Her areolas were as big as silver dollars at least and her nipples were stiff in anticipation. He bent down on one knee so his head was at breast level and took one breast in each hand. Squeezing them firmly and sucking her left nipple, 5-Volt began to moan and push her pussy into his chest, grinding her groin against his pecs so he could feel the heat of her pussy. God, he wanted her and she wanted him.

At this point, 5-Volt was nearly begging to be fucked, she said softly, "I want you so bad, I want to fuck you, I want you to fuck me, please put your cock inside me. I know you want to."

Her husband looked at her hairless pussy, which was glistening from her juices under the soft lights of the shower. He licked his way up her thighs as he continued to massage her left breast, she had taken over rubbing her right, rubbing her nipple with a bit of her own juices, obviously the way she liked it.

As he neared her love hole with his tongue, 5-Volt began breathing more and more heavily in anticipation of what was to come and the nude mom screamed out, "Eat my pussy, I want you to eat my pussy and I want it now."

He happily obliged for his bare wife and licked her clit in circular motions as she began gyrating to the licking she was receiving. She was so hot and her pussy tasted better than any he had had before. Her clit was swollen, she was moaning very heavily and he knew it would not be long when 5-Volt moaned and screamed out a warning, "I'm cumming, I'm gonna cum, oh gosh, I'm cumming."

Then, she exploded. As the orgasm rippled through her beautiful body, he felt 5-Volt's pussy get really, really wet as she let her orgasm go and go until she hunched over him, kissing his neck and shoulders, telling him, "That was probably one of the most intense orgasms I have ever had, but it is not enough. I want my cock inside my naked body and I wanted it now."

She dropped to her knees so that his dick was right at mouth level. 5-Volt opened wide and took all his length into her mouth and down her throat, it was heaven to him. The bare mom continued to suck his penis and rub his testicles as he caressed her head and hair while he watched 5-Volt's beautiful tits rocking back and forth. Just when she sucked his cock to the brink of orgasm, she stood up, turned around and requested that he take her from behind, he agreed to do so.

There he was, facing the shower head with his gorgeous nudist wife bent over in front of him, holding the hot and cold knobs for dear life as he penetrated and pounded her pussy with his throbbing cock. He fucked 5-Volt hard for many minutes and the moaning got louder and louder as he reached around and massaged her heaving breasts, occasionally reaching down and pressing on her clit. Soon, he couldn't take it any more and she was about to cum herself when she said, "Bury your cock inside me and give me your cum, give it to me."

That did it, he shot his load deep inside his beautiful exhibitionist wife's pussy as she reached her second orgasm of the day.

As their breathing slowed, 5-Volt turned on the shower, turned to her husband and gave him a big hug and kiss, pressing her naked body against his and shared another passionate kiss. Once they washed away the cum, they dried off and once again turned heads from being the only ones naked at the gym as they left. They were clean, but now intended to get dirty again soon.


	71. Stadium Singing

5-Volt received a visit from an announcer from the baseball stadium when she ran naked, she ask him, "Can I help you?"

"Aren't you that same woman that went streaking in the baseball stadium serveral days ago?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, after seeing you run around, I've been thinking...how would you like to sing the national anthem?"

The naked woman was intrigued, "Really?"

"Yes, are you willing to sing naked?"

She smiled, "Yes, I've always wanted to sing for people in the nude."

"Terrific, the game is in a few hours. See you there."

A few hours later, a naked 5-Volt and her husband were completely naked at the baseball stadium. Looking around, they could see a crew, one of them with camera in hand, waiting for the inevitable. 5-Volt could see tens of thousands of other faces all slowly being directed towards her.

As 5-Volt walked naked to the microphone in the center of the stage with her husband close by, the whole stadium, most of Diamond City and a national television audience were about to be flashed by a naked woman. The crowd rose to their feet and as the gaze of the spectators was focused on 5-Volt's naked body as well as her husband. Some stared at her large breasts and erect nipples, other felt a cool breeze and the nude woman felt a gust of wind shoot up her nude body, cooling her innermost depths. The crowd who already stood to attention on their feet bellowed a collective gasp. For a second, there was an eerie silence as nobody could quite understand what was occurring.

Her body continued to be showcasing signs of arousal, 5-Volt and her husband were butt naked in public, she was exposing her large breasts and he was exposed his erect cock to the gob smacked crowd. The camera from the big screen clearly portrayed their image to anyone keener to get a more upclose view of their nude body.

Because 5-Volt and her husband were in nude in public, the game was required to be post watershed hours, only adults could see it on TV. A nude 5-Volt was happy to know that homes all across Diamond City were offered briefly at least a view of her beautiful naked self.

The chill from the wind froze their bodies. 5-Volt could feel her nipples harden while her husband cock achieved maximum stiffness. She could a camera in hand, no doubt zooming into her most intimate parts and her husband's too. They were acutely aware that their naked images would very quickly be one of the most sought after images on the net for a while.

Mothers looked up in disgust, covering their children's eyes with their hands. Fathers looked up smirking, almost as if they were encouraging 5-Volt to continue. For the old men in the audience, 5-Volt knew by the looks on their faces that this would be for many of them their final sexual hurrah. Looking through spectacles, they gazed intensely at 5-Volt's naked frame, walking sexily to the microphone.

There were people in the audience on smartphones, using cameras to capturing her every gesture. Some people were giving other people nearby high fives and 5-Volt smiled as she saw them in such high spirits from seeing her naked. All the while, the exposure of her body continued, 5-Volt moved her hands to her breasts and then slid them downwards, feeling her soft tummy and silky pussy. Once at the microphone, the announcer, "As you may remember, this is same woman that has been found guilty of streaking in this exact stadium a while ago. The question is can her voice be as beautiful as her body?"

Now, 5-Volt was about to begin, she grabbed the microphone as she stood where people would pitch, looked at her naked husband standing at second base as he gave her a thumbs up, she sung.

As she sang, people were moved by her beautiful singing voice, she nailed every note and didn't mess up the lyrics. Once she was done, everyone cheered, some people shed a tear, even the announcer sniffled, "Wow. Beautiful body AND beautiful voice. She has the whole package."

Her husband walked up to her and they embraced, they hugged and kissed, 5-Volt and her husband grabbed each other's buttocks. 5-Volt whispered in his ear, "Fuck me. Our love for each other and public nudity are eternal. I like to expose my nakedness to people and I know you do too, so let's give them something they'll never forget."

A bare 5-Volt moaned as her husband dug his hand into her pussy while she fondled his cock, they matched the vibrations of each other's bodies reaching cataclysmic levels of pleasure. Very soon, they had completely forgotten or stopped caring about their surroundings as the male majority crowd urged her on, clapping and roaring in support of her erotic endeavor. Women were fawning over her husband.

Any second now, they would reach their orgasms. Sensing their climax, the second dead silence filled the air that evening. Finally, 5-Volt's beautiful naked body and her husband's bare body both exploded. Their secretions seeped out of their unclothed bodies, soaking the dirt below them.

The first reaction from the crowd was a cheer so loud that it slightly shook the entire stadium. Though their bodies still vibrated, they now felt limp and listless. 5-Volt hung in a heap and her husband carried her up. They walked to their car as they were subject to deafening applause, 5-Volt and her husband felt like naked celebrities as they smiled and waved to their adoring viewers.


	72. Naked Driving and A Quick Stop

Once 5-Volt and her husband were back in the car, they once again felt aroused from feeling the car seat on their naked butts. A naked 5-Volt enjoyed seeing her naked husband's cock thickening with warmth and come close to touching the steering wheel. The naked woman let her hand drift across his chest and across his firm abs while he rubbed that area below 5-Volt's belly button.

Her fingers made their way to his engulfed and hard cock, both of them have learned to enjoy his stage of pre-erection, being able to keep it there or take it up or down. He let the tip of her fingers feel the warmth and stretched edges on the head of his penis. Their sexual thoughts and energy made them wait for his cock rise to 90 degrees to enjoy the sight of his naked wife's hand wrapping around his cock, which lightly tapped the bottom the steering wheel a few times, that made 5-Volt giggle.

Before a nude 5-Volt had her hand retreat from his cock, she closed her fingers around his shaft and pumped just once to release a heavy stream of precum onto her index finger. She brought some of it to her mouth and smeared some of it across her top and bottom lip, then went back for what fell. 5-Volt brought the rest to her tongue, she savored the taste and eventually licked her lips off.

As they drove home naked, his cock still partially erect. At every red light, he and 5-Volt would take a brief moment to run their hands across their buttocks and along their waists. The nakedness felt good, especially since they knew how naked they were in public.

When he had to keep his eyes on the road, the nude woman looked at her husband, admiring his cock and its endurance, they both certainly passed the horny test, giving the arousal of their private parts. At a red light, they reached over to get a full water bottle for each of them and they both put one bottle between their legs. The coolness felt fantastic against 5-Volt's warm vagina and her nude husband's warm cock.

They hit the buttons to lower their windows as they drove through the neighborhood, past a shopping area and onto a less traveled road leading to a park-like area. A bare 5-Volt asked, "Where are we going, sweetie?"

He answered, "Well, we should find a place to wash up and clear the tip of my cock from leaking precum."

"Good idea. I think my juices are leaking too."

The naked adults parked on a gravel pull-off area and turned off the engine, 5-Volt and her husband drank their water bottles, recycled them and then they simply stood naked in front of each other, smiling at the fact that nothing covered their bodies and becoming overdosed on adrenaline. Rushes of excitement were causing sexual highs for them. The naked mom and her bare husband shared a kiss on the lips and walked hand in hand with her right buttock bumping his left.

As they approached the river, they scouted a perfect flat shelf of partially submerged rocks about 10 feet into the river. Sunlight was shining on their surface as if to mark their destination. 5-Volt and her husband waded naked through the knee-high water. Soon, it was thigh-high as they reached the rocks and perched upon them, her husband feeling his heavy balls against the rocks as the bare woman noticed herself dripping on them. They laid back on the largest and flattest rock they could find, both leaving one knee up and the other leg dangling in the water. She smiled as his cock was now fully erect and dripping again.

The first involuntary contraction came in about only ten seconds as 5-Volt fingered herself while he stroked his cock. They could tell by the strength of it that they were going to be rewarded with a fantastic orgasm. 5-Volt quickly reached down with her free hand and pulled down on his scrotum to lift his cock into the air and prepare for the explosion. She wanted to watch his cum spurt, while he tried to shoot it onto his own face.

5-Volt turned her naked body to face him and he did the same, their eyes darted to the roadside tree line and back to each other's faces. With a soft kiss on his lips, 5-Volt hugged him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders while he hugged her waist. The nude mom had her legs wrapped around his waist as he wrapped his legs around 5-Volt's buttocks. She smiled as she felt her breasts on his chest and his cock poke her stomach.

They fondled each other and orgasmic contractions came in waves as they felt streams of white moving through them. 5-Volt and her husband opened their mouths in anticipation. With a few more strokes of his penis, an amazing first surge shot a stream of cum onto his neck and face, 5-Volt had dibs on the second one. At least two other surges shot cum onto their bellies. Several final contractions were enabled with some helpful pumping action from the bare mom. They wiped the cum from their necks, tummies and chests with river water, but left the cum on their face as they walked out of the river and back to their car.

Naked, they drove towards home. Along the way, they looked into the rearview mirror and laughed a little as they saw the cum dripping on their cheeks. 5-Volt wiped her husband's semen with her mouth and enjoyed the salty goodness. They made it home without incident, closed the garage door and her husband licked her cum off of her face, then they stumbled out of the car, laughing and moaning. They were spent from the adrenaline rush, but still not completely dry, so they went to their bedroom and had sex again.


	73. Park and Mall Streaking

5-Volt and her husband had another romantic naked adventure. They loved being see naked in public as a nudist husband and wife. As they were walking down the street, they felt that familiar tingle of excitement go through their naked bodies.

Right now, they were near an entrance to the nearest public park and looked around to see everyone that was nearby. The naked woman and her equally naked husband smiled at each other, both of them being completely naked to the outside world, it felt so naughty and wonderful. They stood there for a while, admiring how both of them were naked from top to bottom. A naked 5-Volt giggled, "Honey, your cock is growing erect in front of me."

He chuckled, "That means public nudity is fun and so is seeing you without any clothes."

As they romantically strolled naked the through the park while holding hands, they could feel the breeze on their legs and buttocks, her breasts, her vagina, his penis and their bare bottoms were fully exposed and the feeling of the fresh air on their most intimate parts was making them tremble with pleasure. 5-Volt looked around as she bumped her right buttock against her husband's left buttock, she smiled, waved and blew kisses to excited men while her husband did the same to giggling women. Those who were not happy with what they saw looked away, parents covered their children's eyes and ran away with them so none of them saw the inappropriate display.

Halfway through, 5-Volt could not resist the temptation and neither could her husband, so they both embraced and kissed. 5-Volt's breasts squished against his chest and his cock poked her belly button while he caressed 5-Volt's buttocks. Then, they masturbated at the thought of the adventure they were having, they touched themselves in front of each other and all of the onlookers. A nude 5-Volt's vagina and her husband's penis had so much pent up cum, they could feel it pooling in their crotches and they ejaculated quickly. 5-Volt ran her fingers through the hot thick juicy cum which her husabnd had splashed on her chest and face, her husband got between her legs and then laid there, bathed in cum, holding his penis as both of them were feeling totally spent and pleasured. She lied on top of him and smiled, "I don't know what's more fun, public nudity, public sex or public masturbation?"

Her husband said, "Let's just say all three are equally fun."

In front of them were grassy fields and trees, the sun shone brightly on the green grass and the naked couple stood in the middle of a grassy field, looking around and listening for the slightest movement nearby. The nude woman and her nude husband felt the sun and the breeze on their bare skin, 5-Volt's vagina was wetter than wet and his penis stirred and quickly became erect again. They were excited at the prospect of being seen naked in public as they stood naked from their heads to their feet.

Being naked in the grass they walked around slowly, 5-Volt giggling at her bouncing boobs as her husabnd was feeling his erect penis bobbing as they moved. This was an amazing experience, something they dared to do literally every day. 5-Volt and her husband were wearing only a smile and felt so very exposed. As they stared at each other's nakedness, a few people were startled at the sight of their completely naked bodies, the naked people just happily waved to the clothed people, who just awkwardly walked away.

5-Volt and her husband kept walking totally naked, 5-Volt's breasts were showing and bouncing as her pussy was dripping, his penis was erect and on display. They were certainly feeling brave as the bare woman saw his penis bobbing about and fully erect while he admired her lovely rack, they were both aroused as they kept walking about completely nude, the whole of their bodies bathed in fresh air and sunshine. They were nudists and exhibitionists, 5-Volt could herself dripping on the concrete path as her husband's penis was erect and she said, "Oh god, the urge to touch myself in public again is so overwhelming."

"We're almost out of the park, we can touch ourselves again there."

They caved in their needs just as they reached the other end of park. 5-Volt sat her naked butt on the grass and so did her hubby, she smiled as his erect cock pointed at her, he took hold of it in his hand and slowly started to masturbate. A bare 5-Volt closed her eyes, feeling the sunshine on her face as she put her middle finger in her pussy, while putting her breasts into her mouth to lick and suck on them.

Both husband and wife were masturbating naked outdoors, that realization alone made them even more excited. They were oblivious to sounds around them and in a fantastic rush of orgasm, they spurted some of their hot, white and creamy cum on to the grass at their feet, the rest of their cum squirted each other. They opened their eyes to see a few confused people looking right at them. 5-Volt and her husband simply smiled and waved, being completely naked in public with semen dripping from his now soft penis and her vagina.

The nudists had exited the park and were now back on the street, her vagina leaking profusely and his penis that was hard again and bobbing in front of him, 5-Volt and her husband's nudity were still completely on display, they loved being so exposed. The air rushing past their bare bodies made them feel even more exposed as they walked towards the mall, the excitement was building inside them.

When they got to the mall, they stood in the middle of the parking lots, looking around to see if they were seen or being watched, 5-Volt and her husband felt naked as they slowly masturbated again at the thought of their indecent exposure so far away and isolated from their clothes, they felt the sun and fresh air on their exposed skin as they continued to touch themselves. The naked mom had two fingers in her pussy going in and out as he stroked his own cock. As they felt their gentials start to pulse, they clenched their buttocks and their thick, hot and white cum spurted on the pavement, 5-Volt continued to finger herself stroke as her husabnd kept stroking and each time another jet of semen spurted from them, they clenched their butt cheeks some more. She giggled as her husband pinched her butt, he said, "Just couldn't help it. Your cute little bottom is so adorable."

"Your butt is pretty sexy too."

5-Volt and her husband were still trembling as the last of their thick semen dripped from the tip of her vagina and his penis, they felt the warm sun on their bare backs and gradually relaxed their tensed buttocks. Then, they were ready to be completely naked in the mall and the possibility of people seeing them nude had their hearts pounding, making the nude mom wet again and her husabnd maintain his erect penis, they were excited over being naked among clothed people.

Often, they walked held hands and looked romantic as they walked naked together. In a few stores, they masturbated naked and the thought of being nude in public and surrounded by people more clothed than them kept them horny, they enjoyed maganging to get an audience in every store they streaked in. 5-Volt would even encourage them to take pictures.

As they kept exploring the whole of the mall in the nude, they would often masturbate naked and have public sex as they walked in and out of stores, being nude out in the open and completely exposed for all to see. Being totally exposed was fun for them, they had no need to hide and no need to cover up. They looked at the water fountain and thought about masturbating in such an open situation, they were feeling bold, so they decided to go through with it.

When they sat down, 5-Volt's bare bottom against the cool side of the fountain made her shiver and her husband also shivered a little. The feeling was incredible, no going back now, 5-Volt smiled at her husband's penis, it was throbbing and she yearned to suck it, he said, "Go ahead, caress it, suck it, do whatever you like."

First, they shared a long kiss on the lips, a kiss that was so erotic because the people kissing were naked, a kiss that had so much love and lust in it. She slowly started to fondle his penis, looking around to see a small audience gather around, they liked being seen as 5-Volt stroked and then sucked his exposed dick in full view of the shoppers, he looked at the female shoppers, who giggled from seeing a naked man being sucked on by his equally naked wife, one called him a very lucky man.

He quickly ejaculated and as the last of his semen dribbled from her mouth. Her husband lied down on the floor beckoned the bare mom to put her pussy where his mouth was. As more people saw the explicit show, 5-Volt kneeled down on her husband's face, being careful not to hurt or suffocate him. The way she was facing, she could see her husband develop yet another erection as she smiled and waved at her audience, some of the male shoppers felt themselves cum in their pants and shorts when she blew kisses at them. Young Cricket and Master Mantis briefly peeked from behind the crowd to see what the excitement was about, then ran away in horror, disgusted and ashamed of what they just witnessed.

It wasn't long before 5-Volt climaxed, she got off her husband, they stood up and bowed when people cheered for them. As they walked home, his penis flopped around softly as her breasts jiggled.

The prospect of being naked in such an open space exhilarated them, their need to be seen naked in public satisfied once more.


	74. Husband and Wife Swim Naked

5-Volt and her husband went naked to the local pool. Because 5-Volt and her husband were the only ones naked at the pool, parents averted the gazes of their children so none of them could see the display of behavior that was not family friendly. Children were hauled out of the pool and away to safety by their shocked parents. Those who stayed either stared with lust, looked away in disgust or didn't care one way or the other. He just loved seeing 5-Volt's cute little bottom, uncovered and bouncing a little as she walked before she touched the water with her foot. He watched 5-Volt's naked body, especially her ass, shake with anticipation. The naked woman yelped, "FUCK! It's cold..."

Then the rest of her was gone, diving in first, like she always believed, his penis started to swell and horniness convinced him to join in their skinny dipping. A naked 5-Volt wanted him to see her breasts and vagina, just he wanted her to see his cock. Her husband shivered a bit. She was right, the water was freezing, so they hugged each other for warmth and 5-Volt giggled as the tip of his cock touched her navel, "It seems your sexy penis is kissing my belly button."

"It's so cute, like your butt, your breasts and your face."

"Just think about what you would like to do with this naked woman swimming with you."

"And just think about what you would like to do with this naked man swimming with you."

His penis started stirring again, despite the cold. 5-Volt treaded water in front of him, her breasts buoyant in the cold war. He looked down at her nipples, hard and rigid, clearly visible. Her right hand was stroking his head while her left hand reached under the water until it rested on his thigh, her fingers barely feeling the start of his behind. The nude woman smiled, "Honey, you have a wonderful penis."

"Sure do, it is just so big and meaty. Look at your breasts, they are huge."

A nude 5-Volt was still tantalizing her equally nude husband underneath the water. Maybe he was just imagining it, but he could more or less feel the heat of her vagina against his waist, not quite aligning with his rising cock, one of her hands dropped in between the part in her breasts, clutching her chest. He said, "Oh, 5-Volt. There's always something so sexy about the two of us presenting ourselves completely naked in front of each other and being naked in public together."

The naked mom moved her lips next to his ear, whispering, "That something is us romantically our love and then making love."

She moved her hand down towards his waist, he said, "As naked husband and naked wife, our love of public nudity, having sex and masturbating in public is fueled by the need for romance."

"You have no problem showing off for your nudist wife and I have no problem showing off for my nudist husband. Let's see if your penis and testicles want to play with my vagina."

He saw the bare woman reach down underneath the water, her long delicate fingers moving slowly toward his exposed penis, giving him every chance to see her touched his private area, her whole hand was cupping his balls and shaft at its current size. Her husband started to stiffen a little with her expert touch as 5-Volt's explored every inch of her husabnd's naked genitals. Her hands wandered down to play with his testes and to touch the head. Slowly but surely, he started to grow in his naked wife's hand, 5-Votl with a cute smile, "It's a handsome cock, sweetie."

Her moaning husband believed her and nodded in agreement. He was nearly hard now and he could hear the splash of the water as her touch transitioned into a bare 5-Volt jerking her husband off underneath the pool water. He asked in a slightly bewildered tone, "Oh, honey. Whatever it is you're to me, keep doing it, please."

5-Volt smiled, "Why don't you touch my private parts as well? Trust me, we have nothing to worry about and nothing to hide."

Taking her suggestions, he groped and squeezed 5-Volt's breasts, even pinching the nipples, they both felt so good right now. The nude mom varied her technique, switching speeds or the angle of her hand while her husband kept on hand on her beautiful breasts as he slid other hand down her flat, smooth tummy, briefly poking her belly button before stopping at her vulva.

Feeling a man's fingers rub her naked sex made her moan, increasing her need to climax. 5-Volt quivered as her husband put a middle finger in her pinkness, she used the hand was not fondling his cock to grab his ass, she squeezed his left buttock, pinched his right, squeezed his right and pinched his left. They were so horny from their public nudity and skinny dipping, they just reveled in their bare skin making contact with anything to remind them of their nakedness. The bare mom said, "Honey, you are big, but thankfully, you are realistically big. I like what you're working with down there."

"Your breasts are an appropriate size as well."

5-Volt winked at him as her hand slowed down a little, forcing him to take his breast hand and rub on his boner to speed up and get the same sensation from her touch. They both felt like they could cum at any second, but they both felt that it would be a waste to do so right in the pool, where they wouldn't really see it. Her hand dropped from his desperate cock and he let go of her cunt, she said, "I want to go further, baby."

"Me too, honey."

As they got out of the pool, he couldn't help but stare at her boobs that bounced and wiggled about in the open. He found myself staring, gaping, slack jawed and dumb as the tips of 5-Volt's nipples and her breasts were pressed close to him and he could feel her diamond hard, baby pink nipples. He couldn't help but bring himself to touch them while she fondled his cock again, which was still stiff pressing up against her leg.

Her husband felt himself rubbing against her and he moved his cock until it was in between her legs though not close to her sex. 5-Volt closed her thighs together and squeezed hard. Every second was ecstasy for his poor deprived dick and he tentatively grabbed around his nude wife's waist. He pulled her close, feeling her silky naked skin against his bare skin as he moved faster.

He was humping her leg and he loved a lot, then she kissed him. It was a really passionate kiss, and her tongue probed and swirled around his, he breathed, "I want you so bad, sweetie."

She said coyly, placing her finger to pull down on one lip, "I know. Go over to the pool chair and lay down."

Sitting his naked butt on the pool chair, she put her mouth on his dick, pleasure went up and down his body up body as his softening cock moved straight into her mouth. A wet warmth spread across the head of his penis as 5-Volt licked the head, his pee hole, down the shaft and down to the balls, stroking him while she did.

5-Volt moved faster and faster, pushing him past all points of pleasure, making every inch of her husband twitch and squirm with excitement until he thought he might lose it at any second and accidentally explode before actually exploring everything he actually wanted. She started to suck him faster and faster, approaching the edge, then she stopped, saying, "Sorry, hon. Not until I'm ready for your cum."

She adjusted, him feeling her shake the pool furniture as she did. As she finally got into position over him, she was ready to ride her husband as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Then, he was almost all the way inside 5-Volt, her sex felt fucking amazing, he saw her arms extended and crossed and her breasts were dangling down in front of him, making them look even bigger. He couldn't see anything when he looked down at their connected bodies except for her pussy, she asked, "How is it, honey?"

"Oh fuuuck..."

"That's I need to hear."

5-Volt moved closer to him, cradling his head as she kissed me again. Her hands grabbed at his chest while his grabbed at hers, their bodies intertwined in this moment of carnal ecstasy. Despite the fact that he was moving nearly in and out of 5-Volt, or rather she was moving him, he couldn't help but pay more attention to her breasts. He moved his body up into more of a rocking position to suckle on 5-Volt's boobs. She moaned and arched her back, then moved in closer, her hand stroking his cheek, her lips pressing against his, kissing him as she pushed her ass back and forth, using him for her pleasure. She whispered, "I love you."

"Oh God, I love you too, 5-Volt!"

"That's it, honey, right there faster! You feel so good, honey. Oh God, your dick is so perfect. It fits just right inside of me."

He could barely open his mouth, he couldn't believe that after having a kid, 5-Volt's pussy was still so tight that it squeezed back against his cock as she fucked him. Her husband bucked his hips back, grabbing that ample ass to pull her closer and closer to him, to move her faster and faster, fucking her husband like it was the most natural thing in the world. 5-Volt asked with a giggle, "Do you like your nudist wife's pussy?"

He could barely moan, she giggled, "You're all the way inside of me honey, every inch."

His cock started to twitch, he felt like he could in a matter if time. She said, "Not yet. I wanna carry this out as long as possible."

"Yes, dear."

"Keep going, keep going. Yes, just like that fuck...yes...fuck. I'm close...I'm right there! I'm right on the edge. A little more, faster, faster honey..."

A few minutes later, he asked, "Now?"

"Now. Fill my pussy with your cum."

Several more minutes later, "Oh god, oh god, oh god! Here it comes, stay hard, stay hard just a...just a few more..."

She rocked against her, her face buried in his shoulder as she came. He watched 5-Volt cum because of his cock and he climaxed as well.

Once they were drained, thet held each other close, kissing each other on the lips and neck as his cock slowly slid its way out of 5-Volt. They soaked in the hot tub for an hour or two before heading home.


	75. The Husband's Birthday

Today was her husband's birthday, 5-Volt kept her clothes on today as she and 9-Volt had the patricarch leave the house for a while so they could decorate it, invite their friends, get presents and buy a cake. Once he came back, the house was dark and when he turned on the lights, everyone yelled, "Surprise!"

Her husband saw Wario, Jimmy T., Mona, Dribble, Spitz, 18-Volt, Ashley, Red, Dr. Crygor, Penny, Mike, Kat, Ana, Cricket, Mantis and Orbulon. He was flattered, "Aw. For me? You guys shouldn't have."

5-Volt walked up to him, carrying a huge chocolate cake, saying, "Make a wish."

"It's already come true."

* * *

After a few hours of opening presents, eating cake and music, everyone was gone. Once 9-Volt was fast asleep, 5-Volt went to her bedroom and stripped completely naked in front of husband, giggling, "My birthday gift to you. Go on, my breasts and vagina want some love, but first..."

A naked 5-Volt had her husband strip to the bottom as well. As soon as they were both naked, he could feel her soft hand rubbing up and down his cock. He put his arm around the naked woman and then he let his hand roam her lovely chest and squeeze her tits. She leaned forward and started kissing his neck, then slowly kept kissing all the way up to his ear. Her husband brought his free hand down her bare back and grabbed 5-Volt's bare bottom, he chuckled, "You have such a cute little bottom, 5-Volt."

She giggled in response as he slid the hand on her breasts down her flat tummy, her cute navel and then to the sexy crevice between her legs. 5-Volt's beautiful vagina was soaked and he could actually smell the arousal of the nude woman. As his hand slid along her exposed slit, she moved her head around to kiss his whole face and then she kissing his lips hard, moaning into his mouth as he press hard on her pussy. A nude 5-Volt moaned and whispered in his ear, "Oh yes, honey. That feels so good. Please, just work me up however you want because I really need to cum."

He slid two fingers across her hips and thighs in a teasing manner, then into her hot love tunnel. 5-Volt nibbled his shoulder to suppress a moan, he went slow at first by sliding his fingers in to just the first knuckle and then back out. Pressing his thumb against her hard little love button, he moved a little deeper now, pushing his fingers all the way in.

The naked mom sat her butt on the bed with his fingers still in her, her back was arching and her hands grabbed over her head and gripped the opposite side, her beautiful bare breasts were now on full display for her equally naked husband, wanting him to see and feel them. He dipped his head down and took one nipple in his mouth, sucking lightly and nibbling at the tip. 5-Volt spread her legs more and he picked up the pace, sucking her nipple and moving his fingers in and out at lightning speed.

His hand started to cramp, so he slowed down, but did not stop. He curled his fingers up and started massaging her g spot. A bare 5-Volt put her face in his neck as he heard her little gasps of pleasure, so he increased the pressure on her clit the gently bit down on her nipple. A silent scream coming from her mouth while her pussy spasmed, grabbing his fingers and trying to pull them in deeper. He slide his fingers out of 5-Volt slowly just to ram them in hard again, he did not let up as he fingered her little box hard and fast, driving her into an intense orgasm. As she climaxed, she let out a loud moan, he kissed her mouth to cover it up, hoping that their son did not hear her and that Fronk didn't either.

After a few seconds, the nude mom kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled back and peeked outside, no one in the house seem to have noticed them. Her husband looked back at 5-Volt and in the bright light, saw the look of pure satisfaction. Her boobs were still hanging out, her hair is a mess and she had an adorable smile that wouldn't go away. She lifted her ass and let him cup her butt in his hands. 5-Volt's buttocks were lovingly caressed and erotically touched, she looked so happy and ready for more.

Her husband felt her hand on his cock again, he reached down and held her hand there, saying, "Honey, why don't we wait for mine? I want to cover your amazing tits with one of my loads."

To emphasize this, he trace on of 5-Volt's nipples, they were still stiff and hard, "You have teased me for quite some time, now it is your turn."

"Mmmmm. Very well, but I still want to blow my load on you, it's my special day."

The bare woman slid her hand in to grasp his hard cock. Sitting back and enjoying her slow strokes, he watched her go to work on him. He felt happy that he had her turned on so much as she started to stroke him faster, even twisting her hand a few time as she does. Then, she only rubbed the tip and around the crown while also planting very soft kisses on the tip. To him, the sensation was to great that he was about to lose control, he whispered to her, "Oh honey, slow down or lean down, you keep that up and I'll...I'll blow my load."

She leaned down and kept on stroking. Soon, he could not fight it any longer and sent spurts of his cum out of his dick and on to her tits. The first shot, being the strongest landed right between her tits. The two that followed barely made it, but still squirted some on her right tit. The rest just oozed out into her hand. 5-Volt sat back and rubbed his cum all over her chest, the highly erotic sight is enough to keep his erection strong, he smiled, "Oh man. That is just so beautiful, 5-Volt."

"It always feels so good being this bad."

5-Volt looked at him, with her eyes half closed with desire, she smiled back, "Happy birthday, sweetie."

"Thanks, hon."

He lied down to sleep, she cuddled and slept on top of him so he could feel her breasts press on his chest and his cock poke her pussy.


	76. Naked Yoga

Today, 5-Volt and her husband did some naked yoga. 5-Volt was proud of her naked body, it was nicely toned with a flat tummy, firm thighs and big breasts that moved as she stretched. Her nipples, as usual, were hard and erect. The naked woman felt confident that she looked as good as possible.

Her husband was hunky, being a naked man with handsome body. His chest and stomach just as toned his naked wife's and his cock was to him what 5-Volt's breasts were to her. The penis was a little bigger than average from what he remembered and a naked 5-Volt giggled when the tip of his cock kissed her belly button.

Then, 5-Volt glanced at her crotch and smiled at the fact that there was no pubic hair to hide her pussy. That was what she wanted, to demonstrate her exercises naked in front of her equally naked husband, she wanted him to see all of her, every fold. 5-Volt knew she made a good choice to remove all of her body hair.

Still smooth as always, 5-Volt's vagina could appreciate the increeased exposure. Her mound felt sensitive as she massaged herself with her bare hands, her husband looked at her in different positions, her vagina was completely on show and he would be able to see her secret lips open as she spread her legs in some of the poses. She was moist at the thought. He smiled as he looked at a nude 5-Volt's shaven and waxed pubic mound. This immediately got him stimulated.

5-Volt and her husband started with some relaxation and then simple stretches to warm up their naked bodies. The nude woman couldn't keep her eyes off of her nude husband, she couldn't help but stare at his penis and how his testicles hung. She said, "My God, it's the perfect love tool to satisfy me every single night."

Somehow, they managed to get through the lesson for over an hour. Again, 5-Volt was amazed at how he took in everything she said and seemed genuinely interested or perhaps he just liked looking at 5-Volt's naked body. Either way, she was on a high.

They then moved onto something called a Deer exercise for sexual energy. The bare woman went first, sitting crossed legged and circling her breasts with her hands while, at the same time, squeezing her vaginal and anal muscles. It was obviously very sexual to observe and her husband's penis was on the move in a definite upward direction as he cupped his testicles and started to rub his tummy 81 times before changing hands. It was lovely to watch as his cock started to harden. 5-Volt told them in her best teacher's voice, "Don't worry, this is quite normal."

He was soon sporting a full erection and 5-Volt noticed that her mouth watered with lust. The naked mom really wanted to be fucked and felt sure she could take all of him. By some means, she managed to restrain herself, though her nipples were hurting and 5-Volt could feel the inside of her thighs beginning to dampen. As they finished their exercise, she smiled, "Well done, honey."

The lesson she had been giving was almost over, other than for 5-Volt to demonstrate some of the advanced asanas. She knew he would be able to see how wet 5-Volt was between her legs, the thought of that made her even wetter. 5-Volt started off with the Chakrasana or Wheel posture, which strengthened the thighs and muscles of the abdomen. It was also said to improve the memory, but she knew she wouldn't have any trouble remembering today. The asana is one where a bare 5-Volt was bending over completely backwards so that only her hands and feet were touching the ground. 5-Volt's nude body was one big arch with her breasts and pelvis thrust out, she opened her legs more than normal and held her position.

She knew his eyes were on her, on 5-Volt's tits that were thrusted upwards with her nipples pushed out and erect, on her stretched pelvic mound and on her cunt. Her husband would be able to see everything, 5-Volt's damp vaginal lips slightly parted and perhaps her clitoris as well. If she wasn't concentrating on holding the pose properly, she was sure she would have orgasmed. 5-Volt returned to her feet and he appeared spellbound and had a massive erection as she moved on to other postures so he could see her total uncensored nakedness.

Eventually, 5-Volt decided she had to stop and she informed him that lesson was over. He held 5-Volt in his arms and 5-Volt was once again unimaginably horny as she wanted his penis inside her. She instructed, "Sit down with your legs straight out."

Her hand was gently rubbing one of her nipples as he assumed the position, 5-Volt stood above her husband, who was looking directly at 5-Volt's wet, open pussy. She bent her legs and lowered herself so her cunt was above his erection, shut her eyes and slowly sank down on his cock. He was fully inside 5-Volt and it felt wonderful as the nude mom explained, "Tantric sex means that we must not cum, not yet. The idea it to build up your sexual energy for the good of the rest of your body. We have to join together spiritually. Hold me close and look deeply into my eyes."

5-Volt could feel her cunt pulsating, she wanted to bounce up and down on him furiously, but she held still and looked at him trying to sense his soul and the real man he was. She gently squeezed her vaginal muscles to make sure she kept him hard, he gasped quietly as she did so. They sat like that for about five minutes, 5-Volt's cunt leaking juices, her husband gently throbbing inside her, both managing not to cum.

Though they were wonderfully stimulated, they knew they had to wait for the right time. 5-Volt slowly lifted herself off of his cock and saw how his hardness was glistening with her wetness. The inside of her thighs were drenched.

They first decided to masturbate in front of each other, 5-Volt plunged her fingers into her wetness while her husband jerked himself off and wanked his penis in front his nude wife. 5-Volt's vagina was so hot and soaked, she pulled back the hood of her clitoris, which seemed to be even larger than normal and she made herself orgasm. Her whole bare body shook with spasms as 5-Volt came again and again, she pulled on her nipples with one hand and the sensation rocked her body as her juices flowed over her other hand and splashed on her husband.

Meanwhile, her husband squirted spurt after spurt of his semen and drenched 5-Volt in sperm. The bare mom and her husband, "Fuck! We need to fuck and be fucked."

However, they made themselves wait as they did a few more poses, she led her husband through various postures and breathing exercises. Finally, the time came for 5-Volt to do an exhibition of more difficult asanas, she did several and then for some reason decided to do an easy asana called the Cat, which strengthened and kept the spine supple.

Still completely naked, 5-Volt adopted an all-fours position with her hands squarely under her shoulders and her knees directly under her hips. She dropped her head forward and arched her back, then slowly lowered her back to a concave shape, pushed her bare bottom out and raised her head to look upwards. With her concave shaped back, 5-Volt's bottom was sticking out and on all fours, 5-Volt's vagina and anus were completely on display. 5-Volt held the position so that her husband could see everything, she was ripe and ready to be fucked.

Her position was like an invitation and she wasn't disappointed. 5-Volt felt hands on her hips as her husband knelt behind her and then a hard penis touched 5-Volt's buttocks, she remained still and then said, "Remember, we must try to retain our sexual energy for spiritual purposes, so don't ejaculate."

With one hand, she reached back to feel the cock and guide it to the entrance of her cunt. Her husband pushed the full length of his cock into 5-Volt as she thrusted backwards with her bottom to make sure he filled her completely. God, it felt so good to her. With his penis throbbing in her wetness, she tried to talk about Tantric and Sexual Yoga in greater details, but her husband suddenly groaned and said, "I am about to cum, 5-Volt."

In response, 5-Volt gave him an instruction, "Pull out. Cum over my back."

He did as she asked and 5-Volt could feel the length of his cock between her smooth butt cheeks and then he erupted, his sperm spurting over 5-Volt's butt and back. As he did so, she came too.

The room was now electric and he was plunging into her open love tunnel yet again. The cock moved in and out of 5-Volt, the sensations making her tremble and her hanging tits quiver. He soon pulled out and another stream of spunk hit her back and bottom. 5-Volt was now so sexually aroused that she needed proper satisfaction and told him, "Fuck Tantric and Spirituality, I need a proper physical fuck and now."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Then fuck me now, please."

5-Volt rolled over onto her back, she grasped both of her boobs with both hands and then spread her sexy long legs as wide as she could and waited for her nude husband to make his move. Impatient, she pleaded, "Come on, sweetie. Fuck your naked nudist wife, please."

Her cunt, she knew would be swollen and gaping open at that point and she needed it filled to capacity and hot sperm shot deep inside her. He laid over 5-Volt and she left her breasts alone to grab his cock and pull it towards her opening, she said, "Push it in, push it in. Go on."

He did so as 5-Volt lifted her legs high and around his waist so that he could go deep. She cried, now completely out of control, "Deeper, fuck me deeper. Come on harder, fuck me, fuck me."

She felt him gradually sink his penis right in her vagina. Once he was fully inside, he pumped in and out, his balls slapping her as she moaned in ecstasy. Her tummy fluttered as the stirrings of her orgasm soon rumbled through me. 5-Volt grabbed at her hard nipples, pulling them, stretching them and letting out an animalistic sound as she shouted, "Fuck my cunt, fill me. Don't stop. Harder, harder, deeper. Oh God, don't stop..."

5-Volt beautiful naked body pulsated and she lifted her legs higher as she orgasmed screaming and shouting obscenities. She could feel her own cum hot inside her cunt and then her husband ejaculated, his sperm mixing with her wetness as he unloaded deep inside her. She orgasmed again as his spurting cream shot over hidden depths. 5-Volt gradually calmed down and he withdrew leaving her, she was spread-eagled on her back with her legs and cunt wide open. The room was silent.

Once they were feeling normal and their heavy breathing was diminished, 5-Volt wrapped her legs around her husband's and her arms around his shoulders, whispering, "I love you, my perverted, hot and hunky nudist husband."

Returning the embrace, he wrapped his legs around 5-Volt's buttocks and his arms around her waist, whispering back, "I love you too, my slutty, beautiful, curvy exhibitionist wife."


	77. 5-Volt and Her Husband Naked at Work

5-Volt joined her husband at his workplace, but today, she convinced him to go to work naked. A naked 5-Volt smiled at him, "You look hot."

Her husband said, "Thanks, but what if my boss doesn't approve?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

The naked woman and her husabnd were exposing themselves at work, her husband's coworkers were mostly just surprised. He was the only naked employee and he did his best to look unfazed, he said hello to them as his cock dangled like no one's business. When his boss saw him naked, he asked, "Ok, I'll bite. What the heck are you..."

A nude 5-Volt whispered something inaudible in his ear, her husband just waited to see his boss's reaction. Finally, his boss said, "So, it looks like your wife has made your part of her naughty games."

5-Volt's husband chuckled, "Yeah, does my nakedness bother you?"

"I...have decided to let it slide. You and 5-Volt can be naked as you please. My only condition is that you clean up any messes you make."

"No problem, boss."

5-Volt stood in front of her equally naked husband, both of them were completely naked and he was hard in front of his hot wife as his cock throbbed, swelling upwards and pulsating with his racing heartbeat. She smiled, eyeing him from head to toe. Her nipples were now hard nubs, poking out, The nude woman giggled, "You're still very handsome as always, honey. You have a pretty cock."

"Thanks."

"It's really hard"

She observed his erection, eyeing it again between his thighs. Then, glancing upwards into my eyes, she smiled, "You must be really excited."

He nodded as he got to work.

The naked mom asked, "Does it hurt?"

"Well, not too much."

5-Volt fell silent a moment as his cock pulled at him, demanding attention as he was gorging on her bare breasts with his eyes. She giggled, "I notice you staring at my boobs. It turns me on to be completely naked in front of people, doesn't it turn you on to be all naked in front of me?"

"Sure does."

"I love looking at naked guys, it turns me on..."

"And naked women turn me on."

Her hand rested closer to her crotch as she sat her naked butt on his lap and he could have sworn he saw a hint of wetness there. 5-Volt said into his eyes, "I think a naked guy masturbating is so hot."

"I like to see a naked woman touch herself as well."

5-Volt gorgeous breasts were capped by pink, swollen circles of areolas, her nipples were thick with excitement as his gaze went to her luscious hips before stopping at 5-Volt's vagina, it was bare.

An hour later, they hopped in a fire truck to hose down a fire in the woods. People were surprised to a naked firefighter, but they didn't complain. Once the flames were doused, 5-Volt stood totally nude in front of her husabnd again. Her young bare breasts sat high, turned slightly outwards, her hard nipples pointed away from her in his direction.

Following her curves with his eyes, her husband trailed down her smooth belly to the crotch, gorging on her bare, exposed pussy. 5-Volt's bottom was delicious, round and firm. 5-Volt's naked body excited her husband, it took all he had not to touch himself in front of her or anyone seeing them. He breathed, "Oh god, 5-Volt. You're so fucking beautiful."

That made her smile. She asked, grinning somewhat wickedly at him, "You wanna go in the water?"

She pointed at a nearby river, his cock stuck straight out at her and she smiled at it. Following next to her, to the water's edge, his penis bounced in front of him as he watched her hot bare breasts sway and her butt move. It felt so dirty, so hot and so wicked. They were both naked in the woods with at least a dozen people ogling them.

As if in a dream, he followed his incredible, naked wife into the water. It was cold, but did nothing to quell the heat in his loins. His cock ached and throbbed. They stood knee deep, looking at each other. 5-Volt's inner thighs were slick with excitement and her nipples were thick and swollen. She said, matter-of-factly, "God, I'm so wet. This is so exciting."

They waded, mostly in silence for a moment, staring at each other, breathing hard. The sexual tension covered the air like a blanket. Suddenly, they noticed a couple, a man and a woman walked towards them.

As 5-Volt and her husband watched, the couple came around the brush. At first, the clothed couple the didn't see the naked one until the woman looked up. Nudging the man, they stopped dead in their tracks, staring in disbelief at the naked man with an erection and the hot young woman in the water. 5-Volt said sweetly at them, "Hi."

The man stammered, "Uh...hello."

5-Volt's husband said, "We're just being naked in public. Hope you don't mind."

The woman eyed his erection and said, "Oh...no...not at all. Please, feel free."

The man said, plopping down two folding chairs and a cooler, "You mind if we take a seat here? This is our favorite spot."

5-Volt said sweetly again, "No, go right ahead."

As the couple fixed their spot, 5-Volt turned to him and grinned, slipping a hand towards her crotch. He watched, fascinated and feeling cock ache so badly that it hurt, throbbing hard in front of him at what 5-Volt was doing. Suddenly, 5-Volt's bare skin was touching his as she moved next to me. Leaning in, he felt her bare breasts against his chest as she whispered, "This is soooo hot."

The blood left his brain and he felt dizzy as he responded, "Tell me about it."

5-Volt's hardened nipples pressed into his bare chest as his cock throbbed against her thigh. Then, she kissed him. Clamping her warm, wet mouth over his, she pressed her tongue between his teeth, exploring him with it. Her tongue was delicious and he sucked on it. Pulling away, she grinned naughtily up at her husband, "You have a hose too. There is a fire inside me that only you can put out. Let's fuck right in front of them."

Unable to breathe, unable to think straight, he glanced at the couple. Now seated, they and at least ten other couples were watching them intently. Wrapping her small hand around his hard shaft, 5-Volt pulled at it, sending electric shocks racing through every nerve of his body and back again. His brain fizzled and his nerve endings screamed. 5-Volt said excitedly, pulling at his cock, "Let's do it. Let's fuck, right here, right now."

It was all too much, he lost it. Grabbing 5-Volt, he pulled her roughly against him and jammed his tongue into her mouth, sweeping it, exploring it, tasting her youth as his iron rod pressed upwards between her moist thighs. Not missing a beat, 5-Volt wrapped one leg around his waist and pulled him in hard, grinding her hot, wet pussy against his inner thigh.

He kissed her harder, pressing his teeth against hers and mashing their lips together. Mauling 5-Volt's breasts with his hands, he pinched and rolled her nipples roughly between them, tugging them and using them to lift her entire bare breasts in front of her. 5-Volt moaned loudly and tossed her head back. Her brown hair fell around her as she stared at him through half-closed, lust filled eyes, she breathed hard, "Oh god, fuck me."

Taking his cock in his hand, her husband pointed it at her sloppy wet pussy lips and rubbed the tip of it, gently across 5-Volt's vagina, sinking it lengthwise into her folds, he pressed it into her swollen clitoris. The audience which now had fifty people stared wide-eyed at the nudies in open shock and disbelief. 5-Volt shook, thrusting her hips, trying to engulf his cock with her hungry cunt.

Aiming it at her open hole, he moved forward slowly, pressing the head it between the engorged lips of her tight young twat. In a single motion, he moved, entering her, sliding full length into her. 5-Volt's hot, wet cunt enveloped him, molding perfectly around him, it felt incredible.

Moaning, 5-Volt grinded her hips, fucking herself onto his cock with her leg around his waist, she used it to pull him in, making him thrust deeper into her. He groaned, biting into his bottom lip and fucking her hard and fast right in front of the onlookers. 5-Volt breathed in time with their fucking as he pounded her tight twat, "Yah, yah, yah. Fuck me...fuck me...fuck my pussy..."

Glancing now at around fifty couples watching them, 5-Volt saw that the woman who was sitting had her hand in the man's lap. They stared at the naked husband and wife, their eyes never leaving the horny scene unfolding in the water right in front of them.

5-Volt and her husband were completely naked and fucking right in public, in front of an audience, that combined with 5-Volt's hot moans of ecstasy made her husband crazy with lust for her. Excited by the fact that they were being watched, he reached under 5-Volt's butt ass cheeks and kneaded them as he pounded her from the front, watching her big naked breasts bounce wildly. Then, he lifted her, picking her up out of the water completely. Wrapping both legs around his waist, 5-Volt hung onto his shoulders and leaned back in his arms.

Holding the bare woman up, he fucked her. With his hands around 5-Volt's waist, he jammed her down onto his cock and thrust up into her over and over again. 5-Volt's breasts bounced in front of him, teasing him. Pulling her to him, he clamped his mouth around one of them, sucking the whole thing into her mouth.

The slurping sounds of his mouth on her breast and the slapping of flesh against flesh filled air around them as they grunted and moaned, fucking hard in front of the stunned hundred of people. The woman that was sitting said while rubbing the man's crotch, "Oh my god. They are so brave to be naked in public together and fuck in front of people."

Her lover breathed, thrusting his hips up from the seat to meet the woman's hand, "I know. This is so hot."

Running his tongue up between 5-Volt's luscious boobs, her husband tasted her, tasted the salt and sweat on her sweet, soft and silky skin. Then, she moaned again, "Fuck me...fuck me!"

Urgently, he untangled her from him and set 5-Volt down in the water again. Spinning her quickly, her husband pushed her over. Holding her arms back behind her, he entered 5-Volt from behind, fucking into her and using her arms to pull her back onto my cock. 5-Volt moaned loud and long, over and over, totally lost in the pounding she was getting from behind as he thrusted his hips into her as fast as he could, watching the people watch them. Most of them gaped, wide mouthed at the scene in the water.

Finally, her husband could take no more. Pulling 5-Volt back by her arms, he fucked his cock into her as it swelled hard inside of her sloppy, tight cunt. He groaned, deep and long, "I am going to cum...oh god 5-Volt...I'm gonna cum."

5-Volt moaned, "Do it, babe. Cum in me...cum in my pussy...do it...fill me up..."

Her words drove him straight to the edge and right over it, not stopping for a moment. Biting his lip again, he moaned loud and came, exploding inside of 5-Volt, filling her with my hot cum over and over until it ran out of her. He finally collapsed onto her back, thrusting wildly as he pumped his seed deep into her.

Releasing her hands, 5-Volt dug her nails into his thigh, raking her nails down the length of it, scratching it. The mix of pleasure and pain seared his consciousness and drove his orgasm straight to the top. With her free hand, 5-Volt reached between her thighs and rubbed her clitoris hard and fast, grinding back onto his exploding cock. As her body locked momentarily, then like a torrent crashing through a dam, her orgasm broke. She yelled, "FUCK! GOD...HONEY...I'M CUMMING...!"

Shrieking her orgasm out across the woods, 5-Volt ground herself onto his spasming cock, cumming all over it, coating it with her hot woman cum, making it slippery and slick. Her gushing pussy felt like a hot, warm glove around him as their cum mixed, wetting them from thigh to waist.

The audience stared dumbfounded, seemingly unable to move or speak. Then, a lot of them clapped.

Finally, they were finished. 5-Volt faced her husband, who pulled her to him, kissing her long and slow. Tenderly, he held her, feeling her heart racing against his. They stood like that for a moment, enjoying the closeness and the warm glow of the aftermath of hot sex. When she pulled away, she looked up at him and grinned. Her sweat soaked hair stuck to her in strings as she said with a wicked little smile, "That was fucking hot. "Wanna go for a little swim before going back to work?"

Needing to cool off, he agreed and they both dove under the water as everyone kept watching.


	78. Romantic Streaking and Intercourse

5-Volt and her husband went on a romantic naked stroll through Diamond City. The fact that both him and 5-Volt were completely naked in public, outside their own home was exciting as hell. His cock jumped and thrashed with every step he took as they walked down the street from their house, hand in hand with 5-Volt's right butt cheek bumping his left.

A naked 5-Volt giggled with her excitement, "Look at us, honey. We left our clothes back at home and now we're walking in town totally naked."

Fiddling with one stiff nipple, she appeared to mull on it a second. His hard cock grew at the sight of the naked woman playing with her privates. She smiled, eyeing his hard on, "Your friend seems to be enjoying the view."

Her naked husband continued being romantically naked with 5-Volt, being seen naked in public only fueled the excitement of the situation in their minds. He said, smiling at his naked wife, "Man, it turns me on to see your sweet naked breasts bouncing around while we're totally nude."

With a giggle, a nude 5-Volt asked, "You wanna see my cute little bottom bouncing around too?"

"Hell yeah."

The naked mom got in front of him and as he followed a few paces behind her, he was reveling in the way her brown hair fell close to her shoulders while he gazed at 5-Volt's buttocks. Her naked ass swayed and moved as she walked, teasing his cock into a state of throbbing frenzy. He said, "God you're hot."

Turning to look over one bare shoulder, she smiled at him as they walked on fully naked, passing people without flinching at a shopping plaza. Many males stood awestruck at the gorgeous, stark naked woman while females stopped and stared at her nude husband. 5-Volt and her husband smiled and waved to their onlookers as they walked naked past them.

Sitting her naked butt on a nearby bench, the nude woman rolled her stiff nipples between her forefingers and thumbs, teasing her husband, who kissed her bare feet, especially her toes. He chuckled, "You have such dainty feet, so cute and ticklish."

He tickled her soles as 5-Volt played with her bare breasts a moment longer, she asked softly, "What else about me is so dainty?"

"Your face, breasts, nipples, stomach, belly button, buttocks and especially you vagina. You have a dainty...everything. You have the naked body of a princess."

"Really?"

"Yep. 5-Volt, princess of public nudity."

"Hee hee. I like the sound of that."

"Me too. My cock is so hard it hurts. Come on, let's keep walking."

As they got moving again, he watched a bare 5-Volt sway naked down the streets. His fully exposed cock kept stiffening at the sight 5-Volt's bare bottom. The fact that he and his nude wife were walking completely nude in public together with people more clothed than them merely feet from the naked couple made him want to cum in public, public nudity was the hottest thing they had ever done together.

With 5-Volt's butt naked butt jiggling and her luscious, exposed tits hanging in front of her, she too felt a desire to climax in public. Standing, the nude mom leaned against the wall of a store and smiled proudly at him, snaking a quick hand between her legs to cop a feel at her accomplishment. She moaned, "God that was hot."

Standing naked against the wall, 5-Volt's hand busied itself between her legs, running her fingers lightly over her naked snatch. He swallowed hard, sweating bullets, his cock ached and begged for release right about now.

Smiling, 5-Volt beckoned him to masturbate his pounding erection. Looking at his bare wife touchig herself, he saw that she had closed her eyes. With one hand, she pulled and tugged at her thick nipples. Grasping one between her fingers, she stretched it out hard. Holding it by the tip, she used it to jiggle her entire, naked breast. Her other hand fingered her clit, rubbing over it lightly.

He touched himself, they were not worried that they would moan and attention, 5-Volt and her husband were totally nude in a public place and now they were beginning to actually masturbate. She now had her back pressed hard into the wall. Standing on the balls of her bare, dainty feet, with her legs spread as widely as she could spread them, she used both hands to pull back her swollen pussy lips at him and cutely winked at him.

Mere inches from total exposure and at the mercy of anyone passing by only fueled their passion as 5-Volt shook her hot naked tits at her husband. The full nude husband and wife were always susceptible to being seen naked by anyone entering or exiting, as they stood close by, 5-Volt diddling herself and her husband wanking. Usually, people either smiled as they looked, averted their gazed or just minded their own business.

5-Volt and her husband were so excited, his cock strained, throbbed and poked at the air as he continued to stroke it. They both smiled at each other for being completely naked and pleasuring themselves inches from each other. Eventually, they watched each other orgasm and it was hot to see each other cum, the bare woman smiled, "Oh god...that was hot!"

Grabbing 5-Volt, her husband pulled her to him and they kissed with so much passion and lust, jamming their warm, wet, tongue into each other's mouths. They wanted to look romantic as they made out naked in public. She said into his mouth, "Fuck...oh god yes..."

Her totally naked body shook from adrenaline and excitement as she pressed her erect nipples into his chest, jamming her wet tongue down my throat. He hugged her bare back while she hugged his neck. His incredible nudist wife slid her fingers into her pussy, moving them in and out, filling the space around them with the sounds of her wetness. 5-Volt breathed heavily, her glorious, exposed boobs heaving, "Jesus fuck, it's just so fucking hot when people see us naked."

He replied, "Yeah, no kidding. I think some women pinched my butt."

"That's because they liked they liked your nakedness, they must thought your were handsome. Men also knew I was very beautiful."

Now, a hot fucking husband and wife were totally naked in a public place, she was hotter, wetter and more turned on than he had ever seen her before, fucking her slopping wet, naked pussy with her fingers. He liked how his cock was so hard and swollen, it felt like it was going to burst. They wanted each other so badly, they wanted to take each right there, feel their naked bodies against one another and have public sex until the came out where anyone could see them and see just how romantic they were to hug and kiss naked in public.

5-Volt clamped her warm mouth over his again, pushing her wet tongue between his teeth while reaching down to his penis. She moaned into her husband's mouth, sliding her tongue out and biting down on his bottom lip, "Oh god, fuck me..."

She took hold of his throbbing, swollen member and caressed it. He moaned loudly, stuffing a heavy, swollen tit into his mouth, sucking it in, trying to cram it in his mouth all at once. The slurping sounds of his mouth sucking wetly on 5-Volt's bare breast seemed too loud around them, but they didn't care. He breathed into her ear, struggling for air, "5-Volt...whatever it is you're doing, please don't stop."

Reaching for both of 5-Volt's tits, he mashed them together, flicking his tongue fast over her erect nipples, alternating between them. 5-Volt gasped, breathing hard and rubbing his pounding erection harder. Taking him in her hand, she jacked him quickly, moving her hand up to the head and back to the base, squeezing and wetting his entire cock with his precum. She pressed his throbbing erection upwards, into his belly and pulled back down again, stroking him hard while jamming her tongue in and all over his mouth.

Her husband couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. All he could see and feel was 5-Volt, naked and excited in front of him, kissing him and stroking him while he was naked too. He felt her bare skin with his fingers and his tongue as she felt his, they could smell each other's excitement.

Pushing two fingers between 5-Volt's hot legs, he felt her warm, moist, pussy envelop them, her wetness gushed all over his hand, wetting her naked inner thighs. Spreading her legs wide, 5-Volt squatted naked over her husband's hand as he fucked his fingers into her sopping, horny cunt, tickling her engorged clitoris with his thumb. She moaned louder this time, "Oh yes, oh god, do me, do it right here, make me cum."

Fucking downwards onto his fingers, 5-Volt gyrated, moving her hips back and forth over his hand, squeezing it with her steaming, wet cunt while pulling hard on his cock with her free hand. Flipping her around, he bent her over with her butt facing his face. On all fours, 5-Volt stuck her hot bare butt high in the air, breathing heavily, "Fuck me now and here, right here outside where anyone can see us."

With 5-Volt shaking her naked bottom at her husband and swinging her heavy, totally bare boobs under her, he was unable to control myself, so he grabbed her by her naked waist and plunged his iron hard cock full long into her hot, wet cunt, pulling her backwards and driving it deep into her. She moaned loudly, pushing her ass back onto his cock, "OH FUCK..."

"My god, 5-Volt. Who knows how many people are looking at us?"

Grabbing a fistful of 5-Volt's hair, he yanked her head back, fucking into her faster. Now, she was riding backwards, shoving her hot cunt onto his steel rod. A group of people began to converge on 5-Volt and her husband, nude in public and having public sex.

Bending over, he laid on 5-Volt's bare back and placed a hand to palm her big, hanging, naked tits, pulling and twisting her swollen nipples, while he rammed her dripping pussy from behind. He whispered, "People are looking at us."

"I know...oh god...fuck me...I know, let them. Hurry...make me cum all over your cock...right here..."

Reaching under her, he pressed his fingers into his wife's clit, rubbing it hard and fast as he rammed her dripping pussy with his cock. 5-Volt her nude ass back, fucking his cock. Pinching and pulling at her clit, he rubbed it, pressing his palm into it while slamming her hot cunt. Suddenly, a low, deep, growl-like sound started from deep inside of her, building and getting louder as he pinched her clit and slapped at her naked pussy.

Nearing orgasm, they fucked for all they were worth as more people looked. Suddenly, 5-Volt's naked body stiffened and she came hard, gushing onto his cock, slickening it with her cum. Grabbing at her pussy, she pinched her clit hard and moaned loudly.

Still cumming, she stood up, dropping his cock from her pussy and spun around. Squatting naked in front of him, 5-Volt pulled on his cock hard and fast, while her fingers flew over her own dripping snatch. She said, breathing hard, fingering herself and jerking on his slick cock, "C'mon baby, cum for me...cum all over me...cum all over your naked 5-Volt..."

"Just do it some more, I am really close."

As their orgasms threatened, he moaned again as his cock spasmed in 5-Volt's hand. 5-Volt said, "That's it baby...cum...cum for me..."

Getting on her knees, she kneeled totally naked in front of her husband, turned her face up and swallowed his cock all the way down her throat, staring into his eyes. That was all it took because he came hard.

5-Volt pulled away and lifted her heavy, bared breasts with one arm, pushing them together. With her other hand, she jerked on his cock hard and fast, pointing it at her boobs as he sprayed rope after rope of thick, hot, white cum all over them. Looking up at him again, she ran her tongue over her lips and said, "Oh yeah. Cum, honey. Cum all over my boobies..."

Every muscle in his body locked tight as he stood ramrod straight, arms at his sides as he was cumming all over his wife's beautiful, naked breasts in public.

He lied down on his bare back, 5-Volt cuddled on top of him, snuggling in his arms as they shared a kiss before sleeping naked together. Not even the applause could wake them up.


	79. Bondage

Tonight, 5-Volt and her husband were both in their bedroom as they embraced in kissed in the nude. Laying a naked 5-Volt down on the bed, her husband continued to kiss 5-Volt's naked body. Moving down her face, he kissed her cheeks, her lips, her neck and her collarbone. 5-Volt and her husband were both wearing nothing but a smile as he continue his way down to her midriff. She was lacking a bra and underwear and he placed a hand between her legs. He definitely knew what she wanted, he smirked and as he pulled his hand away, he realized that his fingers were soaked through. Just as that realization occurs, the sweet scent hits him and his cock pulses in front of the naked woman, who asked with a giggled, "Horny, huh?"

His response was a nod, he didn't need to look down, she knew they were both correct. He could see the juices from 5-Volt's vagina as he begin to trail kisses along her thighs. Getting ever so close, but not being there yet, he chuckled as he lightly slapped her pussy, which made her jump. Her husband straddled the naked mom on the bed so his knees are on either side of her head. His cock is rock hard at this point as he requested, "Open your mouth, please."

5-Volt obediently open your mouth and looked up at her husband, who lined himself up with the opening and slid himself into her mouth, she closed her lips around his shaft, but he lightly slapped her cheek, saying, "Don't close yet."

She opened her mouth again as he pressed to the back of her throat, causing 5-Volt to gag a bit, he said, "Keep it open."

He press further and tears begin to form at the corners of her eyes, he whispered loving things to 5-Volt to take her mind off the strain, he said, "What a good girl you are."

Her husband held her there for a few more seconds, then slowly pulled himself out and slapped his dick in her cheeks a few times. Spit coated where he slapped her as he pulled back and stood, then he told a nude 5-Volt, "Please kneel."

The nude woman got up from the bed and got on your knees, she smiled and look up at him with her mouth open like the obedient woman she was. Her mouth is inviting him, calling to him and he pushed himself once more into her mouth. She closed and this time, he let her. 5-Volt suckled just the tip before taking him into your mouth.

Licking up the underside, 5-Volt looked him in the eyes as she pulled him into her. Her husband felt the back of her throat give way as he grabbed a hold of her hair and pulled her toward him, keeping himself locked in her mouth. Spit erupted out of her mouth and tears streamed down your cheeks. He counted 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, then let her release. 5-Volt gasped for air before he plunged his length back into you once more. Spit dribbled down your chin as the process repeated.

Satisfied with her performance, he released her hair, pull the nude mom up and laid her back onto the bed. She saw that he had some handcuffs already attached to the bed frame. Moving to one side then the other, he click them onto her wrists and ankles, 5-Volt whispered, "Please, I need it."

His reply was, "Patience, sweetie."

He then return to 5-Volt's pulsating pussy, she was so soaking wet that there were trails down your thighs. Also, he could feel the heat from a foot away, the aroma is intoxicating and he just could not help himself. Plunging his tongue inside a bare 5-Volt, she coated his tongue with her sweet nectar and his mind went blank, he vaguely heard her gasp above him and the rattle of the handcuffs, so he then sat up and slid a finger inside her. Coated in her juices, he brought it to her mouth and let 5-Volt taste herself.

5-Volt vivaciously attacked his finger. He felt her tongue curl itself around his digit and lick every inch clean. After she was done, he removed his finger from between her lips and returned it to the source. He inserted two fingers this time and began to twist, pull out and push in. The bare woman moaned and his free hand to her breasts, enjoying how big and round they were. Immediately, he feel her tighten around his fingers. The more he squeezed her breasts, the tighter she got. Picking up the pace, she gasped, "More."

Then, he tweaked a nipple between his fingers, he twisted and pulled, eliciting another groan from 5-Volt. Faster and faster his fingers entered her pussy. 5-Volt's naked body began to shake, but he didn't let up, he shoved his fingers as deep as they could go inside her and curled them upwards. He also scraped lightly against her walls as she froze with her eyes rolling back and her mouth open in a silent scream. She was like that for a few seconds before he pulled out, she was breathing heavily, her hair was messy, spit still coated her face and tears ran streaks down her cheeks. He removed her cuffs, dried her tears and held her tightly, whispering, "You're so beautiful, my love. You look amazing when you're completely naked."

Pulling some rope from the bedside table, he tied them behind her back. He asked 5-Volt to bend over on the bed, then he lined himself up with her glistening lips and slid myself inside of 5-Volt, who gasped and moaned. He held her arms as she laid there, still having his cock buried inside of her.

She was clenching around her husband, making his cock swell even bigger. He pulled out ever so slightly before pressing back down, forcing himself deeper than he was before, he did this again and again. Every time he pulled out, 5-Volt whimpered and every time he thrust back inside, she gasped. 5-Volt's knees were bent and 5-Volt's butt is presented to her husband, who pulled back and buried his face into her wet lips, he even pulled her lips apart and admired her, she said, "Stop dawdling, I want to cum now."

"That just makes me want to do it more."

He playfully spanked 5-Volt's buttocks, then roughly pushed his length back inside her and began to move it in and out of her dripping cunt. Her juices made for incredible lubrication, but just to be safe, he added a bit of lubricant from a nearby nightstand. 5-Volt felt incredible around his cock and as he began to thrust faster, she began to make a sort of squeaking noise and gasped for breath.

Reaching forward with one hand, he grabbed a handful of her hair, gently pulling head back and continuing to pound into her. One hand was entwined in 5-Volt's hair, the other was gripping her hips. After a few minutes, he pulled out and untied her hands.

Laying 5-Volt on her back, he spread her legs and grasped his penis as he divulged in her vagina. Only getting brief tastes, he was desperate for more. He gently kissed around the outside of 5-Volt's labia, inhaling the smell permeating from deep within the bare mom, licking up and down her slit was eliciting giggles. Then, he clamped onto her clit briefly and begin to eat her out slowly, but insistently. The taste of 5-Volt's pussy was exhilarating and his hand pumped on his dick steadily, she moaned, "More."

When he heard that single word from above him, he stood up and in one motion, lined up and pushed inside 5-Volt once more. Her eyes locked with his and he pumped his cock deep inside her. He felt her juices flowing out around his cock as he thrusted faster, deeper and harder. The sounds of grunts and gasps for air, the smell of sweat and sex, the feeling of the sweat dripping off their naked bodies and his cock entering and retreating from 5-Volt's cunt made them lose themselves to their carnal desires.

Now, her husband reached a hand up and put three fingers in her mouth. Obediently, 5-Volt begin to suck on his digits, wrapping her lips and tongue around one finger, then another. The feeling of her tongue turned him on, feeling the wetness of it and the way it swirled and danced. He leaned over and with his cock still buried inside her sopping wet cunt, he pushed his tongue into 5-Volt's mouth, running his tongue along with her, dancing a dance without steps.

Pulling away, he lied on his back. 5-Volt laid there for a minute, gasping for air before rising over to straddle him, she lined herself up, biting her lip as she did so in concentration. Finally, his tip found her entrance and slid home into the place where it was meant to be, deep inside her. She slid down his pole until he bottomed out and just sat there, enjoying the full feeling.

Looking up at his beautiful naked wife, he couldn't imagine a more beautiful sight. 5-Volt's hands were pressing against his chest and she had such a precious look on your face. The feeling of his cock this deep inside her had her mind reeling. Her eyes were closed tightly, just trying to focus on the sensations that are coursing through 5-Volt's nude body. Finally, she began to push herself up and down, gently at first, just trying to get the rhythm. He placed his hands on her hips and helped guide her.

With the rhythm down, 5-Volt pulled herself off further and pushed back harder. Her husband feel a tightening in his balls, but pushed it to the back of his mind, not wanting to let himself go too quickly. On the next down push, he thrust his hips up to meet her. This forced his cock deeper and 5-Volt gasped out loud as her eyes shot open and her mouth gaped.

Not wanting to stop yet, he took the lead and continued to ram upwards into 5-Volt, who began to pant and moan as she was pushed further and further over the edge. Eventually, she collapsed on to his chest, shuddering and shaking. He kept pushing into her, prolonging her ecstasy.

"Please, honey. I can't take it anymore, I need to orgasm."

He felt a gush of liquid on his crotch and the shaking stopped, he assured, "Don't worry, you won't have to wait much longer."

5-Volt laid on her husband, who just stroked her, loving the feel of her soft body and how silky her nakedness felt. She heard his heart beating in his chest. They stayed like that for five minutes, then she came down from her high as he stroked her hair and enjoyed the feeling of bare skin on skin, she said, "I want to taste you."

"Be my guest, princess."

Her husband laid back and 5-Volt took his penis in your mouth, reviving his cock to its glory and gently licked him from base to tip. The tightness in his balls rushed to the forefront of his mind as he said, "Faster."

She bobbed her head faster and faster, her legs flexed and cum erupted into her mouth, pouring down her throat. Some dribbled back out onto his cock. 5-Volt showed him what was left in her mouth, her tongue flicked out to gather the drops that spilled. He smiled, "Good girl. Are you happy?"

"Yes honey, yes. I am very happy."

They laid down together, the fragrance of sex and sweat mingled in the air as they drifted off to sleep.


	80. Body Doubles (Part 1)

5-Volt and her husband streaked all the way to Dr. Crygor's Lab, she asked the crackpot inventor to clone her husband. When a naked 5-Volt soon found herself sandwiched between her equally naked husband and his clone, both were hugging and kissing her all over. While the husband and his clone looked at each other and admired how sexy they looked, the naked woman looked at them and asked, "Okay, so how should we do this? One at a time?"

Her husband said, "It's easy. We can both go at the same time.

The clone concurred, "Great idea."

With their agreement, the original lifted 5-Volt by the arms while the clone lifted her legs. They picked her up and placed her naked body on a nearby table, like she was their prized possession. Also, they removed various test tubes, flasks and beakers to make room. It was all very primal. Frankly, she accepted her submissive nature in all this. The original husband said, "I've got dibs on her pussy!"

Her husband's clone countered, "I've got her ass then!"

As the clone looked at a nude 5-Volt, he said, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle, honey. I always want to fuck your cute naked ass, just like the original me."

5-Volt giggled, "Oh goodness, you guys are unstoppable."

Her husband chuckled, "Yeah, but this is your suggestion, your idea, your plan. There is no reason to stop this now. All of our sex organs are craving for it. It's all for the best, really."

While the husband laid on the table, flat on his back and next to the nude woman, 5-Volt got on top of him as the clone got behind her, ready to fuck her asshole. As she was being pulled into position by her eager-to-fuck hubbies, she smiled, "Oh gosh. You two certainly have this figured out."

In an instant, 5-Volt felt her husband and his clone plunging deep within her. Their cocks were rock hard and in desperate need of relief. She felt the original enter her pussy from beneath her while he laid there and she felt his clone spread 5-Volt's butt cheeks from behind before stretching her bare bottom with his horny cock.

Once things were in place, they began to fuck the naked mom like a piece of meat. What a massive turn-on this turned out to be for 5-Volt, letting two men use her like this. Her holes were filled simultaneously and it was unlike anything she had ever felt before in her life. It was especially hot to look down and see her husband's flustered facial expressions as he claimed her pussy. She moaned, her body rocking back and forth from the sex, "Are you two enjoying this?"

The men responded exuberantly, "Fuck yes, sweetie! Pussy always feels enjoyable, it feels as good as jerking off."

Now they had become unfiltered like manly monsters. Their confidence grew with 5-Volt's naked body. Their rhythm increased as they fucked both of her holes even harder and with more tenacity. She smiled, almost wanting to laugh while getting fucked, "I never imagined things would get this far so fast...ohhhh...you two really fill me up."

As the guys gained more speed and intensity with their sexual prowess, they went harder and faster with each hole. 5-Volt's nude body rocked back and forth, her hair began to wave, her breasts swayed and her moans became louder. It was something that amused the boys, the clone said, plowing 5-Volt's buttocks from behind while holding on to her hips, "Wow, I think she likes it!"

Her husband pointed out, grinding his cock up a bare 5-Volt's pussy, "Yeah, I can feel her pussy juice dripping!"

5-Volt wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. They were talking about her like she wasn't even there, like she was a sex object and that really made her excited beyond belief. Pushing her hips back at them, she panted while being fucked, "I'm glad you two are enjoying this. You're quite the duo...uhh...oh fuck. How do you like this?"

The original said, "As much as you are."

Their competitive nature was visible now and they wanted to see who was more manly. Who would be the one to make 5-Volt moan louder, scream louder and cum more. They went at it with all their might. The nude mom felt that her rectum and all those hidden nerve endings were being pleasured while her pussy was being ravished too. She cried, "Oh god! Don't stop!"

Of course they wouldn't. They kept ravishing her holes until 5-Volt shed tears and screamed. Her back arched and her butt clenched tightly as her toes curled. She made a real mess all over her poor husband, whose crotch was now covered in the bare woman's squirts. 5-Volt's bare body tensed so hard until she finally collapsed onto her husband's chest.

Even after the powerful orgasm, she had enough wits to realize that her husband and his clone had high-fived each other while still continuing to fuck her into oblivion. It was like they wanted to fuck her into a million pieces, the men continued their playful banter while fucking the bare mom, saying things like:

"It's time for me to creampie her pussy."

"I'm about to make a mess in her ass!"

True to their word, they filled massive amounts of cum into 5-Volt's pussy and asshole. They pumped themselves hard and fast into her lady holes. It gave 5-Volt's a perverse sense of delight feeling two males cum inside of her pussy and asshole. They pumped and pumped until they were completely drained and their bodies were sore. Soon after, their cocks turned flaccid. While their soft cocks were still inside 5-Volt, she gave her husband a kiss on the lips, then she turned her head to kiss his clone too.

They got of the table, 5-Volt hugged her nude husband with her arms around his neck, "That was remarkable, I think this deal is going to work."

Her husband hugged her back with his arms around her back, 5-Volt kissed her husband on the lips while her husband's clone hugged her from behind and kissed the back of her neck for a minute of two before disappearing.

Once they left, Dr. Crygor ordered Doris 1 and Mike to clean up the mess, Crygor also had a helper named Doris 2.


	81. Body Doubles (Part 2)

The next day, a naked 5-Volt asked Dr. Crygor to clone her naked husband again. As he looked at his clone, he couldn't help but stare and his clone said, "I'm pretty darn attractive, huh?"

5-Volt replied, "Sure are, and I should know because my husband is attractive too."

Her husband and his clone admired each other's bodies, pectorals, toned midriffs, penises and buttocks. The two men were physically identical and looked so attractive that they actually felt like having gay sex with each other for a few moments. They stood naked in front of 5-Volt with their perfectly matched erect dicks sticking up in the air. The naked woman planted a gentle kiss on the head of each of their dicks.

She said, "Let's start off with kissing."

As the husband and his clone took turns kissing 5-Volt, they first kissed gently and then with more passion. 5-Volt stuck her tongue into each of their mouths and they followed her lead and did the same to her. As they kissed in the buff, a nude 5-Volt gently stroked their hard dicks and placed their fingers into her soaking wet pussy. She then told them to lick the juices off their fingers, pushed their heads down to her 5-Volt!/ and told them to start licking and sucking on her erect nipples. This was driving 5-Volt crazy as she began to rub her clit and finger her pussy, then offered her fingers to the men for them to suck off the juices.

A bare 5-Volt pulled the original husband's head back up to where he faced her and told him, "Perform oral sex on me, stick out your tongue."

When he did, the naked mom began to suck on his tongue and flick it with her. She would stick her tongue as far as she could into his mouth and slide it around and around, then pushed his head down toward her eagerly awaiting pussy.

The nude woman pulled open her pussy and said, "Do to my clit what I was doing to your tongue and put your tongue as deep as you can into my vagina."

He began tonguing 5-Volt's vagina and licking and sucking her clit. His clone was continuing to suck on one nipple and rolling the other between his thumb and forefinger. 5-Volr physically prompted his clone to move his dick up to her face so she could suck on him, she laid down on the floor with her husband still eating her pussy, took his clone's dick deep into her mouth and began sucking and pumping on his shaft. She felt herself getting close to an orgasm as she instructed her husband, "Now babe, put your hard dick in me."

Her husband pushed her legs up toward his head and shoved his entire dick into 5-Volt's soaking pussy. He began to pump faster and harder and 5-Volt began sucking harder and faster on his clone's dick. She felt my pussy muscles begin to squeeze on his dick and to feel her naked body shaking violently as she yelled out, "Cum with me, guys! Cum with me!"

At the same moment her husband began to shoot his hot cum into 5-Volt's pussy, the nude mom felt his clone's dick begin to jerk and quiver as he emptied his cum into her mouth. She swallowed as quickly as possible as he continued to squirt cum into her throat, she sucked harder as she was swallowing every drop of his cum. Then, her origianl husband moved his dick up to her face and said, "Suck on my dick, 5-Volt."

5-Volt sucked and licked off all of the cum that was dripping from his throbbing dick. Both men rolled off of 5-Volt and onto their backs, the three of them laied there gasping for breath. She rolled onto her stomach and the two men began to gently rub and scratch her back. The bare woman knew that within a short amount of time, she could have their dicks hard and ready for more action, she wanted and needed more of them.

The original was the first to speak, he said, "5-Volt, that was way out of this world awesome."

His clone placed his lips close to her ear and whispered as he gently rubbed his finger along the crack of 5-Volt's bottom, "Way, way more than awesome."

She said, "Guys, we just shared a very, very special kind of love and I want both of you to know that you two are exceptional lovers. As long as you do the things you did to me, you will never have a problem satisfying a woman like me. Just remember to always give me full pleasure before you dump your load and both of you have a hell of a load to dump, my cute little tummy can attest to that."

They all laid there in silence with the two men massaging 5-Volt's neck, shoulders, back, buttocks and upper legs. After about thirty minutes, 5-Volt rolled onto her back and placed her hand on her cum soaked pussy and began licking any remaning cum off of her hand.

Seeing two penises in front of her, 5-Volt took a dick in each hand and began to stroke, feeling the stiffness beginning to return, she knew her husband and his clone would be quick to recover their erections. Without any prompting, her guys started kissing her passionately while sucking on her neck and nipples, the bare mom felt her pussy juices starting to flow again as she continued stroking their responding dicks.

Then, she gave her husband a gentle push, indicating that she wanted him to lie on his back. When he responded, 5-Volt climbed on top of him, positioning her pussy just above his face, then she motioned for his clone to stand in front of her. Her husband put his tongue into 5-Volt's pussy as she wrapped her mouth around the shaft of his clone still hardening dick and reached behind him to squeeze his bare bottom. His let out a deep groan and grabbed her hair, pushing and pulling my mouth up and down on his dick while the original began to suck 5-Volt's clitoris and she responded by moving in unison with his sucking action. It felt like his clone was attempting to get his dick to go deep into her throat and she tried to accommodate as much of his large dick as possible.

Anticipating that 5-Volt was getting close to another orgasm, her husband began to push her down toward his dick. 5-Volt knew that he wanted to be inside her so he could feel the contractions and her pussy squeezing on his dick. As his dick entered her pussy, 5-Volt took her mouth off of his clone's dick and said, "I want you to put your dick up my adorable naked butt."

5-Volt got on her hands and knees as she was sandwiched again, his clone moved around behind her, she gave 5-Volt's buttocks a quick playful slap and then inserted his dick deep into her vulva. The original had his dick in her mouth while squeezing and rolling 5-Volt's nipples and using her breast to push her back and forth while his clone was using her hips as a guide to match the original's thrusting action. She mumbled something, her husband translated for his clone, "What she wanted to telled you was, please smack my ass, slap it harder."

The clone did, 5-Volt felt her stomach tighten and the waves of contractions as her nude body began to tremble and shake. The muscles in her pussy were closing tightly around the clone's swollen dick as she said to husband, a bit muffled, "Fuck me harder! Fuck me harder!"

Her husband was pulling her head back toward him now, using her hair to push and pull 5-Volt into his dick. She felt his clone's dick throb and jerk as he began to squirt his cum deep into her pussy. 5-Volt counted the spasms as he pushed his dick deeper inside of her with each release of cum, six deep thrusts before she felt him relax while her husband continued to pound his dick into her mouth as his clone kept his cock in her pussy while pinching one of my hard sensitive nipples. Her husband gave out a deep moan and started to shoot 5-Volt's mouth full of cum. Another wave of orgasms rattled through 5-Volt beautiful body as she counted the number of squirts going into her mouth. Eight blasts of semen before they all collasped.

After his clone disappeared, 5-Volt suggested, "Maybe tomorrow, we can have two of me for you to make love to."


	82. Body Doubles (Part 3)

Today, Dr. Crygor cloned a naked 5-Volt, her equally naked husband was then sandwiched between the two naked women, he embraced the original as he kissed her on the lips while her clone hugged him from behind and kissed the back of his neck.

5-Volt held her big melons up in her hands and offered them to her husband, who quickly buried his face in her cleavage and soon felt her hands on the back of his head as the naked woman held him to her heaving bosom, letting him lick and suck at her big tits. His mouth roamed over her right breast and he came across her hard nipple, he clamped his lips down around it and started to suck, making 5-Volt moan, "Mmm...mmm! Oh yeah!"

Below him, her clone was doing some moaning of her own as she got into position, getting on all fours with his cock in her as she bounced from the force of his thrusting, "UH! UHH! OH FUCK! YES YES YES YESSSSS!"

Soon, he began to feel bodily fluids running out of 5-Volt's clone and pouring all over his shaft. She was thrashing about and her hair was flinging everywhere as she cried out with orgasmic bliss and came all over his pounding dick while screaming, "OH MY GODDDD YESSSSSSS!"

He continued to piston his penis into 5-Volt's clone as she came. Meanwhile, the original 5-Volt moved to the side so he could comfortably suck on her breasts and pound her clone, 5-Volt was moaning and offering words of encouragement in his ear, "Uh! Oh my god! You made her cum so quickly! You're so good, honey! Your cock is so big and hard!"

Hearing his busty naked wife talk about his cock in that manner lit a flame inside the husband. He reached down to her clone's waist and began pulling her into him as he thrusted his dick into her. The room quickly became filled with the sounds of slapping flesh and the moans of 5-Volt's clone as he fucked her with no regrets whatsoever. He shouted, "Fuck! This is so fucking hot!"

A nude 5-Volt smiled, "Yes, yes it is."

These women were driving him over the edge. He could feel an orgasm approaching the likes of which he hadn't felt in a long time, he was going to cum, it was going to be a huge cumshot and there was so much stimulation going on that he knew he wouldn't be able to hold it back any longer. The nude woman and her clone spurred him on, he said, "Fuck...! I'm gonna...I'm gonna fucking cum!"

The naked mom and her clone instantly took action, the original reached down and took hold of her husband's cock, she started to pull it out of her clone, but then she finished the job for her by sliding off of it. Then, the clone repositioned herself on the floor so that her legs were around him and gestured for him to move forward atop her naked body, she exclaimed lewdly, "Cum on my face!"

With 5-Volt still holding his cock, he quickly kneeled down, shuffled on his knees up her torso and chest until 5-Volt was stroking his cock directly in front of her clone's face. The clone parted her lips slightly and closed her eyes in preparation for the sticky and messy offering she was about to receive. 5-Volt then reached down with her other hand and began massaging his balls while she continued to jack off his shaft, trying to churn my cum out as she encouraged her husband, "Cum on her face! Cum on her beautiful face!"

5-Volt's clone licked her upper lip slowly and sensually before biting down on her bottom lip in an innocent manner while the original continued to stroke her husband to climax. He was too far gone in his lust for his nude wife and her clone to be confused about what was happening.

It felt and looked like 5-Volt's hand was a blur on his cock and her clone was poised directly in front of the tip, willingly awaiting his inevitable explosion. With 5-Volt's soft hand stroking his cock and balls while the clone's soft face was patiently waiting for him to cum on her, the husband began to feel the cum rushing from his balls and into his shaft. 5-Volt must have felt it as well as she made both a verbal and physical exclamation in acknowledgement of that before slowing down her hand's movements over his shaft.

Soon, he felt the cum rushing up his shaft and to his cockhead. 5-Volt moaned as the cum finally reached the tip of his dick and a long, thick rope of hot semen shot out and lined her clone's entire face from hairline to chin. The original continued to stroke his cock in perfect timing and that helped with each spurt of cum so that each cumshot was as powerful as it could possibly be.

Below 5-Volt, her clone flinched as his cum landed across her beautiful young face. Her face grew long as she opened her mouth wide and let out a gasp as his semen flew on to her skin. She had a look of shock and surprise on her face, not unlike how a woman might look if someone had spilled something on her. With the exception of gasping, however, she remained silent as string after string of his hot, sticky cum hit her in the face and splattered over her repeatedly. A bare 5-Volt moaned as she stroked her husband's cock, coaxing yet another rope of jizz out of him and onto her clone, who groaned, "Uh! Uh! Uhhh! Yes! Cum all over me! Cum all over me!"

When his orgasm finally died down, 5-Volt's clone's face was drenched in his manhood and there was even some of his semen in her brown hair. She had that same surprise look on her face and her mouth was still agape, despite the fact that he had managed to shoot a few strands of cum into her open mouth. 5-Volt's mouth was also agape as the nude mom stared down at her clone, covered in his cum while her hand was still idly stroking his cock slowly as if out of instinct while the last of the cum drizzled out of his dick and slid on to her hand.

He was breathing hard as his orgasm finally ended, he opened his eyes and looked down at the clone to see just how wrecked her appearance was. She was shivering as his cum dripped down her cheeks, forehead and chin. With her hands shaking, she reached up and touched her cheeks, feeling his cum with her fingertips tentatively. The clone gently ran her fingertips down her cheeks and let out a gasp as she shivered and let out a series of small grunts and moans, then he felt her naked body beginning to shake underneath him, taking short but loud breaths repeatedly as she vibrated against his body and he felt his legs get hit by some more fluid. The husband couldn't believe what was happening, 5-Volt's clone was actually cumming.

At that, the original instantly positioned herself so she could lean down to his cock. 5-Volt then opened her mouth and sheathed his cock in it, he felt her warmth all around him as her tongue lavished it from tip to base. She moaned sounds of extreme approval and pure joy as the bare woman started to bob up and down his spent shaft, licking up every drop of excess sperm she could as she did so. Her husband felt as if he was having an out of body experience. The bare mom exclaimed as she finally finished cleaning off his cock with her mouth, "Oh my god, it's so good!"

Her husband watched in awe as 5-Volt turned to her clone, leaned over and began hungrily licking his cum off her face. The clone shivered some more as 5-Volt's tongue roamed all over her cheeks, forehead and even her lips. Soon, his cum was completely gone from the clone and the original was still licking her up and down as well as left and right.

What happened next was yet another image that he hoped would stay burned in his mind. 5-Volt's tongue was once again trailing over her clone's lips, but this time, the two nude women each pressed their lips against one another and began kissing. This was the type of kissing lesbians usually did with each other, it felt like sloppy, porn style kissing. As the two women kissed, it became even wetter and sloppier. This went on for quite some time before both women turned to him, cheek to cheek.

5-Volt gave her husband a big hug, pressing her breasts against his chest as she hugged his neck, he kissed her while he hugged her bare back and caressed her butt. When he squeezed 5-Volt's buttocks, she moaned louder in his mouth. Her clone hugged him from behind while kissing his neck, back and shoulders.

After the clone disappeared, they left, but would come back tomorrow.


	83. Body Doubles (Part 4)

When a naked 5-Volt was cloned again the next day, the naked woman smiled at her equally naked clone, admiring how beautiful the clone looked in the nude. 5-Volt knew that meant she looked incredible in the raw as well, the naked women even briefly thought about having lesbian sex becuase their naked bodies were just so beautiful. The original 5-Volt put her hands on her hips and smiled, "You're so beautiful, 5-Volt."

Her clone giggled, "You too, 5-Volt."

"From my cute young face to my dainty princess feet..."

"From my lovely hairless vagina to my sexy thicc bottom..."

The naked husband chuckled, "Speak for yourself, 5-Volt."

5-Volt said, "That's exactly what I'm doing because she's me."

He said, "5-Volt, princess of nudism."

The two naked women giggled as 5-Volt saw her husband's cock strain and get stiff enough to point up at the two. He moved behind a nude 5-Volt and got close enough to let his hard cock brush against 5-Volt's buttocks. Then, he put his hands around his naked wife and covered 5-Volt's breasts with his palms, feeling her nipples harden as he kissed her neck and whispered, "I think a man would be crazy not to want to see you naked. Either one of you."

As the husband rolled 5-Volt's nipples between his thumbs and fingers, she moaned and then pressed her ass harder against his cock. His hand instinctively fell over 5-Volt's flat creamy stomach, past her cute navel and onto where she should have a patch of hair above her clit. That was when he stopped, 5-Volt had her legs separated a few inches apart. Then, his hand slid down and his fingers were at 5-Volt's vagina, his palm was against her clitoris. He clutched at her breast with his other hand and heard her sigh loudly right before his finger found the opening to her pussy. 5-Volt was damp, not quite wet and her husband didn't insert his finger yet, he just collected the moisture and ran it up over her clit as the naked mom hissed, "Oh, God. Yes."

5-Volt's husband rubbed her gently, but found him pushing his penis against her a little harder the more she responded to his touch. He could feel his shaft nestled between the cheeks of 5-Volt's butt, resting on the top of her crack. Meanwhile, 5-Volt's clone walked behind the original's husband.

Being completely naked, 5-Volt's bare skin was cool against her husband's warm erection. The feeling stimulated him so much that he moved his hand back down to her pussy and rammed a single finger deep inside the nude woman, making her cry out, "Ahhhh, fuck."

Now 5-Volt was soaking wet and her hubby began fucking her with his finger. At the same time, her copy was pressed against him from behind, firmly stroking his cock. He felt her hard nipples on his back and her pussy on his ass, he had always enjoyed experiencing so many different sensations in so many different parts of his naked body at one time. It seemed to all collect in his cock, which wanted to explode. He whispered into the nude mom's ear, "You know how we love to be naked and fuck in public?"

The bare woman moaned, "It's our biggest passion."

He removed his wet finger from 5-Volt's pussy and gently rubbed her clit. 5-Volt moaned and her naked body stiffened as her husband kneaded her breast. He asked, "Don't you want to cum right now."

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I want to cum!"

Then, the husband had an idea, he let go of 5-Volt and her clone removed her hand when she felt him move. He requested 5-Volt's clone to put her back on the wall, she quickly did as he said with 5-Volt moving aside. Her beautiful naked body faced them as he then asked, "Now get on your knees, please."

She did so with her face directly in front of the original 5-Volt's pussy, he then said, "I want you to make her cum. I want it to be long and hard. Eat her until she screams."

The two nude women smiled and nodded in agreement. When 5-Volt moved her face between her clone's legs, the duplicate spread them. He watched a bare 5-Volt place her mouth near her clone's clit, then began licking. That was when he moved behind 5-Volt, spread her legs and took a quick look at her wet pussy before placing the tip of his cock at the entrance to her hole.

He waited for the head of his cock to enter her vagina, then thrusted forward. 5-Volt's face was buried against her clone, who slammed backwards against the wall. Both bare women moaned with satisfaction as his cock drove like a piston in and out of 5-Volt's pussy. She was a little tight, but wet enough to easily accept her husband's cock. As much as he enjoyed his nude wife's mouth and hands on him, barely anything was this good.

5-Volt's eyes were clenched shut, expressions of pleasure showing up each time she plunged her tongue inside her clone's pussy or dragged it across her clit. The bare mom held her copy by her butt, pulling her closer to her face while the husband just kept fucking his bare wife, hearing her moans grow louder each minute.

He reached down and found 5-Volt's clit, he heard her muffled squeal when he rubbed her and drove his cock in even deeper and faster. Soon, he was about to cum inside her, though 5-Volt's clone was the first to start cumming, she cried out, "Oh, God, 5-Volt. Yes! Yes! Right there."

Her hand was on the back of 5-Volt's head, holding her in place as the clone's face was contorted and her mouth hung open as she shouted, "Yes! Now I'm cumming again!"

As the husband watched intently, the clone drove her nude body forward, trying to fuck 5-Volt's face. 5-Volt hung on valiantly while her clone came in waves, her husband could only imagine the sweet juices that 5-Volt must have tasted as her copy orgasmed again and again.

That was enough for the husband. Without any warning, other than frantic grunts, he rammed into his bare wife and slapped his hot bod against 5-Volt's bottom. The first shot of cum poured out endlessly, followed by another thick load. 5-Volt happily screamed, "Yes! Cum in me, sweetie!"

He filled 5-Volt's cunt until he felt semen flowing out of his cock and down her thighs, he saw 5-Volt put her hand on her own clit and then scream out, "Now! Yessssss!"

Her husband held onto her hips as she came. 5-Volt's head was nearly down on the floor now, her ass pointed up at him. That made it much easier to continue fucking her and she came long and hard, louder and louder with each orgasm. As her muscles continued to clamp down on his cock, he managed to keep his dick hard throughout the entire ordeal. He could have gone on, but she ended up stopped after a while and he wasn't able to carry it out much longer either, so he pulled out and the three of them took some time to recover. 5-Volt stayed on the floor and her clone leaned against wall.

Once they were able to stand on their feet, 5-Volt embraced her husband with her arms around his shoulders while he wrapped his arms around her bare back, kissing her softly yet passionately while caressing 5-Volt's bare bottom. She mumbled, "Oh…my…God."

He asked, "Enjoy it?"

"It was wonderful. Thank you."

Her clone hugged him from behind, kissing his neck for a few minutes before disappearing. The naked couple planned to have both of them cloned next time.


	84. Body Doubles (Part 5)

This time, both 5-Volt and her husband were cloned. They both loved being completely naked in front of their equally naked clones, it was like they were looking a mirror. A naked 5-Volt even hugged and kissed her clone, having hot lesbian sex with her as they pressed their breasts together and grabbed each other's butts while grinding their vaginas. Her husband did the same with his clone, they took their penises and rubbed them together, both men stroked their hands up and down the two cocks.

After a few minutes of same sex intercourse, 5-Volt's gestured her husband to position himself behind her, he asked, "Is your cute little bottom ready for my penis, baby?"

5-Volt cooed back with a sexy smile, "My naked butt is always ready for you."

Then, 5-Volt shifted herself onto her side and positioned her torso to give him optimal access to her hindquarters. Putting his fingers in his mouth, he worked them into 5-Volt's beautiful vagina and opened her up in preparation for his cock. While she maintained steady eye contact with her husband, he began pushing his meat into her vulva, causing her to grimace and moan as he did.

She grunted as he continued feeding her channel more of his hard rod, "Uh...uh...yes, honey, yes! That's right, baby, do it! Fuck my bare bottom!"

It wasn't long before all of her husband's prick was planted in her pink chute and he was slowly pounding 5-Volt's buttocks while her big tits flopped about as she huffed and moaned with each thrust of his member, she moaned, "Yes, sweetie, yes, fuck my ass! You know I love it nasty!"

As 5-Volt's clone saw the action heating up, she moved onto her side, leaned against the husband's clone and watched as the original 5-Volt displayed the slutty behavior that her husband so provoked in them. Then, the original husband lifted up 5-Volt's top leg, slipped his hand into her crotch and inserted several fingers as he began to finger-fuck her pussy, gradually driving his hand deeper into her cute twat. As more of his hand disappeared into her gaping cunt, 5-Volt moaned, "Oh, my god, yes!"

Looking over at her husband's clone, 5-Volt saw him resting on his haunches as her copy slowly stroked his prodigious shaft as they watched the original man and woman's decadent display, the clones enjoyed seeing the original husband fist fucking 5-Volt's shameless cunt as he simultaneously drove his cock in and out of 5-Volt's bottom, giving her the rough treatment she loved. He then clenched 5-Volt's naked body in a tight embrace and forcefully worked over her lady hole.

This was a display of such absolutely wicked fucking that it dazed the clones of 5-Volt's and her husband, who hugged, kissed and caressed each other as they looked at them. It was so erotically charged for all involved, 5-Volt could only writhe and groan as her husband completely occupied her nude body with his cock and hand.

After several minutes of battering 5-Volt's butt and pussy, her husabnd called over to his clone, "Hey clones, you wanna start yet? I bet you two are revved up, so just lie down on your back, other me. I know the other 5-Volt is dying to mount up on that cock of yours."

As he said this, 5-Volt's clone looked at her husband's clone and gave him an affirmative nod and a hazy smile. Her husband's situated himself on the floor and 5-Volt's clone was soon on top of him, dropping her sexy twat onto his cock as her pendulous breasts hung down and swayed over him like full udders waiting to be milked. Her clone sighed as she slid onto the husband's clone's lumber, "Oh, yeah, baby!"

5-Volt's duplicate eased onto her husband's copy's cock, she leaned her head back and called out happily, "Oh, my god, yes! Yes!"

Her husband's clone drove his cock up into 5-Volt's clone's gaping cunt while the original 5-Volt could feel her husband pummeling her from the rear. The husband's duplicate was also enjoying the sight of 5-Volt's copy's big tits flopping about above him and was just about to reach up to begin fondling her succulent boobs when his vision was blocked by the original 5-Volt, who was how squatting with her crotch over her husband's clone's face as she lowered her pussy down onto his mouth while the original husband pounded the butt of 5-Volt's duplicate.

The original 5-Volt moaned, "God, this is so fucking hot!"

When her husband's copy began to lap his tongue over her clit while he sucked on her cunt lips, 5-Volt moaned, "So fucking hot!"

All four of the lovers were now fully and lustily engaged. The husband continued pumping his flexed steed in and out of 5-Volt's clone's fleshy butt while beads of sweat dripped down his face. 5-Volt's copy was enthralled by the sensation of having two big cocks overwhelm her orifices from both directions. Her husband's clone was furiously driving himself up into the original 5-Volt's cavernous cunt. This continued on for some time until the only remaining question was who would be the first to cum. Given that 5-Volt's duplicate was getting royally fucked by two hung studs, she soon began to shudder and gasp as she approached a climax, she moaned as the two versions of 5-Volt's husband kept relentlessly pounding her, "Oh, Jesus...sweet Jesus. Oh, my god...yes...yes!"

As the first wave of a monster orgasm began to take hold, sweat was flying off of both versions of 5-Volt and the clone's big floppy tits were slick and red from perspiration and the agitation of being groped and kissed as they flailed about within everyone's reach. The clone shouted, "Somebody cum in me already!"

Finally, the clone of 5-Volt moaned as a climax now overtook her whole body, causing her to pant and moan as she writhed about on the two big cocks, "Give it to me! Fill my holes with your cum, guys! Fill it!"

The original 5-Volt had removed her cunt from her husband's clone's face and was now diddling her own clit towards orgasm as she kissed her clone while standing beside her. Everyone shared an anguished grimace on their faces that signaled they were on the verge of their own major spew. Surrounded by the hypnotic bliss of his companions, her husband's clone bore down and began to feel his seed rising in his testes and working up to a climax of huge proportions. His face contorted and he clenched his teeth in preparation for his oncoming eruption and this wasn't lost on the two 5-Volt's, who both sensed an epic cum-shot was in the works, so they made ready. The cloned woman thrashed about between her lovers and smashed her tits in the cloned man's face

While coaxing the male clone, he inched towards his climax in the female's clone pussy while the original husabnd began to pant and groan as his cock spasmed inside 5-Volt's clone's tight butt, shooting loads of cum into her chute. Her bottom was quickly overflowing and streams of jizz were oozing out as he continued to fuck her, but much slower than before as he tightly gripped her waist and forcefully drove himself in a few last times as he released the remainder of his cum.

Her husband's copy was the next to blow and with his hands gripping 5-Volt's duplicate's big tits as he sucked hungrily on their nipples, he urgently lurched his hips upwards and groaned as he jettisoned a huge volley of spunk inside her ready pussy. And he followed that with another of almost equal quantity, then a couple more ejaculations of lesser volume. By the time he was finally done spewing, her bush was dripping with his jism as it gushed out of her flooded cunt, puddled on his crotch and chest and streamed down onto the floor.

5-Volt had been standing beside them, manically diddling her clit as she watched her clone become a screaming cum-bucket for the two versions of her husband. She was the last to gasp and moan as she squeezed her sweet tits and brought herself off with her expert fingers, "Mmm...yes...yes...yes!"

Soon, all four of the lovers had collapsed onto the floor and were panting and sighing as they relished the last vestiges of their orgasms. 5-Volt's clone, who was dripping big loads of cum from both her ass and cunt, had dropped down onto her husband's clone and was slowly kissing and sucking on his huge cock as she coaxed out its final drops of seed.

A nude 5-Volt saw her husband lying on his back on the floor and gave him a similar cock clean-up service as her clone was providing to the other clone. Once her husband's cock was pumped dry, she slid her head down between her clone's legs and began sucking more spunk from her gushing pussy.

When 5-Volt finally came up for air, her face and hair were matted with cum. Grabbing her sullied clone, 5-Volt pulled her in for some long cum-swapping kisses as they moaned and shared the sticky goodness that now covered them both.

Her husband and his clone watched as their lovers kissed and writhed about, rubbing their clammy tits together as they languidly sucked on each other's nipples and tongues. Once the clones disappeared, a bare 5-Volt and her husband left, having had enough cloning fun for a while.


	85. More Naked Driving

5-Volt and her husband were walking naked to their car. Completely naked, 5-Volt and her husband faced the breeze and held their arms out above their heads, a naked 5-Volt lifted her breasts up and spread her legs wide to let the wind whistle through her crotch while her husband felt his penis harden from the cool breeze. The effect was intoxicating, the freedom from clothes made them feel alive. The power that surged through the naked couple emblazoned their spirits and then stood spread eagle facing into the wind, for a brief moment they were invincible.

They looked at the road, a few vehicles passed by and they fantasized about someone stopping to look. 5-Volt and her husband knew how grand it was to have a lurid encounter of uninhibited sex in public.

As the nudists dropped their hands to their sides, they strutted confidently and got into their car. The risk of people seeing their nakedness inflamed their reckless abandon of morals as they began driving.

While turning a gentle curve, an oncoming car approached. Theirs heart began to race as the adrenaline surged through their veins. 5-Volt's husband stepped on the gas and sped onward. She knew it was nice to have her breasts freely hang as her husband drove with a fully exposed penis. All types of air felt so damn good on 5-Volt's bare tits.

A nude 5-Volt bent the review mirror down so as to see her reflection. It was so pretty, the naked woman could see her own breasts in the mirror, slightly jiggling as her husband made sharp turns. Driving complete naked in their car across town really turned them on.

Of course, this was such an erotic moment for both of them, not only sexually, but mentally. 5-Volt and her husband admired themselves in the mirrors and enjoyed the warmth as their thoughts were all over the place while cars passed every so often and they didn't care.

The nude woman was feeling extremely aroused by now, 5-Volt felt her boobs with one free hand and they felt so soft and full. She tickled her own breasts and stomach for a few moments, her nipples were erect and extremely noticeable as she caught herself in the mirror. 5-Volt kept sneaking peeks at herself and moved down to her pussy area, softly feeling her outer lips without a single patch of pubic hair, she spread her thick outer lips apart and her swollen clit was begging her for a touch.

With a sweet smile, a bare 5-Volt gave her clitoris a little soft swipe, the naked mom jolted with enthusiasm and begged for more, so she gave her clit another slight touch as she moved deeper into the territory of her hot, swollen wet pussy. 5-Volt was oozing wetness already and brought a little of her wetness from inside her pussy to her clit as she moaned, "OH GOD. THIS FEELS SO GOOD."

She had a couple fingers in on the action as the nude mom then brought her fingers up to her face and smelled herself. 5-Volt then slipped her middle finger into her mouth and could taste her pussy, so nice and clean and she could smell her scent, it was so familiar and unique in its own way.

5-Volt and her husband loved how the seats were warm against their bare bottoms, she smiled at a stain she caused on the seat from her own vagina. The grip of her husband's hands on the steering wheel was locked up, he noticed the tip of his erect penis lightly touching the steering wheel and a drop of precum oozing out of his pee hole. They almost wanted to cum in their car, but knew it could result in an accident, so they stopped in a parking lot and caved into their insistent urges to cum in public.

The bare mom opened the door while tickling her clit and she squeezed her tits with her other hand. They walked to the front of their car, looked around again, then she raised one leg up onto the hood of her car. While balancing herself, 5-Volt started right up on her clit with her right fingers, then filled up her pussy with her left fingers, moaning, "It feels SOOOO good to finally make myself feel good."

"You can say that again."

While her husband masturbated in front of her, the pressure they had on their clit was perfect. Not too hard, yet firm and nonstop, back and forth she flicked and flicked her finger to bring herself closer to orgasm. Flick flick flick with one hand and with the other, 5-Volt shoved her fingers deep inside as she could reach them. Her husband kept stroking his own penis as well, then he shot a load of on her chest and stomach, she dropped her leg and laid back against the hood, having cum hard.

The nudists moaned with pleasure and the car held them as they shook and quivered with their climaxes. After relaxing in their post orgasmic state, 5-Volt's husband lied down on the pavement with his legs spread while she kneeled between his legs and her hand was resting on his lower thigh, just above his knee. He remained still, hoping it would move closer to his cock and soon.

After all, 5-Volt and her husband were miles from their clothes and had nothing to cover themselves with if they got caught. 5-Volt was naked with her husband, touching him in broad daylight in a public parking lot. She and her husband could feel their excitement building again. Her husband needed contact and he needed it now. As if his mind was being read, another hand touched him ans she rubbed right below his belly button, but just above his erect cock.

While they fucked, cars had to go around them.

He could feel his cock getting even harder. As it thickened, 5-Volt's hands moved closer to it. Finally, he felt his naked wife's fingers touch his cock while others rolled his balls around inside of their fleshy pouch. This was it, his tension tension was going to be released again. A hand gripped his cock and began moving up and down while the other squeezed and pulled on his balls. He felt no discomfort, only pleasure, he and 5-Volt had been waiting quite a bit for more climaxes.

After a moment or two of 5-Volt stroking and squeezing his cock and balls, he felt a breath. Her face was close, very close and his husband could barely wait. His cock was hard by now, very hard as 5-Volt gave his penis a very soft kiss, her lips touched his tip. 5-Volt liked being naked when kissing her husband's body and especially his cock, he loved the sensation, she was so gentle, so delicate and loving. Her tongue slipped out and he felt wetness on his cock head, there was a quick lick, more ball squeezing and a hand constantly sliding up and down the length of his dick. It seemed like 5-Volt knew all the right places to touch and all of the nerve endings on her husband's cock and balls, he moaned, "5-Volt, we're naked in public and having sex in parking lot."

"I know. It's so hot."

5-Volt's mouth engulfed his head, gently sucking on him, bathing it in warmth. She liked to be naked when playing with her husband's cock and sucking it in a busy public place where technically, nudity was not allowed. The husband liked to be nude when 5-Volt's had his penis in her mouth, he was laying in the sunshine with his buttocks squishing on the pavement and his cock inside of his nude wife's mouth. Life was good for them.

There was more sucking and more of his cock was being swallowed. One of 5-Volt's hand gently encircled her husband's balls, pulling them away from his body, stretching them, adding to his pleasure while the other hand slid up his lower abdomen, feeling his lower tummy, enjoying the hard muscles of a young man with a taut stomach. It wandered upwards, feeling his chest, gently rubbing his nipples, first one, then the other, all the while still going down on his cock with her very talented mouth.

Her husband was in heaven and 5-Volt was too, she enjoyed life as a completely naked woman as she openly stared at her husband's hard cock as he lied on his back with his hands behind his head, she smiled at him, they were both so turned on. His cock was once again being sucked on by 5-Volt, he could only describe her as an expert. She knew just how much suction to apply, how hard to pull on his balls and every nerve ending on the head of his cock. The hand slid down his stomach and grabbed his cock, pumping it up and down as the mouth continued giving him pleasure.

Between the sucking, the kisses on his head and the hand jerking him off, 5-Volt's husband was going to cum soon. Then, he opened his eyes and saw his bare wife kissing the end of his cock. 5-Volt kept sucking his penis, she always loved to be naked outside of her home in broad daylight, with her husband's cock in his mouth where anybody could see them.

She just kept sucking away on his cock, playing with his balls, trying to get her husband to release his warm liquid into her mouth. 5-Volt kept squeezing and pulling on his balls while jerking him off into her mouth, she continued to kiss and suck the head of his cock, occasionally deepthroating him from time to time as people driving had to maneuver around them. The naked woman even started to touch her vagina while fondling his penis. She was truly enjoying the show they were putting on and they could feel themselves going over the edge. His cock was being expertly serviced out in the open and 5-Volt just kept sucking on her husband's cock.

His hips started moving on their own, he was losing control and started cumming in her mouth. 5-Volt noticed his body started to shake and his cock spilled hot liquid from its tip. As his balls emptied their contents into 5-Volt's mouth, she drank every drop while managed to finger herself to orgasm. Her hand continued to jerk him off as her lips remained clamped onto his throbbing cock, bobbing up and down.

Naked, 5-Volt and her husband kept looking, watching each other, watching each other's bodies experience absolute joy. It felt wonderful. As 5-Volt continued to touch her naked pussy, he continued looking into her eyes as his balls contracted and emptied their contents in her mouth. Her husband felt the spasms in his cock as she continued kissing and sucking on his sensitive cock head. Liquid stopped spurting from the tip of his prick, but she never let up as she swallowing the last few drops of his hot cum as it was unloaded into her mouth.

Their orgasms were finally subsiding. 5-Volt smiled as she loved the experience of her husband erupting in her mouth. She began be somewhat aware that she was being watched pleasuring her husband while they were naked in public. As cars were driving past them, those that were parked looked at them and were visibly confused.

5-Volt's husband stood up while keeping his cock in her mouth as it deflated inside 5-Volt's mouth. He smiled as he held the back of her head and saw her shudder as she kept fingering herself and she was now pulling on her breasts too. She had enjoyed a mutual orgasm with him just as he finished releasing the last few drops out of his cock. He chuckled, "Your mouth must really love my penis."

Now dry, 5-Volt stood and embraced her husband, hugging his neck while her husband caressed her bare back and bottom. 5-Volt giggled when he pinched her buttocks. They lied down on the pavement to roll around for a bit and make out naked some more before figuring out where they stopped.


	86. Library Nudity

5-Volt and her husband looked at where they had stopped and saw that they were in a library, the same one 5-Volt went to in the nude. They walked naked inside and turned a lot of head as streaked past many shelves of books and sat at a wooden table looking through the stacks of books they have pulled on the way. It felt so arousing when the naked woman her husband felt their skin touch anything that wasn't an article of clothing.

Sitting her bare bottom in one of those wooden chairs with cushions on them, a naked 5-Volt masturbated while reading, they had mostly gotten erotic books and magazine with naked people in them. Suddenly, she walked to her husband walked to sit on his cock, 5-Volt moaned in whispers, "I can feel it in me, big and hard and pushing slowly up into me."

Her muscles grabbed inside, squeezing his cock up her me and her hips start to rock a little as 5-Volt's naked body took her husband in and then let go again and again. She start breathing hard through her nose and making quiet, involuntary, irregular sounds which were mostly part moans, part sighs and part pleas. 5-Volt's vagina feels so wet and hot and swollen, she can feel every bit of her husband's cock, every fraction of an inch.

Being naked in a library with people around, 5-Volt wet her fingers with saliva and squirmed her hand to her pussy. It felt lovely, so wet, so warm, slick and wanting. 5-Volt rubbed herself and pushed her fingers inside as far as she could manage, it felt good, but she wanted more. Her own scent was wafting up to her and her own breathing was taking her over and her own wet sounds are pleasing a nude 5-Volt.

She and her husband were both utterly still now, he said, "I know how much you like straddling me. That slow penetration, filling you, it is unbelievably erotic and powerful, isn't it?"

"Yesss..."

5-Volt took cock in as she moved slowly all the way down, he was intoxicated with the pleasure of it as she was taking his penis in and out of her, slowly and repeatedly. She turned so they could watch each other's faces, 5-Volt held onto her husband's shoulders and grabbed the back of the chair, he kissed her with so much love and passion while caressing 5-Volt's buttocks as his hands roved her bare back and butt, then he drew her head to his shoulder to muffle her sounds and he began to whisper in her ear, "Once again, we are naked in public and now we must orgasm in public."

That was when her desire exploded, they got off the chair and 5-Volt said, "Follow me."

He followed her to the bookshelves, they were metal, cool and smooth. The rolled-under edges and corners were rounded so that they wouldn't cut into their hands when they held onto them. Her husband felt the edge of a shelf pressing into the back of his neck, hard and cool. 5-Volt and her husband were standing naked in front of each other, he was holding her left hand raised overhead in his right, fingers interwoven, palms together, with his forearm pressed back against the shelf overhead.

After their silent walk through the stacks, hand in hand, 5-Volt had him lean against the bookcase, anchored there by his hand overhead. His left hand came up to cup her breast, taking it all, cupping it softly, then harder, pinching and pulling her nipple. Also, his left knee pressed between her knees, parting them with a steady force, pushing her hips back until they bumped against the bookshelves, his thigh felt hard and heavy against 5-Volt.

His thigh began to move and 5-Volt moaned frantically as she drew his head to hers. 5-Volt reached his lips and kissed them while he rode her on his thigh, driving her crazy as they kissed in the buff, gently, sensuously and slowly. She could feel his cock hard and solid against her thigh, his thigh was hard against her heat, 5-Volt could even feel his mouth drawing her out of herself, out of her mind. His left hand captured her free hand and now she feel both of her arms being raised and spread to the side, coming into contact with the vertical supports of the bookcase.

They hugged and kissed for a while then, 5-Volt was asked to get on her hands and knees as he stood behind her. He gripped her hips with her hands and came into her hard, rocking him back onto him again and again, pounding into her like a piston. 5-Volt was taking her husband as deep inside her and they finally climaxed together. As they left, they saw someone cleaning the seats that the nudists sat on as the naked couple smiled, waved and blew kisses to everyone inside before driving home.


	87. Parking Lot

As 5-Volt and her husband exited the library, the naked woman pulled her husband close to her and kissed him right in the middle of the parking lot, taking him by surprise. 5-Volt melted into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck while his went around her back. They stood there, hugging and kissing while naked in a parking lot for what seemed like hours, although they were certain it was only a few minutes.

A naked 5-Volt noticed drivers staring or trying to go around at the naked couple standing in the middle of the center row as they kissed their lips raw and their breaths ragged. 5-Volt liked to be naked when firmly kissing her husband and vice versa. Their hands were all over each other, clinging to bare skin or running through hair. He chuckled, "The fact that we have sexy bodies is what makes public nudity fun."

She giggled, "I like to expose my breasts and vagina in public."

"My penis certainly enjoys all the fresh air."

Finally, breathless, they broke apart and took a moment to look at each other naked, images were sketched into their minds, never to be forgotten. Her husband lied on his back and 5-Volt crawled on top of him to kiss him once more, stronger and more passionately. Their naked bodies touched, their hips ground together, their tongues entwined.

The world was lost to them, the naked mom and her husband were alone in their bubble of passion and pleasure. He slipped his hand up across your belly while kissing 5-Volt harder, moving his hand up with her own to cup her uncovered breasts, she moaned, "It's nice to have my breasts fondled in public."

He moaned, "It's also nice to have my penis fondled in public."

5-Volt and her husband were now in a sitting position and between kisses, they caressed each other's bare skin as the husband kissed her bare chest, running his hands over 5-Volt's exposed skin while she gave his bulge a squeeze. The nude woman had her husband lie down again as he could hear her almost purr as she moved closer, running her hand over his hard and moderatly hairy cock. He couldn't stop grinning at his naked wife, at her fascination as 5-Volt examined every inch of his phallus. It throbbed in her hands to his pounding heartbeat and 5-Volt giggled lightly as she lightly kissed the head. Her eyes rose to meet her husband's as she gently kissed the tip. He shivered as tingles shot up his spine. 5-Volt giggled again at his reaction and began kissing every part of his cock, pressing her lips to every inch of skin.

Finally, after his whole body was tensed from her teasing, 5-Volt swirled her tongue around his head and slid it into her mouth. He gasped at how hot her mouth felt as 5-Volt's lips wrapped tightly around the top of his hard cock. She slowly lowered her head, her eyes never leaving his, her tongue slipping and sliding around his shaft. The husband scrunched his toes as sensations washed through his body. 5-Volt grabbed his shaft firmly and while cupping his testes, she started to bob her head. He let out a low groan as she sucked, licked and rubbed up and down on his dick, he ran his hands through her lovely hair. It didn't take long before he could feel the tension rising in his body and his breathing quickened. When 5-Volt sensed his impending climax, she pulled her head up, pumping his hard cock with her hand hard. With a loud gasp, he came and squirted his hot cum over his bare chest.

After a moment to catch his breath, 5-Volt gave her husband a hard kiss as she pressed her naked body against his. She exhaled sharply as his hands grazed her flesh. Finally, he held 5-Volt's perfect breasts in his hands and she let out a little moan into their kiss as his fingers rubbed her hardening nipples. He pulled her closer, pressing his lips to her cheeks, her neck and her shoulders. His hands explored 5-Volt's nakednes as he lowered his head to kiss her chest and then her breasts. The nude mom purred in his ear as he brought my lips to 5-Volt's nipples, swirling his tongue around them as he teased her for moments until she was squirming with her arousal, silently begging him to continue.

With more neck kisses, he put his hand on 5-Volt's belly and inch by inch it snaked down her nude body while she dug her nails into his back and let out a loud gasp as his fingertips brushed her sensitive clit. Pulling his head up, 5-Volt kissed him again and again as he started to explore her intimate area, her excitement was obvious. 5-Volt's cute cheeks flushed a beautiful rosy red as pleasure rippled through her body, making her bite her lip and clamp her eyes shut. He know what she wanted and lied her on her back. Her face split into an adorable smile as he began to kiss down 5-Volt's nudity. There was a look of desire in her beautiful eyes as he went lower.

A nude 5-Volt knew she looked amazing when she was completely naked, her skin was so kissable and every curve was gorgeous. Finally, he was positioned between her legs and his heartbeat got faster as he got a proper look at 5-Volt's stunning, hairless body. He trailed kisses along the insides of her thighs and could feel her trembling with anticipation. A small cry escaped 5-Volt's lips as he pressed his lips to her clit and her legs clamped around him as he started to lick up and down with his tongue.

Her fingers threaded into his hair, gripping his head in response to his lips once more sucking on 5-Volt's clitoris, working on it with his tongue. He could hear a bare 5-Volt panting, so he stepped up a gear, pushing two fingers inside her. Pumping his fingers and swirling his tongue drove her wild and as he got faster and faster, 5-Volt started to cry out, which only increased his enthusiasm. With a final loud groan, her back arched as she came. 5-Volt's bare body trembled and she held her husband's head in place as he continued through her orgasm until she could take no more and asked him stop. She collapsed, her limbs going weak as she tried to catch her breath.

He slumped next to his nude wife and 5-Volt instantly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. 5-Volt was breathless in his ear and their pulses raced as one he unleashed a torrent of compliments, telling her, "You are amazing and look indescribable in the nude. It means a lot to me to be lying beside you."

However, she looked him in the eyes and placed her finger on his lips to silence her husband, her smile was her reply along with, "I already know."

Then, 5-Volt kissed him tenderly, pushed him on his back, straddled his legs and pinned him down on the pavment while kissing his bare chest. She giggled again as she gently nibbled one of his nipples, flicking it with her tongue. The bare woman trailed kisses up his body to his neck and nibbled on his ear playfully. As she moved up, she sat on his waist, teasingly rubbing herself on his hard cock, then smiled mischievously as they ground their hips together and he pulled 5-Volt in for a long, deep kiss. 5-Volt finally released his arms from her pin and they travelled down the length of 5-Volt's body to hold your bare bottom firmly. Their kiss became more heated and he could feel her excitement. She cried out in laughter as her husband surprised her by rolling her onto her back and then kissing started again. He pulled back a little to look at her in the eyes, she just smiled back at him and then her eyes widened slightly as he entered her.

5-Volt let out a low moan as her husband worked the head of his penis in and out of her, getting deeper and deeper. Her husband could hardly believe how amazing she felt, she bit her bottom lip and rolled her eyes back as his entire length disappeared inside 5-Volt. The bare mom wrapped her legs around him, grabbing him and pulling him into a hug, allowing him to firmly kiss her neck.

After a pause, her husband started to slide back and forth. It was slow, powerful and deep, he could hear 5-Volt's astonished gasps as he filled her each time, her panting breaths were ragged in his ear. She whispered for more, wanting him to go faster. He was only too happy to oblige, speeding up his thrusts. Her mouth formed a little 'O' as pleasure flowed through her, her lustful sighs were music to his ears, spurring him on. He playfully growled a little as 5-Volt dug her fingers into his back and gave his neck a little bite. 5-Volt's hips thrusted up to meet his and they were soon panting and moaning together.

At that point, he had to slow down or it'd all be over too quickly. 5-Volt pressed her lips to her husband's and whispered how amazing it felt. With a naughty smile, she rolled them over without him leaving her, then pressed her hands to his chest and started to rise and fall on his cock. His eyes were wide saucers as he watched 5-Volt's beautiful body move. As she got faster and faster, she leaned forward and he seized the chance to kiss her again.

They were both hot and heavy, groaning louder and louder. He took control, holding her hips with his strong hands and driving his dick deep inside 5-Volt, who hissed sexy things into his ear and told him that she was going to cum soon. That set her husband on fire, driving him wild as the tension built. The nudists hissed together and suddenly, he exploded inside 5-Volt and she let out a scream of pleasure like he never heard before as she orgasmed. They shivered and twitched in each other's arms as our skin tingled. 5-Volt collapsed beside him, gasping breathlessly. He enfolded his bare wife in his arms and held her close to his hot body, his heart was beating heavily.

There was no need for words. He kissed 5-Volt again lightly, before they fell asleep in each other's arms for a hour or two before going home, unaware of cars having trouble parking with a naked husband and wife fucking in the middle of a public parking lot.


	88. Even More Naked Driving

5-Volt and her husband really liked being completely naked in their own car as they got inside. The naked woman felt her husband pinch her cheek and she laughed, making her tits jiggle slightly in front of him. He scan her bared rack and was getting hard. Soon, it would be difficult to hide. A naked 5-Volt grinned, "Honey, you know much we like going naked in public, don't you?"

"Yup, sure do...I like when people see us totally naked in public."

His cock had grown tremendously and he had no intention to hide his thick, hard shaft from 5-Volt's eyes, he went on, "We also like to play with myself while people watch...why don't we do that before leaving?"

"Ok."

They turned on the air conditioning and set it to cold because of how hot their erotic actions were. His large naked balls, hard veiny shaft and part of the swollen head of his above average cock were on full display, naked and bare like 5-Volt herself. Her nipples hardened from the cold air, pointing straight out. Reaching between the seats, she playfully slapped his bare, muscled thigh, giving him an eyeful of C or D-cup breasts as his throbbing cock sprung straight up, high above his belly button. It was swollen, hard and pulsated with his heartbeat. The damn thing had to be at least seven inches or better in length from what they remebered. Leaning his head back against the seat, her husband closed his eyes for a moment. It was obvious that his pounding cock was so hard that it hurt. 5-Volt smiled, "I like being naked in my own car. The car seat feels good against my bare back and bottom. I can actually feel myself dripping a little on the seat."

"Me too, 5-Volt. I like when my penis touches the steering wheel."

At the point, a few people saw the and a few horns honked as a nude 5-Volt and her husband masturbated in their own automobile. 5-Volt moaned while rubbing her breasts and vagina and her husband moaned from touching his own penis. They tried to work themselves up to a climax, but the clamoring for them to either get out of the car or drive away made it impossible. With exasperated sighs, the naked couple reluctantly drove away. She said, "Don't worry, honey. We'll find a good place to be seen masturbating in our own car without being pestered to stop."

At that point, a solitary gas station appeared on the right, he pointed out the nearly empty tank, "We gotta get gas."

"Good idea."

There were no other customers as they pulled up to the front row of pumps in front the small convenience store. They stepped out of the car as the naked mom asked, "You mind pumping, sweetie?"

Their naked bodies were exposed from all angles, but there was nobody around, he answered, "Sure."

Inside the store, 5-Volt giggled while streaking around every square inch of the store. Through the window, she saw her totally naked standing next to the car, pumping gas with his hard, massive cock pointed straight out in front of him. The cashier gasped at the nude woman and the nude husband outside, "What the hell? That guy's totally naked!"

5-Volt said casually, "Oh, that's my husband and FYI, I'm totally naked too."

The cashier asked incredulous, eyeing 5-Volt's body and her husband's nude, muscular form and hard cock, "Why are you two naked as the day you were born?"

Smiling, she answered, "We like to be bold."

As she exited the store, 5-Volt shook her bottom a little for the cashier and she giggled at her husband, "It's hot."

Her husband chuckled, "In more ways than one."

They finished up, climbed naked into the car and sat down. Her husband's hard-on bounced off of his belly and tapped the steering wheel as he accelerated. 5-Volt said, smiling at his throbbing cock and hot body, "We're so brave, I don't think anyone could go totally naked in public like us."

One of her hands played unconsciously at her naked thigh, lightly running her nails over it. Her husband noticed that a small spot of pre-cum had formed at the head of his cock. They were not the last bit embarrassed to be so naked and exposed as they sat nude in the car. 5-Volt giggled, shaking her massive naked breasts.

As the nude mom looked at him, she saw her husband now had his cock in his hand, fingers on his shaft. They did not drive yet, they wasnt to bask in the feel of being totally exposed in the car. Stealing a quick glance, a bare 5-Volt saw that her husband's head was back on the seat and he was slowly stroking the shaft of his huge, hard cock, oblivious to the people around them. She said, "Do it slow, really slow. Doesn't it feel good?"

He just moaned and kept stroking his shaft slowly. To the right of them, a middle-aged couple kept pace, but they didn't seem to have noticed the naked couple. On the left, however, a young woman gawked in apparent disbelief, wide-mouthed at the totally naked man and woman masturbating in the front seat of the car. 5-Volt and her husband smiled and waved at her. Dumbstruck, she waved back.

Meanwhile, the husband saw that 5-Volt's nipples were hard as rocks as he stared at her huge tits while stroking his dick. 5-Volt said,"Slower, honey."

Her husband moaned while gobbling her boobs with his eyes, "Oh...god...5-Volt."

A loud moan from 5-Volt's husband reached her ears as the bare woman kissed his lips before bending over his lap, her giant uncovered tits were hanging just inches from his cock, looking like she was about to suck it. People gawked and pointed at the sight of 5-Volt and her husband totally naked while kissing and having sex in their car. 5-Volt said while running her nails over the inside of his naked thigh, "Everyone's looking at us, they can see you and me, fully naked, playing with ourselves..."

That's all it took for her husband, who turned to open the door, threw his head back and came hard, moaning loudly enough for people within a fifty foot radius to stop and stare. Two women and a young man to their left turned their heads at the sound. The two women shrieked, "OH MY GOD! Look at that guy! He's naked!"

The one man added, "His wife is too! They're jerking off, touching each other and having sex in public!"

Still moaning loudly, her husband's hand flew over his cock, squeezing and pumping, while great, thick, white ropes of cum shot out of the car door and high into the air, some landing on his chest and belly, some of it hit the pump they used to get gas. He moaned, "OH GOD!"

He was arching his hips off of the seat, stretching his legs and pointing his toes straight out. 5-Volt was fingering herself as she exclaimed while egging him on, "Yeah, that's HOT! Everyone's watching us cum..."

When he closed the door, he squeezed the last of his orgasm from his cock, squirting semen on 5-Volt and the steering wheel just as 5-Volt orgasmed spraying her husband all over and most of the car dashboard. They sat a minute, covered in each other's cum. 5-Volt beamed at him, "Wow. We. Made. A. Mess."

As they drove home, he said, "We gotta clean this up."


	89. Carwash

The next day, 5-Volt and her husband sat completely nude in the car, looking at the mess they made. 5-Volt smiled, "Wow. Look at our exhibitionistic adventures and full public nakedness made us do."

Her husband smiled back, "This is what we get for leaving the house and sitting in our car entirely naked."

Playing lightly at a quickly swelling nipple, 5-Volt giggled, "It is way too fun, leaving home totally nude with no way to cover up. In other words, no matter what happens, we have to be naked. Just look at your beautiful naked wife, my large breasts and hairless vagina, my nipples are already swollen and there is a hint of wetness beginning to seep onto my inner thighs. I am super horny."

5-Volt made her husband chuckle, "Me too."

A naked 5-Volt jiggled her breasts, teasing my cock hard as she said, "When we go out on our adventures, we don't need cover."

His heart leapt in his chest, he loved his naked wife for so many reasons that it was ridiculous and she'd just given him another one. 5-Volt was a gorgeous, intelligent and sexually uninhibited woman that embraced the perks of the exhibitionist life. Leaving the house naked was always so much fun, they liked to go out without a stitch of clothing. Her husband gobbled her sweet silky mound with my eyes. The naked mom swayed her chest and smiled, "I'm completely naked and shaking my huge naked breasts at you. It a big turn on to walk naked in broad daylight right out in front of the house, my pink nipples are hard and swollen, like small pebbles pointing the way."

Her breasts swayed heavily in front of her with her movements. His eyes trailed her bare midsection, taking in her smooth mound and protruding pussy lips that were already swollen and moist with the excitement of she and her husabnd exhibiting themselves to the neighborhood yet again.

The muscles danced tantalizingly under the creamy skin of her bared thighs and just looking at 5-Volt's buttock brought his cock to a painfully hard state. Revealing themselves in public always made them hot enough to fry an egg on their naked bodies.

Totally naked and sitting their butts on the seats, they both looked like sex on fucking stick. 5-Volt ran the seatbelt between her bare melons clicking it into place. The thin, black belt divided her breasts lewdly, making them look even bigger. Against her skin, the contrast was stark, pronouncing the fact that she was nude in the car seat. Her husband said, "God you are hot. God my dick hurts."

He dropped the car into gear and explained, "Given our last adventure where we masturbated to a squirting orgasm, totally naked in front of people, the car's dirty."

Teasing a nipple again, a nude 5-Volt stated, "True. The car does need a wash."

"You want to go to the drive-through carwash?"

"Well, I thought we could go to one of those do-it-yourself places."

As she answered, he noticed the hand in her lap creep closer to her crotch. Before they left, 5-Volt used some wet towelettes she brought with her to wipe the cum stains. They finally drove off, stopping at a major intersection. On their right, a car containing two young men rolled to a stop. Noticing 5-Volt, the driver jerked his neck in her direction, before nudging his buddy to do the same. From the level of the passenger's door, he knew that they could see that 5-Volt was completely naked, the swell of her large breasts over the edge of the window gave them a pretty good indication that her breasts were bare.

The driver asked, wide-eyed, "Are you...naked?"

5-Volt giggled, "Completely naked. My husband is too."

The naked couple pulled off, leaving the boys gawking after them. They slowed and turned into the carwash on the left. The place was pretty crowded, the single open space was on the far end and he pulled into it, then shut the engine off. As they were naked in front of surprised people, 5-Volt's vagina dripped and her husband's cock swelled hard. Standing naked by the driver's door, 5-Volt had a spray gun in hand, she held the spray gun across her breasts, pushing them together with her arms. Her nipples were swollen hard and jutting straight out.

Watching 5-Volt naked and teasing had her husabnd's cock pounding and begging for release. Once they paid for time to wash, he stood back as the spray gun came to life in 5-Volt's hands. She walked around the car, her big naked boobs swinging in front of her as she went about spraying as if there was nothing at all unusual about it. One person asked, sounding somewhat awed, devouring the naked people with his eyes, "Do you two always go naked in public?"

Her husband said, "Pretty much."

By now, 5-Volt's naked body was wet from the spray, making it shine and glisten in the stall. Her brown hair stuck to her skin in strings and her nipples were swollen hard with the excitement of showing herself to strangers. People watched in silence as 5-Volt's bent forward, sticking her bare bottom out at them, periodically laying on the hood and mashing her gorgeous breasts into it. Her husband want so badly to touch himself.

It was obvious that some men felt the same as most of them rested one hand, seeming unconsciously, close to their crotch.

Far too soon, the timer chimed, protesting the lack of tokens and jerking him back to reality. Finished, 5-Volt holstered the spray gun on the wall and faced people more clothed than her, smiling at her husband, "That was hot..."

5-Volt felt her breath coming quicker as her breasts rose and fell with her excitement. Suddenly, a car appeared behind the nudists, lining up to use the stall. In it sat a couple, a man and woman. Their eyes went big and their mouths dropped at the sight of 5-Volt and her husband, standing there in the stall, wet and naked right in front of them. The woman said, shocked and from the passenger window, "What in Luigi's mustache hairs?"

There were people everywhere. 5-Volt and her husband waved at the couple and smiled. Opening the car door, the woman got out and went right to the naked husband and wife as the man watched, stunned from the driver's seat. She asked the nudies, "Why are you both naked?"

Smiling, 5-Volt answered her question with another question, "Well, do you think we have beautfiul bodies?"

Her nipples and his cock pointed straight at the woman, 5-Volt was breathing hard and her naked pussy lips swelled. In spite of the situation, she was very excited. Gaping at their nakedness, the woman fell silent as 5-Volt and her husband stood before her, growing more excited by the moment.

Suddenly, the woman smiled replied, "To be honest, yes. You both look...sexy."

The naked people said in unison, "Thanks."

"Do you always go naked outside?"

Running a slow hand over her bare mid-section, 5-Volt responded, "Yes."

This was too much. Her husband's cock threatened to burst and other men looked equally incredulous.

The woman called to the man in the car and had him come out, he was eating 5-Volt's pussy with his eyes as he said, "Hey."

The woman then told him, incredulous, "They goes naked in public..."

5-Volt and her husband was visibly turned on from all the attention. One of 5-Volt's hands went to a nipple and tugged at it, the other continued its journey across her mid-section, slowly diverting towards her now dripping snatch. Her cunt lips were pink and swollen as her clitoris protruded slightly between them. Her husband whispered at her, "God that's hot..."

Dumbfounded, the woman asked, "So you like being seen, huh? You like being naked in public while other people watch you?"

5-Volt breathed, pulling harder at her nipple in front of them, "Yeah..."

Her fingers reached the outer edges of her wet cunt as her husabnd storked his penis, the man sounded a bit stunned, "Wow. They're playing with themselves."

Spreading her legs slightly, 5-Volt parted her outer pussy lips with her fingers and hefted her big, naked tits higher and with her arm underneath them, lifting them. 5-Volt smiled at her nkaed husband as she slid two fingers into her hot box.

Taking stock of the group, he saw that not only were men were lost and totally engrossed in watching a hot, naked 5-Volt masturbate out in a public place right in front of them, but there were women staring at him, unable to tear their eyes from 5-Volt's husband touching his own dick. 5-Volt's fingers kept moving inside of her exposed, bald pussy while her husband reacher behind her with on hand gently rubbed 5-Volt's cute little bare bottom as she fingered herself in front of everyone. She breathed, "Oh god, look at us..."

Rubbing 5-Volt's butt cheeks harder, he felt her naked skin warming to his touch. Grabbing one bare cheek in his fist, he squeezed, shaking it lightly as he teased, "Look at us, 5-Volt. Look at you and I all naked in front of everyone, playing with ourselves, everyone's watching us, they can all see you jamming your fingers into your naked cunt while I fondle my own naked penis..."

5-Volt moaned and pressed her palm into her mound, spreading her legs wider. All around them, the sounds of a normal, busy carwash in the middle of the day were taking place. He whispered, "We're totally nude, babe."

Looking down at herself, 5-Volt made a strange sound from the back of her throat. Rubbing at themselves hard, the light of their situation crossed their faces and they moaned, 5-Volt unashamedly fingering herself while pinching at her throbbing, swelled clitoris and her husband stroking his cock as people watched.

Leaning back, 5-Volt rested against the car and spread her legs wide, standing on the balls of her bare feet. The group closed in, forming a semi-circle around the naked man and woman, shielding them from view between the car and the other end of the stall.

In that moment, 5-Volt and her husband realized that what had started out as shock and awe had grown into something more intimate. 5-Volt and her husband were the only ones naked in the group out in public and they were all a part of their fantasy as they fucked themselves against the car, living it out right in front of people more clothed than them.

By forming the semi-circle around them, the group was protecting them, allowing them to continue, they all wanted to see them make themselves cum. 5-Volt moaned loudly, grabbing at her the soaked spot between her legs.

Using her knuckles on her clit, 5-Volt pressed hard into clit, rubbing up and down over it. With her free hand, she lifted a heavy tit to her mouth and licked and sucked at a nipple, pulling it hard and clamping it between her teeth. Her husband said, "Fuck...Oh my fucking god...That's it babe."

Standing next to his equally naked wife, he jostled his cock. Pushing her hips forward, 5-Volt stuck her pussy out at the group and slapped at it, filling the stall with sounds of her masturbating. Her husband's hand was at the front of his crotch, slowly squeezing along the length of his obviously hard cock as people watched it throb and jump. The man and woman said the nude couple, "God you're both so hot, I can't believe you two are doing this..."

5-Volt's moans grew louder as she masturbated fast and hard in front of us. Jamming her hand into her cunt, she bent forward slightly, making her tits hang like pendulums in front of her, they shook wildly with her movements. Bucking their hips, they closed their eyes and fucked themselves as the husband caressed his erection while 5-Volt's cunt ate her fingers, swallowing and releasing them over again as she stammered, lost in ecstasy as she hammered herself fast and hard. They moaned, "Oh god...fuck...look at us...watch u...us..."

The husband kept squeezing and pulling at his penis as 5-Volt's eyes flew open and she dropped. Squatting, she spread her knees wide. Rocking back on her bare heels, she thrust her hips, jamming her burning box into her fingers, moaning loud and long. Her tits hung, swinging in front of her and she breathed hard, stammering and stuttering to get the words out, "I'm...oh god, "I'm...I'm gonna...cum..."

The same was true for her husband, who was openly stoking my cock. As 5-Volt's orgasm began, she rocked forward. Reaching out, her husband grabbed her hand to keep her from falling. With her knees spread as far apart as she could get them, she turned her fingers underneath herself, jamming them hard and fast between her thighs, up into herself as she held onto his hand. Suddenly, she yelled, and came hard, "OH...GOD!..FUCK! I'M...CUMM...ING...!"

Her husband shouted, "Me too!"

Turning her fingers over in her cunt, she pressed upwards. Suddenly, great, long streams of cum-juice erupted from their genitals, jetting far out in front of them wetting the ground in front of them. Over and over, they squirted their orgasms out in front of everyone, 5-Volt rubbing her soaked vulva furiously and her husband rubbing his spurting erection while moaning loudly, "OH GOD...OH GOD...LOOK AT US...WE'RE CUMMING..."

Spraying the ground and rocking back on my heels, he moaned, hanging onto 5-Volt for dear life as he closed my eyes, riding out his own orgasm.

5-Volt and her husband finally stopped, they sat silently on their naked asses, looking at each other. Her husband kissed 5-Volt on her cheek. A crowd was slowly gathering outside of the stall behind their car, gawking at the naked woman and her husband. It was time to go.

People clapped as the nudies took a bow and drove away.


	90. Dancing Naked

5-Volt and her husband signed up for a dancing competiton, the fact they were both going to dance completely naked had everyone intrigued and aroused. When it was their turn, the contestants that went before before didn't exactly get three 10s, the highest score was 29.

As the naked woman and her husband began, some sexy music played as their naked bodies were moving to the tune of the music, the aggressive beat of the music was causing them to move against one another in a hungry, vigorous embrace. They were dancing the oldest, most exciting dance of all.

A naked 5-Volt's arms were thrown back over her head in surrender to the will of the man above her. Her husband is supporting himself on his powerful arms, his broad muscular chest six inches above Lara's body, his head was right over 5-Volt's beautiful face. They were looking straight into one another's eyes, their expressions mirrors of intense passion, oblivious to anything else in the world. Both of them were are drinking in the full experience, every move, every sound, every blink of the other's eyes and the fact that their bodies were unclothed everywhere.

He could see the smooth curve of 5-Volt's soft breasts. Standing upright, her breasts were the most beautiful globes, but now they have lost a little of their form because of her prone position, he could see the pink of the areola on her left and right breasts crowned by the perky excitement of two stiffly engorged nipples. The breasts were dancing a dance of their own, rippling up and down in time to the dance movements at the waists of the partners.

She then threw her long tithe legs around her husband's hips, entwining them in an embrace far more intimate than any waltz. He could see her ankles pressing down against his buttocks as if 5-Volt was trying to squeeze him as close to her as she could. His hips were grinding up against 5-Volt's body. Her legs are thrown out at right angles to her body, so as to allow him as much access to the area between her legs as possible. As he watch, he saw them thrust against one another in time to the tango beat. Their movements were beautiful and graceful, but with the staccato nature of the tango.

The seduction of the dance is being consummated with the same beat as the dance itself. No one in the audience could tell who was the seducer and who was seduced, if indeed such a thing ever existed. They are now of one mind in two bodies, eagerly working to the magic moment of climax.

5-Volt looked at the point where they were joined and could clearly see her husband's long, hard piston driving into the soft folds between her thighs, every thrust timed carefully and perfectly in rhythm. She could see the glistening of their combined juices clearly.

With a little imagination, 5-Volt thought that she could hear the sounds of the physical joining, her little squeals of pleasure and cries of encouragement, his deep grunts of effort and the sound of thrashing as their thighs slap against one another. 5-Volt was sweating a little and her breaths come fast and shallow as she take in the sight of her fervent coupling with him. She was intensely aware of her own arousal and let her own body move to the rhythm that is being set by the hot naked hubby.

Just as the dance was about to reach its peak, they suddenly increased their tempo, their nude bodies creating a new beat and rhythm that diverged from the traditional tango. It is their own, very personal creation, a mixture of their hunger, lust, need and desire. As they move faster, their bare bodies come closer together, 5-Volt could see her own muscles strain to press her whole body into contact with her husband. She brought her arms around him, he resisted for a moment, but then he gave in and he laid his body down on top of her. Now only her hips are thrusting, 5-Volt's beautiful body was pinned down, but that hardly mattered. Their mutual release was very, very near.

Their lips drew together in a wild and passionate kiss, their tongues hungrily searching for one another as 5-Volt's gripped her husband's hunky body to her. Suddenly, 5-Volt did a little jerking, which was the sign she had been waiting for. 5-Volt was finally cumming, her eyes closed and her whole body thumped against her husband, she was out of control.

She could see her husband's body go rigid. One last time, he plunged his engorged member deep into his naked wife's over heated womanhood and then his balls contracted and shot out their seed, driving it into 5-Volt's fertile hungry depths. He pushed his ass against 5-Volt's snatch in an attempt to keep his penis as close to her womb as he could. 5-Volt watched as his scrotum lurched forward and backward, propelling more and more potent seed into her beautiful body. Her naked body clasped his member and eagerly milked it of every drop that she could, eagerly accepting the liquid gift of her husband's body.

Their bodies could not maintain the high they were going through. After a few moments, they started quieting down, they slowed down like two toys that have wound down. 5-Volt and her husband lied naked and still and then her husband rolled off of her, lying next to her.

Just as they were about to kiss again, 5-Volt and her husband were interrupted by thunderous applause. The naked duo got a perfect ten for a total of thirty. They won, the nudies took a bow and their prize was 5,000 coins.


	91. Grassy Field of Au Naturale Nature

On a beautiful day, 5-Volt and her husband were happily frolicking in a grass field in the nude. 5-Volt and her husband were completely naked while surrounded by flowers, rivers, hills, tree and grass. The naked woman and her naked husband wanted to be naked everywhere and didn't want to cover any part of their bodies. They liked feeling the summer breeze blowing on their bare skin to remind them that they were completely naked in public.

As the wind aroused 5-Volt's breasts and vagina by hardening her nipples and making her vulva wet, it also allowed her to realize that nothing was covering them because she had no shirt, pants, bra or panties on. The grass that was tickling the soles of her cute feet verified that 5-Volt didn't even have socks or shoes on.

Her husband felt the wind on his penis, clarifying that he was not wearing a shirt, pants or underwear. He too left his socks and shoes behind and was barefoot as he felt grass tickling his bare feet. 5-Volt and her husband felt like Adam and Eve, being in their birthday suits and stuff.

The rising sun warmed their naked skin as birds chirped and chittered while the sunlight reached across the whole meadow in long hot streaks.

5-Volt looked at her husband and asked, "Can you confirm that I have absolutely no clothes on."

"Sure."

"Are my breasts showing?"

"Yes, your nipples are hard."

"Can you clearly see my stomach?"

"It's healthy, toned, flat and dotted with an adorable belly button."

She giggled at the compliment, 5-Volt would giggle when someone called her cute or said that she had cute body parts, she resumed, "I don't have any underwear on, do I? Is my vagina fully exposed?"

The husband confirmed, "No panties on you. Your vagina is showing and seems wet too."

5-Volt then turned around to expose her bare bottom, she asked with a smile, "Is my butt covered up by anything?"

"Nope, your butt is bare and super cute. You are thicc, my love."

That compliment resulted in another sweet giggle from 5-Volt, who turned around again and asked him, "Don't forget my feet."

"I don't see any shoes or socks. Your feet are dainty, like the feet of a princess."

"A nudist princess. Hee hee."

"I can confirm that you are completely naked and no parts of your body are covered by any clothes at all."

"Excellent."

"Now it's my turn. How does my penis look?"

Looking at her husband's penis, 5-Volt smiled, "You don't have boxers, your penis and testicles are dangling around, all out in open for me put in my mouth."

He turned around to show her his butt, "Perfect, no boxers mean my ass is exposed too."

As he turned around again, "Honey?"

"What?"

"I'm fully naked and want to be hugged."

"Gotcha."

5-Volt felt her husband embrace her and she wrapped her arms around his neck while he hugged her bare back and his hands caressed her bottom. She murmured gently, "I have such an adorable bottom, huh?"

"Everything about you is adorable."

As 5-Volt nestled her face into his shoulder and kissed the curve of his neck, her bare skin was silky, smooth and sensitive to him. He had a bit of hair on his body, but she didn't mind.

Her nether regions tightened, throbbed and tingle as 5-Volt rub my crotch against his penis while her husband grabbed 5-Volt's buttocks. Their eyes were closed as their bare feet brushed over and over. A low moan escaped his lips as she grasped his cock and smiled at how hard his cock was.

Kneeling down, 5-Volt lightly moved her hand up and down his shaft. He moaned a little bit louder, making her pick up speed as he reached down with one hand and felt the curve of 5-Volt's naked body. She let her other hands rub his stomach and admire his midsection and abs. He pulled 5-Volt so he could look at her beautiful face. 5-Volt and her husband kissed while naked. His breath was thick and warm while hers was minty.

He lied down on the grass and let 5-Volt get on top of him. Her hands were on his neck as he ran his tongue over her lips, teasing her. Feeling their hips close to each other, his erection glanced against 5-Volt's vagina. The husband kissed 5-Volt deeply, so hard and all-consuming that she could barely catch her breath. She crawled forward a little so he could see her boobs.

As he licked 5-Volt breasts, blew on her erect nipples and kissed the puckered skin of her areolas, she moved forward a little more to let him move his mouth down her stomach and his kisses tickles her sensitive skin. The tips of his fingers were hard with calluses as he pinched 5-Volt's bottom, kissed 5-Volt's cute belly button and then let his fingers wander around her hairless pubic mound as well as the inside of her thighs. Being naked in public made the feeling even more electric than it already was. He gently kissed her outer labia and flicked the tip of his tongue against 5-Volt's clitoris. She combed her fingers through his hair with one hand and balanced with the other.

When he flipped them both over so he could be top now, he seized 5-Volt's smooth butt cheeks with both hands as he buried his face between her legs, she became overcome with pleasure squeezed his head between her thighs. He forced them apart and went deeper as 5-Volt thrusted into him while grabbing the grass below them with her fists.

Then, 5-Volt laced her fingers with his as he sucked her clitoris and penetrated her with two digits, then three. This made her cum. She sprawled out on the grass, exhausted. After she was done taking a breather, her husband asked her to get on all fours with her ass raised high in the air. He slid into 5-Volt's wet pussy and hit her deep, she groaned as he pinned her arms behind her with one hand and held her breasts with his other to keep her from falling as he fucked 5-Volt hard and fast. They felt another orgasm coming on.

Her husband pulled out and laid her flat on her stomach, 5-Volt was dizzy and the world looked like it was spinning as cum sprayed out of her vagina. He jerked off for a couple seconds and ejaculated on her back and bottom. He collapsed next to 5-Volt, who smiled as her buttocks were coated in semen. 5-Volt asked her husband to clean him up, he did while he kissed the small of her back as well as her naked butt. His lips were full and smooth against her flesh.

Once she was clean, he lied on his stomach in front of 5-Volt and they propped their heads up on their elbows. They shared a kiss as her husband, "Wow. You look pretty amazing in the nude."

5-Volt giggled, "Thanks. I look amazing wearing nothing."

She then got on all fours and he put his penis in her vulva while he massaged her breasts and tweaked her nipples. When he entered her, she lost herself for a moment and cried out in ecstasy as he rubbed her clit with his thumb while he fucked 5-Volt. They climaxed again, more intensely than last time. Their mouths were open as they orgasmed.

The naked couple lied back down together, 5-Volt was on top of her husband and kissed his lips as he whispered to her, "I love you, 5-Volt. Look at you, completely naked with a beautiful body, giggly and bubbly. You have amazing private parts."

She whispered, "I love you too, sweetie. You are quite the stud with a hunky bod."


	92. Sauna

Naked, 5-Volt and her husband went to a sauna and climbed the benches to sit on the wood after laying towels down to lie on. They only planned to use the towels for drying, not covering themselves as sat there naked, allowing the heat to ease into our unclothed bodies. The naked woman and her husband felt sweat form rivulets along their bodies and drip into the towels they sat on. Her husband turned to a naked 5-Volt and asked, "You want me to caress your back and buttocks?"

He heard 5-Volt giggle, "Sounds like a good idea to me. Make sure you touch my bottom a lot."

5-Volt felt her husband hug her from behind as he lovingly touched her back and buttocks, she felt you grow excited as her bare skin tingled and his cock stirred as he thought of groping her. As 5-Volt was hugged and kissed by her husband, she felt as though her girly skin was alive and aroused as her husband's cock rose. He liked to look at 5-Volt's sensuous curves as well as 5-Volt's buttocks that were so firm and round.

Her husband continued with the gentle stroking of her sweaty skin, then as 5-Volt groaned her husband pinched her cute buttocks. 5-Volt lied down on the bench and spread her legs, her husband knew that she were aroused as he saw the dew around her swollen lips. He felt his cock throb and it was almost painful, he felt 5-Volt's bottom pulse and then felt the moisture on her smooth pussy lips as he touched them. She thrusted them onto his hand and cried for him to take her.

Parting her legs, he placed himself behind 5-Volt and with one quick movement, he thrust hard and deep into her. Her husband heard her cry of pleasure as his cock slipped deep into her. His cock thrust in and out of 5-Volt's naked willing body and he felt their sweat mingle as they ground against each other. 5-Volt's vagina clung to her husband as he thrusted his penis in her sweet flesh. She groaned deeply and he felt 5-Volt's pussy ripple as she came. The feel of her orgasm ripped into her husband and his cock shot cum deep into her and his groans joined hers in a symphony of pleasure. He felt his softening cock slip from her pussy.

Drained from the sex, they both just took moment to sit and do nothing as they recharged their batteries. As they sat and relaxed in the nude, her husband looked at 5-Volt, she was beautiful and naked, her body was glistening, her legs were slightly parted. She had a slim waist, perfect hips, delicious breasts, a waxed pussy, a pink labia like flower petals and a head of damp brown hair on her head that made her husband wild with desire. When 5-Volt felt her husband poke her dainty belly button, she giggled, "My little navel is that adorable, huh?"

"Yep, like everywhere else on your naked body."

They stood up as 5-Volt reached for his shoulders and he put his hands around her waist, they drew their faces closer, eyes locked. 5-Volt and her husband kissed, first slowly and tentatively, then she probed his lips with her tongue, then we were urgently kissing, tongues intertwined. As she nibbled his upper lip, he took her head in his hands and ran his fingers through her damp hair and her hands went to his chest so they could pinch her nipples.

Their naked bodies were pressing closer and closer and then her husband's hard cock was flat against 5-Volt's wet belly and his balls rested against her inner thighs. She pulled back, looked down and said, "It's gorgeous. I want the whole huge hot thing in me now! God that is such a sexy penis. I want you opening me, filling me. I want to suck you. I want it all."

5-Volt dropped her hands to him, cradling his testicles with one hand and gently stroking his penis with the other as they continued to kiss in the buff. Her husband cupped 5-Volt's breasts in his hands and caressed her nipples with his fingertips. When he pinched one, she arched her back and lightly just stroked the head the head of his cock up and down a few times, circling the top.

He reached around her so far that he could touch her pussy from behind and he found 5-Volt's labia and spread her apart, she gasped as her hot wetness met his hard cock and then she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist as she slid down completely onto his penis, her husband was holding 5-Volt's bare butt for support as they both moaned and they knew they could both cum in seconds at that moment.

She squeezed him and rocked back and forth twice, then lifted herself up and down three times, holding his neck tight as her abs were so tight and contracted. 5-Volt threw her head back and cried out, her whole body was quivering and she gradually stopped moving when his penis squirted and cum leaked out of 5-Volt, she whispered, "I like when we cum so fast".

Then, 5-Volt began moving again, first slowly and then more quickly. Their mouths were locked, his hands supported 5-Volt's buttocks and her arms were around his neck. He pulsed up into her and he could feel how tightly he filled her, how her labia was stretched to the maximum to allow him to slide in and out as well as how wet and hot she was inside, the heat of 5-Volt was driving her husband wild. He held back as long as he could, tightening his own ass as she whispered, "Cum. I want you to cum on me."

Her husband was on the edge of exploding and then he pulled out, 5-Volt reached down and with a stroke of her hand, he was coming onto her belly and shooting up between her breasts, it felt like it would never end. 5-Volt looked down at the cum on her nude body and smiled, with one hand, she spread it over her skin like lotion. She squeezed the last bits of semen out of him and held him as we both breathed heavily against each other, feeling spent.

They spent next minutes just touching each other, exploring and kissing while naked. Then, they moved to the steam room where they could barely see other in the mist and she bent over as he took her from behind, pulling against her beautiful hips.

Finally, they went to the shower to cool off and wash away the sweat. First in cold water, they gasped and held each other tightly. He was hard for her again and with the cold water streaming on them, he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him as they pumped against each other until they both came again, together.


	93. 5-Volt & Her Husband Masturbate (Part 1)

Spending the day wandering naked around the local park was fun for 5-Volt and her husband. The blue afternoon sky had a very bright sun. 5-Volt and her husband sat naked next to each other at a picnic bench across from a playground in the park.

Mostly, they were lightly running their fingers over their own crotches, filling her time with masturbation out in the open, the fact that they playing with themselves in the park was exciting. As 5-Volt pushed her fingers at her clit, rubbing it gently, her fingers were wet while her husband's penis was stiff, indicating their growing excitement.

5-Volt's vagina felt warm and wet as she slid two fingers inside of herself. Her clit swelled and pulled and she used her other hand to spread her lips, exposing it to the cool air. Bending forward slightly, she lightly thumbed over her clitoris while moving her fingers slowly in and out of pussy. Slowly masturbating her pussy on the bench was thrilling as nipples stiffened. Her husband's penis throbbed as it hardened more.

Taking a look around the park, the playground was empty and beyond it, the small concrete restroom building sat alone in the middle of the park. Her right side was bordered by a tall, vine covered, concrete fence. Turning to look behind her, she saw nothing but open park, all the way to the edge of the parking lot. Aside from a few people that passed by, 5-Volt and her husband apparently had the park to themselves.

They shivered occasionally at the feeling of the cold bench on their bare skin. 5-Volt's buttocks on the bench served to clarify the fact that she was fully exposed in the park. The idea fueled her fire and she rubbed at her clit with a fist between her legs, the feeling was so naughty, so hot and so dangerous. 5-Volt was masturbating in the open park with no clothes on. Fingering her clit while husband fondled his cock, they said aloud to the wind, "God, this is so dirty."

Looking down at themselves, they saw their bare legs and exposed privates. The thrill of it drove them on as a light wind blew between 5-Volt's bared thighs, caressing over her naked pussy with cool fingers as she felt the breeze between her knees.

Because they knew they had very sexy bodies, 5-Volt and her husband loved being completely topless and bottomless in the park. 5-Volt's clitoris pulled and tingled, begging for attention, her nipples were like steel, poking hard nubs. Running her hands over her big breasts, 5-Volt tweaked them and her inner thighs were wet with her excitement that ran down her legs, pooling on the bench.

The nudists were so turned on that they could hardly breathe, they felt so free, so alive and so naughty. Putting their bare feet down on the grass, they felt grass poking her bare soles. Everything about it was so indescribably exciting. 5-Volt and her husband set off in the direction of the restrooms, being totally naked out in the open and seeing in all directions.

5-Volt and her husband stopped and just stood a moment, allowing themselves to realize that they were completely naked in public. Looking down at themselves, 5-Volt saw her hard, straining nipples and sopping pussy, her entire nude body was exposed to anyone who might pass by. Her husband saw his penis. They had no way to cover up and thought of it made them dizzy with desire. They touched themselves lightly for a second, then they reached the restrooms.

Once there, they leaned back against the building next to each other and closed their eyes, running their hands slowly over their naked bodies. 5-Volt tweaked her hard nipples, pulling on them and pinching them as her husband's hand stroked his dick. Every nerve tingled, every sense was heightened. Keeping their eyes closed, one hand snaked down between their soaked thighs and masturbated.

With their eyes closed, they took a few steps away from the building, touching their genital as the grass was soft and wet beneath their feet. 5-Volt's pussy was hot as she rubbed it hard and slow, pulling on a nipple. Her husband messed around with his testicle sack, both feeling the deliciousness of being completely naked, masturbating out in the open park, so far from any clothes.

The cool wind blew over their nude bodies, raising goosebumps on their bare skin, playing at their sex organ while being so aware that they were naked. 5-Volt and her husband felt their orgasms build in their bellies.

Rubbing harder, their muscles started to contract, his cock and her clit stood out, both swollen and throbbing. They maoned in unison, "Oh god."

Their orgasm started, washing over her like a wave. A distant voice suddenly broke the silence, "What the fuck? Look at them!"

They were still cumming as their eyes flew open. There were two men and two women by the picnic bench. One of the men yelled, pointing at 5-Volt, "Oh my god! That chick's totally naked!"

A woman added, "Look! That man is naked too!"

The other man said, "They are fucking playing with themselves too!"

5-Volt and her husband were in the middle of their orgasms, they had been caught and couldn't stop. Watching the two men and two women, 5-Volt rubbed her clit fast and hard, feeling another wave of orgasm hit her as her husband kept touching his penis. They kissed, making the men and women comment, "No way! Now they are having sex in public!"

Unable to stop, they both breathed out loud, "Oh god...we're...cumming..."

The four watchers stood by the picnic bench, watching them in shock. The boys said to each other while pointing at 5-Volt, "What a fucking whore! Look at her! She's rubbing her dirty cunt while naked in the park and kissing her husband!"

With a giggle, 5-Volt pointed out, "We're naked in front of people."

Her husband chuckled, "I know, so let's give them a show."

The words of the men drove 5-Volt further into her orgasm. She grabbed her clit and pulled, buckling her knees. She was moaning loudly enough for the people to hear them. One of the girls yelled at 5-Volt's husband, "Fucking pervert! Cover up your penis!"

However, 5-Volt and her husband were helpless to stop. In fact, being seen only made them cum harder. As 5-Volt turned her fingers over inside of her pussy, she pressed against her g-spot and screamed as her husband felt more cum about to release from his nuts. They were squirting their orgasm far out in front of themselves in long streams and ribbons of hot juice. The other woman said to 5-Volt's husband, "Oh my god! You're a filthy dirty pervert!"

Coming down from their second orgasm, 5-Volt and her husband leaned naked against the building, her thighs still wet with her cum and his penis dripping. Their hearts pounded in their chests as they gradually calmed down.

Taking a step away from the building, they couldn't help touching each other a little, when her husband pinched 5-Volt's buttocks, she giggled and pinched his back as she smiled, "We're fully naked in public and have no clothes anywhere."

He smiled back, "Cumming completely naked in front of people more clothed than us is always an exciting moment."

5-Volt smiled as her husband caressed her naked skin, she shivered a bit as her nipples pointed straight out, aching for attention.

Holding hands, 5-Volt and her husband set out, completely and utterly nude in public, looking for at least one more place to be seen masturbating before going home.


	94. 5-Volt & Her Husband Masturbate (Part 2)

5-Volt and her husband were walking home totally nude. They smiled at each other and touched their bare skin, which was a stark reminder that they were utterly naked in a public park. Since they left their behind clothes, they had no way to cover themselves. That thought excited them, they walked along the paved path through the center of the park towards the parking lot, they passed the empty playground on their left and the picnic bench where they sat and touched themselves.

Admiring how hot and sexy they were when totally naked, they did not to hide. 5-Volt and her husband recounts how they masturbated and had sex while standing in an open spot. Being completely nude in public and making in public was always incredibly exciting. Getting caught in the middle of cumming had pushed them over the edge, they came hard, squirting their orgasms right in front of people.

Standing naked at the entrance to the parking lot, they stepped out onto the open sidewalk. The traffic was everywhere. Cars passed her on their left as they made they way towards the corner. Their hearts thumped and pounded in their chest. Every nerve in their naked bodied screamed as the adrenaline raced through 5-Volt and her husband. Her nipples and his cock stood out, hard and pointed as her clitoris swelled and ached. 5-Volt could feel the wetness seep between her thighs.

Moving on, naked and barefooted next to the street, they walked normally like their nakedness was not out of the ordinary as the cars passed them, some honking their horns and catcalling at the naked woman and her husband on the sidewalk. Someone said, "Hey! Look! That chick and her husband are totally naked!"

A few cars slowed as they went by with the passengers gawking and pointing at there was too much traffic for them to stop in the middle of the road. 5-Volt and her husband walked on, excited and wanting to masturbate totally naked, touching themselves right there on the side of the busy street with everyone staring at them as they went on nude through the neighborhood.

Keeping to the sidewalk in front of the houses and cars lining the street, 5-Volt and her husband would occasionally kiss while caressing each other's naked skin. 5-Volt's nipples still throbbed and ached as did her swollen clitoris as she and her husband walked through her neighborhood totally naked, what they were doing felt naughty and delicious.

They reached the next corner and waited to cross the street to the left. While waiting, 5-Volt took a moment to look down at how she was totally exposed in the open street, she saw her swollen nipples and naked pussy. 5-Volt giggled at her husband, "I like walking completely naked through her neighborhood where anyone can see us."

"Me too. You have such cute butt cheeks, a cute face, cute breasts, cute nipples, a cute navel and cute feet."

5-Volt's clitoris pulled and swelled from his compliments. Reaching between her legs, she lightly touched herself, running her fingers lengthwise along her swollen, outer lips. The thought of being totally naked out in public and in her own neighborhood with nothing to cover up with made her so hot that she could hardly breathe or think straight. Her nipples ached, they were hard, hot nubs burning from 5-Volt's big naked breasts right out on the open sidewalk. Anyone could come along and catch 5-Volt and her husband totally naked.

Resisting common sense, she pressed her palm into her clit, rubbing it slowly, feeling the shockwaves of naughtiness bringing her naked body to life once again. As 5-Volt stood in a half-squat above and inserted two fingers into her dripping snatch, sliding them in and out slowly, remembering what it had been like to walk completely nude and exposed next to the traffic. This was insane.

She sat on her naked butt and spread her bare thighs wide, exposing her naked pussy to the neighborhood, she touched it while moaning, "Oh god. Honey, you have a sexy penis and a sexy butt."

"Thanks."

He joined her, sitting on his ass and fondling his penis. 5-Volt and her husband were totally naked in the middle of their neighborhood where they could be caught at any minute, masturbating her starving pussy and his hard cock. Leaning back slightly, they closed their eyes, imagining that there were people standing around them and watching them. As their masturbation quickened, so did their need for orgasm.

5-Volt was rubbing her totally bare pussy and her husband was storking his naked penis right on the sidewalk. They smiled at each other because they were showing themselves to the whole neighborhood. Closing their eyes, they imagined that people were watching them, "Yeah, watch us. Watch us fuck ourselves right here, right now. We're totally naked in public."

Nearing orgasm, 5-Volt pulled one leg up to her chest and ran her tongue over the bare skin of her own knee, while slapping her pussy hard as her husband tickled his scrotum.

Suddenly, their nude bodies convulsed and tightened their stomach muscles cramped as their orgasm began, washing over them like a wave. As their orgasms peaked, 5-Volt and her husband squirted their orgasms on the sidewalk in front of them. They felt their incredible orgasms sweeping every nerve ending in their bodies, they felt their cum-juice squirting from their private areas, then someone said, "Look! It's those dirty naked people from the park!"

Their eyes flew open. Turning their heads while still squatting in orgasm, knees wide, they noticed those two men and two women watching them. 5-Volt smiled at her husband, "We're naked in front of an audience."

Her husband smiled back, "Well, let's keep going for them."

5-Volt and her husband stayed put, still masturbating as a second orgasm threatened. The four people were about 50 yards from them, approaching, pointing and gawking in disgust. As the nudists rubbed themselves faster, the second orgasm soon took them, washing over them like a tsunami. They were being seen again and the resulting orgasm gushed from her naked pussy and his exposed dick all over the sidewalk in front of them. One of the men exclaimed, "Oh my god! She's fucking cumming!"

One of the women yelled about 5-Volt's husband, "That man is too! Fucking pervert!"

The four stopped in front of the naked couple, forming a semi-circle around them.

Being caught totally naked and pleasuring themselves turned them on as 5-Volt still squeezed her clit lightly and her husband still flicked his cock. The other man said, "Are you fucking serious? She's still fucking masturbating!"

5-Volt and her husband couldn't help touching their own private in front of them, they even kissed. Her husband chuckled, "Those men are fucking staring at your boobs, 5-Volt."

She giggled, "Those women are staring your erect penis."

The women asked 5-Volt's husband as they leered, "What the fuck kind of pervert are you?"

One man said to 5-Volt, "Do you always go naked in public and diddle yourself on the street?"

The other man said, "Look at her nipples! She's fucking turned-on!"

5-Volt's nipples pointed straight out, hard and aching, one woman asked, "Why are you two naked?"

Stopping briefly, 5-Volt explained nonchalantly, "We like being naked in public."

Her husband added, "We like parading around naked in public and making love in public."

"We get off on being seen."

"Plus, don't any of you think we're sexy?"

The four looked at each other, one man said, "Well, yes. Both you have very good looks."

5-Volt asked, "Would you tell me that I'm beautiful?"

Both men said yes. Her husband asked, "Would you say I'm handsome?"

The women nodded. Suddenly, 5-Volt and her husband felt their orgasms start, gripping their whole bodies and convulsing, locking their muscles. 5-Volt and her husband kissed passionately while waiting to let themselves go.

While touching themselves, their hips bucked wildly. As the next wave rocked them both, they became lost in indescribable ecstasy in front of the group. Straightening their legs and tightening them, they pointed their toes outwards.

They drew their knees up, spreading them wide. With their bare feet flat on the sidewalk, their raised her hips in a fucking motion again, up and down, fucking themselves into yet another orgasm right out in public on the sidewalk in front of everyone.

Cumming, their bit their bottom lips hard and moaned, squirting her orgasm far out in front of her, 5-Volt and her husband moaned, "Oh god. Look at us."

After jettisoning the last of their cum-juice from their tired intimate parts. They lied on their backs, naked, spent, and completely exhausted. Every muscle in their body trembled as the clothed people stared down in silence at the naked people on the sidewalk, one man said, "Wow. I know we said you two are very good looking, but to do it out in public..."

One woman said, "You certainly have some guts, we'll give you both that."

The naked couple smiled, "Thanks."

5-Volt crawl on top of her husband to kiss him while their watchers left them alone.


	95. TV-MA Rated Talk Show Episode

5-Volt and husband stood naked in a dressing room, admiring themselves in the mirror. The young naked female beauty had a stunning body and bare feet that looked so cute and dainty. She had no tan lines, any that she had had all gone away by now because 5-Volt made sure all parts of her body were exposed to the sunlight. The naked woman had the trim, sexy figure of a supermodel. Her husband looked like a hunk, tall and thin with a cock that was little above average.

Because she well known for all the public nudity she and her husband had committed, a TV executive offered them a chance to do some publicity work and help get them some exposure. First stop was here on the late-night talk show. Exposure was the right word for this program as 5-Volt and her husband knew they were so gorgeous that they just had to appear without any clothes, much to the delight of TV audiences.

She and her husband were in no doubt that they would be baring themselves tonight. 5-Volt felt it was her lifelong dream to be naked on live TV in front of thousands of cheering men, she was standing around nude and didn't need to worry about wardrobes. Her husband wanted to be nude in front of cheering women.

5-Volt looked at the reflection of her face in the mirror. She had brown hair that reached her shoulders and cute brown eyes. The nude woman smiled and giggled with those full pouty lips and cute white teeth. Leaning forward, 5-Volt cupped her bare breasts, offering them to an imaginary audience. Her smile became a naughty smirk and she tweaked her nipples, causing them to pinken and swell as if in anticipation of their public appearance. 5-Volt turned to admire her bare bottom in the mirror as her husband flicked his cock, pretending women were enjoying the sight of it. Her husband chuckled. "I see I'm not the only one that likes to check out a beautiful naked woman."

When it was time, 5-Volt and her husband emerged on the other side, 5-Volt was smiling a little shyly to the madly cheering audience. She raised an arm and waved to them, making her big breasts and buttocks wobble a little. 5-Volt was enjoying herself as she basked in the glow of male adulation that was being heaped upon her completely naked body, 5-Volt was even blowing them kisses now, grinning at her cheering fans. Finally, she demurely trotted over to a couch next the host's desk and sat her naked butt on it.

At the same time, 5-Volt husband was greeted by a wave of cheers from all the females. The lack of clothing allowed him to fully show off his perfect body. He smiled and waved at the ladies as he sat next to his naked wife.

From behind his desk, the host arose, giving 5-Volt a chaste peck on the cheek and a not so chaste grope of her boob. 5-Volt crossed her smooth legs while smiling coyly into the camera, even wrapping her arms around herself to feel her massive boobs. The hosts asked them a question, "So, 5-Volt, right?"

She said, "Yes."

"I hear you and your husband practice nudism and exhibitonism, is it fun?"

5-Volt giggled, "Funner than fun. We walk naked, we sleep naked, we like to be naked in our own home when everyone else is not home, we streak in public naked. We should pretty much stop buying clothes. After all, we're beginning to stop wearing clothes."

The audience chuckled, 5-Volt felt more like an exhibitionist who always wanted to be the center of attention, she felt like a starlet with a killer bod who couldn't wait to show it off. She was thrusting her chest forward and casting sultry gazes down the camera lens while she crossed and uncrossed her legs, quickly flashing her bare pussy and eliciting a gasp from her audience. 5-Volt giggled to herself, enjoying the tease. Even her husband looked flustered.

Wanting to show off some more, 5-Volt stood up and leaned toward the camera, giving men a closer look at her luscious tits as she cupped her breasts, her hands slid down her bare stomach, ending up on her shapely hips. She smiled to her audience and was seated again. This time, she sat with her knees just a little further apart. Her husband ran a hand over her arm as said, "You are killing it."

Grinning, 5-Volt stared out at her audience again, pushing her breasts together. The studio audience clapped as the host said, "Wow, that sure is a nice set of hooters you are flashing here."

She giggled and blushed, "Thank you."

"How are you and your husband enjoying being naked on TV?"

5-Volt smiled, playing it coy, "It's so exciting to expose my breasts, vagina and bottom as well as my husband's penis on live TV in front of an audience. A gorgeous young woman like me has got nothing to be ashamed of and my husband is a stud."

The host turned to his audience, "How about it guys? Who wants to see 5-Volt give us another little show?"

There was a roar of affirmation for the eager crowd of men, many of them waiting on the edge of their seats in anticipation. This is what they had paid to come see, 5-Volt felt like a beautiful Hollywood starlet giving her all and she wasn't about to disappoint them. This was her true moment of glory.

After all, 5-Volt had an undying passion for being completely naked in public, the only thing she wore was an adorable smile on her pretty face. She assumed a classic model's pose with her leg slightly forward, hands on her hips, boobs out and chin high. 5-Volt naked in person was quite a sight to see and many of her audience would remember for a long time. Staring out into the sea of lust-crazed faces, she then turned around and 5-Volt's buttocks were showing for all to see. First, a little twerking, then 5-Volt pinched them, squeezed them and clapped them together for a while.

She then sat back down on the couch, giggling lightly from feeling its soft velvet tickle her bare bottom. The host said, "Well, with that, I think we better go to a commercial break, but stay tuned because we'll be right back when you can see even more of these two nudies."

The Floor Manager shouted, "Clear!"

Now that they were off the air. 5-Volt's husband put an arm around her and drew the nude woman close to her, he fondled her big left boob and said, "This is fun. Everyone loves us."

"Honey, there's more to come yet."

The FM then said, "Back in 1!"

5-Volt gave her husband a quick peck on the cheek as the studio lights came back up. The FM called the countdown into the show and they were back on air, the host asked her husband, "Quite the penis you're showing off. You wanna give the ladies a clear view of it?"

Her husband chuckled, "I don't see why I shouldn't."

As he got up, his cock dangled and slapped his thighs. He put his hands on his hips and smiled as women screamed out of sheer excitement from seeing his penis. 5-Volt giggled from seeing her husband's buttocks as he fondled his own pee-pee in front of the ladies. When 5-Volt's husband turned around to wiggle and grope his bare butt in front of everyone, he smiled at 5-Volt, who then stood up and slowly walked towards him.

Soon, 5-Volt was now standing so close to him she could feel his hot breath on her tits. His eyes burned with lust as he stared at his stark naked starlet of a wife standing before him. 5-Volt reached out and placed her hands on his shoulders. In return, her husband placed his hands on 5-Volt's hips. The touch of his fingers on her bare skin sent sparks of pleasure racing through the adorable nudist mom. Holding his gaze with her innocent eyes, 5-Volt brought her lips to her husband's as he was stroking her now, running his fingers up and down her sides as the host was wide eyed, "Whoa, our ratings are going to go through the roof!"

5-Volt reached forward and brushed her hand across his cock as her husband's hands had moved up from her sides and were gently caressing the undersides of her bare boobs, strokes that climbed up the swell of her bosom to the nipple on the summit and back down again in a soothing, regular motion. She shivered in delight as she gave him a doe-eyed look.

He gestures for 5-Volt to slip between his legs. With a naughty smile, 5-Volt complied, settling her bare bottom on the floor, she crossed their legs and began rubbing his thighs, causing a considerable amount of motion in her husband's crotch, inches from 5-Volt's face. 5-Volt slid her hands together to meet at her husband's crotch and began to directly massage his dick. Her delicate fingers gently traced along the monstrous swelling that throbbed as he gave a moan of pleasure, they were both very turned on.

With her husband's hot and eager penis in 5-Volt's cool hand, she smiled at how erect and pulsing it was, poking up in the air like a flagpole. Her husband was panting now with his eyes closed as 5-Volt gently stroked his cock, coaxing it to perform for her, she asked innocently, "How you liking it?"

Her husband replied, "Good..."

Reaching down to run his hands through 5-Volt's silky brown hair, she kept jerking him off with slow strokes and making him breathe heavily from the sheer pleasure the skilful massage 5-Volt was administering to his penis, he chuckled, "I know you're one hell of a cock sucker. I'd love it if you could give your naked hunky stud of a husband here a good tongue bath."

5-Volt giggled at the compliment, "It would be my pleasure."

She looked at the helmet, his penis seemed circumcised as it glistened enticingly in the light. Her tongue flicked out and she licked his penis like an ice cream, her tongue slithering across the smooth, sensitive head. The husband shivered with delight as 5-Volt's soft hands weren't idle during all of this and 5-Volt continued to wank his shaft. Lovingly, she popped her husband's cock into her moist, willing mouth and began to practice her skills on him. Her head was soon bobbing up and down in his lap, as she fucked his cock with her mouth.

He moaned as he felt like he was in heaven feeling 5-Volt use her nubile body to pleasure him and he gasped in delight as her silky mouth and tongue brought his cock to the heights of ecstasy never felt even by him. 5-Volt was a champion, a blow-job princess without peer, he began to move his broad hips slightly back and forth in time with her delicious strokes.

5-Volt could feel the nearness of her husband's orgasm, she had only been sucking him off for a short time, her purring pussy was wet and 5-Volt decdied to pump two fingers in it as her husband's dick was still currently being serviced by 5-Volt's lips. Her expert blowjob skills were bringing her to climax as she used one hand to finger her vagina and her other hand to caress his heavy balls, coaxing the cum out of them. She could feel the violent spasms within his flesh, his cock was becoming a bucking bronco, with 5-Volt being just the perfect cowgirl to ride him.

With a grunt, her husband came, spurting cum down the back of 5-Volt's throat. She swallowed eagerly, slurping down his seed before he had a chance to pull out of her mouth and spray the sticky stuff all over, wanting to gulp down every last drop with an extra swirl of her tongue to completely clean him off. Her husband let out an appreciative sigh as 5-Volt fingered herself to orgasm, cumming all over the floor.

5-Volt and her husband were done and so they stood up naked and basked in the adoration of their fans, their appetites whetted by tonight's entertainment of seeing their naked bodies. The host said, "We're out of time. Good night, everyone."

The naked couple smiled as they waved out at their audience as they made an exit.


	96. Feet and Navel Fetish

5-Volt was streaking in a mall with her husband, her slender build made her legs appear much longer than they really are. Her bare bottom is smooth, well rounded and doughy, her breasts were big and firm and her brown hair framed her delicate, cute face, with deep, brown eyes and a sexy, sensuous mouth. The naked woman had hands that were petite, smooth and very sexy while her bare feet were cute, ticklish and dainty. A naked 5-Volt was quite a stunning package, she felt like a beautiful naked princess.

She and her husband saw the way people's eyes widened when they saw 5-Volt and her husband walk around the mall completely naked. Also, 5-Volt's sexy lips made a large O as she looked at her husband's hard cock that bobbed while he walked, he also looked at 5-Volt's boobs as they jiggled up and down with every step.

When 5-Volt sat her naked butt on the edge of a water fountain and lifted her left foot, showing off a nail polish she applied to her fingers and toes before they went out. They bright red polish contrasted well with the soft, pale skin of her perfect feet and she did a flawless job. She smiled at her husband, "My hands and feet look nice, don't they, honey?"

Her husband said, "Definitely, no argument."

"You wanna touch my dainty toes?"

The husband husked softly, "Yes. I want to suck your beautiful toes, 5-Volt. I want to lick your ladylike feet, baby."

He took her left foot in one hand and began to softly kiss the sole as well as her toes. 5-Volt's husband felt that no woman could ever have feet as dainty and flawless as 5-Volt's. The pink sole was soft in his hand as he massaged it gently and her toes were absolutely breathtaking as he sucked on them. It wasn't long before his breathing became shallow and uneven as he stared at 5-Volt's pretty toes.

Often, he raked his eyes across her sexy long legs, noticing how smooth and soft they looked. 5-Volt giggled as he sucked her toes, she liked to be naked whenever someone admired her dainty bare feet, she giggled even more when her husband took as much of her left foot and her toes as possible into his mouth. He wanted to spend hours tasting her feet, savoring the sweet feel of her soft skin on his lips and tongue, he also wanted to lock eyes with 5-Volt as he slowly drew her incredibly beautiful toes deep into his mouth.

His cock, all hard throbbing seven inches from what he remembered had become very erect and 5-Volt brought her face close to it. Her eyes widened and a cute giggle issued from her mouth as 5-Volt stared with fascination at the huge bulge, 5-Volt smiled at her husband, "My bare feet are that dainty, aren't they?"

"Yes, you have delicately pretty princess feet that are as beautiful as all of your other body parts."

5-Volt giggled and blushed while rubbing her curves, "Do I really have the body of a naked princess?"

He nodded, making 5-Volt emit another sweet giggle as she stood up and had her husband jack off, pounding his cock hard in front of his naked wife as he recalled the feel of her foot in his hand, the exquisite beauty and softness of her skin and the succulent shape of her toes while he masturbated, he moaned in a low husky voice, "Look at my penis, 5-Volt. Look at how hard your beautiful body makes it."

She smiled, "I can definitely see it."

Also, he admired 5-Volt's sleek legs and hairless pussy. The mere sight of 5-Volt completely naked in front of him, just standing and smiling at him almost instantly made him cum hard, groaning with each jet of hot, sticky cum that exploded from his cock. She felt cum splash on her crotch, tummy and breasts, so she kneeled down and opened her mouth to ingest some of his seed. Several minutes passed before his legs stopped trembling.

After reveling in how adorable 5-Volt's pretty feet and legs were, she brought his hand to her tummy, 5-Volt's bellybutton was so cute that it instantly brought back his erection. Her husband slowly pulled on his cock again while he admired 5-Volt's sexy naked body, he was rubbing her tummy with his other hand and his eyes feasted on her navel that he wanted badly to finger and lick. Her innie bellybutton was an adorably tiny dot in the middle of her sweet body that was dressed in nothing at all. When he kissed 5-Volt's navel, she giggled, "You really think my dainty bellybutton is cute, huh?"

"As cute as your feet, breasts, nipples, vagina and buttocks."

5-Volt smiled from seeing that he was hard again because she was undressed and he could see 5-Volt's breasts. The massive bulbous head of his cock was no more than a few inches from her face as she kneeled and he slowly pumped it. She stared at it for a long while with her lips slightly parted, his breathing had become shallow and his pulse raced as he masturbated for his sexy exhibitionist wife.

When 5-Volt raised her face and locked eyes with her husband, her brown eyes simply stared into his while her pretty lips spread into a cute smile. Then, without a word, she dropped her gaze back to his nuts while he was going nuts. After all, for 5-Volt and her husband, being completely naked in public and having sex in public was the ultimate in sexual excitement.

He picked up the tempo and began stroking his cock harder and faster, his balls bounced against his thighs and the rush of a mind-blowing orgasm wasn't far away. The husband stared at 5-Volt's pretty face, kissed her sexy, inviting lips and then she kneeled down again to bring the head of his cock to her lips, she opened her mouth and his hard cock slipped inside. Her husband hissed excitedly, "Yesssss! Suck your husband's cock! Suck it, 5-Volt!"

Without hesitation, she began to suck his dick as he rocked his hips slowly. Just seeing 5-Volt completely nude as she had her lips wrapped around the shaft that drove in and out of her warm, wet mouth was one of the the most erotic images he had ever seen. It only took maybe a half dozen strokes into her silky mouth before his testes tightened and he shoved his cock into 5-Volt's mouth one last time. "AHHHHHHHHHH, SHIT! Yes, take my cum!"

His cock exploded into 5-Volt's mouth, filling her with his hot, thick seed. Loud, gut-wrenching groans of absolute, unbridled pleasure came from his mouth as he held her pretty head in his hands. On and on, his orgasm stretched until they thought they would lose their mind with the pure exotic sensations that flooded his belly. Then, it was over. He slowly pulled his cock, still wet with her saliva and a thin sheen of cum, from her mouth.

5-Volt stood up and hugged her husband's shoulders while hugged her waist, him touching 5-Volt's buttocks made her giggle as she smiled, "I appreciate you appreciating my dainty feet and my cute little bellybutton."

"Of course, 5-Volt. You have the beautiful body of a nudist princess, so delicate and petite."

"What about my bare bottom? You sure like touching my butt too."

"Can you show it to me?"


	97. Breast and Butt Groping

When 5-Volt felt her husband softly caressing her naked butt from behind while kissing her neck, she giggled and fondled her breasts. 5-Volt smiled as her nipples were hard and her husband squeezed 5-Volt's buttocks while kissing her shoulders, so she moaned with every squeeze.

After playing with her boobs, 5-Volt rubbed her tummy and poked her navel, she knew she had such a cute and dainty bellybutton, it was always so fun to poke the cute dot on her lovely bare stomach. After all, 5-Volt had soft, pale skin on her perfect body and she felt her flesh was flawless all over. She smiled at her husband, "My bare bottom is so cute, isn't it, honey?"

Her husband said, "Definitely, no argument."

"You wanna suck on my cute little nipples?"

The husband husked softly, "Yes. I want to suck on your beautiful breasts, 5-Volt. I want to lick your adorable pink nipples, baby."

She turned around, he took her left breasts in his mouth and began to softly kiss the nipple as well as her areola. 5-Volt's husband felt that no woman could ever have breasts as beautiful and stunning as 5-Volt's. The fleshy mound was soft in his hand as he massaged it gently and her toes were really curling as he sucked on her nipples. It wasn't long before his breathing became shallow and uneven again as he stared at 5-Volt's amazing boobies.

Her husband stopped and then raked his eyes over 5-Volt's naked body from her head to her feet, from her sexy long legs to her cute face and from her sexy vagina to her equally sexy butt. He seemed to notice how smooth and soft her body parts looked. 5-Volt giggled as he ogled her nakedness again, "I love showing my bare breasts, naked vagina and exposed bottom in public. It's so flattering to see the way you admire my dainty bare feet and want to take as much of my cute feet and my toes as possible into you mouth."

"Yes, not only do I want to spend hours tasting your feet, savoring the sweet feel of your soft skin on my lips and tongue, I also want to lock eyes with 5-Volt as I poke your adorable navel, caress your lovely bottom and fondle your beautiful breasts."

"Well, you've paid plenty of attention to my feet and bellybutton, my breasts and buttocks could use some love."

"No need to tell me twice."

His cock, all hard throbbing seven inches had become very erect again and 5-Volt brought her face close to it. Her eyes widened and a cute giggle issued from her mouth as 5-Volt stared with fascination at the huge bulge, 5-Volt smiled at her husband, "My bare boobs and butt cheeks are that hot, aren't they?"

"Yes, you have awesome stripper boobs that are as beautiful as all of your other body parts."

5-Volt giggled and blushed while rubbing her curves, "Would the same apply to my bottom?"

He nodded, making 5-Volt emit another sweet giggle as she stood up and fondled her husband's penis, caressing his cock hard while he was feeling both of her breasts in his hands, the exquisite beauty and softness of her skin and the succulent shape of her breasts while she touched his cock, he moaned in a low husky voice, "Look at my penis again, 5-Volt. Look again at how hard your beautiful body makes it, this happens every time."

She stopped to look and smiled, "I love how your penis reacts to my naked beauty and delicate touches."

Again, he admired 5-Volt's sleek legs and hairless pussy while he fondled his cock on her behalf. The mere sight of 5-Volt completely nude in front of him, just standing and smiling at him almost instantly made him cum hard, groaning with each jet of hot, sticky cum that exploded from his cock. She felt cum splash on her crotch, tummy and breasts, so she kneeled down and sucked his cock in her mouth to ingest some of his seed. Several minutes passed before his legs stopped trembling.

After reveling in how adorable 5-Volt's breasts and vagina were, she brought his hand to her vulva, 5-Volt's vagina was so beautiful that it instantly brought back his erection. Her husband knew the beauty of her pussy went without saying as he slowly pulled on his cock again while he admired 5-Volt's sexy naked body once more, he was rubbing her cunt with his other hand and his eyes feasted on her vagina that he wanted badly to finger and lick. When he kneeled down to kiss 5-Volt's vulva, she giggled, "You really think my pussy is beautiful, huh?"

"As beautiful as everything on your naked body."

5-Volt smiled from seeing that he was hard again because she was totally naked and he could see 5-Volt's breasts. The massive bulbous head of his cock was no more than a few inches from her face as she lied him down, then got top of him in a 69 and she slowly pumped it. He stared at his wife's wetness for a long while with his lips slightly parted, his breathing had become shallow and his pulse raced as he kissed the vagina of his sexy nudist wife.

When 5-Volt sucked on her husband's cock again, he was going nuts as he increased his speed and began kissing and licking her vagina harder and faster, his balls bounced against his thighs as 5-Volt's hands and lips messed around with, the rush of a mind-blowing orgasm wasn't far away. The husband stared at 5-Volt's pretty vulva, kissed her sexy, inviting cunt lips and then she brought her down again to bring the head of his cock to her lips, she opened her mouth and his hard cock slipped inside. Her husband hissed excitedly, "Yesssss! Suck your husband's cock! Suck it, 5-Volt!"

Without hesitation, she began to suck his dick as he rocked his hips slowly. Just seeing 5-Volt completely bare as she had her lips wrapped around the shaft that drove in and out of her warm, wet mouth while he was looking right at her pussy was one of the the most erotic images he had ever seen. It only took maybe three or four strokes into her silky mouth before his testes tightened as he shoved his cock into 5-Volt's mouth one last time and moaned, "AHHHHHHHHHH, SHIT! Yes, take more of my cum!"

His cock exploded into 5-Volt's mouth, filling her with more of his hot, thick seed. Louder, more gut-wrenching groans of absolute, unbridled pleasure came from his mouth as he held her pretty butt in his hands to be showered with her woman juice. On and on, their orgasms stretched until they thought they would lose their minds with the pure exotic sensations that flooded their bellies. Then, it was over. He slowly pulled his cock, still wet with her saliva and a thin sheen of cum, from her mouth.

5-Volt got off of him, they stood up and she hugged her husband's neck while he hugged her back, him touching 5-Volt's buttocks made her giggle as she smiled, "It warms my heart the way love my butt and my tits."

"Of course, 5-Volt. You're just so beautiful, no wonder you enjoy exposing your big boobs, silky pussy and cute little bottom in public. I like certainly like showing my penis in public as well as my ass."

They held hands and walked out, turning heads and eliciting gasps.


	98. Water Park

5-Volt and her husband were completely naked in a water park, everywhere they went, they had no swimwear. Right now, they were in line a for dark tube ride and they were fully nude in front people in front of and behind them line. Parents covered the eyes of their kids and avoided looking at 5-Volt's breasts, vagina and buttocks as well as her husband's penis and butt. When it was their turn, the lifeguard shouted, "Hey! Put some cl-"

The naked woman threw herself down the tube before he could finish that sentence and her husband went in shortly after. They screamed with excitement as they went and vanished into the darkness. 5-Volt and her husband knew the slide was amazing, especially with the thrill of their full nudity, they went so fast, going through so many turns and twists, sending 5-Volt's boobs and her husband's cock flopping from side to side, the naked people felt their genitals bouncing around so unrestrained.

Both 5-Volt and her husband felt that their whole naked bodies were so sensitive to the cool rush of water beneath them running all down their backs, their legs and their completely bare bottoms. Although, it could have just been the plastic of the slide that brushed along their bodies, heated by the sun but them moving too fast to feel it as they felt every bump.

Suddenly, the darkness burst and daylight was in their eyes. 5-Volt and her husband came flying out of the tube with their legs spread wide, they hoped people had gotten a good look. While skinny dipping in the pool, 5-Volt felt like a naked mermaid while her husband felt like a naked merman.

People were already staring, whistling and cheering in equal measure. 5-Volt cheeks were a little red as she giggled and blushed from letting people seeing her goods. She and her husband smiled and waved as they got out of the pool, blowing kisses to people that had seen too much of them.

Sexily, 5-Volt and her husband showed their very naked bodies for the crowd.

Next, the nudists went on a water slide that must have gone completely vertical for about 50 feet. Though, it didn't exactly feel like they were riding on the slide, more like they were falling through the air right next to the slide. After what seemed like a very long fall, the slide began to level out. They slowed down gradually at first, then hit to pool of water at the bottom of the slide and came to a stop very rapidly, then they jumped out of the water and left while surprised people around them said, "What the hell?"

Giggling, 5-Volt looked down at her nakedness, just as all of the other were doing, her breasts, vagina and butt were completely exposed to the quickly growing number of onlookers, the same was true about her husband's cock and balls. They got lots of whistles and catcalls as they stood naked in front of all the whistlers and hooters.

With all the adrenaline from the fall and now their indecent exposure, they felt more turned on than they ever had before from walking with their private parts bouncing for all to see. 5-Volt saw that nothing was covering her breasts and her pussy was hanging out, her husband also looked at his cock that was dangling out in the open, they smiled at each other as her smooth cunt and his erect dick was out for everyone's viewing pleasure, she even fingered her own pussy while he masturbated his cock and the feeling was electric. They nearly came right then and there in front of them all.

As 5-Volt hugged her husband with her arms around his shoulders, she whispered, "I'm so turned on right now. Oh my god, I just wanna have sex with you in public where people more clothed than we are can see us. I'm such a horny, slutty nudist MILF."

"Me too, 5-Volt. If you're a MILF, I guess I'm a DILF, a dad I'd like to fuck."

5-Volt smiled and giggled, "Look at me, honey. No bikini top, no bikini bottom, not even sandals for my feet. All I need to wear is a smile."

"Same here, I don't have any swim trunks or sandals, I'm wearing nothing but a smile too."

She looked up at her husband, 5-Volt's lips slightly parted as she leaned up to him, he leaned down and their lips met. 5-Volt's lips were full and soft as the kiss had them gently pressing together. The kiss started to become more passionate, open and intense. The MILF gently sucked on her hubby's bottom lip, which felt amazing, so he did it back to her. As 5-Volt sighed, he repeated it and lightly nibbled on her lip as she sighed even louder.

When he let go of 5-Volt's bottom lip, their lips met again and he was surprised to feel her velvet-like tongue flicker across his lips. Her husband parted her lips and their tongues met while French kissing. She put his hand on her thigh and squeezed it. As the kiss intensified, 5-Volt started to guide her husband's hand upwards, then they paused for a moment with their hands resting on her inner thigh.

Soon, 5-Volt broke off the kiss and they were both looking down at their joined hands with their foreheads touching. They stood there motionless for some time, she then squeezed his hand and then started to slide it up the rest of the way. Her husband's hand was soon brought to the place where there was warmth radiating from between her legs. She leaned forward and we kissed as 5-Volt pressed his hand firmly against her, so he started to rub 5-Volt's vagina, when he rubbed the right places, she would inhale sharply.

5-Volt leaned across and placed a hand on his knee, then started to slowly slide her hand up her husband's thigh and inwards. Her hand was arched so that just her fingertips and the bottom pad of her hand rubbed against his skin, 5-Volt's fingers lightly slid along his penis and testicles while she pressed more firmly down with the bottom of her hand. The friction of the two feelings combined like a shock and aftershock of pleasure, he got goosebumps as her hand moved tantalizingly slow up and down his junk. As her fingertips brushed along his erection, it was her husband's turn to inhale sharply while 5-Volt continued to trace her fingers along his hardness and then the rest of her hand started to press along his member.

They stood there, naked and rubbing each other, 5-Volt and her husband were so focused on their hands that their kissing slowed down and became clumsier. Her husband pulled away from her lips and started to kiss along 5-Volt's ear, her cheek and down her jawline. He angled his kisses down and when his lips reached 5-Volt's soft neck, she whimpered, "Yes, don't stop."

Happy that he found another source of pleasure from 5-Volt's nudity, he alternated between kissing and sucking on her neck and cheeks. In a moment, he slid his hand up and felt the area where 5-Volt should have a patch of pubic hair as his fingers slid down to feel the warmth of her pussy. His hand reached the wetness that had gathered at the top of her lips, his fingers rubbed against her clitoris and caused her to moan so loudly.

As his fingers explored, 5-Volt wrapped het soft, warm hand around his penis and started to stroke up and down while he probed her further. Her husband's fingers felt how wet and hot she was as he inserted his fingers slowly and she leaned against him, 5-Volt's head was resting on his shoulder. He could feel her tense up as he slid his fingers in up to their first digits. She arched her mouth up and started to suck and nibble on her husband's neck. That made him sigh in pleasure and once his fingers were nearly halfway in, he curled them in and out. Their arms intertwined as 5-Volt and her husband played with each other's nakedness while they kissed and took turns sucking on each other's necks.

Very soon, 5-Volt started to hump against his hand and caused his fingers to slide all the way inside of her. As she rocked into his fingers faster, she started to breathe in shallow breaths and kissed her way up the side of his neck to his ear. The sound of her intense breathing and sighs of pleasure made her husband's cock twitch. After kissing his earlobe, 5-Volt said, "I'm close."

His hand picked that moment to readjust and let his palm brush against her clit. 5-Volt stifled her moans by burying her head in his shoulder, then he pulled his finger out of her and started to rub her clit with two fingers. She kissed under her husband's chin and said, "I'm—"

However, that was as far as she got as 5-Volt started to tremble against him. Her husband leaned down and kissed 5-Volt gently as she gasped for breath, he felt her beautiful body tense up. While her grip on his dick tightened, the precum lubed it to allow for the tighter grip to feel even more amazing. With one last cry, he felt 5-Volt muscles release and she collapsed against her husband. He reached around her back to hold his beautiful naked wife, who he just gave an orgasm. Her hand was still wrapped around his erection, which twitched every now and then from the abrupt stop of stimulation.

He held 5-Volt for five minutes, then she started to rub the underside of his cock head with her finger. Once she got her husband fully hard again, 5-Volt started stroking him again. Before he knew it, he was close to cumming again and told her "I'm close."

In response, 5-Volt started to move her hand faster and it felt amazing as he lingered on the brink of bliss. She then grabbed his hand and brought it up to her breasts. Her husband kneaded 5-Volt's breasts and felt her nipples stiffen up underneath his touch, which provided the extra stimulation he needed.

Finally, his orgasm hit him, his cum shot up in multiple thick globs. Some shots hit her crotch, some on her tummy, some on her chest and aome on her face before 5-Volt kneeled down to suck his penis, which made him shiver because of how sensitive his cock was after an orgasm. She slowly stopped sucking him, milking the last of his cum and the last waves of pleasure out of her husband.

People clapped as the nudies lied down, 5-Volt on top of her husband as they were holding each other in post orgasmic bliss. They both seemed content to just lie down naked in the water park while holding each other, but they decided to go home after five minutes of cuddling naked on the ground.


	99. Finally Caught

Walking naked down the path on a lake, 5-Volt moaned as her husband hugged her from behind and admired behind the classical curves of her neck and shoulders, he leaned forward and dropped his hands to her waist. 5-Volt slowly relaxed a little, leaning back against his chest.

Her husband leaned down to kiss the top of your head, murmuring "5-Volt, my sweet, beautiful, naked 5-Volt."

5-Volt leaned back against him, enjoying the feel of his strength as he kissed her hair while moving down to the nape of her neck. His lips caressed the nape, working slowly around to the soft skin on the side of her throat. A naked 5-Volt sighed and drew a sharp breath as he drew her lovely bare skin into his mouth and sucked gently, allowing his tongue to glide and caress.

He moved his lips slowly towards 5-Volt's ear. She can feel his breath coming quicker, the heat working on her throat in concert with the heat building between her legs. When her husband nibbled at her earlobe while sliding his hands along her sides, 5-Volt gasped as his fingertips caressed the sides of her bare breasts and midriff.

Feeling her breathing become ragged, 5-Volt pressed her bare bottom into him, feeling her husband's swell pressing into her back as he kisses his way to her warm, soft lips. Still behind 5-Volt, her husband gently turned her head sideways and upward so he can taste the warmth and sensual softness of a beautiful naked woman.

Their tongues touched and electricity passed. Her eyes opened momentarily at the rush of energy before she leaned back to enjoy the tango, the tender, erotic dance that their tongues enjoy.

As the kiss deepened, her husband's hands cupped 5-Volt's breasts while their kisses grew in intensity and his fingers touched the bare skin of her shoulders. She leaned back as he massaged her shoulders, then her back. 5-Volt's head was back in pleasure as his fingers worked in small circles over her bare back, shoulders and her sexy hair, lightly massaging her scalp. He leaned in again to gently kiss and lick her shoulders as his hands delicately touched 5-Volt's marvelous, womanly breasts. Her breasts loved to be touched and caressed by her husband's warm fingers and his tongue licked her earlobe gently as his fingers moved forward to caress her breasts and her nipples, hardening swiftly in the in the warm afternoon air. He moaned, "Mmmm, 5-Volt, this is something that we can't and shouldn't stop. You, completely naked in public, with me where anyone can see us."

Her husband kissed his way to 5-Volt's cheek as she turned her head towards his to kiss him with increased passion, her breasts were warming and swelling at his touch. The kiss continued as their tongues glided over each other, his hands strayed lower and he felt the warm, moist heat radiating out of 5-Volt's naked being. Never breaking the passion of the kiss and still behind his naked wife, he stroked 5-Volt's pubic mound, feeling the growing wetness. His hand descended lower, tracing the outlines of her lips before caressing the insides of her thighs and he shivered with excitement.

5-Volt moaned gently, "Honey, please, touch me, feel me, kiss me."

When he stood in front of 5-Volt, they gazed at each other's naked bodies under the stars as her her husband whispered in her ear, "5-Volt, you are so beautiful that my heart aches when I see you naked."

He leaned into 5-Volt as his passion rose and his kisses burned a trail down her throat, he whispered, "I need to taste you, to take your nipples in my mouth."

His lips captured the object of his fantasies. 5-Volt's nipples grew erect, hard and firm at the touch of his tongue, he sucked with a greedy need, his fingers were tracing a path down her lower lips that were all firm and swollen as well as dripping with fluid. While he sucked, he squeezed her cunt lips together, feeling the nectar drip out over his fingers as he was running his fingers up and down the slit. 5-Volt moaned softly as her silky flesh filled her husband's mouth, her nipples were delightful candies to be savored. As his tongue began a rhythmic stroking motion, matching the pace of his fingers, his fingers were running up and down, then slowly in and out.

5-Volt's muscles clutched at his fingers as her breasts were swollen with desire, she gasped, "I don't think I can...I can stay sitting up! My legs are weak!"

Hearing that, her husband rose slowly, still working 5-Volt with his fingers and then kissing her before whispering, "Let me lay you down here on the grass. I want to take you here, right here, right now."

Her eyes widen in anticipation as her husband laid her back onto the grass, the green blades tickling 5-Volt's buttocks while her husband drank in the intoxicating power of 5-Volt's nakedness. With her eyes wide, her hips thrusted, needing stimulation. Still kneeling, he bent over 5-Volt to lick and suck her achingly erect nipple. The sensations drove her wild and the naked woman began to wiggle and thrash at the hot feel of his tongue. Seeing her reaction, he placed a very soft kiss just above her clitoris. 5-Volt writhed at the feeling, moaning, "Yes, lick it, lick it all the way down, lick me!"

Wanting to savor her nudity, he slowly kissed 5-Volt's skin up and down, from her stomach to her nipples and from her bellybutton back to her mound. Her hips came up as he come ever closer to the heart of her womanhood.

Finally, he was lying between her spread thighs and looked deeply into her eyes, making sure 5-Volt was ready before he give his tongue to her. His excitement was at a fever pitch and he could contain himself no longer.

He lowered his head and slid his tongue between 5-Volt's swollen lips, he licked, sucked and prodded her lips and her clit. Soon, his hands strayed to her nipples and then down her sides to reach beneath her. Pulling her hips to him, 5-Volt got closer to her devouring, hungry, darting tongue, she moaned and twisted while trying to escape the pleasure radiating out from her center. Eyes clenched, she knew only the pleasure, her vision was a blur of colors reflecting the sensations of his tongue working inside her.

5-Volt's arousal rose inside, knotting and swelling as his tongue flicked faster. She could no longer contain her pleasure, so with a shriek and a final gasp, the wave of orgasm overcame her. Her back arched, the sweat on her forehead turned cold and her being convulsed in wave after wave of pleasure as her husband's tongue worked inside her.

As 5-Volt came back to her husband, he laid beside her and held her tight, kissing her ear, stroking her hair, content in her pleasure. She smiled in the afterglow as they become drowsy. With a hint of mischief in his eye, he said softly to 5-Volt, "5-Volt, you gorgeous, rapturous, beautiful naked woman, you're all stic-"

Suddenly, a slip of paper landed next to the naked couple, they picked it up and saw a cop walking away. The paper turned out of be a police ticket with a fine to pay, they were finally busted and penalized...

They felt sorry for themselves...


	100. The Big 100 Ending

A few days after being ticketed for public nudity, 5-Volt and husband paid the fine and swore off public nudity for good along with being naked at home. At night, before they got ready for bed, her husband asked, "5-Volt, I know we agreed to stop committing public nudity, but maybe you and I could have sex one last time?"

5-Volt smiled a little, "Oh, what the hell?"

When she stripped and sat back on the bed naked, she asked, "How do you want to do this, sweetie?"

"If it's okay with you, let me kneel on the floor and you can pull your legs back."

After he got naked, he dropped a pillow where he was going to kneel in front of her and lowered his knees to it. He looked up as 5-Volt spread her legs, gazing with desire at a pussy that must have been freshly waxed that morning. However, she kept pulling her legs back until they brushed the sides of her breasts.

By lightly pulling the sides of 5-Volt's buttocks apart, her husband had easy access to her vagina. Her husband started as far up her legs as he could reach and licked his way down her legs and into her vaginal valley. With enthusiasm, he laved all of the pink folds in her little wet hole.

She began to moan softly as soon as his tongue settled into her vulva, but when he centered on her g-spot, she started squirming wildly and squeaking out words of encouragement like, "Oh, yes, baby, lick me, honey, don't stop, please don't stop, lick my vagina, sugar."

Suddenly, she shrieked, locked her legs behind his head and bowed her back as she climaxed.

A minute later, he pushed her legs back high and wide and resumed his assault on her pussy, but she said, "Honey, you've done your job. You can stop now."

"I'd rather not, if you don't mind."

"Well...who am I to argue with success?"

5-Volt grabbed her legs and again tugged them close to her side, leaving his hands free to do the detail work. Surprisingly, it didn't take long to get her going again, squirming and wiggling her bare butt as if she was trying to screw her vagina down onto his tongue. In just a few more minutes, things escalated until again she wrapped her legs around his head and shrieked, "I'm cumming again!"

This time when she relaxed, he spread her legs again and went exploring, down to 5-Volt's perineum, then back to the nether regions of her pussy. There was a small lake of cunt juice trapped in the folds of flesh that formed the bottom of her entrance and he lapped up every drop he could find. He sent his tongue back into the slick, wet hole and searched out all of the sweet/tart tastes of her cunt juice.

He moved up again and located her clitty that was standing tall and proud as he sucked the little bud into his mouth, softly lashing it with his tongue and then sucking on the whole area as 5-Volt came unglued for the third time, gurgling something like, "Oh baby, that feels so good. Yes, baby, yes. Do me again. Please eat my vagina, honey."

When 5-Volt orgasmed again, he finally stopped licking her and laid his head on her abdomen while she recovered, she ran her fingers through his hair and whispered, "Let's lay naked on the bed, honey."

While he hoisted him to his feet and more or less fell into bed, only to pull himself around by my arms, 5-Volt had gotten turned so that her head was at the head of the bed and she was lying on her back, waiting for him. As soon as he settled beside her, 5-Volt opened her mouth with her lips puckered and he couldn't pass up that opportunity to kiss the most beautiful naked woman in the world. He knew that beauty is in the eye of the beholder, but to him, that's just what 5-Volt was, hands down.

They kissed for several minutes, kissing deep passionate kisses that kept her husband's erection throbbing. Finally, she broke away and said, "Time for you to collect your reward, honey."

As he looked at 5-Volt's magnificent tits, he began kissing his way down her neck, across her shoulders and around her two globes. She rubbed the back of his head most of the time and seemed to arch her back to push her beautiful breasts into his face. He was lost in his own pleasure, sucking away at the most beautiful breasts he had every touched.

5-Volt then asked to do missionary, so her hsuband scrambled to get his legs between hers. Once he managed to do so, he worked his cock up and down her slit between the lacy flesh that extended above the swollen outer lips. She was wet again and her juices quickly coated his member.

It took him a while to work his whole shaft into 5-Volt, using short strokes and making each one a little bit longer than the one before. The naked mom had her legs spread wide with her little dainty feet bouncing in the air beside him as he moved. Her eyes were closed, her mouth softened by a gentle smile and her hands kept running through the hair on his chest, stopping often to carefully pinch his nipples.

When he finally felt his crotch settle against her pubis, he rocked back and forth, loving the feeling of being inside 5-Volt's hot snatch. She wrapped her legs around his ass, her arms around his neck and pulled him down until their mouths met for a long kiss. They broke apart after a minute, then she pulled her husband closer and laid her cheek by his to whisper, "Honey, that big thing feels wonderful in me. I want you to stay here for a minute and then fuck me hard, babe."

He laid there, supporting his weight on his forearms, hands under her shoulders, flexing his cock inside her smooth love tunnel. Every few seconds, 5-Volt's vagina would squeeze around his shaft, returning the favor. Finally, she smiled and said, "Okay, baby."

Her husband started slow, but at her urging, he started picking up his speed. 5-Volt's facial actions and body motions indicated that she was loving the activity, so he kept getting faster and faster, banging her pussy harder and harder and 5-Volt rewarded her husband by cumming again for half a minute before his balls coughed and spat shot after shot of hot cum into her fabulous cunt.

Afterwards, 5-Volt pulled her husband down on top of her and smothered him with, then said, " Honey, I can't believe how fantastic you made me feel."

5-Volt's arms tightened around his neck and she again planted a series of sloppy wet kisses on his open mouth. Finally, she broke to regain her breath and he managed to roll to her side, but she turned with him and kept her luscious body pressed into his. This time, he initiated the kisses and she responded instantly. When they pulled back, he gazed into her eyes and averred in a soft voice, "Sweetheart, I can't believe it. I have just fucked the most beautiful woman in the world. It's too bad all of this is going to stop."

"It's for the best. The last thing I want is to get legal trouble again."

Her grip on his neck tightened and she gave him another quick kiss, her tongue making a hit-and-run pass into his mouth. She broke the embrace to fall alseep.

* * *

Days later, when 9-Volt started 5th grade, 5-Volt confirmed that she was pregnant. When she told 9-Volt that he was going to have a little sibling to play with, he seemed rather excited.

Nine months later, after summer break, 5-Volt was rushed to the hospital. The doctor and nurse helped her give birth and they said, "It's a boy!"

5-Volt held the new baby tenderly, her husband said, "Aw."

When they offered to let 9-Volt hold his new baby brother, 9-Volt held him with care, the baby seemed to be holding him tightly too as 9-Volt shed tears of happiness while lovingly hugging the newest addition to the family. 9-Volt cried a little as he said to him, "I'll never let anything happen to you. I love you."

The baby cooed happily, 5-Volt and her husband hugged them both, feeling like one big happy family.

THE END


End file.
